Team Seven Chronicles: Genin
by Syraxes
Summary: *Alternative Universe* The Shinobi world is dark, brutal and violent. It is rarely forgiving, and for those who choose to embrace it, they risk more than just their life. In this world, Konohagakure prepares this years new crop of genin, ready to fight and die for the village.
1. Chapter 1: Final Exam

_Disclaimer_

_I, Syraxes, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Masashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_

**Chapter One: Final Exam**

The second to last question. He was almost done, just two more questions. He looked up at the clock. Only twelve more minutes until the written exam finished. Just two more questions...

_**Who set the precedent on Five Village system and why did they do it?**_

That should be easy! Hadn't they _JUST_ reviewed it in class that very week? Who was it...

He pursed his lips, trying to recall the lecture. It was Mizuki-sensei who had given it. He had been going over details of the First Shinobi World War. Naruto had been bored that day and he hadn't been paying that much attention to Mizuki-sensei. Sensei was none the wiser until he had flicked his pencil and nailed sensei right in the chest. That hadn't gone over well, with him being dragged up to the front of the class and made to answer questions. Only for him to get it wrong and get laughed at by the whole class. Then for sensei to pick someone else to answer the question.

The memory came back to him vividly. He pushed his pencil to the paper and began to write:

_**The Shodai Raikage was the person who set the precedent on the Five Village system. During the Founding of the Villages, at the height there were fourteen Shinobi Villages. Peace was maintained and outside of missions, the villages were at peace. When the Shodai Hokage, Hashirama-sama died, his death-**_

Naruto stopped writing. It didn't sound right. What was it that Iruka-sensei always said about sentence structure? Grammar?

He erased the last sentence and began writing again, hoping that it would be better framed this way:

_**The death of the Shodai Hokage, Hashirama-sama, was the event that sparked the First Shinobi World War. The Shodai was the one that captured the Bijuu and gave them to the other villages and his power was respected and feared enough to keep the peace. When he was no longer alive to be a deterrent, war broke out.**_

_**It was during the war, after the failed assassination of the Raikage, that he turned his eye to Kusagakure. Konoha, Kiri, Iwa and Suna had all proven to be the strongest competitors but from Kusa was not able to put up such a resistance. Shodai Raikage personally lead his force against Kusa proper and laid siege to the village. A week later and Kusa had broke, the Kumo shinobi forcing their way into the village. They captured some shinobi, killed the rest (though they allowed the civilian population to flee) took all of Kusa's secret's and finally they burned the village to the ground.**_

_**This set a frenzy upon the Five Great Villages and they stopped fighting each other and began an aggressive campaign against the weaker villages. After the end of the war, Uzushiogakure no Sato was the only village other than the Five Great Villages to survive and only through Konoha intervention and protection was it able to. Though it would also meet its end, it would not be at the hands of the other villages.**_

Naruto's stomach began to churn. They had learned in school what force had really lead to the end of Uzushiogakure and he didn't want to think about that. Not after that that shop keeper had told him.

His eyes found the clock again and he paled. Only three minutes left!

He turned back to his test paper, to the final question:

_**At the Founding of Konohagakure no Sato, the village housed a single Shinobi Academy. Currently there are five Shinobi Academy's in Konoha. Explain the reason for the creation of four more schools.**_

_Finally _he thought, breathing a sigh of relief. _One I know._

He put his Pencil to paper.

_**Why Konoha is still called a hidden village, this is more out of tradition than truly describing it. Konohagakure no Sato has since become a thriving city, matching size and population of Ho no Kuni's First Tier Cities. We are the most populous of the Shinobi villages and have over three million people that live in the village.**_

"Okay everyone. Drop your pencil," Mizuki-sensei said. Naruto wrote faster.

_**Why each Academy is bigger than any other school in the village, outside of Konoha University, the population increase had necessitated the expansion of four other campuses across the village. Central Academy is the only Shinobi academy that is a boarding school and only accepts orphans into its student body.**_

Naruto put his paper down and handed it forward to the girl grabbing for it, to pass it to the front.

The last question made his stomach turn again, only this time for different reasons. He wished he didn't attend Central Academy.

"Okay that will be all. Your papers will be graded and those who pass will be called back into the room individually, from the highest score to the lowest. Please wait outside. That will be all."

Naruto grabbed his book bag from the chair and stood up. Sliding it over his chest he yawned and left the class , into a sea of students. Some of those who did notice him quickly got out of the way to avoid him but inside the school wasn't as bad as the village itself. At least not everyone here avoided him.

Like the rest of the hopeful's, Naruto waited. Leaning up against the wall, he considered taking out his music player but thought better of it.

The minutes ticked by, and the halls emptied. Naruto could swear they were taking so long on purpose, when, finally, names were called.

"Orihara, Sai." The creepy smiling guy stepped forwards. In Naruto's class, Sai was the only one who went out of his way to talk to him, though Naruto wouldn't call them friends. Sure he was pretty creepy, but it was more than that. Sai had some kind of wall around him. He was friendly enough towards people but he never went out of his way to talk to them. Other than Naruto.

"Ohgi, Sora." The next person was called in and on and on it went, other students entering the room until none came out. Until, finally, Naruto was the last and a fear that he was the only only one that had failed the test.

"Uzumaki, Naruto." He was able to breathe a sigh of relief when his name was called. No other students were in the room and only Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei were present. Iruka smiled at him.

"Okay Naruto. You've failed the test twice before, so you should know how this will go."

He did. He knew what was expected of him in the practical and knew there were three parts. Each one focused on one of the Shinobi arts. You had to pass at least two.

He also knew that each person would only be able to take the test three times. Fail all three and you were ejected from the Academy. He gulped.

"So Naruto. Have you improved on your genjutsu at all?" Mizuki-sensei asked, pulling out a clipboard. "It says here you failed the test both times before on genjutsu. Think you can pass it"

"Nope," Naruto answered, popping the P. He only needed to pass two tests, so why bother with the one he was the weakest with? He had been practicing the other two.

"Okay then, let's start with ninjutsu. Demonstrate the Henge. Try for Hokage-sama."

Naruto took a deep breath, molded the chakra and made the hand sign. Shouting the jutsu name, a puff of and he took the form of Jiji.

Or tried to by the looks between Iruka and Mizuki. Mizuki-sensei marked on his clipboard.

"Okay Naruto. Try Kawarimi."

More than a little nervous now, he took another breath and molded the chakra, creating the sign. Nothing happened. He tried again, the feeling of wetness at the edge of his eyes.

Mizuki-sensei marked again.

On and on it went, Naruto able to do some of the jutsu and others he wasn't. It was Iruka who called it.

"I'm sorry Naruto. You failed." Naruto could hear the sorry in his voice and the apologetic look on his face but he didn't care. He didn't want Iruka's pity or Mizuki's relieved expression.

_Better to not let the nine-tails learn how to be a real Shinobi. Monsters should be kept under lock and key_ Naruto thought bitterly.

Iruka saw it on his face, "Naruto wait-"

It was too late. Naruto turned around and bolted. He ran to the door and threw it open, planning to run out. Only he wasn't able to, his body connecting to something before being thrown back. He landed on his ass and the sharp pain caused a yelp. His vision was flushed with tears and he quickly whipped them away, to look at what he ran into.

Not a what but who. The porcelain mask painted to look like the face of an animal, stared down at him. His heart nearly stopped as he took in the person's appearance. Only the curves on their body gave away the feminine appearance. He knew immediately who this was. Everyone in the village knew who the Anbu where.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Come with me," her voice brokered no disagreement.

* * *

Sakura watched as the car doors opened at the same time as the glass door that separated the station from the metro line itself. She quickly exited the train car, Ino and Ayame following right behind her. The station was crowded, which was to be expected in mid day, lunch hour here.

"Up that way!" Ayame said, pointing to the staircase at the edge of the station. Sakura was thankful as she ran. Sakura had never been to the North District and would have been lost without Ayame.

Up the stairway and unto the crowded street above.

"Which way!" Ino screeched at Ayame.

"Left! Down the next two blocks!"

The three girls began to run. She cursed at Ayame's alarm. Ayame's house was the closest to South Academy and since they had a few hours to kill before the final exam, having just exhausted themselves passing the Graduation Exam, why not take a nap at her house. She was the only one among the three girls who was familiar with the northern district and she had a metro station very close to her house. At the time he had seemed like a good idea.

But when they all slept through her alarms, only woken up when her mom came home, well it didn't seem like that any more.

_Please don't be late! Please don't be late! Please don't be late!_ Sakura thought, turning when Ayame said to.

A young woman was standing out in front of the door, a clipboard in hand. She looked up when they came running. "Ayame, Ino and Sakura?"

"Y-yeah," Ino said, taking a deep breath.

"Good. You were almost late," she said, checking off three marks. "Head on inside. They're waiting for you."

"That was a close call," Ayame muttered, walking past the girl.

"Yeah and it's your alarms fault! Why was it set so low!"

"If it's too loud, it wakes mom up in the morning," Ayame explained sheepishly. Sakura intervene when she saw Ino open her mouth.

"Quiet." In front of them, a crowd of people around here age stood. None of them were speaking, and Sakura didn't want to draw attention to herself.

She took a spot next to a boy, Ino and Ayame flanking her.

It couldn't have been more than a few minutes later, a blonde boy, wearing all orange came in and stood behind her.

"Okay and that is everyone," a voice spoke out from the front. Sakura turned and saw an older man standing where he hadn't a moment ago. He had Konoha's flak jacket and the Hitai-ate on his head.

"Soon, you will under take your final exam, and I will begin explanations shortly. First, you will realize that you can no longer speak in this room. It was especially build for this purpose. No doubt some of you have already noticed."

He paused, looking at the crowd expectantly, as if waiting for them to try. Looking around, Sakura saw a few others try and speak and when their lips moved, no sound was made.

"This is not a time for questions or yelling. You should know that this exam is not mandatory. If you want, you can walk out of this room and never look back. You don't have to become a Shinobi, as there are many other paths for you to choose. If you do want to quite, you will not be allowed to every speak about the events of this test to anyone you know has not already heard about it. This means only people in this room and other Shinobi. The door is right behind you and you can leave whenever you want."

Sakura turned to Ino and saw her eyes crossed, the familiar look of confusion covering her face. Sakura didn't doubt her own face mirrored the look.

"If you want to become a Shinobi, then this test is mandatory. The five Academy's use very effective propaganda for it's recruitment and though it's not a lie, it only shows one half of the story. The posters like to show attractive twenty-somethings wear the jacket and hitai-ate. In front of a sunset, overlooking Konoha. They call Shinobi's protectors of the village and that is true. We are protectors. Some even become heroes.

"Ask yourself, what is a protector? What is a hero? They defend the village against foreign threats and they do so with violence. A Shinobi trades in blood. We are killers. Hired killers to the highest bidder. Murderers of other less talented murderers. There are a lot of reasons we kill but past these reasons is a single reality; we take other peoples life. We end there existence.

"That will now be your job as well if you choose to become a Shinobi. Behind this wall, a group of prisoners from Ho no Kuni have been delivered. Konoha outsourced executions for our host country and today you will make your first kills. You will enter one at a time and kill the prisoner."

The man stopped speaking and looked at her. At those around her. His words were only just sinking in and Sakura could feel her face pale.

"Remember, you don't have to become a Shinobi. There are other paths out there for you," he said the last part softly, a look of remorse clear on his face.

Around her, people stood frozen. A few left the room but most of them remained. Sakura saw that Ayame and Ino, both who looked to pale, did not move.

"All right. Make a line and we'll begin."

No one moved at first and when the line began to come together, it was slow.

It was bad luck that Sakura ended up at the front of the line and was the first through the door.

A young women in the Shinobi gear waited and when Sakura came in, she held a Kunai out, standing in the hallway, in front of her two doors. "The door on the right has the prisoner. He has been restrained."

That was all she said before giving Sakura a little push. True to her word, a man was tied to a post and looked up when the door opened. He spotted the kunai in her hand.

Their eyes locked.

* * *

The clanking sound of metal echoed as Jiji tossed the hitai-ate on the table. "That is proof of your rank. Wear it with pride."

Naruto reached out and grabbed it from the table. his pale face turning to look at the Sandaime. "I failed the graduation exam. Why-"

The Hokage cut him off: "You are a Jinchuriki Naruto. In you houses the Nine-Tailed Fox. You are a military asset to this village and were always going to become a Shinobi, regardless of whatever tests you passed or failed."

So his life had already been decided for him. He looked into Jiji's eyes and despite the old man's harsh words, he saw that warm look of caring. Jiji and Iruka-sensei were the only ones who ever looked at him like that. Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to bring himself to hate the old man for the path he put him on.

"Tomorrow you'll remove your belongings from your dorm. They'll be moved to the genin barracks, where you'll stay until you have enough money to afford other dwellings. That hitai-ate is proof of your status as a Konoha Shinobi and that marks you as an adult within the village Naruto."

The age of maturity within Konoha was twenty but if you became a genin, that automatically made you an adult. That was one of the first lessons the Academy taught you when you joined. No orphanage for him.

"Right." He muttered.

Jiji stopped in the door frame and looked over his shoulder. In his eyes were the same warm look he always had but now there was something else. The look he saw only a few times, when Naruto told him about passing a test or some other feat. A look of pride.

"Congratulations on passing the final exam. I'm proud of you."

With that he was gone and the Anbu from before was back. "Let's get you home kid."

* * *

He dragged his feet, the gravel crunching beneath them. He unlocked the door to his apartment, throwing it closed behind him. He went straight to the bathroom and deposited the contents of his stomach into the toilet. The bile burned through his throat and he threw up again.

Heaving over the toilet wasn't dignified and if the Sasuke from before the test could see him, he might have sneered.

Standing up on wobbly legs, he moved over towards the mirror and sink. The blood had been washed off his hand after the test but the image of them covered in blood. The body on the floor bleeding out.

He puked again.

Breathing heavily, he looked at his pale face in the mirror. His Hitai-ate was tied firmly on his forehead. After he passed, he had been given one week to decide if this career path was really for him but he had signed the contract that moment. If it was only him then maybe Sasuke could take the time to think it over. If it was him, then he might be able to not become a Shinobi.

But it wasn't only him. The blood of his clan was behind him, crying out for vengeance. He had to avenge them and he would. This was just more blood in a long line of it in his life.

Still the image refused to leave his mind. It would forever be burned into his brain, the moment Uchiha Sasuke took a life.

It had been so easy to kill the man. His kunai cut through his skin like knife through butter. So easy to take a life. Was it as easy for Itachi that night, when he murdered the Uchiha clan?

Was Sasuke just as bad as Itachi now? They were both murderers.

Sasuke pulled himself up from the sink and managed to get to his bed before he collapsed.

That night his resolve was tested. Truly tested and by the time the sun came up, he still didn't have an answer if he was as bad as Itachi. But that didn't matter. Even if he was a monster like his brother, a murderer in the purest sense, it didn't change his goals. He still had to avenge his clan. He would still kill Itachi.

The only question was how much blood he would have to spill before he did and if he would be able to live with himself afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

**As you can see from the chapter, this is not the canon Naruto world as you know it. This is a much darker world inspired by Eilyfe's fantastic "Team Seven Ascension" series. (If by some miracle Eilyfe is reading this, PLEASE put out a third installment! I need it) It's a Alternative universe that is following the Butterfly effective. I don't want to say much more than that, as the changes will become apparent as the story progresses but I can can say one a person in the past made a different choice and Naruto's world has been changed.**

**The technology level comparable to Boruto's time. Actually I based this version of Naruto's world off our modern day China. Konoha actually looks more like it's portrayed in Naruto Shippuden Movie 2: Bonds, where it resembles a city, than it's anime and manga appearances. Cities are the centers of innovation.**

**I don't very much care for OC's. From the Naruto movies, filler arcs and games, we have a treasure trove of characters. I will be making every attempt to use no OC's and put in these movie, filler or game characters instead.**

**Ayame is not a OC. She's the daughter of the owner of the Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku Ramen shop. In this story, she attended the South Academy with Sakura and Ino**

**Sora is the pseudo-jinchūriki from a filler arc. The Nine Tails chakra was put into him. In canon, he was a monk. In this fic, he is a student at Central Shinobi Academy.**

**The final exam was not my original idea. I read a Naruto Fic awhile back where when you graduated, you were taken out of the village to make your first kill. You had to kill to become a genin. I really liked this idea and I think it really sets the tone for a darker Naruto fanfiction. I wish I could give the author credit but for the life of me I can't remember who wrote it or what it was called. If any of you know, please leave a comment and I can give them proper credit for the idea.**

**One more thing. When going over my beta's edits, I came across some notes about what Naruto wrote. In Naruto's writing (his answers on the exam) you can see it contains grammar and spelling mistakes. This is intentional, as Naruto is not the best student.**

**And speaking of my beta, I must give a special thanks to my beta bluepencils12!**

**My current update schedule is once every week. I can hopefully get four chapters out a month**.


	2. Chapter 2: Horobiru

_Disclaimer_

_I, Syraxes, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto Shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto _novels_. They are property of Mussashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan, making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_

**Chapter Two: Horobiru**

_Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto._ Kakashi looked at each one of them in turn, examining them. Three freshly graduated genin, only had their first blood a week ago. His own experience with the graduation exam hadn't been a pleasant one and he doubted theirs was any better.

How had the Hokage managed to foster a genin team on him? With his sensei's son, of course. His eyes found Naruto and even now he was still surprised by how much he resembled the Yondaime. He was Minato in miniature, the spitting image. It was unnerving.

The reports from the Academy indicated that his nature was Kushina's rather Minato's. In another life, he would have been a Namikaze.

Naruto was what had drawn him to the team immediately but he wasn't the only one of interest on it. There was Sasuke. Itachi had spent a year on Team Ro before he was put in charge of his own. It wasn't too long after that he defected and put the entire Uchiha clan in the grave. Only his brother was spared, in what was believed to be a stroke of luck. Kakashi still harbored the belief it was deliberate. They hadn't managed to get too much information out of Sasuke when he was interviewed, but as a kid that had just survived the murder of his entire clan, he couldn't blame him. For what reason Itachi chose to, Kakashi couldn't say, but he knew Itachi never did anything without a reason. Though sadly, staring at Sasuke wasn't going to make that reason anymore clear, no matter how amusing the look on his face was.

_And lastly, Sakura._ Looking into their grades was the first thing Kakashi had done when he had accepted the position. Other than Sasuke, who had the highest scores in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, Sakura scoured highest across the field. Her test scores, class scores and her evaluations were in the upper tiers. She was the top student in her class at South Academy and he was willing to bet that for the current graduated class, she would be in the top. If not at the very top, in most other respects.

She came from good stock as well. Haruno wasn't a name attached to some great clan, or some legendary parental figure. Both of her parents were first generation shinobi and they had gone on to achieve the rank of jonin. They then retired and founded the Haruno Merchant Group. One of Konoha's most successful merchant operations, and if rumors were to be believed, they were in with the Konoha Merchant Guild.

Perhaps not the most well rounded team but the potential was here. All he had to do was drag it out. Kicking and scream if necessary.

He looked away from his students and out the window, watching as the large trees and green grass fields of Ho no Kuni rolled past. In the distance, he could see Horobiru, the city's dark buildings becoming ever more clear as they got closer. It wouldn't be too long now, until they arrived. It had been years since he was last there.

"Grab your bags." He ordered as he stood up. They were all dressed in civilian clothing. Take away the hitai-ate and the flak jacket and you no longer stood out as a shinobi. Just another person traveling.

Not ten minutes later and they pulled into the station, Kakashi exiting the train after his team.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura was the first person to break the silence. Since he informed them that they would be leaving the village for the foreseeable future, they hadn't been in a very talkative mood. Not that he could blame them; the first kills were always the hardest. "Where are we going?"

"Hmm. That is a good question Sakura. Any guesses?"

The boys didn't speak up to offer any suggestions and after a moment, Sakura answered; "An inn?"

"Not quite. Come on, I'll tell you on the way." Leaving the building, they were surrounded by a crowd of people. Kakashi's paranoid mind wouldn't let him divulge any information when prying ears could be listening. So he opted to remain silent as he lead them out from the front of station and onto the street.

Horobiru was one of the most western costly cities in Ho no Kuni. It was under the governance of the Wagarashi clan, nobility that had fallen out of favor with the Daimyo. Horobiru had since become a decaying city, where the taxes weren't spent on public infrastructure but used as the lords personal bank. Criminal groups operated here without fear of retaliation. From Lord Wagarashi, all the way down to the merest guards, bribes were thrown around freely and from what he remembered, everyone was dirty. It had at one point been a beacon of modern innovation and progress but those days were long gone. Now it was a symbol of decadence and rot, the perfect place for Kakashi's purposes.

Down the main road, past the crumbling buildings. He found it at the end of a dark street, devoid of people.

_The Devil's Lounge._

The building baring that name was three stories, and appeared from the outside to have never been cleaned. The metal was old and rusting, the signs lettering just barely managing to be made out. The building itself looked like it was ready to collapse. The shocked looks on his student's faces when he told them it was here was amusing.

"Is this place safe?" It was Naruto who asked this time and Kakashi could only favor him with his signature eye smile.

"Well Naruto-kun. That depends what you mean by safe. The building won't fall down on top of your head, if that's what you're worried about."

At least he hoped not. Pushing the door aside, the scent of cigarette smoke, alcohol and sex permeated the stale air. Naked women, and the men who were seeking their services, were everywhere you liked. Kakashi noted with amusement how the faces of his genin flushed pink and Sakura looked away. Sasuke and Naruto, it seemed, couldn't stop looking.

"Sazanami." He called out, waving. The shinobi bounty hunter, turned enforcer, looked up from his spot groping one of the girls in the back and gave a great smile. Pushing the women away, he waved them over and Kakashi (after making sure his genin were following) found the way to his old friend.

"Kakashi, it's been a long time. I haven't seen you since that incident."

"Times have been keeping me busy," he offered. Sazanami just laughed.

"When don't they?" Looking behind him, his friend frowned. "Who are the brats?"

"Would you believe it if I told you they were my students?"

"Students? You?" Kakashi wasn't surprised at the look of disbelief passing on Sazanami's face. Kakashi had very carefully cultivated his image the last time he was here. "You don't seem the mentoring type."

"Hokage's orders." He shrugged. "This is Tomura, Toya and Hikari."

Sazanami and his bosses could only be trusted so far. Best not to let any real names be spoken here. There were only two Uchiha left in the world and to find one so far away from the village, might be a tempting target. Best not to let them know who was here with him.

"I can understand that. When the boss says jump." He finished off the red alcohol, setting the glass down. "So what brings you all the way out here? Another mission?"

"Not this time. Hokage-sama has seen fit to give me some time off and I wanted to get away. And as I recall, you do owe me some favors."

Sazanami rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, that I do."

Kakashi smiled.

* * *

"This place is a dump," Naruto said, lacking his normal enthusiasm. This last week had been a trial for him. From the looks he exchanged with his teammates, he thought they felt the same. How did you get past killing someone? Did the boy really need to die? He had been defending himself against corrupt guards who thought they'd get a kick out of hurting someone weaker than them. Naruto couldn't see what was so wrong with that.

That didn't stop the nightmares though. In his dreams, Naruto killed him every night. He knew that day would haunt him and he wanted more than anything to forget it. Forget the face of the boy his kunai cut into.

"That it is, but it will suit our purpose nicely." The house in front of them was run down. A single story building that looked like it looked to be falling apart.

"What exactly is our purpose here?' Sasuke asked.

"Training." Kakashi-sensei pushed the door open and entered the house, waving for them all to follow him. Naruto was the last on in and he closed the door behind him.

_"_Training? Why did we go all this way for training?_" _Naruto thought Sasuke sounded a bit ruder than he needed to but the blonde was personally in agreement.

"I thought it would be better to do this away from the village, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi-sensei reached his hand out and ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"Hn."

Kakashi-sensei made a hand seal. "Kage bunshin no jutsu."

The thoughts of the boy he killed left his mind as he watched multiple Kakashi-sensei appeared out of the smoke. Naruto had seen the clone jutsu before but something about these ones were different. At first he couldn't put his finger on it, but when one of the clones reached out and closed the dark curtains over the window, he knew what it was. These were solid clones, not images.

"Okay, there are four rooms in this house. My room is the one with the sealing tag on it. Go pick your own rooms and put your suitcases in them before you come back."

By the time Naruto had chosen his room and put his things away, the main room had sealing tags on the front door, the windows and the four walls.

"This place is dirty."

"I'm glad you agree Sakura-chan. So in my great wisdom, I have decided that one of my lucky students will will be responsible for cleaning the house."

"Uh, Kakashi-sensei? I thought we were here for training?"

"You are Sakura-chan, but training doesn't give you a excuse to not clean your living space. A list of chores will be divided up between you three and you'll be responsible for making sure you complete them. First thing is first though. We're on the city outskirts and the forest isn't to far away. One of you will be the one to catch our lunch and dinner, I'll take care of breakfast. One of you will cook the food and of course, one of you will be clean the main room, the hallways and the bathroom. So, who wants what?"

...

Naruto could feel a burning in the pit of his stomach. Was he really suggesting that they _clean_ this filthy place?

Kakashi didn't seem ready to wait for them to come to a decision. "Okay. Naruto you'll be on cleaning duty. Sasuke, you'll cook the food. And Sakura, I hope you can hunt. You did have good marks in your kunai class, so I hope that translates to aiming."

"What!" Naruto blurted out. The indignity hit him like a bag of bricks. He had signed up to be a shinobi. He'd **killed** a man for this and now his sensei decided he was going to be cleaning?

It wasn't rational, he knew, but the anger burning through him didn't seem to care. The unfairness of it all, the anger and self loathing finally found a target.

"Yes. I do," Kakashi answered simply.

Naruto clenched his fists and stood up. Sakura grabbed his sleeve, hissing _"Naruto, sit down!_" in his ear. He pushed her hand away, glaring at Kakashi. On some deeper level, he knew this wasn't fair but having finally found a outlet in which to channel these feelings. Naruto didn't care at that moment.

"No."

"No?"

"No!" He grit his teeth. He took a step forward and made a mistake when he looked into Kakashi's eye. A feeling of terror washed over him, the anger from just moments ago vanishing. Like ice being stabbed through him, Naruto froze on the spot. He couldn't breathe. A cold, icy pressure sinking down against his chest. Naruto's hair stood up on end and if he could move, Naruto would have ran away. He had to move, move now and get away from here he died. Kakashi-sensei was going to kill him and there was nothing he could do to stop it...

Suddenly Naruto could move and he released the breath he was holding. The feeling passed, his body relaxing.

"Sit down Naruto-kun." Kakashi's voice was cold and brokered no arguments. Naruto sat down quickly.

"Now. Those will be your jobs for the foreseeable future, I think. Unless anyone else has any complaints?"

Naruto didn't see Sakura or Sasuke's reactions but Kakashi seemed pleased in any event.

"Good. Now that we have gotten that out of the way, we can go over your schedule. Hokage-sama kindly saw fit to grant my request when I asked him for time to train you. He gave me six months. Even approved our continued absence for that time. As I'm sure you are wondering; why I did I put use on a train and take us all the way out here? Because I doubt I would be able to get away with training you in the village the way I want to train you. We jonin have a lot of leeway in terms of training our genin but even so, there are certain laws that dictate how far we're allowed to take the training in the village. Those laws only apply to genin, because if any civilian saw, well... Let's just say it might be a public relations nightmare. There is a reason for the code of silence you take when you become a shinobi.

"That's why, it has become something of a custom to take Genin out of the village for more intense training. Of course the time allowance is usually restricted to a month or two, but I've got use a special extension of time.

"That said, your schedule will not be a easy one. You will wake up every day at five in the morning and spend the first two hours in physical training. Running laps, climbing. It might sound simple now, but I promise this will be a lot more physically demanding than the exercises you're no doubt used to from your respective schools. Right now, you're nowhere near the condition that you'll need to be in for my special course. Maybe a week or two of intensive training can fix that.

"After that you'll return to the house, where I will kindly serve you breakfast. Breakfast will be from seven to eight.

"Eight to twelve will be chakra and jutsu training. I'll give you each a jutsu to learn and you'll spend the time between chakra control exercises and practicing the jutsu.

"At twelve, Sakura, you'll go hunt use something to eat. Sasuke, you'll be cooking whatever it is Sakura catches and Naruto, you will be cleaning until lunch is ready.

"One to eight, you'll be sparing. The time won't be completely sparing but for the most part, that's what you'll be getting. Sometimes it will a free for all. Sometimes a two on one. I'll watch, give you pointers here and there and you'll start again. Of course you will be given small breaks throughout the time.

"At eight, you'll start dinner and Naruto, you'll finish any parts you didn't get to in the morning. That will be our schedule for the foreseeable future. Any questions?... Well then, how about we eat and you can go to bed. Or not. During the night, as long as you don't venture to far away from the house, it's your time. I would recommend getting some sleep though. You'll need it."

* * *

"Lord Danzo." The masked Shinobi appeared, bowing. "Lord Hokage-sama has called for you."

"Yes." Danzo closed the book he was reading, and set it back on the shelf, a dusty tome written by the Nidaime Raikage. His manifesto had been published and though he was long dead, it still held insight into how Kumogakure was run today. It was the Nidaime Raikage that had changed the cloud from the peaceful village his predecessor had created, to what it was now. Always on the search for more secrets and advantages to put it on top in the shinobi world. Seeing into the mind of the man who changed the village system from what Hashirama had intended it to be was fascinating. He often found himself returning to that book. It was what inspired him to create Root originally, in model of the special guard the Nidaime Raikage surrounded himself with. He trusted them more than his own Anbu, having sufficiently indoctrinated them from a very young age. It was the Sandaime Raikage that ended the group, giving its functions to his own Anbu. It was a shame he did not get to read it more often.

He moved through the halls silently, not even his cane hitting the hard wooden floor making any sound. Swiftly through the familiar scene he knew like the back of his hand. He had walked these halls since he was a genin under Nidaime-sama. He stuck to the shadows whenever he was about to cross paths with someone else, his lips twitching up into a smile. It was a game that he had all of Root practice, helping you keep those skills when not in the field.

He knocked on the door, the sound echoing through the hall. "Enter."

Danzo opened the door and found his old friend behind his desk, his eyes glued to the paper in his hand.

"Sit down Danzo. We have received a update from Serpent on the matter of Iwa. The Jinchuriki Roshi has died."

He raised an eyebrow. Roshi of Iwa was a fierce fighter in the best of time. He had upper tier control of the Four-Tails, able to fully transform into the beast. Danzo himself had fought him in the last war and hadn't been able to defeat him.

"Who did him in?"

Hiruzen's face went grim. "A pale figure. The Iwa Shinobi reported the figure was male and had eyes like a Hyuga."

"The byakugan?"

"Yes."

That was the fourth reported sighting of the pale skinned man with the horns, this time from a completely different village. Confirmed to have the byakugan. The Hyuga clan had no records of a person matching his description, nor did he have the Caged Bird Seal. Unless he was a member of the head branch but Danzo doubted that. The Hyuga Head Family made sure to track it's members more so than any of the branch families did.

"What happened to the Four-Tails?"

"Recovered by Iwa." Hiruzen sighed. A rogue Tailed-Breast was fair game and Konoha could always use more.

"This is very concerning." The first confirmed sighting of the pale man had been on the night of the nine-tails rampage. It had never been reported but it was believed that he was the cause of the beast being released and of its attack. The next appearance was the night of the Uchiha clan massacre, though Itachi reported that he had no interaction with this pale man. Root had helped Itachi carry out his massacre, and while collecting body's of dead Uchiha, his agent came across the white, pale man. Also taking some of the bodies.

The third time he appeared, he slaughtered two teams of Anbu. The attack on Iwa suggested that he did not only target Konoha.

**Authors Note:**

**Syraxes here again. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Team Seven.**

**I will be changing the update day to Thursday next week, so instead of a full seven days, you'll get chapter three in six days. From that point on, Team Seven Chronicle's will be updated on Thursday**

**Horobiru is a fictional city**

**Wagarashi Family is the one of two rival family's from the Land of Tea arc. The Wagarashi Enforcer is the bounty hunter Sazanami from the Gosunkugi Capture Mission. Both of the filer arcs I watched on Toonami as a kid and that might be why I actually enjoy them. Despite objectively being able to say I don't think either is really good.**

**Please, if you enjoy this story, or if you have any constructive critism to give me, please consider leaving a review. It really helps!**

**As always, a special thanks to my beta, bluepencils12, for all her help!**


	3. Chapter 3: Training

_Disclaimer_

_I, Syraxes, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto Shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Masashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_

**Chapter Three: Training**

Sakura hurled the kunai towards Sasuke, the explosive tagged on the end beginning to sizzle. He raised his own kunai, hitting it to the side, only for it to explode a second later.

Sending up a puff of smoke, he watched Naruto jump down from the tree and land next to her. "You think that got him?" He asked. His Sharingan spun lazily as Kakashi watched the battle, forever burning it into his memory.

"I don't know," Sakura answered, but he could hear the doubt in her voice. This was his teams third bout and like the last two times, Sasuke was winning. The academy reports didn't lie; his level of skill was far above a normal academy graduate. If Kakashi had to judge, he'd put Sasuke on a level closer to a genin that had been training under a Jonin instructor for at least six months. His level of skill was impressive.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sasuke's voice came behind them and he watched as Sasuke took a deep breath and released his clans signature jutsu, the fire blasting towards her. Sakura reached her hand out and grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

"Kawarimi!" One moment Sakura and Naruto were standing in the path of the incoming fire jutsu and in the next moment, they were gone. A log was in their place. Sasuke landed on the ground in front of the burning log, his self assured smirk firmly etched on his face. Kakashi hummed to himself, that old tendency rearing his head; he was going to wipe that smirk off Sasuke's face.

"Okay. That's enough for right now," he called out, ending the match. He was laying out across a emerald green patch of grass, appearing to be reading a book. He watched in amusement as Sakura's eye twitched in irritation. The three matches, Kakashi had been laying in this spot, not moving. If any of his little genin looked over, they might mistake him for not paying attention. It certainly looked like Sakura did.

"Come here. Sit down."

Sakura sighed as she and Naruto got up out of their defensive crouches. She was breathing heavily, and her body was covered in sweat, her pink clothes sticking to her skin. Naruto wasn't faring any better. If anything, he looked like he was more exhausted. Sasuke's smirk never left his face, as he casually walked from the log he had set on fire. Yeah, Kakashi was really going to knock that look off of him in training.

The way Sasuke moved was a step beyond anything Naruto or Sakura could make. His body moved with the hint of a grace that only a shinobi could. Not quite there yet but he was closer than his two teammates. It was common knowledge that Uchiha children had learned at a very young age the beginning arts of shinobi, even before stepping into an Academy. Only the Hyuga was comparable at starting their children so young.

"Sasuke, your Taijutsu. That isn't the standard that's taught at the Academy, is it?"

"It's my clans."

"I was under the impression that one had to have the Sharingan to utilize it fully," he asked. Obito had told him as much when Kakashi asked why he didn't use the same style as his clan.

"You do. To utilize it fully, but the basics can be used without it."

And Sasuke would have learned that from his father. Or mother. Both of his parents had been accomplished Shinobi.

"Sasuke. Your performance was exceptional. It's clear that you're in a more advanced stage than Naruto or Sakura. So how would you like to learn a new jutsu?"

That morning, Kakashi had given them all the chakra paper. Naruto's primary element was wind. Sakura's was Earth. Sasuke had been the most surprising of the batch. Normally Uchiha had very strong fire chakra and Sasuke no doubt did have a affinity for the element of fire. But the paper had crumpled in his hand and it became clear his strongest nature was Lighting.

Sasuke smiled.

"Kage bushin no jutsu," Kakashi made the handsighs, molding the chakra and created a clone. "Naruto. Sakura. You're with me. Sasuke, you'll work with my clone."

He jumped up from his lying position, looking at his clone and they nodded. Turning away, he walked towards the edge of the forest, listening to Naruto and Sakura's footsteps as the two followed. Sakura was at the level a standard graduate should be, but Naruto wasn't. He made a lot of noise when he walked. Just something else Kakashi would have to work on.

He'd focus on Sakura and Naruto's Taijutsu for the next month, after he had his students spar a few times. He didn't know how quickly Sasuke would take to the lighting jutsu he was going too teach, but if he learned it to fast, he would have his clone spar with him, only allowing him to use his the lighting jutsu.

He walked them past the tree line, so they were out of sight from Sasuke and his clone. "Okay this should be far enough. For now, take a seat. You can rest."

"Rest sensei?" Sakura asked hesitantly, having found a fallen tree to sit on. Kakashi noticed Naruto join her, sitting a little too close.

"Yes. You just finished a match against Sasuke. You'll need to rest before the next match."

"The next match, Kakashi-sensei? Will me and Sakura be sparing this time?"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "No. You and Sakura will be sparing with me." He noted, with no small satisfaction, Naruto and Sakura's faces paling.

* * *

Sakura took aim, holding the kunai tight. The rabbit hopped forwards and began to sniff at the bait she laid. Sakura held her breath, before hurling the kunai, watching in satisfaction as the blade tore into the rabbits flesh.

"Yes!" She jumped up as it fell and ran over to it. This was the fifth rabbit she had seen come to the trap. The last four times she had missed and at that point, she was starting to get frustrated with the whole hunting process. But finally, her patience had paid off! She had meat to go with the herbs and berries she collected.

_Hope Sasuke knows how to cook_, she thought snidely. Sakura grabbed the rabbit by the ears and pulled it up, admiring her catch. She grabbed the kunai and pulled it out of the small animals body, planning to wash it off in the river before heading back.

That's when it started to bleed. The blood came leaking out of the creatures body and for a moment Sakura was no longer in the forest. She was back in the village, in that dark room at the final exam. Her hand and the kunai in it were covered in blood. It was warm and it clung to her skin. Below her, the man was still screaming, grabbing at his neck in, in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding.

The tears began to stream down her face. She could still see him on the ground, squirming, yelling, begging. Begging for help, he was innocent, he didn't kill his wife, his children had no one other than him. A corrupt official had framed him.

The blood pooled under his body and just kept getting bigger and bigger. She watched as the light left his eyes, as his body stopped moving. In that moment, it was true. The moment that she took a human life.

"Sakura?" It was Sasuke's voice that broke through the haze of memory. She turned to look at him, the tears blurring her vision. "Are you hurt?'

She was surprised to hear the caring in his voice. Since she had first met him, Sasuke had always come off as an ass to her. He had a very handsome face, and his body looked like a statue of a demigod, sure, but he had that annoying _I'm better than you_ smirk on at all times. She had talked to Naruto, trying to get to know him but Sasuke had dismissed all of her attempts. How strange then, that now of all times, did his voice seem to have a drop of sincerity in it.

"If you're hurt, can you show me where it is," Sasuke said, coming to lean down next to her. She realized she was on her knees, the dead rabbit in front of her. "I can get Kakashi-"

She didn't like him, but right now she didn't care. Sakura reached out and he grabbed him, pulling herself closer to him. She didn't want to be alone now, with the truth of what she did.

Sakura could feel him tense up, no doubt surprised by her outburst. She didn't care and soon she found herself crying harder when he wrapped his arms around her.

"I killed him," she sobbed into her shoulder. She couldn't get the image out of her head. The body and the blood.

"I know. I did too," Sasuke said. "I had to."

"I didn't! I didn't have to kill him!"

"You did. If you wanted to be a shinobi, then you had to kill him. We all did."

She tried to talk, tried to deny it but Sakura couldn't form the words. She only continued to sob.

"You had to Sakura. It was the only way to move forward. My father used to say being a shinobi meant dealing in blood. I knew what he meant, and he was right, but killing is harder than I ever thought it would be. I don't think I'll ever forget the face of the woman I killed Sakura. She haunts my dreams. Every night. She's in good company," the last part was said with a bitterness Sakura didn't know Sasuke possessed.

Kakashi's clone watched the scene play out. Unbeknownst to any of his students, he had a clone follow each of them. It would take time for them to earn his trust and right now it was better to keep a eye on them.

Each one of them would have to face what they did eventually. There was no getting around the fact that they killed someone and if they didn't want to be eaten alive by guilt of what they did, then confronting it head on was the only way. Sometimes that first kill really messed people up. Some couldn't get over it. Some changed into people that were hardly human anymore.

_Are any of us really human? Who's to say?_

* * *

Naruto leaned against the kitchen table. He could hear the meat sizzling in the other room and a pleasant scent of spice wafting in. Sakura was at the table, moving a kunai around and around in her hands. She looked sad, her eyes red and puffy.

"Looking at him, you would never be able to tell, but the bastard sure knows how to cook, huh Sakura?" Naruto asked, deciding to try and cheer her up. Calling him a bastard never failed to make her smile. Even if he only knew her for a little over a day, he knew it would work.

Naruto had never spoken to Sasuke before they had been put on a team together, but he saw him whenever he went out. On days off from the Academy, he would roam around the village and the site of Sasuke sitting at the edge of Kuzen lake was common to him.

"Don't call him that," Sakura mumbled. Naruto swore he misheard her.

"What was that Sakura-chan?" He asked. Of course he misheard her.

"I said don't call him that," she said a little louder, glaring at him.

"What?" Okay that time he couldn't say he misheard her. "But that's what _you_ said we should call him."

Now Naruto was really confused. She was the one who suggested it and she always seemed happy to call him that.

_She must really be down_. Which meant he really needed to cheer her up. But how the hell was he going to do that? He couldn't very well go out and paint the faces of the Hokage Monument, not when it was so far away. Then again, Naruto didn't know if he really wanted to try his luck. Jiji might not be so forgiving now that he was a fully fledged shinobi.

Really the only way Naruto had ever made people laugh was making an ass out of himself and he got the feeling that Sakura wasn't the kind of person that would like his antics.

"Dinner's ready." Luckily Sasuke was there to break the silence. He really didn't know how he was supposed to go about making her feel better. Naruto didn't exactly have a lot of experience talking to girls when it came down to it.

_No doubt the bastard had plenty._ Sasuke was a pretty boy type. He always had girls hanging around.

That left only one thing. "Where is Kakashi-sensei?"

"He said he had something to do. Told us to eat without him," Sasuke answered, putting down the large pot on the table.

Dinner was eaten in silence. Some stew that Naruto found he enjoyed very much. It wasn't ramen but he did have to hand it to the bastard; it was very tasty.

The awkward tension came after dinner. The first few days they didn't really have time to talk. First packing, then the long train ride, getting here and finally training this morning. What did he want to say to them? He was sitting with two strangers, and he didn't know how to act. Still, it was... Nice. He didn't have any friends and other than some shallow acquaintances, Naruto had always been alone. Having a... Well maybe not home-cooked but as close to one he's ever gotten to, it was really, really nice.

"So," Sakura awkwardly said. Naruto grinned, looking up away from his finished plate. "We're a team. I think we should get to know more about each other."

Naruto stood up, letting his chopsticks fall to his plate. He gave his two teammates a grin and jabbing his thumb at his chest. He knew what to say to lighten the mood; "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and one day, I'm going to become Hokage!"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and the two began to laugh.

* * *

Arashi slammed his fist on the table. "Sasame is not the right candidate for this!" He hissed at the gathered elders, glaring at the men and women in turn.

"On the contrary, she is. Her chakra is a match for the Four-Tails. The girl is also talented, by all accounts, as talented as you were at her age, Arashi-sama."

"A Jinchuriki is supposed to be blood with the Tsuchikage. Sasame is not Sandaime-sama's blood."

"Yes, that is true," the crotchety old women allowed, nodding her wrinkled head. "But none of Sandaime-sama's children or grandchildren are a match for the Four-Tails. You Arashi, are his student. One of only four shinobi the Tsuchikage has personally trained. One of your number was his own son. And your loyalty to him-"

"My loyalty to Sandaime-sama has no bearing on this!"

"On the contrary, it has all the significance in the world on this matter. Other than his own son, you and your team were the only shinobi he ever took under his wing. Three bright, talented students that he helped foster. The other two and their families do not have the matching chakra type, but you and your sister do. Now you are Tsuchikage-sama's student, a genius shinobi in your own right and the next in line as head of the Fuma clan when your mother passes. If not for your future duty to the clan, no doubt you would be that candidate but a clan head cannot be allowed to become a Jinchuriki.

"More than that, you have Sandaime-sama's full trust. Has he not embraced you as family? Your sister loves you, Arashi-sama, and she will not betray you. You will not betray Tsuchikage-sama and so the Four-Tails will be safe with Sasame."

Safe? All the elders of his clan, his family, were more concerned with the Four-Tails being safe than his own sister? And what about her life? A Jinchuriki's life was not one he would wish on his worst enemy. They were shunned, hated by the village. Even those in the Fuma clan would turn against her. Roshi and Han earned the respect of the village but the hurdles they had to climb to do so...

And now these old people wanted to condemn his beloved Sasame to that fate? A daughter of the Fuma clan being made a Jinchuriki would be a boon to the clan, raising their status even higher in the village. And that was what the elders really cared about, not what it would do to his sister.

Arashi wanted to fight and rage but in the end, he would agree. He would condemn Sasame to that fate. The village needed a new vessel for the Four-Tails and Arashi would consent. Old man Onoki was not only his teacher, his beloved mentor, he was also more of a father to Arashi than the man who was really his father. And if Onoki asked, Arashi wouldn't be able to say no. Once again, being the student of the Tsuchikage was a more of a burden than anything else.

Arashi didn't have any right to ask for his sister's forgiveness, not after what he was going to do to her, but he hoped that she would forgive him. He had promised to protect her, that was what older brothers were for. And now he would be doing the opposite and not only condemning her to the life of a Jinchuriki but putting her life in danger. Someone out there was gunning for Jinchuriki and this would put his sister right in their sight.

_Sasame, please forgive me._

**Authors Note**

**Before anyone yells or cries fowl, in the beginning of Naruto, Sasuke was undisputed the best of the three on his team. At this time Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are at the same levels they were at when Naruto first began. Of course, I would doubt Kakashi would allow it to stay that way indefinitely.**

**You might have noticed that Sakura isn't exactly the Sasuke fan girl she was in the show. This is because they went to separate Shinobi Academies and she found a different guy to fawning over (don't ask. Spoilers) Why she admits Sasuke is attractive, she doesn't have that pre-established history.**

**The Fūma Clan referenced in this chapter is the Fuma Clan from the Naruto filler arc: Land of Rice Fields Investigation Mission. Sasame is the girl who encounter Naruto and Sakura, sent to win their trust by Orochimaru. Her brother Arashi was seen as the Fuma clans best hope and their most talented shinobi. In the arc, they were based in the Land of Rice Fields but in the continuity of this story, they are Iwa Shinobi.**

**Used Jutsu:**

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu - Fire Ball Jutsu**

**Kawarimi - Substitution technique**

* * *

Author: *Dressed in rags on the street. Watching as people come into the story* Please, sir, some reviews? Could you spar some reviews? Please, anyone, some reviews. Really would appreciate some reviews. Any constructive critism?


	4. Chapter 4: Attacker

_Disclaimer_

_I Caliopy, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto Shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Mussashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan, making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_

**Chapter Four: Attacker**

"Is that the best you got dobe?" Sasuke asked, deflecting Naruto's kunai. Sasuke had known Naruto for a week, since he was put on Team Seven and got to this city, but in that short time, one thing had become very clear; Naruto had a temper and insulting him in battle was an easy way to rile him up. Of course Sasuke had also taken to calling him dobe outside training but the blond boy always reacted and that made it all the more amusing.

Sasuke made a fist and pushed himself forwards, feeling his hand connect to Naruto's stomach. He heard the blond boy exhale sharply and knew it must have hurt. Sakura might have been able to get the drop on him, if she was quieter, but her heavy footsteps gave her away and he could hear her coming from behind. Sasuke kicked off his position on the ground and flipped over a shocked Sakura, aiming his foot at her back. He sent his two teammates spiraling to the ground and quickly weaved the handsigns, ready to fire the jutsu.

Then Sakura and Naruto vanished. Sasuke's eyes widened at the scene. The two just disappeared. It wasn't the substitution jutsu, there was nothing in their place.

Then something hit his stomach and Sasuke doubled over, spit choking out of his mouth. Another blow hit him, this time the face and he only managed to just jump away. Breathing heavily, he looked to the spot he had been standing at just a moment ago and it was empty. Nothing was there to attack him... Naruto and Sakura just vanished. Could they...

He couldn't see it but he had the whistling as he soared through the air; the sound of a kunai. He brought it up again and sure enough, the sound of metal hitting metal, as he deflected the invisible kunai.

_Okay, Naruto and Sakura are invisible. But how? Did Kakashi-sensei teach them an invisibility jutsu?_

The memory hit him; Kakashi-sensei had said Sakura was proficient, at least in regards to their current level, in the art of genjutsu. Kakashi had taught him a new jutsu, why not Sakura and Naruto? If this was a genjutsu, that meant.

"Kai!" He had the handsign, performing the basic genjutsu release taught at the Academy. Sure enough, suddenly Sakura and Naruto reappeared, Naruto running towards him and Sakura with kunai in her hand.

Sasuke smirked at the shocked look on Sakura's face. Naruto was still running at him, the dobe completely unaware that Sasuke could see him. He ran through the three signs and when Naruto was close enough to him, Sasuke reached out, dodging his punch and grabbing his shoulder.

"Raiton: Sāji."

Sasuke's hand was coated in the current created from his chakra and Naruto's body buckled with a scream. Lighting jutsu were efficient in taking down a target.

He let go of Naruto in time to move out of the way of Sakura's kunai. This time when she vanished, he was prepared.

Sasuke molded the chakra and made the handsign, using the substitution technique to change placed with the kunai behind Sakura.

"Kai!" Releasing her genjutsu, Sasuke punched her in the right side, directly in the ribs. She yelled and she went down.

"That's enough, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi-sensei called. Sasuke stopped molding the chakra, and stood up, grinning at the scene before him. That was nine wins for him and nine losses for them.

"Well done Sasuke. That's your win."

"Again," Naruto said, kicking one of the rocks next to him. "Damn it bastard! I swear one of these days, I'm going to get you!"

"Dream on dope."

"Why you!-"

"Okay, knock it off you two," Sakura ordered, standing up from the ground and whipping the brown shirt Kakashi brought her off.

"Thank you Sakura-chan. You two still lost, but both of you are improving. You had Sasuke on the ropes there for a bit."

"Hn."

"I think for now, we'll end these matches."

"So me and Sakura won't be fighting the bastard anymore?"

"Hmm. No, not for the foreseeable future, Naruto-kun. But that will have to wait for tomorrow. Go get cleaned up. We'll be heading out into the city."

* * *

The streets of Horobiru were always dirty, wherever in the city you went. Kakashi-sensei had told them as much and Naruto had seen it, the few times he had gone out into the city since arriving. It wasn't uncommon to see unwashed people on the streets, kids and adults like. The poor were everywhere here.

This place though, was even dirtier than the rest of the city. Filth and grime covered the streets, the windows were either yellow or boarded up. The poor and homeless sat on the ground, the streets, in alleys, all looking up at the sky, attacking anyone who got too close. The last one Naruto walked too close to had grabbed his hair, pulling out a knife. One hit from Kakashi-sensei made him think better of it though.

Drunken men shambled around the streets, laughing and crying and yelling. The few places that had their lights on at this time of night had all been bars, from what Naruto had seen.

Was this the city's slum?

"Hey cutie," a feminine voice said to his side and when Naruto looked over, he almost did a double take. A girl his age stood there, leaning on one of the brick walls. He almost expected her to have the dirty and torn clothes of everyone else, or the better clothes that always mixed with the scent of alcohol in this place.

Instead, she was wearing blue shorts that didn't go down to her knees. A wing cloth ran over her shoulders, hiding her breasts from view. Another part of his mind noted that she was wearing sandals. In fact, that was all she was wearing.

Naruto felt his face heat up as she stepped closer to him, her smile wide. She pushed herself against against him, grabbing his right arm, as if to keep him from leaving. He could feel her breasts press against him and despite his best efforts, he couldn't help himself getting flustered.

"You wanna come have a little fun me with? I promise, I'll make it worth your while," she whispered into his ear. Naruto tried to speak but he couldn't get any sound out.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and the girl looked up, tightening her grip on him. "You can bring your friends. I have some friends who would love to meet them."

"Thank you, but we can't. We have someplace to be," Kakashi's voice came from behind him. The girl pouted, disentangling herself from his arm.

"Then you should come by and see me again." She smiled, taking a step away from him.

"Come along Naruto." Kakashi-sensei's hand felt like it was made of iron as he turned Naruto away from the spot where he was standing and back to the group. Sakura's face was bright pink, staring at him opened mouthed. Sasuke, Naruto was pleased to see, was a little red himself, though he didn't resemble a tomato like Sakura.

Kakashi herded them forwards, away from the nearly naked girl. Naruto could still feel her gaze, burn in the back of his head.

"Welcome to Tosia, Horobiru's one and only red light district," Kakashi explained casually, like walking through red light districts were a normal thing for him. Then again, Naruto turned to look at his face, he didn't seem to be red faced, even if the mask covered the bottom half. The hitai-ate didn't help.

"Red light district?"

He nodded.

"Why did you bring us here, Kakashi-sensei?" Leave it to Sakura to ask questions, even when she was beat red. Or pink.

_Sakura is pretty cute with a pink face._

"Like I said, we have somewhere to be. I have a contact that I want to see, someone I haven't seen in a few years. And this can double as an important lesson for you three."

"Lesson?"

"Yes. A shinobi's mission isn't always going to come down to killing a enemy every time Sakura. We shinobi's are have many talents to offer and we are paid quiet well for them. Sakura, in the academy, you had special kunoichi classes, didn't you?"

"Yes," she breathed and Naruto watched her face change from confusion to... Embarrassment?

"Classes to teach you how to walk? How to move, how to act? Flower arrangement? Maybe other tricks to help you memorize words fast? We shinobi are famed for knowing how to kill and that is a big part of our skill set. But it isn't the only part. I can't tell you to much about it, but we have a department of kunoichi who specialize in using sex to gather information."

Naruto choked when Kakashi mentioned _sex_ and could only just keep from coughing.

"Of course sex is only one part of it and a more extreme part of that department. Powerful men like pretty women and if you know how to use that, gathering information from someone with loose lips becomes child's play. Not all kunoichi take that route, and the criteria is very strict."

"What about men?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"Yes. For very good looking men, the option is open but it's even smaller than the kunoichi group, Sakura. Still powerful women can fall for handsome men and nothing says only men have flippant tongues.

"I'm not saying any of you will end up with those groups, though no doubt once you are all older, you might meet the physical criteria, but even then, on some missions, you might be expected to use seduction on a target. In which case, some of you might end up in a place like this. I don't plan to go into the details of what that would entail, no one would expect a genin to go under a long term seduction mission."

Kakashi-sensei stopped in front of a large, two story house, emblazoned with a naked woman laying across the top. "You three stay out here and wait for me."

And without another word, Kakashi pushed the door open and entered the building.

* * *

The scene of Koeda's front room was exactly how Kakashi remembered it. Naked women dancing and lapping at men, who were often drunk. Men being pulled upstairs and the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, mixed with the scent of strong alcohol. Ah, the nostalgia.

He scanned the front room, looking for Koeda herself, and found his target sitting at the bar near the end of the room. Moving through the floor, Kakashi took care to avoid contact with anyone else, weaving his way through the tight packed bodies, until he was standing by her side. Koeda looked exactly like he remembered her, despite ten years having passed since he had last seen her. Examining her face, a lesser man would swear she had not aged a day, but Kakashi's eyes couldn't be fooled that easily. They were certainly hard to spot, but the lines of age were there. She seemed to be aging slower than anyone else he had ever seen though. Except maybe Kurenai.

"Kakashi. It has been a long time."

"Too long. A lovely beauty like you, I must confess I don't often get to see."

"You dog." Her smile could still light up the room, even all these years later. "I didn't expect to see you again. Last time, you ran out of our room in the middle of the night. As I recall, you had two men chasing you."

He remembered that night well. He had been in Horobiru looking into reports that two very dangerous rogue shinobi had been sited in the area. The lord that hired him wanted them gone but he couldn't exactly challenge the Lord Wagarashi within the lord's own territory. Kakashi had taken the mission, found out his concern had a basis in fact and proceeded to weed out the two. He found that both were Konoha defectors and when he brought their corpses back to the village, he was able to collected the bounty.

"Yes, I was very popular back then." More popular than he would have liked. He still had the scare from their earth jutsu.

"So shall we go to business, now that the pleasantries have been observed? Lily," she called, holding out her hand to a naked red haired girl behind the counter. _That's an interesting way to sell booze._

She reached behind the counter and pulled out a black box, with a red sash over it. The girl offered it to Kakashi and he took it gently, turning it over and examining. A black wooden box, covered with a... Not a sash but a seal. A chakra seal. There was only three ways to get into that box; one, you were the person with the chakra the seal was attuned for. Two, you had a sealing core specialist, giving how intricate this seal was compared to those he was more familiar with. Or three, you had a sealing master. Since he lacked the first two, Kakashi pumped his own chakra into the seal and it began to glow red. And it continued to glow red, until it was hot to the touch. Anymore of his chakra and it would start to burn, the seal releasing.

"Thank you. I'll need to deliver this to the village as soon as possible."

"Don't be a stranger, Hataka-san. That night really was one to remember."

"I wouldn't dare. Give master Jiraiya my regards."

It had been a long time after his encounter with Koeda that he had learned the truth. That the women and her house operated a spy ring under Master Jiraiya's instructions. He was a legend within Konoha's intelligence, the man who ran his own network of informants. Sometimes his people could find out things even the villages own impressive network could not.

But for now, he had his cute little students to get back to. Hopefully they weren't too embarrassed with standing out in the streets. Better go and get them home. He would open the scroll when they were asleep.

* * *

Sasuke pulled the meat out of the hotpot with his chopsticks, bringing it to his mouth to blow on it. Hotpot had been one of his mother's favorite dishes to make and he still had pleasant memories sitting down with his family over a hot pot on a cold winter's day. If only Itachi wasn't in every memory.

Biting into the juicy meat, the taste exploded in his mouth and suddenly he was back in the kitchen again, with his mother, as she offered him the first bite. She had been the one to teach him how to cook and at the time, Sasuke was happy to learn. It was something that Itachi had never been able to do and Sasuke had desperately wanted his brother to praise his skills.

The second slice of meat he pulled out looked even more inviting, but he froze when he heard the sound of something connecting with the wall of the house. Sasuke looked to Sakura and Naruto, who both looked as confused as he felt.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura called out and she didn't get any reply.

"Kakashi-sensei said he had more errands to run. He couldn't be back this quickly, could he?" Naruto asked, staring at the wall where the sound had come from.

"I don't think so," Sasuke said, dropping slice of meat on his plate. He stood, pulling out two shuriken from his holder. He moved to the door, taking care to be as silent as he could, before quickly throwing the sliding glass door open and jumping out. He moved his hand, ready to throw the shuriken towards the intruder, but no one was there.

"Hey bastard, did you scare it away?" Naruto asked loudly, stepping out of the door. Sasuke sighed and turned around, ready to insult the dobe but the words died on his lips. Behind Naruto, was a man wearing a blue gi. Sasuke's eyes were drawn to his head, where a unfamiliar hitai-ate sat. The man was tall and, in his hand Sasuke saw the kunai as he began to swing it down at Naruto.

Sasuke didn't have time to cry out before Sakura came from outside the house, aiming a punch at the man's side. He jumped to avoid it, grunting.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded, but the shinobi didn't say anything. He began a sprint at Naruto, hurling a kunai, an exploding tag sizzling at the end. Sasuke's shuriken left his hand, colliding with the kunai, throwing it off soaring towards the right.

"Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!" Naruto had a kunai in his hand and swung it through the air in front of him. Sasuke watched in shock as a blade of wind shot out from where he slashed. Since when could Naruto do that?

The shinobi didn't look phased; he casually stepped out of the way, allowing the jutsu to slide right past him before continuing his run. Naruto's shocked face would have been hilarious at any other time or place, but with the attacker here, it wasn't the time to enjoy it.

Sakura pushed Naruto behind her. "Magen: Katachi!" That must have been the genjutsu she used on him earlier but, while it affected him and nearly took him out of the fight, it didn't work on this new enemy. The shinobi stretched out his hand and backhanded Sakura, sending her down against the ground.

"Hey! What-" Naruto's indignant scream of rage was cut short as the shinobi delivered a knee to his stomach. Sasuke could see red mixed in with the bile.

_Shit!_

Sasuke was close enough after the shinobi kneed Naruto. He jumped from the balls of his feat, aiming his knee towards the back of the shinobi's head but the man turned around and caught his knee with his right hand. Sasuke felt the upper cut to his chin and it was all he could do to kick away from the man.

He landed off balance and only just managed to steady himself when the man was on him. A punch to the right side of Sasuke's face threw him off balance, and he would have met the ground had the man not grabbed his shoulder. He spun Sasuke around and elbowed him in the side of the face. Another punch hit his chest and it was all Sasuke could do to stay on his feet.

Sasuke looked up, waiting for the next attack but the shinobi twisted around and grabbed Naruto's fist. Sasuke took advantage of the distraction his blond teammate made for him and leaned his body down, beginning a leg sweep. The shinobi just chuckled and jumped upwards, avoiding his sweep altogether. The shinobi swung around in mid air, throwing Naruto at him. Sasuke didn't have any time to move before Naruto slammed against him.

He caught the sight of two standard issue smoke bombs before the immediate area around him was covered in black smoke.

"Come on?" He heard Sakura hiss and felt her grab his hand. Sasuke pulled himself up, letting Sakura lead him through the smoke. When they emerged, he saw Naruto had a hold of her other arm. "Sasuke! Exploding tag!"

"Right!" The smoke was almost gone by the time he managed to wrap the tag around the kunai and hurl it into the dark smoke. A boom sounded and cleared away the rest of the smoke. Sasuke couldn't see a body.

"Who's attacking us!" Naruto yelled out, beginning to stop before Sakura grabbed his arm, pulling him with her.

"We can't stop Naruto! We have to find Kakashi-sensei!"

"What? And run away! The future Hokage doesn't run-"

"The future Hokage is going to die then!" Sasuke yelled back. "We can't beat him!"

"Wow bastard! I didn't know you were such a coward!"

"Naruto! He's way above our level! If we don't find Kakashi-sensei soon..." Sakura trailed off and didn't finish but Sasuke knew what she meant. They would die here if they didn't get to Kakashi. Sasuke refused to die before he could kill Itachi.

The bitterness of having to flee surged through him. Sasuke had trained so much to get to the level he was at. Everyday after school, he would spend hours going over his taijutsu form, his ninjutsu. He quickly advanced to the first in his class and continued to get even better. Naruto and Sakura were league's behind him, nothing. Sasuke had really believed he was special; that his time and training had paid off. That if he just kept training, he'd be able to kill Itachi.

This man, this shinobi, destroyed the illusions that he had been laboring under for so long. In less than a few minutes, his self assured belief that he was inherently superior, was gone. Sasuke couldn't even touch him, no hit landed. The taijutsu form of his clan was rendered useless...

It tasted like acid on his tongue but it was the true.

"You're Kakashi Hatake's students, aren't you?" A voice said from behind him and Sasuke turned around, only to come face to face with the shinobi. He was grinning. Behind him, a dragon made of water loomed.

* * *

Sasame watched her team walk away, the tears at her eyes stinging. The team she had trained with for a year, the two girls she would have called her best friends. They had fought together, completed missions together, made chunin together.

And that was it. They were just going to leave her. The tears fell freely now, blurring her vision as they disappeared around the corner. Like everyone else around her, they couldn't say anything. Only a look of fear before they walked away. All she had now was her mother and Arashi, the only two people left that didn't run away from her. Or worse. And her mother was never the kind of women that you wanted to go to if you needed someone to make you feel better.

A large hand gripped her shoulder, solid and warm. Sasame looked up and the quiet giant that was Han looked down at her. His face was hidden behind his mask but she thought he would look sad. That was right, she had him now too. Han, the villages other Jinchuriki, and the man lord Tsuchikage-sama assigned to be her new mentor.

The sight of Roshi had been familiar in the village. He had been very loved and respected by the citizens of Iwagakure no Sato. He was the Tsuchikage's younger brother and a hero to the village, single-handedly holding off a Suna invasion by himself until reinforcements could arrive in the last great war. He had been a war hero.

Han was different. Sasame heard that Roshi and Han got along very well and they were very close friends, as good as brothers. Han never enjoyed the public adoration that Roshi did. Han was also a war hero and was very respected in the village but that was as far as it went. Han was hardly in the village, only returning upon the Tsuchikage's summon. He was content to roam the Land of Earth and visit the temples, villages, towns and cities, until he was needed. That was one of the privileges of being a Jinchuriki, she supposed.

Han, it appeared, was a man of very few words. He had been silent as the Tsuchikage explained what had happened to Roshi and then her. Through the whole process, he only spoke once and asked Tsuchikage-sama if he intended him to take her and if so, that they leave the village to do the training. The old man agreed.

"Sasame," Arashi's voice broke through her thoughts and Sasame looked up. Running down the street was her brother and, when he got close enough, he pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry. About everything."

"It's not your fault," she muttered into his shoulder. It had been mom, whom as the clan head, had the final say about it. When the Tsuchikage came asking, she couldn't say yes fast enough.

"I should have fought harder."

"There was nothing you could do. Mom was never going to change her mind." Anything short of the Tsuchikage ordering her to or asking her, would make her change her mind. Even then, she was likely enough to ignore the Tsuchikage if it wasn't an order.

"Listen Sasame," Arashi said, pulling away from her and meeting her eyes. "Han is a good man. I've worked with him on missions before and he really is a good guy. Don't listen to what other people say about him. He'll be a good mentor."

Sasame had gotten that feeling as well. He didn't talk much but just being around him put you at ease. She had never been on a battlefield before but having him there probably would make it easier.

"I wanted to give you this. . I don't know how long you'll be gone for but this is something to remember me by," Arashi said and from around his neck, he pulled out the green emerald necklace. Sasame gasped.

"Arashi... I can't take this. Only the clan heir can wear this." The necklace had been a family heirloom since long before the clan joined Iwagakure no Sato. It had been passed down clan heir to clan heir for generations.

"I want you to have it. I'm going to be deployed to the southern board with Wind country in a few days. I'm being sent to inspect one of our biggest boarder bases. Suna shinobi movement has been strange around the border and the boss wants me there for a day. Maybe longer. I promise I won't have a need for that down in the desert."

Arashi put the necklace in her hand and bent her fingers over it. He smiled, his wide, brimming smile, that could always make her feel better. He would make some women very happy someday.

"Sasame. We should go," Han's deep voice interrupted and she turned to look at him. He was staring at the two of them, his voice was not unkind.

"Forgive me, Han-sama. Sorry to hold you up. Sasame, don't ever forget that I love you, okay?"

Sasame sniffled and whipped her eyes. "I love you too Arashi."

It was only when the village was very small behind them, just a speck off in the distance, did Han finally talk again; "You have a very good big brother."

Sasame was startled, not expecting that out of the silent giant but she smiled nonetheless. "Yes. I do. How well do you know Arashi?"

"Not to well. I worked with him once. Up in the Northern Mountain range, passed the Valley of the First Tsuchikage."

"The north? We don't have a northern border, do we? The north borders the ocean. What did you two do?"

"I can't say much about it but your brother was very brave."

_Brave huh?_

Sasame tried to recall any information she might have learned about the northern provinces in her classes but, nothing came to mind. The provinces used to be countries of their own but that was hundred of years ago and they hadn't made to much of a bother since they became part of Earth Country. They were some of the most prosperous places within the nation, and unlike other conquered territory, they hadn't had any major rebellions or revolts.

What would an elite jonin and Jinchuriki be doing up there?

"Where are we going? If you don't mind me asking."

"The western most province, Haonia The population of the province is a majority ethnic group that is different from everywhere else within the country. They have every unique food you can't get anywhere else that I very much enjoy. I'm sure you'll like it."

* * *

"Naruto look out!" Sakura yelled, the shinobi coming in from his right side. Sasuke watched from the tree, out of breath, as his teammates tried to distract the man for a moment, so Sasuke could catch his breath. How long have they been fighting him? No. Fighting would give them too much credit. It had taken everything they had just to survive until this moment.

The thin, nearly invisible wire, was set throughout the trees, in a web. Out of all his ninja tools, this wire had always been his favorite. His father had taught him how to use it; a talent that he had never taught Itachi and it was something Sasuke was proud of.

_Now!_

Sasuke jumped down from the branch, landing behind the shinobi. Naruto and Sakura disengaged, according to plan. He was as quiet as he could be but their attacker seemed to hear him and he turned around to throw a punch. Sasuke weaved under his arm, running the wire behind him. The shinobi threw a kick and he moved under him, winding his arm and leg. To the right he continued in his circle, doing his best to avoid his attacks, which become progressively easier as more and more of his body became wound up in the silver wire.

All in all, it took less than ten seconds to complete and he was pinned. He jumped up, back to his tree branch, ensnaring him. He quickly ran through the handsigns, molding the chakra. This was the jutsu he managed to teach himself and it was his last chance.

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!" The fire started around him, engulfing his body, but it didn't hurt. The flames never touched his skin; that was the trick of this jutsu and the mark of skill. The flame shot forwards, down the line of wire and towards his target. The face of a dragon appeared out of the fire and roared over his enemies body, the flame burning over the shinobi's body. Unlike Sasuke, the fire would greedily lick his flesh, leaving nothing but a burned and charred corpse.

He watched as the entangled form went up in flames and Sasuke wondered how this person's death would haunt him. If it did at all.

Sasuke was tired and breathing heavily. He had to use the last of his chakra to finish him. His body was sore and it ached but a smile spread across his face. He let the wire fall out of his hands and the body hit the floor as it went limp.

"Hey bastard! Good job!" Naruto called up, giving him the thumbs up and a smile. Sasuke, much too tired to bite back, only offered his own smile and thumb up. Naruto laughed.

He stood up, ready to jump down, only for his foot to slip. He didn't have the strength to steady himself and Sasuke began to fall towards the ground.

"I got you." He landed in Sakura's arms of all places. Her smile was the brightest, of all and despite the fact she was covered in sweat, Sasuke couldn't be happier she was touching him. Better her soft arms than the ground.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Sakura moved him and soon he was on his feet, he was leaning on Sakura, and surprisingly Naruto, for support.

"Damn. I can't believe we did that. Who was that guy?" Naruto asked, in his same loud, annoying and obnoxious voice.

"I don't know. A foreign shinobi. I didn't recognize his hitai-ate," Sasuke said. He knew the symbol on all five of the Forehead protectors. It hadn't belonged to any place he recognized. Four straight lines.

"I did," Sakura said. He turned to look at her. "It was Amegakure no Sato's. The Village Hidden in the Rain. It hasn't existed since the First Shinobi World War."

"Yes that's right." A shiver went down Sasuke's spin. He knew that voice. Whipping his head around, the Shinobi he thought he killed was standing there, arms crossed, completely unharmed.

"No," Naruto's whisper was almost silent, Sasuke could just barely hear it. His face had gone pale.

A second later, his body disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Kakashi was standing there when it cleared. "Good job team. You all didn't do as bad as I thought."

**Authors Note:**

**I don't know how many of you reading this has ever tried hotpot but it is delicious. When I stayed in China, this was one of my favorite dishes to eat. Though they might have been more of the social aspect involved in it than anything else.**

**Jutsu Used:**

**Raiton: Sāji - Lighting Release: Surge**

**Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu - Wind Blades**

**Magen: Katachi - Genjutsu Form**

**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu - Dragon Flame Jutsu**

**A special thanks to my beta, bluepencils12! You should thank her for her help, 'cause she really cleans up my grammar!**

**Lastly, a huge thanks to you hcbnc**! **My first ever reviewer!**

**As well as Phoenix Raising!**

**A thanks to Zabzab, for his two review's, even if I very disagree with him.**

**Thanks LoireStar** **for there review! I'm glad you're liking it!**

**Seriously, thank you for the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5: Interlude I

_Disclaimer_

_I Caliopy, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Mussashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan, making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_

**Chapter Five: Interlude I**

Fuu turned over and immediately regretted the decision. The morning light shoned brightly in her eyes and as she turned away, she knew she couldn't pretend it wasn't morning any longer. Fuu sat up and stretched, yawning.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she turned to get out of bed when she saw someone laying next to her. For a moment she couldn't recall who was in her bed and her mind flashed with the possibilities, when it hit her; she had been out drinking last. This village was holding some kind of festival, to honor their desert god. Outside of the cities,the people of Kaze no Kuni were a religious lot and this village was no exception. However there idea of a festival involved copious amounts of alcohol and that was something she could get behind.

She had picked the guy out of the crowd the night before. He was very beautiful and Fuu couldn't help herself; she had a thing for pretty boys and girls.

She wasn't in the right mood (or drunk enough) to expose her glorious body to the world and quickly found her clothes. Her body was covered in fried sweat and sand, so getting dressed was out of the question.

_I hope this inn has a shower. My clothes are dirty enough._

Luckily for her they did and after a nice warm bath to wash away the filth, she was refreshed and ready for the day.

The golden sands around the village stretched on as far as the eye could see. If one didn't know better, they could say it stretched forever, though Fuu did knew better. Other than the many Oasis's that were scattered around the country, Kaze no Kuni didn't have much in the way of good land. At least before the last Daimyo married the only daughter of Kawa no Kuni, and once both Daimyo finally passed away, both countries fell to the current Daimyo of Kaze no Kuni, merging the nations peacefully together. The addition of the former River country was a much needed boon to the Land of Wind, and the now Kawa Province was the single richest area in the country.

_I haven't seen Haruna in a very long time. Maybe it's time to visit again._

The Daimyo of Wind country wasn't related to Fuu by blood but Haruna was as good as her sister. Plus, staying in the imperial palace did have its perks.

She heard a groan from behind her and Fuu turned around. Looks like the pretty boy was up. That was fine; she had to be getting a move on if she was going to reach the capital before nightfall...

She could feel Chomei begin to stir in the back of her head. She knew that feeling; her oldest friend wanted to talk to her. She'd have to find some place to mediate before she left then.

**Authors Note:**

**And so we come to our first interlude. I have a few of these ready to go. As you can see, they're fairly short snippets into the lives of other characters not associated with our main story. I have three more left to show you but those won't out for awhile.**

**This story is a heavy alternative universe and people will have had different things happen in their lives. If they're a filler character, it's a given I've changed their history. If they came from a village that isn't one of the five great villages, for the most part, it's a given I've changed their history.**

**This is Caliopy, signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6: Theif

_Disclaimer_

_I, Syraxes,, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto Shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Mussashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan, making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_

**Chapter Six: Theif**

Naruto's fist connected with his hand and Kakashi used the momentum to hurl him towards Sakura. He aimed his kick down and slammed his foot into Sasuke's stomach, sending the Uchiha spiraling backwards. Jumping up to avoid Sakura's leg sweep (she recovered quickly) he grabbed the front of her collar, throwing her upwards. Side stepping Naruto's wind blade, he lazily brought his hand to his head and caught Sasuke's fist. He spun around, swinging Sasuke's body in front of him and used it as a human shield to block Naruto's punch.

Kakashi stepped back, kicking Sasuke in his back and sending the two flying. The edges around his vision blurred, the tell tell sign he had learned to recognize as a genjutsu trying to take effect. An armature one at that, but once Sakura got a better handle on the genjutsu, she might be able to remove that all together.

"Kai." Releasing the genjutsu, he found her standing at the treeline, outside of his reach. He threw two kunai towards her.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!"

Kakashi substituted with one of the fallen logs behind Sasuke, delivering a kick to his side. When he fell, Kakashi was almost surprised to see Naruto coming towards him, jumping over Sasuke's body.

An uppercut stopped that.

This was only the second day of this new training regiment and none of them were yet working together. He had hoped that the display of unity they demonstrated yesterday would stick, but he guessed when your back was up against the wall and an enemy was out to kill you, that must have pushed them to it. All three had improved since they arrived here but the progress was slower than he wanted.

_Guess I'll have to push them back into that corner._

Kakashi channeled chakra into his legs and sprinted forward. Sasuke, who was just getting up, had the pleasure of a knee to the face. Not hard enough to break anything but enough to put him on his back again. A chakra infused kick to the stomach made sure he stayed out.

He didn't give Naruto the chance to attack, taking the initiative this time. Using the Kawarimi, he was behind the blond boy in a second, grabbing his head and slamming it into the nearest tree trunk, taking care to not break anything. His sensei's son fell to the ground.

Lastly, was Sakura. Substituting, he positioned himself right in front of her, kicking her legs out from under her and letting Sakura fall. His foot firmly planted on her stomach, his three students were down.

"Okay. I think that will do for now," Kakashi called, taking his foot off Sakura and reaching a hand out to help her up.

"The three of you have improved since we arrived but you're still trapped in the same mindset that you were since you got here. You haven't been coming at me as a team. The reason we put newly minted genin on a three man cell is to teach them teamwork. I thought after yesterday you all would have learned that, but this showing tells me otherwise."

_"Kakashi-sensei, that was you?"_

_"It was," he answered in the same smug tone he had taken when he revealed himself._

_"But why?"_

_"I wanted to push you. And if you knew it was me, you might not have taken the exercise as serious as you should have."_

_The look on his teams face told him that was exactly what would have happened._

"Tomorrows match will be different. Today I was holding back but tomorrow that ends."

Kakashi couldn't help his smile as he watched the faces of his team pale. "If you don't come at me together, as a team, well..."

He left the threat hanging in the air, choosing to leave that to their imaginations.

"I have some more errands to run. I won't be back for dinner, so you can eat without me. Before I go, you'll be changing duties today. Naruto, you'll be the one who cooks. Sasuke, you'll be hunter. Sakura, that leaves cleaning for you."

He could see the confusion on their faces, mixed with the exhaustion of today's training and knew they must have a lot of questions. Which was why he leaped away at that second, before they could ask anything, making sure to disappear in the treeline.

* * *

"Thanks for the help, Sasuke," Naruto said grudgingly. He had never made anything other than instant noodles and if Sasuke hadn't come in and given him instructions, Naruto would've made the rabbits uneatable. He would have really been in the dog house with his teammates then.

"Hn, no problem dobe." Sasuke's annoying smirk never failed to piss him off.

'Damn it bastard, do you always have to do tha-"

"Alright, that's enough you two!" Sakura's fist met the table. Naruto shut his mouth, suddenly getting a very violent feeling coming off Sakura. "Are we really going to do this again?"

"The bastard started it!"

"I don't care who started it Naruto. You heard Kakashi-sensei right? How are we supposed to work as a team if you two are always at each other's throats?"

A feeling of shame washed over him. He remembered yesterday, the feeling of fear, of facing an unstoppable enemy. Sasuke and Sakura both had his back. They didn't run and leave him when they had the chance.

"Sorry Sakura." The anger drained out of him.

"Sorry."

That surprised Naruto. He looked at Sasuke, shocked. That was the fist time he had ever heard the bastard apologize for anything since they got here. Honestly Naruto was starting to think the bastard was way too prideful to do anything like apologizing.

"We won't stand a chance if we keep bickering. We need a plan. But I don't see anything we do as being able to work. Kakashi-sensei is just.." Sakura sighed.

Naruto turned to look at the bastard, the gears in his head spinning. The idea forming.

"Don't look at me dobe."

The idea was there. Thinking about it wasn't too different than setting up a prank. He knew the perfect place to lay the trap; the area would them would help, working to their advantage. If he could position Kakashi-sensei in the middle.

"What are we going to do? I don't want to be kicked to the ground again."

"At least he didn't plant your face in the dirt."

If Sasuke had a vantage position above him, with Sakura there they might even be able to lure him into the trap and keep him there. But to do that, they'd have to focus his attention so he didn't have a chance to see through her illusions. If he and Sasuke could press the attack, lead him into the trap, with Sakura and Sasuke in position, they just might have a chance.

"I'm hitting the shower," Sasuke said, pushing his seat away from the table.

"Wait," Naruto said as Sakura also got up to move. Two sets of eyes turned to look at him and Naruto gave them both a large grin. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

Kakashi dropped down from the tree, his body making no sound as his feet hit the ground. He silently sprinted across the yard, under the cover of darkness. The Wagarashi compound was heavily guarded, the hired thugs some of the most ruthless in the whole city. Criminal scum from across the country gathered here, one of the reasons he kept his team on the outskirts.

Luckily, the Wagarashi's didn't appeared to have hired any shinobi. That made his job all the more easy, being able to sneak past the guards, through the darkened hallways. He slipped past Lord Wagarashi's room, the sound of a woman screaming heard through the thick walls. _One of the girls from Tosia probably._

He wasn't liberal with his use of genjutsu, only using it when he needed to get through the door.

"Thank you," Kakashi said to the guard as he stepped inside, the genjutsu he weaved over him making Kakashi take the appearance of his boss.

The room was dark. According to master Jiraiya's information, this would be the place it was at. The walls were full of paintings, depictions of moments in the Wagarashi clan history. Tapestries of silk, woven with gold and silver, hung from the walls. Statues carved in the likeness of Wagarashi lords of old and other great heroes from the past could be seen throughout the room. Shelves full of scrolls, a few open one the desk. Lord Wagarashi's study was, all together, more tidy than Kakashi would have thought a man of his apatite would be.

_If I were the glutenous Wagarashi, where would I keep important correspondence?_

Kakashi hummed to himself, walking down passage, past the rolls of scrolls. He was looking for a place to keep valuables. A safe. Master Jiraiya pointed to this room in the message but nothing looked out of the ordinary.

He reached his hand out to the wall and began to walk, taking care to keep contact. His knuckle tapped as he listened closely. Powerful people with ancient homes and estates liked to have secret passageways and rooms. In his experience, they made use of them whenever they got the chance. He was looking for something different; a sound that was different. Maybe something hollow, something that didn't sound like he was hitting stone.

Kakashi stopped with an "ah" as his knuckles hit the wall. He turned and began to press on the upper right most stone. There was no keyhole or else any other kind of lock that he could spot and his Sharingan wouldn't miss any small detail. That stone had more ware on it than any other part of the wall. It offered little resistance as it was pushed back, the outline of a hidden door opening. Bingo.

Kakashi stepped into the open room. Long tables full of scrolls and other paper occupied most of the small room. What caught his attention was a black metal box, up in the right corner of the room, up on a mantle. Kakashi reached up and grabbed it, thinking that this was another easy mission. A favor that master Jiraiya had asked for but easy nonetheless. That was until he looked at the front and caught sight of the locking mechanism; carved into the metal, was the kanji for a Chakra Seal.

"Great," he muttered. He didn't posses the skill to get past it and if he tried to force his way into it, he would damage whatever correspondence with the Water Daimyo was in there. Jiraiya really wanted to read it.

His students didn't need him back until morning. He was going to see about teaching each one of them a new control exercise. They had tree climbing down and water walking would be an important part of the next phase of training when they finally left this city. So he couldn't stay in the room and wait for Lord Wagarashi as he otherwise might have done.

He'd have to look into this. It would seem that Lord Wagarashi had more connections than Kakashi would have believed. Now the question was, did he have a shinobi make that and use his own chakra (did he even know how to use his chakra? Or was his chakra system inactive?) or did he have one on his payroll?

He wouldn't be stupid enough to bring in a missing nin, would he? Into Hi no Kuni of all places? Or maybe he found a traveling shinobi; they were out there, the few shinobi groups that held no allegiance to any village, having been trained and raised outside of the shinobi system. The Treaty of Iron only applied to the Shinobi Villages.

Either way, it would require some digging.

* * *

Sakura slowly began to mold her chakra, watching as Nruto began his assault on Kakashi-sensei. She would have to be careful about how much chakra she used and where. It had become overwhelmingly clear that she didn't have the chakra reserves that Naruto and Sasuke did.

She had to bide her time and wait for the moment they began to move backwards. Sasuke joined the fray a moment later, launching his attack from behind Kakashi-sensei's back. It didn't work of course, their jonin-sensei and his uncanny skill to know where the attacks were coming from.

Sakura winced as Kakashi nailed Sasuke with a knee to the gut. True to his word, today he didn't seem to be holding back as much and as the fight continued to drag on, Naruto and Sasuke were the ones clearly on the receiving end of sensei's beating.

_This should be about time,_ she thought, making the handsign. "Magen: Katachi."

Kakashi was fighting Naruto and Sasuke, his focus on them. If they had any chance of this working, than that was where they needed his focus to stay. Slowly she began to weave the illusion. Sometimes the most effective way to use a genjutsu was taking care not to use too much. When the user was stronger and more experienced, using the more flashy forms became an option but Sakura wasn't at that level. Kakashi-sensei said she had the potential to reach it but she was in the here and now. Her best chance was to use it to effect Kakashi-sensei's perception of the environment around him. The more the genjutsu affects the senses, the harder it was to conceal that it was being used. But if she didn't go flashy, if she kept a conservative use, then maybe it would work. Like erasing the exploding tags they planted on the tree's from Kakashi's sight. Or the wire and replace it with bare tree trucks and open air. If he couldn't see the traps...

Sasuke disengaged first, pushing himself away from Kakashi and towards the treeline, with Naruto following suit the moment he could get away. Kakashi began the chase and Sakura shadowed him from behind. She didn't have the skill to erase her presence completely but letting Kakashi's bias cover her might be better. She wasn't making any handsigns, so if he did notice her, it would look like she was following. Maybe as some kind of sneak attack. No reason to suspect her use of a genjutsu.

She had to keep her concentration up to keep the genjutsu in effect. If it broke, then the game would be up. Even then, it still wasn't easy. Kakashi was chasing but that didn't make it any easier. He sprinted, caught up with either Naruto or Sasuke and attacked. The other would have to jump in and the two would be able to disengage, but not without taking some hits. Kakashi-sensei didn't have a scratch on him.

When they got to the clearing, it was time to see if her genjutsu would hold. The area was full of exploding tags and the wire traps Naruto and Sasuke set up. She could feel the illusion wasn't broken and Kakashi-sensei didn't show any signs of noticing anything out of the ordinary.

"Naruto, now!" Sasuke yelled, jumping up to the branch above.

"Right bastard!" And like that, Naruto threw himself against Kakashi-sense again. It wasn't pretty, every move Naruto did was counted and their sensei's vicious counter attack made her wince. Still, despite the beating he was taking, Naruto didn't deviate from the plan, slowly allowing himself to be pushed back into the target area.

_Naruto is cooler than I thought._

"Now bastard!" Naruto yelled, jumping away. That was also her cue. Sakura let the genjutsu drop, quickly grabbing four kunai and hurling one at each of the four explosive tags on the four trees. A cloud of darkened smoke exploded from the bomb and the clearing was covered.

She couldn't see anything. Sakura could hear the wire began to move, the sound of metal scraping against wood. Sasuke must have cut it.

Sakura pumped chakra into her legs and she jumped up, leaping on the branch that had been above her.

"I wish I could see," she muttered. The branch bounced a little as Naruto took a spot at her right, whistling.

"So how'd it go on your end? Genjutsu hold up?" When he turned to look at her, she winced. He was covered in cuts and bruises that hadn't been there that morning. She could taste the guilt on her tongue; while she stayed safely at the back, Naruto and Sasuke took the brunt of his attacks.

"I think so. I didn't feel the illusion break or anything like that."

The thick smoke was beginning to clear.

"Good. If it worked, Kakash-sensei should be bound a few feet in the air." He had been positioned exactly where they had wanted him when they attack began. The wire should wrap around him, preventing him from moving and suspend him in the air, his arms and hand at his side. Useless.

That was the scene they were hoping to see but when the smoke cleared, the wires were handing in midair. But no sign of Kakashi-sensei.

"Damn it!' Naruto cursed. "Where-"

"That was clever," Kakashi said from behind the two of them. Sakura felt a shiver run down her spin. "That was smart. I'm kind of surprised my cute little students managed to come up with it. Was it Sasuke?"

"What! It wasn't the bastard, it was-!"

Kakashi-sensei's foot connected with Naruto's stomach and he went flying off the branch.

"Was it really Naruto?" Sakura turned around. Kakashi-sensei was looking at her expectantly.

"Yeah. It was his idea."

"Huh." He looked surprised and honestly Sakura couldn't blame him. She would never have expected it either. Their hyperactive blonde, managing to come up with any kind of plan?

"Your genjutsu was well executed Sakura. If it had been Naruto or Sasuke, you would have had them. I'd say most genin. Even some chunin."

"How did you?... I didn't feel it break."

"I didn't break it. Didn't want to tip my hand, so to speak. I saw through it."

"Saw through it? Is that possible?"

"Normally no. It would take a very exceptional shinobi for that to work. But with lower level genjutsu, in the hands of a novice... Well that's another story."

The uppercut came out of nowhere and the next second Sakura was falling. Her jaw was on fire, the pain searing. She didn't see the attack coming. She didn't even see it connect. Just a flash of movement.

Sakura didn't hit the ground. Warm arms wrapped around. Sasuke was starting down at her.

"Damn it bastard!" Naruto called off somewhere from her right. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"Now? Now we run!" Sakura watched as Sasuke jumped and they were airborne. A sudden feeling of shame came over her. She could see him now; Naruto was jumping with Sasuke, from branch to branch. They were moving, still fighting. And she was being carried. A burden.

* * *

"Damn it!" Naruto's fist connected to the wall. He could hardly feel the pain. The rest of his body was sore and throbbing. Kakashi had beat them and liked he promised, he wasn't holding back. Those hits hurt and Naruto cursed the man. Then he made them run. For over two hours he chased them through the forest, content with just having them moving. He only attacked when they started to slow down.

He was exhausted and he couldn't blame Sasuke when the bastard came back with no meat.

"Calm down before you hurt yourself dobe." He couldn't even summon enough anger to snap back at Sasuke. Instead he walked to the small table and slumped down into the chair. His hot face touched the cool countertop and he could feel the blessed relief. He turned his face over to get the other side. He could see Sasuke from there. The bastard was pouring some kind of powder into the boiling water. Naruto felt a little guilty. Sasuke was doing the hunting and the cooking. It wasn't fair to the bastard.

Tomorrow he'd eat his pride and ask the bastard to show him how to cook. He couldn't let Sasuke do two of the chores while he sat around.

"What was that noise?" Sakura asked, entering the room. _She must be done cleaning._

"Naruto hitting things." Sasuke didn't even look up from the food to answer.

"Of course. Naruto, don't go around hitting things."

"Yeah."

She walked around the table and took her own seat, leaning back in the chair. The only noise that broke the silence was Sasuke as he fixed the food. It wasn't an unpleasant silence by any means and Naruto was comfortable just to sit in his spot and close his eyes. But that feeling nagging at the back of his head wouldn't leave him alone.

"Hey... You two think that... Maybe we made a mistake?"

"Be more specific dobe."

Naruto opened his eyes and glared at Sasuke's back. "We couldn't even lay a finger on Kakashi today. No matter how hard I tried, it just didn't work." He remembered being frustrated. Every move he made was countered and every countered move opened him up to another attack.

"Think maybe we picked the wrong career?"

There. He came out and said it. It had been in the back of his head for a long time. The thought that maybe he should have never applied to the shinobi academy. Maybe he should have gone to a normal school.

_It's not like you would have been given the chance_, a snide voice whispered. _Jiji told you already. You never had a choice._

"Maybe you're right," Sakura said from her spot, leaning up against the table and looking at him. "I can't stop thinking about the final exam. The man swore he was innocent. That some official framed him. Set him up. What if he was right? Did he really deserve to die?"

In Naruto's mind, he could see the boys face. "He had only been a few years older than me, I think.. He had killed a guard when the man had tried to beat him in a drunken rage. He was just a street kid, no home or family. Guard had probably thought no one would care if this kid got the shit kicked out of him. The kid defended himself and pushed the guard over. Hit his head and died that night. They were going to hang him but the lord decided to send him here, I guess. I cut his throat, you know? I remember Iruka-sensei saying it was a quick and easy way to kill someone."

Naruto didn't want him to suffer. As far as he was concerned, the kid had defended himself. What was wrong with that? The shinobi said he had to die and if Naruto didn't, maybe the next one had wanted to be a shinobi his whole life. He wanted to be the Hokage. Did that mean the boy had to die for his dream? Was his dream really a nightmare?

"No." Sasuke's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and Naruto looked up at him. "I have to do this. There isn't any other choice for me."

What did that mean? Naruto looked over and saw the face Sakura was making. Did she know something? He'd have to ask about that later.

"Who was yours bastard? The person.. At the final exam. If... If you don't mind saying." Suddenly Sakura's face changed and rage replaced the sadness. Before he could move, she reached her hand out and punched him in the shoulder. It exploded in pain and Naruto knew she much have put some chakra in it.

"Ow! Damn it Sakura! That hurt!"

"What the hell kind of question is that? Don't you have any tact?"

"What? We said ours!" She was glaring at him and Naruto felt the urge to shrink back into his chair.

"She was a bandit. Apparently she seduced men on the road, killed them while they slept and stole their valuables. She had the misfortune of doing it on the local lord's best friend and she was caught. Promised to sleep with me if I helped get her out of there. She didn't even try to pretend she was innocent."

Naruto and Sakura turned to look at Sasuke. Neither of them expected the Uchiha to actually answer.

"It's ready. We should eat."

Naruto sighed. he guessed they weren't going to get anything else out of the Uchiha that night. As he stood up to go grab a bowl, his eyes moved to Sakura. What did she know about Sasuke that he didn't? He could feel some kind of nagging, like he was on the verge of remembering something. Something that had to do with the Uchiha but he just couldn't remember what it was.

* * *

Kakashi looked into Kenta's eyes, his Sharingan lazily spinning. Kakashi stood up and covered his eye again. Kenta blinked. "Hey. I'm not feeling too good. I'm going to head home. Will you tell the boss to get someone else on duty?"

"I will. Don't worry about it," Kakashi answered. Kenta nodded and stood up, walking right out the door. Once he was gone, Kakashi made the handseal. One puff of smoke later and then he took on Kenta's appearance, all the way down to the armor he was wearing. From the look inside Kenta's mind, he knew his schedule and went to take his place in front of Lord Wagarashi's study. Other than Sazanami, Kenta was the most trusted of his personal guards and Kakashi was going to take advantage of that.

He took up Kenta's post in front of the study and nodded to the other guard. He had his spear at his side and stared at the wall in front of him. Lord Wagarashi usually visited his study late at night, every night.

It took nearly an hour but his waiting paid off when the lord in question made his appearance, flanked by two guards on either side. He and the other guard both stepped aside when Wagarashi approached the door. He pushed it open easily enough and Kakashi followed, the doors closing behind them.

"What a night, Kenta." Wagarashi sighed.

"What has happened my lord?" He asked, playing the part. As if he didn't already know.

"A riot in the main square. I had to send Sazanami to go quiet it down and lead the effort to stop the fire. Once I find the man responsible for this Kenta, I'll have him hung in the town square."

Lord Wagarashi had no idea the man who started the right was at his side, in guise as his lieutenant. He had started the riot and fire, specifically to lure Sazanami away for the night. He didn't have any training from the villages but Sazanami had grown up in one of those wandering shinobi clans. Though he had long since abandoned them in favor of his life as a bounty hunter and then the personal enforcer to the corrupt Lord Wagarashi, he still had those skills. Kakashi couldn't risk him being here right now and blowing his cover.

"Yes. Wagarashi-sama."

"He thought it might be that Hatake man but we have his house being watched. Been there all day. Last report he was eating with those kids."

His clone was in full sight of the men sent to watch him. It was good to have an alibi in case things went south and a fully solid clone would be the perfect one.

The lord grunted and walked to the wall that Kakashi had visited the night before. He pushed the stone in and the wall opened, the lord entering the hidden room. Kakashi followed behind. He carried a scroll in his hand, baring the seal of the Daimyo's court. Doing exactly what Kakashi was hoping he would do, Lord Wagarashi grabbed the black box and pulled it down. He ran his finger over it and the seal glowed green before Kakashi could hear the locking sound click. The safe opened.

Kakashi could feel it now. It had been a long time since his senses were fooled. Lord Wagarashi had use of his chakra. At least to a very limited degree. It didn't feel stronger than a first year academy student who just unlocked their chakra but it was enough to utilize a chakra seal effectively. Kakashi put his money on Sazanami being behind it.

He rushed forwards, pushing Wagashi up against the wall. The safe went out of his hand and Kakashi reached out and grabbed it before it could hit the ground. Once his hand touched Wagarashi, his genjutsu took effect and the lord's face went blank.

He let go of Wagarashi and moved to the table, placing the safe on the table. He grabbed the scroll baring the Water Daimyo's seal and slid it into his pocket. He put another scroll, also bearing the seal, back into the safe and walked back to Wagarashi, handing it to him.

Wagarashi was under Kakashi's genjutsu and would soon forget that any of this had happened. He would continue to see words on the fake scroll Kakashi had put in place of the real one, completely oblivious to his loss. Just how he wanted it.

Wagarashi turned around and took his place, as Kakashi stepped back into his. They were in the same position they had been before Kakashi made his move and Wagarashi shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts.

"Are you alright, Wagarashi-saam?" He asked, making his voice sound concerned.

"Uh... Y-yes. I'm fine. Just... Lost in thought." He put the scroll into the safe and closed it, placing it back on the mantelpiece.

Kakashi followed him out and closed the door behind him. Once Wagarashi left, he would go make his report about not feeling well and leave. All according to plan.

**Authors Note:**

**Jutsu used**

**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu - Phoenix Flower Jutsu**

**Kawarimi - Body Flicker**

**An awesome thanks to my beta, for her hard work!**

**And lastly, an awesome thanks to all my reviewers! **

**Phoenixx Rising**

**JyuneFuma**

**And a guest reviewer!**


	7. Chapter 7: Change

Chapter 7: Change

_Disclaimer_

_I, Syraxes, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto Shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Mussashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan, making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_

**Chapter Seven: Change**

Kakashi was back in front of the two story house, emblazoned with a naked woman laying across the top. This time though, he was alone, his team still sound asleep in their beds. It was early in the morning when Kakashi pushed the doors open. Despite the early hours, the scene hadn't changed much since the last time he was here. The only thing that changed was fewer men and less drinks.

He found Koeda sitting in the same spot, nursing the same red drink. He took a spot on the seat next to her. "Can I get you anything, Hatake-san?" The scantily clad women behind the bar asked, leaning over the counter, pushing her _assets_ out. He favored her with an eye smile, and raised his hand.

"No thank you."

The woman next to him let lose a throaty chuckle and she waved the girl away. "Still popular with the ladies, Kakashi-san?"

"So it would appear." He reached into his darkened cloak and withdraw the blue colored scroll. Koeda turned and looked at the scroll, her smile widening.

"Oh? And what do you have here?"

"Something that Master Jiraiya asked me to get. I was hoping you would be able to get it to him?" The message had instructed him to send it through Koeda's network. It appeared that Jiraiya had more trust and faith in her than he did.

Koeda reached out and took the scroll, examining the exterior. "This seal. It looks like one from a noble family, but I don't recognize it."

"Yes. The family whom the seal belongs to is foreign."

She grunted and put the scroll in her cloak. "I won't ask. I don't want to know anything about this."

"A wise choice." He stood up to leave.

"Are you sure I couldn't offer you a drink before you go? For old times sake?"

"I'm afraid not." They would be leaving Horobiru for the next month or two. He had been pushing his students past there physical limits and hoped they were ready to begin the second phase.

Naruto was running through the academy hallway, away from Iruka-sensei. He had set of smoke bombs in the classroom, smelling of fowl and rotten eggs. He couldn't stop laughing, his eyes watering, as Iruka yelled behind him.

"Naruto," the voice wasn't Iruka's, despite it coming out of his mouth.

"Iruka-sensei! You sound weird!" He called over his shoulder, bolting down the left hallway. Just a little further and he would be out in the open field. If he could just make it that far, he could get out of the Academy's ground. Naruto would be able to get into the village proper. He could sneak back into his dorm later and hopefully by tomorrow, this whole thing would've blown over.

"Naruto, you need to get up," Iruka said again in Kakashi's voice. The world around him begin to shake. He barely managed to hold his balance, his hand reaching out and propping him against the wall. He looked behind him and Iruka-sensei was gone. In his place, the man he killed was standing, bleeding from the spot Naruto had stabbed him.

His eyes snapped out. Kakashi-sensei was standing above him, shaking his shoulder. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Naruto, you need to get up. Sasuke and Sakura are waiting." Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he tried to look out his window, but all he could see was darkness. By the time he managed to get up and get dressed, the sky was just lightening up and he could start to see. He yawned into his hand and could see that Sasuke and Sakura weren't in any better position than he was; they looked just as tired.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are we doing?" He asked, ending his question with another deep yawn.

"We'll be leaving this house for the next month. Maybe two."

That really woke him up. "Um.. Right. Should we go get our things?"

"No. You won't need them." Naruto really didn't like the sound of that.

"Shouldn't we take them with us though, Kakashi-sensei? What if someone wants to get into the house while we're gone?"

"Don't worry Sakura. I won't leave your belongings out for anyone to take." Kakashi didn't explain anything beyond that, and Naruto couldn't say he was happy.

"Do the trains run this early?" Sakura asked. That was a good question. He wouldn't mind sleeping on a train. He really hoped they didn't have to wait in that station for too long.

"No. The closest train won't be here for another two hours."

"What? Then why are we up this early?" Naruto asked annoyed, glaring at the older shinobi.

"We're leaving, Naruto-kun. I thought I already told you that?" There was a sinking feeling in Naruto's stomach and he had a really bad feeling.

"... Are we going to wait for the train?"

"No. We'll be running. Or I should say, moving through the trees."

"Though the trees?" Sasuke asked, a sharp edge in his voice. Naruto felt the same way; did Kakashi really expect them jump through trees? In the Academy, he learned that it was how Konoha shinobi had always moved through Ho no Kuni. Their country was full of ancient forests. But Naruto seriously doubted any of them, other than Kakashi-sensei, had the skills to pull that off.

"I did teach you the tree climbing exercise. It uses the same principles. You'll use your chakra to keep yourself from falling. It won't be simple, but the more you actually do it, the better you'll all get at it."

"How far are we going?" Sasuke asked, this time lacking the edge. Unlike him, Sasuke didn't seem to bothered by the prospect of jumping through trees for who knows how long.

* * *

The beauty of the Crystal Valley was evident in the early hours of the morning. The sun had just peeked out over the mountain and the valley below lit up. The brittle light reflected off the crystals covering the large village, lighting the area up in sparkling, colorful light.

The crystals dominated the area; from the stone walls of the valley, to the stone houses below. Sasame had never seen anything like this in any other part of the country.

"Are you shocked?" Han asked beside her. He turned to look at her and like always, Sasame met his gaze. She could never tell what the old man was thinking and nothing in his body language gave him away. Just those strange eyes that seemed to see through her.

"Yes. This place is..." She didn't have the words for it. It was beautiful but that didn't do it justice. It was beyond beautiful.

"This valley was created by one of my predecessors. The first Jinchuriki of the Five-Tails that Iwa created. She was the older sister of the Shodai Tsuchikage. It had taken years before she had managed to tame the Five-Tails, and she used its power to create this valley. The village below is named in her honor, though it does not bare her name."

"What was her name?" In the Academy, they tended to gloss over the Jinchuriki. She knew the village kept a detailed record of each; their lives and histories. But you had to be a Jonin to access the records and even then, much of it would be redacted. She wondered if she, as a Jinchuuriki, would be allowed to see those records.

"Hikari," Han answered, speaking her name in a soft voice.

"Her name means light." Looking down at the valley below and the dancing colors, Sasame couldn't imagine a more appropriate name for her. Maybe whoever named her had a foresight no one knew about.

"The village is called Kagayaku." Sasame couldn't help the small laugh she gave. Yes, that was also an appropriate name for this place.

Han began to descend the stone stairs, carved into the mountain side and Sasame wasted no time in following him. "So why are we here? I know it's wonderful to look at, but I have the feeling you didn't bring us here just to sight see."

"No. Hikari created this place with the power of the Five-Tails. She didn't do it without a reason. Most might assume she wanted to test how powerful she was, but there was a reason. It took her years to learn control. To make contact with the tailed beast itself."

Make contact with the tailed beast? That was possible?

"At the time in our village's history, the Jinchuriki of the Four-Tails was her youngest brother. The Shodai Tsuchikage's younger brother," he clarified. "The boy was as much a danger to himself as those around him. He had no control. His seal was shoddy, not the carefully crafted art piece that his elder sister was lucky enough to be bound with. She wanted to help him. She loved her little brother. Some might say, more than she loved herself.

"So she created this valley. She became the Five-Tails in its truest form and... Well, carved is not the right word. Created would suit the action better. Hikari created this valley."

"Why did she create it? Why go out of her way to move the earth like that?" Sasame could see the splendor the valley offered but other than looks, what was the purpose?

"These crystals that are now surrounding us. What do you think of them?"

What did she think of them? She looked over at the colors in the air, already starting to change as more light hit more crystals. "... They're pretty?" She answered lamely. What else was he expecting her to say?

"I can't blame you for that. When Roshi brought me here, shortly after I had the Five-Tails sealed in me, I said close to the same thing."

Her ears perked up. "Roshi brought you here?"

"Yes. It has become a tradition in our village, to bring newly created Jinchuriki to this valley. Hikari did not choose this spot randomly. When she was learning to control the Five-Tails, she trailed around Tsuchi no Kuni and came across this place. It was here she found these crystals. I can't tell you why, I don't believe anyone would be able to say, but Hikari found these crystals allowed her to enter her inner world."

"Inner world?"

"You might call it a mindscape. But Hikari liked the poetry of inner world and so that is what she chose to call it. Since then, that is what we Jinchuriki in this country have taken to calling it. What it is, I cannot tell you. At least, I cannot tell you for sure. I believe, as did my predecessor, that is it the personification your mind gives to the area the Tailed Beast in sealed."

She knew the Tailed Beasts were sealed into live people but Sasame had never given any thought to what that might look like. Her own seal was black ink on her stomach and that was as far as she had went in thinking about it. Han had said that Jinchuriki were able to communicate with the beasts they jailed. She guessed that talking to the seal and expecting an answer was stupid.

"So are the Tailed Beasts intelligent?" If she could talk to them, then they must have been able to hold a conversation. Right?

"Yes, they are. Did you believe otherwise?"

"Well the rumors in the village..." Whenever the Tailed Beast had come up in conversation around her, in those rare few times, they had always been talked about as if they were mindless monsters. The Tailed Beasts had gotten out and rampaged through the village before. She had read about the attacks back in the Academy. Even in the text books, they were portrayed as mindless.

"I would advise to not put such stock into everything you read. One of a shinobi's best weapons is counter intelligence. Deceiving the enemy can mean victory over defeat."

"So... Someone is deceiving the village over the Tailed Beasts?"

"Another very important rule of being a shinobi, is to have a paranoid mind. Or I should say, not so much a rule as a guideline. Keeping that in mind, while a healthy dose of paranoia can keep you alive, try not to let it become all consuming. Not everything will be a plot against you or your village. Such as this case, where I would believe fear and ignorance play more of a part than malice. All five of the villages each of two Tailed Beasts, with Konoha being the only exception. Each village has been attacked by its own Tailed Beast and we can safely assume these events are where the fear and ignorance are derived from."

Sasame guessed that made sense.

"So we're here to work on my control." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. This village has a special relationship with us Jinchuriki of Iwagakure and has since Hikari founded it. This might very well be the one place in the world you will be welcomed by its people. They will no doubt mourn Roshi, but they will be happy to meet his successor.

* * *

Sasuke hadn't been so exhausted in... Well, he might never have been this exhausted. When Kakashi said they were going to be going the traditional route a shinobi would take, Sasuke couldn't help be excited by the challenge. Itachi wasn't going to sit on a train and let it take him from place to place. He would be out moving on foot, either through the trees or over land. Sasuke wasn't about to be left behind.

That thought process, however, had happened before Kakashi made them move through the trees for the last hour. Without a break. If you wanted to eat or drink something, then you had better do so without stopping. Of course it had been Naruto who had dropped the canteen, leaving Sasuke to go back and retrieve it.

"Okay. This is it. We can stop here." Kakashi called out and Sasuke's throbbing muscles couldn't have been more happier. His legs had reached their limits half an hour ago and he was close to collapsing. Sakura had already done so and it was left to Kakashi to carry her the rest of the way.

Sasuke's landing wasn't graceful. He found the spot he figured would provide the softest landing; a nice, soft looking patch of grace. He leaped down and his feet touched down. He was going to coil down and attempt to get into a sitting position. Instead his legs, upon connecting to the ground, folded. Sasuke went crashing down on his back with a dull thud. He wanted to curse, but the only thing that he could manage to do was gasp for air.

His legs burned like he didn't think had been possible. They felt like they were going to fall off. He was also out of chakra, the process of regulating it hadn't been easy and he was running on empty when Kakashi had mercifully allowed them to stop. Even now, with the amount of pain he was in, Sasuke wasn't about to disobey Kakashi when he gave an order. The jonin had already proven he could stop whatever Sasuke could throw at him. Running was pointless.

The roar in his ear sounded like an ocean. He had only been to the ocean once with his mother and father, back when he had a family. The sea had been storming that day and it was loud; like the roar of some kind of animal. It sounded like that now, only instead of sea water, his blood pounded through ears... And the rest of his body.

He opened his eyes just in time to see Naruto plummet down to earth. Sasuke watched as his face met the ground, in the funniest fall he had ever seen. Sasuke couldn't help himself and he laughed; which turned out to be a mistake, as pain shoot through his body.

Kakashi landed just as gracefully as he took to the air, a soft _thump_ the only sound he made. Kakashi set Sakura on the gound, and Sasuke could see the shame written on her face. He had seen the same look on his own face repeated countless times. If she was like him, he'd use that shame as fuel to get better.

"You made good time," were the first words Kakashi said, since ordering them up into the trees. "I'm impressed. Most Genin couldn't match your endurance."

Sasuke knew it was supposed to be praise, but he could still remember when Itachi had been a genin. He had been younger than Sasuke was now, yet his speed and time still exceeded Sasuke's own.

Looking around, there was only forest. No small village, no buildings anywhere in sight. Only more trees and the sounds of animals moving further in land.

Sasuke forced himself to sit up, against the screaming pain of his body. He leaned up against the nearest tree. "Kakashi, what are we doing here?"

"Training, Sasuke-kun."

"We couldn't have done that back at the house?" Naruto shouted. How he had the energy to do so, Sasuke didn't know. _Where does it all come from?_

"Indeed, Naruto-chan. I didn't want any distractions to take away from the lesson. You see, we'll be doing survival training, in addition to the normal training I've been teaching you so far. I wanted to use the Forest of Death, but the village was planning to run certain exercises and I would have to wait longer than I originally wanted to. So instead, we'll be doing survival training here."

"Where is here, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked, Sakura-chan. This forest is a very special place. It's called the Senju forest."

"Senju? Like the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage?"

"Yes. One of Konoha's founding clans, the Senju. Before the idea of the of the village was a concept in the Shodai's head, this forest was the Senju clan's territory. Legend says it was where the clan was began and all records point to them having lived here for a very long time."

The Senju clans descendants still lives in the village today but the name Senju was nearly gone. They were once the clans greatest rivals. Before Itachi annihilated the Uchiha, his clan maintained ties with the last remaining Senju in the village; the legendary sannin Tsunade. Sasuke had only met the family once, on a visit with his father.

Since the day of the massacre, Sasuke had felt a certain kinship with Tsunade; they were the last of their clan.

"I think it's a fitting place for us to have our training, don't you?" Kakashi asked the three. He paused as if waiting for a response but Sasuke had nothing to say. It appear that Naruto and Sakura felt the same, since neither of them spoke up. Kakashi continued: "I know you all have participated in survival exams with your respective Academies. Don't make the mistake of assuming mine will be as easy. Our schedule will remain the same, minus a few alterations; the morning will be for psychical and chakra exercises. Maybe some jutsu. Afternoons will be for sparing, me verse my cute little team. This time you will cook all three of your meals. The responsibilities of finding a place to cook and gathering what you need will be all on you."

... _What?_ Now that Kakashi brought it up, Sasuke realized they didn't get to bring anything to cook with. They still had their kunai and shuriken and other ninja gear, but that was all.

He began to look around again, only this time Sasuke saw the reason why Kakashi brought them here.

"Finding shelter, setting up a patrol for the night... Finding a way to bathe. That's all your responsibility now. When you're on a mission in a foreign land or behind enemy lines, you won't always have the luxury of housing. Or readily available food. The survival exercises they teach you at the academy is supposed to help develop this set of skills. And why they have undoubtedly done so, my course will take a more extreme and effective form. I think that's all for today. I would recommend getting some rest and getting some food inside of you before tomorrow. You have the day off."

And just like that, Kakashi-sensei vanished in a puff of smoke. Sasuke didn't even have the energy to curse him.

* * *

It had taken them an hour to find a stream and while it was small, it should be able to provide them enough water to wash themselves. _Of course I would be the only girl on the team_, she thought, looking over at her two teammates.

They had gotten a fire started thanks to Sasuke. Just cut off some bark from a tree, and get some wood (fallen trees littered the ground) and it was ready to go. A couple rabbits had been their catch of the night and while they were used to eating them by now, Sakura could say she was growing to like them.

"So we take a bath in shifts? Two of us can watch the food and fire, while the third washes off."

"Sounds good to me, Sakura," Naruto said, joining her down in front of the fire. It was getting cold and the fire was warm. Thick, grey clouds had been covering the sky all morning and, it didn't look like they were going to be getting any sun for a few hours at least. Though she could see a blue sky at the edge of the clouds.

"We'll have to keep it going through the night or we might freeze. Who is on watch duty can put more wood in the fire," Sasuke said.

"Good enough for me." Naruto finished gutting the first rabbit, grinning. "You done with that stick bastard?"

"Here you are dobe." Sakura sighed. The two couldn't give it a rest. He passed the sharpened stick over and Naruto used it to stab the meat, before putting it over the fire to cook.

"I think we should clean ourselves off later. It's getting cold and the sun should be out in a while."

"No. I'm a sticky mess and I won't want to sit on the ground and have grass stuck to me," Sasuke said, standing up. He walked away from the other two and Sakura followed him with her eyes, only looking away when he started to strip. Sakura turned away quickly, her face growing hot. She heard when Sasuke got into the water and she was only getting hotter.

_A naked boy is bathing behind me._

Sasuke didn't seem to share in her embarrassment. "You're quick bastard. What do you think we should do about our clothes?"

Sakura doubted she'd be able to speak.

"I think we can let that go for now. If they start getting too ripe, we can wash them. Dry them over the fire," Sasuke answered.

When she saw Naruto begin working on the other rabbit, his attention focused on the food, she decided she could risk a glance. Slowly Sakura turned around. Sasuke was doing his best to scrap the mud and dirt off his arms and Sakura had a full view of the front of his body. He was toned, muscular and fit, the way an ideal shinobi should be. No fat was on his chest. His whole body just screamed appealing and Sakura couldn't take her eyes off him.

Slowly her eyes began to travel down Sasuke's body, being unable to help herself. She had never seen a naked boy before, though she wasn't unfamiliar with the concept. Sakura's group of friends back at the Academy had been unashamedly boy crazy and a lot of their conversations seemed to revolve around the other gender. It had been Ino originally that brought up the subject of boys being naked. Looking at Sasuke's lower half, Sakura found out that Ino had indeed been right about what was between a boys legs. Which now begged the question; how did Ino know what was between a boys legs?

_And were they all that big?_

"Hey Sakura-chan?" Naruto's voice almost send her shooting up and she quickly turned to face him, her face hotter than it ever was. Luckily he wasn't looking at her and she could only thank the world for small favors.

'Y-yes, Naruto?"

"Can you take the fur for me? I need to start gutting the rabbit."

"R-right." It was slimy, bloody and the perfect thing to take her mind off of Sasuke's naked body.

"Where did you learn to cut up a body like that dobe?"

"Well bastard, my best class in the Academy was survival. I got a high enough mark, that in my last year, I got the chance to take Central Academy's most advanced survival course. Real jonin lead the class and they taught us a lot of nifty tricks. What, are you jealous?"

"Of you? Dream on. I got offered the same class at my school."

Sakura turned back just in time to see Naruto lose concentration and nearly cut himself. "What! Don't lie to me, bastard! If you took it, why don't you come over here and finish this one up!"

"I never said I took it. I chose advanced Taijutsu instead."

"Naruto, calm down before you cut yourself. I actually want to have something to eat."

"Sorry, Sakura." He gave her a lopsided grin and she could only sigh. Naruto began to work again. An easy silence enveloped the group. She finally put the rabbits fur down, on top of the other rabbits fur. She turned her attention to the fire, putting another piece of wood in it.

"I'm done. Whoever wants to go next can," Sasuke said to her right, coming down and sitting next to her. She looked over before quickly turning away, the heat coming back to her face.

"Damn it bastard! Put your clothes on!" Naruto cursed.

"And get them all wet? I want to dry off before I put them back on."

"I don't want to see you naked!"

"Then don't look!" Sasuke snapped back.

Luckily they provided her with a distraction. That would present a problem. They couldn't just wear their clothes soaking wet... "I think Sasuke has the right idea Naruto."

"Huh!"

"I do?"

"Yes, you do. We can't put on our clothes when we're soaked. That will ruin them. And Kakashi-sensei only let us take one pair of clothing."

Naruto gave her a look. "Look Naruto. We're going to be living in what we have on right now, right? And training it these clothes? Getting attacked with jutsu and kunai, that can destroy them?" How did he not get this?

A look of comprehending dawned on him. "Oh. You're right. If our clothes are destroyed..."

Sakura pictured the three of them, naked, trying to dodge Kakashi-sensei as he attacked them.

"So we just don't have to bathe! We can power through it!"

"Naruto, do you know what happens to a person when they don't wash themselves off? It can get really bad. Blistering, sours and any number of other horrible things. I think you of all people would know that. It was in the standard issue survival textbook."

"Um... I was better at the practical part, than the academic."

"Of course you were," she said with a sigh.

"But shinobi are expected to be able to live in the wild. If worse comes to worse."

"Yes. And we're also expected to keep somewhat clean. I'm not saying that we can't power through it if we have to but if you ask any veteran, they'll tell you to clean yourself off if you get the chance. And we have the chance."

"Fine. So what, we just have to deal with it?"

Deal with possibly seeing each other naked on a daily basis?...

She could live with it. "I think so."

"Then I think I'll go and try to wash my clothes." Sasuke said. He had been so quiet through out the exchange, that Sakura almost forgot he was there.

The clouds were moving. She could see more blue in the sky but they were going slow. At this rate, it would be awhile before the sun really came out. And she really was sticky...

When Sasuke got back, he had two sticks with him and began to prop his clothes up over the fire.

"I think I'll go next." How she had managed to get the words out, Sakura didn't know but she did. Both the boys looked at her.

"Are you sure Sakura? If you want to wait, me and Sasuke are going to go and see what we can find in the forest."

That was nice of them but... "I want to go to. We should familiarize ourselves with the area." Plus she really didn't want to go walking through the forest covered in sweat.

It went better than she thought it would but not as much as she had hoped. Sakura wished she was allowed to bring soap. Or something to help wash herself but something was better than nothing.

* * *

They had spent the day looking around the forest and what did they find? _Trees, trees and more trees! _Naruto didn't really expect to find anything out but all around them were nothing but trees.

_Might as well as head back _hethought_, _jumping down from the tree and to the ground. As he began to walk back, following the cuts he made from his kunai, he really started to feel his body sticking to itself. _I really should have just washed up._

When he got back, he'd just suck up his pride and do it-

The sound of growling echoed behind him and Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around and was expecting to see a large cat; a lion or tiger. Instead he found Kakashi, leaning up against the tree he just passed and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Oh, Kakashi-sensei. I didn't see you there."

Which was strange, since he had walked walked by that spot, but Kakashi-sensei could do things like that.

"Hello Naruto." It was a simple greeting. No threatening undertone, no aggressive body language... Still something was off about him. Naruto couldn't put his finger on it. It was just... Unsettling.

"I didn't expect to see you again today."

"Why is that?"

"Well you said we have the day off and normally you aren't around..."

"I was busy, I'm sorry about that Naruto. I will be able to send more time with my cute little students now. Nothing left to keep me busy."

"Well that's..." What was that supposed to mean? He had been around whenever he was training them but mostly absent during any free time he gave them.

"Naruto. I lied."

"You lied?"

"Yes." He sprinted forwards and Naruto didn't have enough time to react to the kick that slammed into his stomach. It sent him soaring back.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu." He changed places with one of the fallen tree's, appearing at a distance in front of Kakashi.

He turned around and began to push chakra through his legs. He jumped, landing on the nearest branch. Naruto wasted no time in moving through the tree's. If what Kakashi said was true, about him lying, then he had to get back to Sakura and Sasuke right away.

For some reason, Kakashi didn't stop him. Naruto was under no illusions that his monstrous jonin-sensei could stop him if he wanted to, but for whatever reason he didn't.

Naruto broke through the trees back in the clearing they had found. The smoldering ash of the fire was still smoking. The clouds that had plagued them through the day were also gone, leaving in its place a bright, blue sky. The sun was in the middle of sky.

Sakura and Sakura, he was surprised to find, were sparing. Sakura saw him first and broke off from Sasuke, holding her hand up. He landed and turned around quickly, expecting to see Kakashi-sensei right behind him. He wasn't.

"Naruto." Sakura called. He turned around and she was jogging to meet him, Sasuke right behind her. "It's about time you got back. Come on. We can do a three on three."

"Three on three?" He asked distracted. His eyes scanned the treeline around them for any signs of their sensei but he couldn't find anything.

"Yeah. Nothing else to do and Sasuke was bored." He heard Sasuke's _hn_ behind her. He looked back at the two of them. That was as good as anything to pass the time, since there was nothing else to do. Plus they needed all the training they could get if they wanted to survive whatever Kakashi-sensei had in store for them.

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Kakashi-sensei lied."

"What?"

"You know how he said we got the day off? He lied. Kakashi-sensei just attacked me!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and like Naruto, he began to look around the treeline.

"Where-" Sakura began but whatever else she was going to say was cut off. Below her, a hand ripped itself out of the ground, grabbing her leg.

Punch, kick, jump, avoid. Sakura slid under him, trying to knock him off balance. Kakashi jumped, reaching his leg out and kicked her. He could hear Sasuke running behind him. He quickly turned around and backhanded him.

"Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!" Kakashi turned to face Naruto and the wind blade was right in front of him. Kakashi looked at Naruto, weaving a Genjutsu quickly over Naruto in an instant. He used the Kawarim and replaced himself with one of branches on the fallen trees, appearing behind the it. He looked over it, watching Naruto. Kakashi's illusion had taken hold of his blond student and Naruto saw the wind blades cut him in two.

Using the Shunshin, he came to a stop right behind Naruto, a second after he moved. "Kakashi-sensei!" He yelled and was about to go run towards where he thought Kakashi had fallen.

He reached his hand out and grabbed his shoulder. "What's wrong Naruto?" When he turned around, Kakashi snapped kicked him and the boy went flying.

_They're done_. He had been pushing them for longer than he ever had before. Not quite as hard as he ran them that morning but farther than any other match. He debated about pushing them even further but decided against it. Tomorrow would be the beginning of hell for his Genin but for today, they were finished.

"Okay, we're done for today. Come gather around." He looked around and found the softest looking spot of grass, sitting down. As his genin got themselves up, he pulled out the red scrolls from his flak jacket and rolled it out. He pressed his hand down onto the single, large seal and pushed his chakra into it. A puff of smoke went up when he released the enclosing technique, revealing a spread of food. Okonomiyaki, tempura and yakitori. His favorites.

"No ramen?"

Kakashi sighed. When you try and do something nice for them.

"So what's the occasion?" Sasuke took a seat to his right, grabbing one of the plates.

"Tomorrow is the start of phase two. It will be a change from what you've been doing." He gave his answer. It didn't take long for Sakura and Naruto to join them.

**Author's Note:**

**I will admit that I've taken the idea of a perv Sakura from Team 7's Ascension. I think the idea of a perv Sakura is amusing.**

**A special thanks to itachiking93 and PlutoGenesis for their review's! Please guys, if you have anything to say, I'd appreciate the reviews. Constuctive critism is always welcome!**

**Lastly, thanks to my awesoem beta, bluepencils, for her hard work!**

**Jutsu used:**

**Kawarimi no Jutsu - Substitution Jutsu**

**Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu - Wind Blades**

**Shunshin no Jutsu - Body Flicker**


	8. Chapter 8: Passing of Time

_Disclaimer_

_I, Syraxes, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto Shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Mussashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan, making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_

**Chapter Eight: Passing of time**

"Okay. How about a story about my own time as a Genin?" Kakashi asked his three students. The roaring fire stood between them, the warmth extending past each of them. His students, after a whole day of getting beat into the dirt, hadn't complained. Even once. Even got dinner ready and the rabbits were pretty well cooked. They deserved a story.

"Really sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly, popping up from his sitting position.

"Of course, Naruto-chan. This happened a few months after I graduated-"

"When was that sensei?"

He leveled the blond with a look. "Don't interrupt."

"Sorry sensei."

"It was during the last war. In war time, the curriculum can be accelerated. Normal graduation age at that time was ten years old, though you wouldn't have seen combat until you became a chunin. Unless you were a real genius."

He had graduated at five years old and that title had been applied to him, but his students didn't need to know that.

"Back during the war, a common mission was to deliver messages and supplies. Of course Genin only operated within Ho no Kuni proper, so the danger was substantially less. My team wasn't really a standard cell at that point, just three genin thrown together under a Jonin, to make these runs. We had been assigned to work under Koharu-sensei. Back during the early phases of the work, he was quite the hero."

He had died within the last month of the war but Kakashi didn't think they would want to know that. If any of them had an interest in the Third Shinobi World War, the records were available, even to Genin. Well, at least not the classified ones.

"We had been sent to a base on the border of Arashi no Kuni. Prior to our arrival, the base had been overwhelmed in an attack. They hadn't been able to send word out."

He could see he had their attention now. "We found out later an ambush party was being prepared and would have been stationed at the base. At that time, we didn't know Iwagakure had moved through Arashi no Kuni. When we arrived, there was only a small party of Chunin left, with a larger force on the way. In the event of a large Konoha movement, they were to evacuate the base and report back to the larger force. We looked young and they thought we were easy prey. That was their mistake. They attacked us. They hadn't been expecting Koharu-sensei and he killed four out of the five. We took the last one back to Konoha, a larger force was sent, and we pushed them out of our country. We allied with Arashi no Kuni after that and another front was opened in the war."

He had plenty of other stories to tell but he believed that would be the best one to open on.

"You didn't do very much, Kakashi-sensei?"

"No. I didn't. Me and my teammates had been instructed to hold back at that time. We weren't at the level we needed to be to fight those Chunin."

The lesson he hoped, was a simple one. You weren't always the biggest and strongest shinobi in the field. Sometimes it paid to let someone else take the lead.

* * *

"Kagerō?" Arashi looked up from the map. His second in command had entered the tent. It had been little over a month since Kiba no Kuni had called upon the service of Iwa. The neighboring country of Tsume no Kuni had invaded and hired two hundred shinobi from Konohagakure.

"Kiba isn't as rich as Tsume and could afford only half the number their enemy can. They're landlocked, and have few natural resources available to barter away. Normally in a situation like this, a country could rent out a port or another industry in compensation, in return for our services, but nothing in Kiba no Kuni has enough value. Or at least the Tsuchikage and the council don't think so," Kagerō said, walking up next to him and looking at the map. It displayed the Kiri shinobi movements, that they were aware of. "It would have been better for Kiba no Kuni to take Tsuchi no Kuni's offer."

When they had been contacted originally, Iwa's host nation had stepped in, offering not only to cover the costs of the shinobi but also to place it's own military within Kiba's borders to protect it. All they had to do in exchange was join Tsuchi no Kuni and become a province. The Daimyo would become a hereditary lord governor but his country would be safe. The trade they would be open to with the rest of the Tsuchi no Kunai; it would be a boon for Kiba's economy.

"A Daimyo's pride, is it? I can understand his point of view. Why should he become subordination to another Daimyo, when he's the highest authority in his country?"

"Surely it's better than being annexed by Tsume? If that happens, him and the rest of his family will be killed."

"I never claimed being a Daimyo made one see sense." He offered her a smile. Lords often failed to see sense. "Enough about that. What news have our scouts reported?"

"That's actually why I've come to see you. We haven't heard anything from them in the last forty-eight hours."

"So we're blind?" From Kagerō's expression, it appeared she fully understood the situation they were in. Arashi couldn't help but sigh, refocusing on the map in front of him. These were the last known position of the encampment. _We are dealing with foreign shinobi. They could be anywhere by now._

"Arashi-sama!" One of his Chunin yelled, throwing the flap to his tent open and rushing in. A cold feeling of dread came over him; they were outnumbered two to one, and having someone come yelling into his command center, he was picturing the worst.

"What is it?"

"We've found something."

* * *

Sakura dipped into the hot-spring, a sigh of contentment. The warm water spread over her body. It had been a random, chance find, that they came across the natural hot-spring. Kakashi-sensei had them running for the better part a day and she liked to think this was the reward for their hard work.

Sasuke entered next to her and Sakura turned to look at him. Her face heated up again. She couldn't stop herself from staring. Nothing new.

"Damn it bastard. Hurry and get in. No one wants to see you standing there naked." Naruto complained, turning away.

_Speak for yourself._

"Hn." Sasuke dipped below the water, but luckily she could still look at his chest. "That feels good."

Another day of Kakashi-sensei running them into the ground. The warm water on her sore muscles felt divine and Sakura gradual sank lower, until only her head was sticking out of the way, following Sasuke's lead. The pain was familiar by now and the water only helped soothe it.

"It reminds me of the village." Naruto sighed.

"What does? The hot-spring?"

"No. I never got to visit the hot-springs. Don't have the money."

"Then what?"

"All the running."

Sakura cracked an eye open and turned to look at the blond. "You ran this much in the village?"

"Not as much, but the feeling of the whole body hurt? Yeah. That's familiar."

"Did you train a lot?"

"Hmm. Only in school. I wasn't the most active student."

"Then why all the running?"

"Had to get away from the guys chasing me."

"People were chasing you? Why?"

"Lots of reasons."

"Give us one."

"I painted the faces on the Hokage monument."

Sakura gasped, a sharp intake of breath. The water entered her mouth quickly and she stood up, coughing. There might have been a time when exposing herself nude to her teammates would have bothered her more, but they had each seen each other naked. More than once. Right now, her focus was coughing up the water.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Naruto asked. She managed to spit up the water. She waved away his concern, turning to face him.

"You were the one who painted the Hokage's faces?"

Naruto's concern turned into a sly grin. "Yep." He popped the p.

Sakura could remember it clearly; at the start of her last school year, Ino, Ayame and her, had just gotten out of their last class that day. They had been deciding where to eat, when they noticed the painted faces.

"What happened dobe?"

Naruto laughed. "I got chased around the village. Jiji wasn't too happy with me afterwards. I think I ran for two hours before they finally caught me. He was not happy. I spent an hour getting lectured before he made me spend half the night cleaning off the faces."

"Jiji?" Sasuke asked.

"Err. Old man Hokage."

"You know the Hokage, Naruto?"

"Yeah. We go way back. Jiji has helped me out a lot. Though after I did that, he sure wasn't happy with me."

"Why did you paint the Hokage monument?"

"Just one of my pranks."

"Pranks?" She asked, dipping back down into the water. She noticed Naruto had both her and Sasuke's attention.

"Oh, yeah. Have I got stories to tell you two."

* * *

"Naruto! Look out!" She was exhausted. At the end of her ropes, but from somewhere Sakura found the strength to move. Pushing what little chakra she had left through her legs, she collided with Naruto, pushing him out of the way. The explosion from Kakashi's jutsu sent the two spiraling through the brush.

"You idiot! What was that!" How could he be so stupid? Didn't the last week of Kakashi's self styled hell training get anything through his thick head?

"What?! If we keep running, then we can't beat him-"

"We can't beat him like this!"

She could see the anger on his face, but right now, she didn't care. Her own anger had a hold of her and any calm went straight out.

"Naruto, you have to think! You can't just keep going out him head on, no matter what he says! Did it occur to you, that maybe he was insulting you for a reason? I don't know what your problem is with foxes, but you need to get a hold of yourself!"

Sakura could see him calming down. Slowly, but it looked like she was finally getting through to him.

"We need to find Sasuke. Regroup and see if we can think of a plan."

"Yeah. Yeah. You're right, Sakura." He looked up and around, searching the area. "I don't see Kakashi-sensei anywhere. I think out best option would be to run. Get out of here as quick as possible and hope that we can get away."

That sounded like as good as idea as any. Only one problem. "I don't think I can move, Naruto." They had been moving since that morning. How many hours had it been already? Two? Three? Longer? She was beyond her limits and she cold feel it. Sakura had become accustomed to the shame. Here she was, out of chakra and stamina, while it seemed Naruto was rearing and ready to move. It was the same with Sasuke. Both of her teammates seemed to have stores of energy that she just didn't have. All the more reason to work harder. She promised herself that she would catch up; that she'd stand next to Naruto and Sasuke as equals and Sakura meant to keep that promise.

But until then.. "Can you carry me?" She would have to rely on her teammates.

"Of course."

* * *

"We found this cave while scouting the area, Arashi-sama." From the outside it looked like just that; a cave. Once inside however, that was not the case. Arashi wasn't a sensory type shinobi but he could feel the strange ebb of chakra. Not like a chakra was reaching out or effecting him. No...

"It almost feels like something is trying to pull my chakra," Kagerō gave voice to the feeling. Like something was trying to pull the chakra out of his body but couldn't quite get enough force to actually do it.

The walls of the caves were painted. Arashi remembered reading as a child in the academy, of ancient people drawing on cave walls. These were different; from what one of his sensory shinobi had told him, the paint contained trace amount of chakra in them. Each painting radiated a tiny bit.

"What should we do, Arashi-sama?"

The force trying to pull his chakra was coming from deeper inside the cave. His natural instinct was to investigate but he could see the uneasy faces of men around him. "Kagerō, you're with me. We're going to go deeper. The rest of you will remain out here. If something needs my attention, come get me."

* * *

Naruto slipped down onto the ground, the heat of the fire washed over him. His body was aching. When Kakashi slipped down right beside him, he didn't have the energy to jump.

"Yo." He gave them a wave, as if he hadn't spent the last few weeks making their lives miserable. Sakura, who was in the middle of gutting one of the fish Sasuke caught, gave him a halfhearted waved.

"Where is the bastard?"

"Out washing himself in the river."

"Ah."

"Naruto-chan, I would say, you most of all, would need to work on your temper."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." Today had shown him that he did need to work on it. Kakashi had taken him aside during on of the breaks and apologized for his fox comments, which he couldn't say he didn't appreciate, but it was quickly followed by another spar, in which he ate the dirt more than once.

Those comments hadn't been easy to swallow. They set him in a rage and if it hadn't been for Sakura, he might have ended up with more bruises. It wasn't fair what the Yondaime Hokage had done to him; he had put a monster in Naruto and it was that monster that made the adults afraid of him. It was why he didn't have any close connections outside of the Academy, where all his fellow students lacked parents to tell them to avoid him.

"The bastard washing his clothes?"

"No. He said they were good for a few more days."

Sniffing his own clothes, Naruto knew his wasn't.

"If anyone else wants to go get in, now's the time." _Speak of the bastard and the bastard will appear._

"So dobe, you have a temper huh?" _That damn smug smile._

"What about it bastard?" He asked irritably. This was not a conversation he wanted to be having with either one of his teammates. Or anyone for that matter.

"Just making an observation dobe." Sasuke took a seat between him and Sakura. "So what's your problem with foxes?"

Naruto shoot Kakashi a look. "I don't have a problem with foxes!"

"That's not what I-"

"Just leave it alone!" He snapped, turning his glare on Sasuke. His teammates both gave him strange looks but Sasuke shrugged and turned away.

"How are the fish coming Sakura?"

* * *

The further Arashi walked into the cave, the stronger the tugging sensation got. Like something was pulling him to it. It was a strange feeling. Not a good one. Just a look at her told him she wasn't happy about coming down here, but Kagerō was his oldest friend; she wouldn't abandon him down here alone.

The cave ended in a large chamber. It was not natural; where the walls of the cave were stone, the chamber was made of wood. Arashi looked around, examining the room.

"It looks like a shrine."

"It does." He agreed, examining the wooden walls closely. Drawings of people, tools, weapons and animals, mixed in with strange symbols that had no meaning to him. He reached out and touched the surface. Warm. The wood in this cave, hidden away from the sun, was warm.

They could also see. This chamber was illuminated, but Arashi couldn't find any source of light.

"This place is off," he said, turning his attention towards the front of the chamber.

"It is."

Arashi saw the structure at the end of the room. A large, wooden frame. It almost looked like a miniature building. At the very top, a wooden box, with more of those symbols carved into it.

"Arashi-sama. I don't think we should touch anything," Kagerō said but Arashi was already reaching for the box.

"We should bring it back to the village," he said, wrapping his hand around it and pulling it down. The box was almost hot to the touch. He noticed the symbols on the side were glowing a soft red...

But she was right. They shouldn't touch anything. It could be trapped. Or bait. So why had he grabbed it?

_Open it_, a voice whispered in head. A Genjutsu! But his body was already moved, his hands pulling the top open.

"Arashi-sama!" Kagerō's startled voice broke him out of the trance. He looked up and standing directly to his right, a man. His skin was pale; the whitest color Arashi had ever seen on a living human. He was so pale, he could have passed as a corpse. His skin almost resembled scales but not quite. Two horns on his head caught Arashi's attention but what stood out the most was his eyes. They looked like the eyes of a Hyuga. Arashi had fought the Hyuga clan on more than one occasion and he knew those eyes well. He had seen a number of his friends fall to the Hyuga.

This man though, did not look like any member of the Hyuga clan he had ever seen.

The man reached forward, and grabbed whatever had been in the box.

Suddenly, Kagerō was behind him, sword in hand. She slashed at where he had been only a second ago, her blade meeting empty air.

The pale man stood out across the chamber, near the exit. _It's impossible. He didn't even move._

"Thank you for all your help." His voice was soft. Calming almost. It was the same voice that whispered in Arashi's mind. "That women is very clever. I could have never touched that box. You have my gratitude, shinobi."

He gave a small bow, before turning away from them. Kagerō leaned, forward, the blade in her hand, as she prepared to jump at him. The pale man was looking at his hand. Whatever it was that he had grabbed out of the box. "It is old. Very old. Still, there is life within it. Enough of the chakra should be able to return it to a non dormant state. Truly, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you, shinobi. I will repay my debt, very soon."

Before Kagerō could move, the pale man was gone.

By the time they finally got out of the cave, the sun was already setting. "Arashi-sama!" One of the guards he left out stood up right away, alerting the others by him.

"You were in there for so long, we tried to find you. But you were gone."

"Gone? We weren't gone. We were in the wooden chamber."

"Wooden chamber?"

"Yes. At the end of the cave."

"... Arashi-sama. There was no wooden room at the end of the cave. Just a cave wall."

He looked back at Kagerō, seeing her bewildered look. "I can assure you, me and Arashi-sama were in the wooden chamber."

The Chunin exchanged looks with the others.

"Where did he go?"

"Where did he go? Who sir?"

"The pale man!" Arashi snapped, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Sir, no came entered the cave but us. No pale man came out, I promise. We would have seen him."

_He got in and out without my __men seeing him? And they couldn't find the chamber? I have a bad feeling about this._

"How long have we been gone?"

"Nine hours, sir."

"What's happened since?"

"Jonin Kotohime has taken command. She sent out Kamikiri, Hanzaki and Jigumo to find you Arashi-sama but you just vanished."

He trusted Kotohime to lead. She was one of the Fuma clans best commanders. Though sending those three away might not have been the best decision.

"I see. I better return to camp. If the Konoha shinobi attack, I need to be there." He needed to think about the situation on hand. He could ponder the pale man later.

"You don't have to worry about that sir."

"What?"

"The scouting party sent out to look for you came across the Konoha camp. Everyone was dead."

_I will repay my debt, very soon._

* * *

Sasuke's kunai collided against Kakashi's. His sensei wasted no time with a leg sweep, but Sasuke avoided it with a jump. He pushed Kakashi's kunai away, using the momentum from the jump to level a kick at his face. His sensei wouldn't be a jonin if Sasuke could bet him that easily, and he leaned back out of the way of Sasuke's oncoming kick, making it look easy.

Sakura's hands broke the ground and grabbed on to Kakashi's ankles. That was the signal. Sasuke pushed off the ground, away from the two.

Sakura pulled him down to the ground, where only his head was sticking out. It wasn't any shock to him when Kakashi used brute strength to rip his way out of the ground. Nor was Naruto, who came yelling out of the tree, a chakra infused punch nailing Kakashi in the face.

A puff of smoke and where Kakashi had been, there was a log. Sasuke didn't have time to call out to warn Naruto; Kakashi was at his side in a second, slamming his fist into Naruto's stomach.

* * *

"Damn it! I thought that would work!" Naruto cursed. He hit the water, sending a wave of it at Sasuke. "Two months! Two months of this hell, being run into the ground every day and we still can't lay a finger on him!"

"Oi! Watch where you're splashing dobe!"

"Sorry Sasuke," he said, sighing. It was a long day and they wanted to wash off. Longer than a normal Kakashi beating session, going on hours longer with less breaks. Kakashi-sensei claimed that their bodies could handle it now and he was right. Naruto only felt like he was going to die at the end of a day, instead of really dying.

Luckily the water was up to their waste, so Naruto didn't have to see Sasuke's package.

"Doesn't it piss you off though? Two months of this hell and we can't do shit to him!"

"Give it a rest Naruto," Sakura said from his other side. "He's an elite Jonin. A few months of intensive training isn't enough to close the gaps. He's just that much better."

That was true. Kakashi-sensei was a killing machine. If he had the mind to, Naruto didn't doubt that he could murder each one of them without breaking a sweat.

"Just be glad he doesn't read his perv book while fighting anymore."

"Fair enough." Naruto sighed.

* * *

Sasuke's punch connected with her stomach and Sakura almost threw up. She pushed against his chest, using him to throw herself backwards.

Sakura didn't have any time to waste; Naruto threw a punch from her right and she reached up, catching it in her palm. Pumping chakra through her legs, she kicked him away.

Sasuke was on her again and she cursed, a fowl word her mother would've washed her mouth out with soap, if she heard her daughter say it.

Two on one matches. Sakura hated them. Half the time, it was Sasuke and Naruto verse her. Kakashi-sensei had been the one to pitch the idea; he claimed it would help her develop. A way to set her on the path to catching up with Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura couldn't deny that it was working, but it hurt her pride to see how easy she got beat. Especially in comparison when she paired with Sasuke or Naruto. Both of the boys lasted longer than her.

Naruto's fist connected to her face, and she could feel the blood explode in her mouth.

* * *

The taste of this fish was better than any other fish Naruto had ever tasted... Other than ramen. "Damn bastard, these are good! You really know how to cook."

"Hn."

_Smug bastard._

"It is very good, Sasuke-chan."

"Thank you."

_Show him some respect why don't you._

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, Naruto-chan?"

"Can you tell us about the Anbu?"

"Hmm. I'm afraid not. It really is classified, Naruto. And no amount of persistence will change that."

He made a face. Sasuke turned to look at him.

"Dobe, are you pouting?"

* * *

"Magen: Katachi." Sakura reached her sense out and touched Kakashi-sensei. She had to make sure the jutsu was slow. If it was going to be effective at all, then it had to be slow.

Of course, Sakura doubted it would work on Kakashi-sensei in any event. He would probably see through it. That wasn't the point. Using the genjutsu to hide herself was only a distraction.

If it had worked (she doubted it would) then she would be invisible to Kakashi-sensei. Playing her part, she pulled a kunai out of her pouch, and slowly stood up. Naruto was throwing himself at Kakashi-sensei, providing another distraction, though he didn't seem to be making any headway.

Sakura slowly moved towards them, from behind Kakashi. When she was close enough to his back, she leaped forwards, aiming to hit his back. Like clockwork, Kakashi flipped around, and threw Naruto at her. His body slammed into hers and soon she found herself on the ground.

"Damn it," Naruto cursed from below her. "Where's the bastard."

That was a good question.

"Oh? Do you mean Sasuke-chan, Naruto-chan? He won't be coming. My clone is keeping him busy by this point, I would imagine."

Sakura groaned.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widened when Sakura caught his fist. She pulled him closer and before he could do anything, he head connected with his nose.

"Sorry Sasuke," she said, though she didn't sound sorry. He pulled himself away from her and watched as Naruto began to attack her from his side. He was about to join in the fray, when he felt something sliding down his face. Whipping it off on his head, he saw his blood smeared.

_Damn it._ It was a strange sensation; pride in someone else. Very strange. Hadn't he given up his connections to other people the night Itachi murdered the Uchiha clan? And yet Sasuke couldn't deny it; Naruto, Sakura and even Kakashi. They all meant something to him now. He had chosen to walk his path alone and now he had others around him. Friends. People he cared about.

Sasuke couldn't keep the smile off his face.

An avenger shouldn't have these bonds. An avenger had one purpose and having friends wasn't a part of that. Yet here he was, caring about three people that he had known for less than half a year.

He still wanted to kill Itachi. That would never change and one day, Sasuke would make that dream a reality. He'd restore the Uchiha clan to glory.

But he wasn't an avenger. And if he wasn't an avenger, then what was he?

* * *

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked, as he jumped down next to her. She looked up at him and winced; his face was covered in blood and bruises. She couldn't imagine that she looked any better.

"No idea. I haven't seen-"

Naruto's voice yelled and she snapped her head up. There he was, fighting Kakashi-sensei.

"What is he doing?" Sasuke hissed in her ear. She agreed with him; the plan was to meet up and NOT engage before they did.

"Damn it dobe!" Sasuke stood up and Sakura was just about to reach up and grab him, when something landed behind them.

"Hey."

"Naruto?" Turning around, their blonde teammate stood, giving the two of them a grin.

"How are you here?" She looked back and there Naruto was, fighting Kakashi-sensei.

"I'm a clone."

"Clone? How-"

"Kakashi-sensei has been teaching me the clone jutsu. I figured it out. Didn't bothering telling sensei."

"And you could be one of Kakashi's clone, using the transformation jutsu."

"Listen here bastard, if you expect me to remember that stupid poem, you have another thing coming."

"Yeah. That's Naruto alright," Sakura said, trying to hold back her laugh. Kakashi-sensei didn't know about the poem. Sasuke had only told them that day, when they originally split.

"The real me is over there. So I got a plan."

Sasuke sighed. "I can't believe I'm about to take orders from you."

"Suck it up bastard."

* * *

"Naruto-chan," Kakashi called, the blonds head turning. He tossed the blue scroll to him and Kakashi was pleased when he reached up and snatched it out of the air. _His reflexes have improved._

"What's this, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Take a look. Just watching me and you figured out how to perform the Kage Bushin. I think that might be of some interest to you."

"Where are Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Out finding us dinner."

Kakashi weaved the handsigns, and a circle of stone erupted out of the ground. He tossed the wood into the pit and lite a fire. The warmth of the open flame washed over him; the day was nearly at an end, and it was getting colder. The fire remedied that problem.

"Sit with me Naruto."

Naruto joined him on the ground. He used the light of the fire to read and Kakashi was content to let him do so. His own mind was wandering. Back to his old team. Minato-sensei, Obito and Rin. The times they were together. They trained under Konoha's Yellow Flash. How he missed those days. It had been years since he had thought about his old team; for a time, he had done his best to forget. The memories were too painful.

But since he had taken the position as Team Seven's jonin instructor, he found himself recalling the time he spent with them. And the void tore itself open again: the feeling of loss. Of regret. He wished he had more time with them. What he wouldn't give, to see them again. He had so much to tell them.

The pain, though it was there, wasn't as sharp anymore. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. For the first time in a very long time, he felt almost... Whole.

_Obito. Rin. Sensei. I-_

"Hey... Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, interrupting his thoughts. Startled, he turned to look at the blond maverick.

"Yes, Naruto-chan?"

"I..." He trailed off, his face turning red before looking away.

"What is it?"

"I... I can't read all of this."

...

"What?" That wasn't right. When children entered one of the shinobi academies, a large amount of time and effort were put into reading and writing. They were very important skills a shinobi needed to know. Naruto should have-

_But Naruto was the Jinchuriki for the Nine-Tailed Fox. Of course he would be different._

The instructors at the academy was supposed to be impartial. Or at least professional enough to put feelings aside and do the job. Educating the younger generation was important.

"Show me what you don't understand."

As it turned out, Naruto's understanding of kanji left a lot to be desired. As Kakashi went through it, helping when needed, he knew this was going to be a problem. He could help Naruto as much as he could, but he'd need time.

They had plenty of time. He supposed he could make time for this.

* * *

"Naruto! Stop mumbling to yourself and come over here! The boar will be cold at this rate!" Sakura called out to her blond teammate. Sasuke had gone to call the trouble of catching the beast and she had helped him prepare it and where was Naruto? On the other side of the fire, mumbling to himself, looking over a scroll.

He looked up. "Right."

"So dobe, what's got you so interested in that scroll?" Sasuke asked in his usual manner, when Naruto sat down with them.

"... Um..."

"Your face just went bright red. You okay?" She asked, siting next to him, shooting Sasuke a glare. He held up his hands.

"I'm... Practicing."

"A new jutsu? I didn't see you make any handsigns."

He sighed. "Not a jutsu. Reading. Kakashi-sensei has been helping me."

Sasuke turned to look at him. "You can't read?" Thankfully he left out the dobe.

"No! I can. Just... Not as well as I should be able to."

She exchanged a look with Sasuke. If Naruto couldn't read, that might become a huge issue down the road. From the look he was giving her, Sakura thought he agreed.

"Naruto. Do you want some help?" Sakura thought the way he said it was a little awkward, but she appreciated the effort.

"Like Sasuke said, we'd be happy to help."

"Really?"

"You bet. What are friends for?"

* * *

Sasuke bit into the beetle, resisting the urge to spit it out. The bitterness was almost overpowering, but he forced himself to crew and swallow. "Damn it dobe, you couldn't have found anything other than bugs to eat."

"Shut up bastard," Naruto pouted. "At least they're seasoned."

"It doesn't help."

"I'd try and get used to it if I were you, Sasuke-chan. You might be stuck out in the field, cut off from supply lines and out of rations. Bugs are better than nothing."

Sasuke couldn't argue with that.

"They aren't the worse thing we could be eating," Sakura said, though the expression on her face said otherwise.

"True," Kakashi interjected. "When I was a Chunin, there was a time a squad leader of mine made us eat tree bark soup."

Sasuke couldn't tell if he was lying.

"Hey." Naruto spoke up, drawing Sasuke's attention away from the second beetle. "There's something I need to you. We've been a team for four months and I think it's time I finally got this off my chest."

Sasuke really looked at him then. He hadn't seen such a serious look on Naruto's face outside of training.

"What? Gonna tell us you're really a girl and you've been using the henge all this time?"

"No bastard!" For a moment, the tense went out of his blond teammate as he glared. It soon returned. "It's about the Nine-Tailed Fox."

Out of anything Naruto could have said, that was the last thing Sasuke expected. He looked at Sakura and saw the same bewildered expression on her face. Kakashi, though, didn't seem at all surprised.

"What about the fox?" Sakura asked, putting down her own half eaten beetle.

"Have you two heard of a Jinchuriki before?"

The word was vaguely familiar. Sasuke remembered a half forgotten conversation he had overheard between his parents. The term Jinchuriki had come up. He hadn't heard the word since.

"No." Sakura answered. Sasuke shook his head.

Surprisingly it wasn't Naruto who answered, but Kakashi; "Jinchuriki means human sacrifice. Other than our own village, each of the shinobi villages has two of the nine Tailed-Beasts. Our village has held the Nine-Tails since this system came into effect."

"What system?" This was the first Sasuke was hearing about it.

"The hidden villages use the Tailed-Beasts as weapons of war. Or deterrence against it."

"Use the Tailed-Beasts? The Nine-Tails attacked out village, didn't it? If we could control it, that attack never would have happened."

"Very good Sasuke. That's true, it wouldn't have. We can't actually control them."

Uncontrollable Tailed-Beasts. Human sacrifices. This was going somewhere.

"So in order to utilize the Tailed-Beasts incredible powers, the five villages seal them inside human hosts. These hosts, we call Jinchuriki."

"Human sacrifices," Sakura whispered, horrified. Sasuke felt the same way.

Slowly the pieces began to follow into place. This information, the fact that Naruto out of all people brought it up, Kakashi not being surprised. "Then Naruto is our villages Jinchuriki?"

"Yeah." The blonde answered, looking down into the fire

Sasuke didn't know how to feel about that. Of course he heard the stories, who hadn't? But since it had attacked, no one had heard anything about the monster. It hadn't rampaged or attacked anyone else. That was a good thing, right? But Naruto having it sealed inside his body? Was it even safe to be around him?

"It doesn't matter." Sasuke looked up, staring at Sakura. He couldn't believe she could make that declaration. With such conviction.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said off to his side.

Did it really not matter? Sasuke looked over at the dobe, seeing the tears in his eyes. Sure, he was a dobe, but he wasn't a monster. In fact, Sasuke might have originally underestimated him. Over these four months, when in the field, Sasuke had been deferring to the blond. He had a real knack for leadership. He would listen to both of them and consider other points of view. If Sasuke had to put it into words, he'd say Naruto was born to be a leader.

He hadn't lost control or gone berserk. If he hadn't come out and told them, Sasuke wouldn't have ever guessed he was the Nine-Tails jailer.

Sakura was right. She had come to the right conclusion before he did.

"Sakura is right. It doesn't matter. You're not the Nine-Tailed Fox."

That must set have him off, because Naruto cried. It was the first time Sasuke ever saw his blond teammate do so.

* * *

"Sasuke, now!" Naruto called. The Uchiha didn't waste anytime; he sprinted forward at Kakashi-sensei, drawing his fire away from Sakura. Naruto followed suit and soon all three of them were engaging the jonin.

They didn't have a chance. Not really. But him and his team were holding their own better than they ever could have before. Six months, he and his team had been brought up to a level that Naruto never could have dreamed of. When thinking back and comparing to where he was at now, with where he had been, it was a world of difference. He could still remember how Sasuke beat him and Sakura so easily those first times.

Now here he was, fighting an elite jonin and not immediately getting thrown in the dirt. Of course, Naruto wasn't under any illusion that Kakashi-sensei could make them eat said dirt if he really tried, but this was the same level he continued to use since he started the training. And they could fight him.

* * *

"Home sweet home."

"Or as close as we can get in this city," Sasuke said. They had returned to the small house in Horobiru, after months of advanced training.

"You all did very well tonight." Kakashi was pleased to say, favoring each of his students with a warm look. "When you three were first put under my care, I admit I had my doubts. You all had potential, that was obvious to see. But you were different then. You had all come from different schools. You didn't know each other and at first, I admit, I didn't know if this team would work out. You proved yourselves though. I'm proud of you all."

He watched the shocked faces of his students and was pleased to see them change into smiles.

"So Kakashi-sensei, does this mean-"

"I can't tell you anything more about the Anbu, Naruto." He pouted, as Sasuke and Sakura laughed.

"I think we should go catch us something to get. I'm hungry." Sasuke brought up the topic and Kakashi couldn't disagree.

"Don''t worry about food tonight, Sasuke-chan. I have that covered tonight."

"Really?" Kakashi found that he was please, very pleased, with the way his students faces all brightened. "Yes. Consider this as a job well done. You all earned this. Through your blood, sweat and tears, so to speak."

"Naruto was the only one who cried."

"Hey bastard." Kakashi laughed as Naruto punched Sasuke in the arm. The Uchiha brat only rubbed the spot where he was hit, laughing along with him.

"I want you to enjoy your food. Tonight is our last night in Horobiru."

"It is?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Our time is almost up. Tomorrow we're going home. Though I'll have to run you there. You won't be getting an easy train ride back."

"We're going home?" Naruto asked, as if he couldn't couldn't believe it.

"Did you expect me to keep you out here forever? Yes, we're going home."

**Authors Note:**

**Kiba no Kuni is the Land of Fangs. Tsume no Kuni is the Land of Claws. They were featured in episode 177 of the original Naruto anime. In that story, they had managed to avoid war. In this fic, that is not the case.**

**Some of you might be wondering about these countries hiring shinobi in the hundreds. Keep in mind, why the shinobi villages are still called villages, this is out of tradition. They have effectively become something of city states, with hundreds of thousands of citizens. The numbers of shinobi is a lot higher than in canon and it's no uncommon for warring countries to hire out huge numbers of shinobi.**

**Kagerō, Kotohime, Kamikiri, Hanzaki and Jigumo are all members of the Fuma Clan.**

**This chapter does have time jumps. Other than my awesome beta, I send each chapter to two friends. Tell me what they think of it, plot wise. I got the criticism that training has been dragging on, so this chapter was made to speed that up.**

**Speaking of beta's, a thanks to my wonderful beta, bluepenicils12. Like always, she's awesome and really corrects these chapters!**


	9. Chapter 9: Home

_Disclaimer_

_I, Syraxes, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto Shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Mussashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan, making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_

**Chapter Nine: Home**

Walking through Konoha's gate for the first time in six months, Sasuke felt a sense of nostalgia. He remembered watching it disappear in the distance as he and his team originally departed from the village, to the train station in the nearest town. So much had changed since that day; all that he could think about then, was training under Kakashi and getting stronger, so he could kill Itachi. Nothing else had mattered that much.

Now his whole world was different; Sasuke couldn't imagine his life without team seven. It was in such stark contrast with how he felt when he left. How six months could really change a person.

He recognized the two Chunin at the gate; he had seen them around the Hokage Tower when he visited (which was more often than he would have liked) but their names escaped him.

"Yo, Kakashi. Haven't seen you around in while," the nearest one said. The one at his side turned away from Kakashi and looked at him and his teammates.

"Been training for half a year, Kotetsu."

"Half a year? The old man must really like you. Got your documents?"

Sasuke watched as Kakashi pulled out the teams papers and hand them over.

"Hmm. It appears to be in order. The hounds aren't going off, so it looks like you are who you say you are. Welcome home, team seven."

The familiar sounds of the village assaulted his ears; the sound of grilling food, of the trains moving from station to station within the village, the huge crowds of people moving about on their daily life.

"I have to report to the Hokage, so I'll leave you three to it. You have the rest of the day off. We'll meet tomorrow at the Genin Lounge."

Kakashi disappeared.

"I had better go see if my parents are home," Sakura said, drawing his attention to her.

"Why wouldn't your parents be home?"

"They're merchants. They often leave the village on business."

"You want some company?" Naruto asked.

"Really dope? Don't you want to get home?" Sasuke asked.

"What home? Technically we're all adults now, since we're genin, so I can't stay at any of the orphanages. It's the barracks for me."

And suddenly Sasuke felt like a bastard.

It had been Hashirama who originally started the barrack system. It wouldn't do for shinobi to be homeless. So any shinobi had the rights to stay or live in the barracks for as long as needed.

"Sure, Naruto." Sasuke let them leave, deciding he'd meet with Naruto after he ate and Sakura checked out her house. He was hungry and living off the land for so long, he as ready for a hot meal. He'd have to stop by the bank first. As the last surviving Uchiha, he had inherited everything; all the money in every account owned by the Uchiha was put in his family account. All their possessions, housing, the entity of the Uchiha district belonged to him. Sasuke was one of the richest people in the village, right up there with the Merchant. If he wasn't a member of a clan, no doubt the village would have taken control of most of the assets, but each of the clans were a powerful faction in the village. The clan laws stated that he, as the only Uchiha, received everything; the clans themselves had helped him in that matter. They didn't want a precedent set. The village authorities had no choice.

The meal was good, but as Sasuke walked down the street, towards the barracks, he couldn't deny it; he had already started to miss his team. Him of all people. After being stuck with them for six months, he would have thought being away from them would be a nice change in pace. He had lived alone since that day and it hadn't bothered him after the first year. Suddenly, that had changed.

"Bastard!" Naruto called, drawing him out of his thoughts. He had expected to see Naruto standing there, they had planned to meet, but he didn't expect Sakura to be there with him. "Hey. I thought you were going home?"

"My parents aren't home. They're in the capital right now, working on some deal. I had my fill of staying home alone. I think I'm done with that. I've decided to join Naruto in the barracks."

"The barracks themselves are separated by gender but we'll still get to see each other. Pretty often. At the mess hall and training fields."

"You don't have to," Sasuke blurted out.

"What?" Sakura asked, both of them turning to face him.

He had been planning to make the offer to Naruto anyway; what was one more person.

"You can stay with me," he offered. "My house has plenty of room."

* * *

"Enter." The Sandaime's voice called. Kakashi pushed the door open and entered the room; this room had been built by Hashirama himself, when he had first become Hokage. It was sealed to offer the most protection from attack. As well as to offer privacy. He could feel the presence of the Anbu hidden in the shadows of the room. You'd have to be suicidal to attack this place.

"Kakashi. It is good to see you again."

"You too, Sandaime-sama."

"Close the door, Kakashi." He did. "You can drop the formalities now. Please, take a seat."

Kakashi had joined the Anbu under Minato-sensei, but he had spent most of his time in the organisation serving under the Third Hokage. He had been Minato's student and had often seen the old man in his sensei's company. Even after his death, he still had a very good relationship with the legendary shinobi.

"How did your teams training go?" _Right to business then._

"Very well. I put them to the grindstone and the results speak for themselves."

"What would you say their current level is?"

"I would easily put them at chunin level. Together, they might even be able to take on a more experienced chunin."

"That's impressive, Kakashi. It would normally take twice that long. You have a gift."

He wouldn't call it that. Kakashi just pushed him team harder than most other jonin would be willing to outside of war time. Perhaps even harder. He knew they could handle it and he was right; they did handle it and not one of them wanted to quit.

"I would recommend C-rank missions. They're-"

"No. It's customary for genin to take D-rank missions. Advancing your team would be a show of favoritism. Once you and your team have completed ten missions, I'll allow you to take C-ranks."

Kakashi sighed. He couldn't argue against that. The Sandaime pulled out a piece of paper and quickly wrote. "Give this to the mission assignment office."

Kakashi took the paper, sliding it into his flak jacket.

"Would you say they're ready to take the next Chunin Exams?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes." Though the next exams wouldn't be held for another two months, if they were being held today, he would recommend his team.

"Complete the amount of missions needed and you'll be registered. That said, I have high hopes for your team Kakashi. I look forward to seeing their performance. I want a written report by tomorrow of your time in Horobiru and your team's training."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"One last thing, Kakashi. It's about Sasuke."

And like that, he had another sinking feeling. "Is it about the future of the Uchiha Clan?"

"Yes. The the first council brought it up in session today."

"Well at least it wasn't the second or third."

The Hokage snorted. "It is not a time for jests, Kakashi."

"I know." He sighed. He knew long before he had taken the position of team sevens leader, the machinations revolving around the last Uchiha. As his sensei, Kakashi would be involved.

"Since the near extinction of the Senju, the council, as well as other authorities, are adamant to make sure it does not come to that with the Uchiha clan."

There were only five people alive today, that were Senju by blood and bore the name; Tsunade, her niece Saya and Saya's three children. Her husband was not a Senju by blood and only married into her family, through experimentation he did have Hashirama's Mokuton. The clan had nearly been whiped out, one of Konoha's pillars. He could understand them wanting to prevent that from playing out again.

"And what have they put forward?"

"That Sasuke be, how did they phrase it, should put in with very attractive young women. That he could sleep with and produce offspring."

Kakashi was afraid of that. "Sasuke's only twelve. He won't be thirteen for months-"

"And they're counting on it. A boy in the throngs of puberty? Surely he would be willing if he finds attractive, willing, young women?"

"Sandaime-sama, I have to object. He's a boy, what does he know about raising children and starting a family? Is that what he wants? And there is the issue of them not being Uchiha."

"The girls, would of course, become Uchiha. They would marry into the clan. Sasuke would have multiple spouses. And the village would provide the mothers with a stipend, to meet the needs of the family."

Kakashi didn't like it but there was a lot about the village he personally found objectionable. He hated how they used child soldiers, child marriages? But he was a shinobi, and he would do what his Kage ordered.

"And I suppose that they don't want to stop after one child?"

"You would be right."

Kakashi had seen human cruelty, had seen thirteen year-olds die on the battlefield, slavery, torture and many other sites that would haunt him until the day he died. He knew the council was speaking from a practical point of view and palimony wasn't uncommon; the Daimyo of Ho no Kuni had an imperial harem of over one hundred women, none of this was out of normal conventions. It didn't stop him feeling sick.

"How many children do they want Sasuke to have?"

"As many as the women can push out."

Kakashi closed his eyes. "I think Sasuke is less concerned with sex than other boys his age might be."

"Oh?"

"I've seen it first hand; he has an all consuming drive to kill his brother. Anything else is secondary to that goal." And it was true; that was how Kakashi had found he had tried to change his mind, tried to make him see that there was other things to live for. Force him to have connections with Sakura and Naruto. Kakashi believed he succeeded, or at least was starting to. Another six months, maybe a year and he would have those three as close as blood related siblings.

"Have you asked Sasuke what he thinks about the offer?"

"How would you even broach the subject?" He asked sarcastically.

The Hokage chuckled. "Indeed. I agree with you Kakashi; the boy is too young to be fathering children with women he's never meant."

Kakashi was relieved to hear it. He thought he might have to make the case-

"That said, I don't completely disagree with the conclusion reached. The sharingan is an important asset to the village and the Uchiha are one of the two founding clans. A twelve year old boy doesn't need to think about this but when he grows old, I think this is a subject that will need to be revisited, Kakashi."

And that was the last thing Kakashi wanted to bring up to his student.

* * *

_It's so eerie_, Sakura thought, looking around her. The streets, buildings, shops were all abandoned. Windows boarded up and those that weren't had gone yellow with age and dust. The only living people she had seen in the Uchiha District were the civil servants, who had been cutting the grass. It seemed the village had people to make sure nature didn't reclaim this part of the city.

"No one has come to live here since the massacre," Sasuke said, without turning around to look at them. "I've overheard it would be _creepy_, to live in an area where so many people had died."

His voice was biter. It was the second time she had heard that bitterness.

"Why? Are they afraid of ghosts?"

"No. I haven't let them."

"_You haven't let them?_" Naruto asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm, that even she could hear. "Damn bastard. I didn't know you were important enough to tell people where they can or can't live?"

"I'm not," he said shortly.

"Then what do you mean Sasuke? I'm confused," she asked.

"I own the district."

"... What?" The disbelief must have been thick in her voice, because she looked back, stopping only a second, before he began to walk again.

"This district had been given to the Uchiha clan, after the destruction of the old district in the Nine-Tails attack." Naruto looked down. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a smile when he looked up. Sasuke continued; "It was a return in compensation for our old land. It belongs to the clan and as long as one member of the Uchiha clan lives in the village, the government can't take it. Not without backlash from the other clans."

"And since you're an Uchiha, the last Uchiha in the village, it all goes to you," Sakura realized . They had learned about the old clan laws in the Academy; they were entrenched in the village legal system. Even if it seemed very silly, they would have dictated it to any survivors. Huh. Sakura wondered who was richer; Sasuke or her parents?

"Come on. My house is just up ahead." She had learned that Sasuke was the clan head, officially, in regards to the clan. To sit on the Clan Council, you have to be or have been a jonin, so he didn't have a seat yet. It wasn't because he's the last member like she originally had thought; he was born into the head family. So she was expecting a huge house. Sakura had seen the home of the Hyuga head family and it was bigger than any house had a right to be. Only the Hokage tower was bigger. The Uchiha were a very old clan like the Hyuga and she assumed Sasuke would have just as big a house but the one he lead them to was small.

_Small and cozy_, were the first words that came to mind. Tucked in between two larger buildings, appearing to be two stories. The same symbol that had been on all of Sasuke's clothes was painted on the door of the house.

"This doesn't look like the place where the head family of a powerful clan would live."

"It's not. This is the house my mother grew up in."

* * *

Her eyes flashed open and Sasame gasped. Han's large hands reached down and gently grabbed her shoulder, holding her up. "Are you alright?"

Sasame nodded. "Y-yes. Just speaking with..." She trailed off.

"You've made contact with Son Goku." It wasn't a question. Sasame looked upward, confused.

"How do you know his name?"

"I know the names of all the Tailed-Beast's. Kokuō told me."

"And Kokuō is the Five-Tails."

"Yes."

Sasame had not had an easy time dragging the his name out of Son Goku but when she asked, he seemed to lose some of his aggression but he still had been remarkably stubborn about the issue. But she had won in the end and gotten him to give her his name.

"He kicked me out," she admitted. He had managed to push her out of the mindscape and she wasn't happy about it. It had taken her days to finally make contact, with Han refusing to allow her to use the quicker way. She needed to find the way there on her own. And she did but it had been an uphill battle.

And now she wanted to get back and give the big monkey a piece of her mind.

Han laughed; a big, loud and booming laugh. It surprised Sasame; it was the first time she had ever heard the big giant laugh. It was nice sound; sweet, almost, but she would never tell him that out loud.

"Kokuō had never thrown me out. She threatened to eat me more than once. Always tried to get me to come closer."

Son Goku hadn't threatened to eat her, at the very least. He just didn't want to bother with her.

"I'm going to go back-"

"Later," Han interrupted, removing his hand off his shoulder.

"Why?"

"You've been meditating for hours, Sasame. It's already dark."

_It is?_ She looked back, past Han, towards the end of the crystal shrine. Where the sunlight had been bright when she started, only darkness could be seen. "Oh wow."

"Come on. The locals very much want to meet you. They're throwing us a feast."

Sasame stood up, feeling her body protest. She could hear the popping of her joints. She had been stiff for too long. "This place is pretty but not very big. There isn't any roads lead here, is there? Is it really okay to eat their food?"

"This place has a very special connection to Iwagakure, Sasame. We won't be leaving them short of food, I promise."

* * *

Naruto would never say it to Sasuke, but this place really suited him. Naruto had learned a lot from the trip and Kakashi's training. One of those things was to read body language. He wasn't the best at it, but he was getting better. The tension that always seemed to be with Sasuke was gone here, as he lead him and Sakura down the hallway.

"The shower room is at the end of the hall, to the right. The door across from it has all the towels you'll need and anything else to shower with. That door leads to my room. Any of the other rooms are fair game. They should each have a small closet and you can unpack your things. If you have any blankets or sheets, feel free to get them but I can get you some if you don't."

Which was good, because Naruto didn't have any. He had used the ones provided by the orphanage and then the academy in his dorm but that was all.

"Yeah. I'll go get those now," Sakura said, looking at the doors. "After I pick a room. I want to unpack. Then I can go get some of my things."

Naruto left her to it, picking one of the doors at random. The room was smaller than his dorm at the academy but the single window had a better view; it overlooked the backyard, a field of green grass and a single tree with a swing. It was nice, really nice. The kind of place Naruto pictured his family would have lived in, the kind of room he would have had growing up. Only filled with more possessions.

_When I get paid, I'm going to buy things to fill this room._

"I'm going to start on dinner." Sasuke called.

"What are we having?" Naruto asked, poking his head out of the door. Sasuke gave him a grin.

"Hotpot."

_Works for me._

"Think we could get Kakashi-sensei to come eat?" Sakura asked, stepping out of the room she had been in just moments ago.

"What? You want the demon-sensei back already? We just got rid of him."

"I know. It just doesn't feel right without him here, you know?"|

Naruto released a long, suffering sigh. Yeah, he did know and even more so, Naruto agreed with her. It just didn't feel right without Kakashi here. Almost like...

_Like someone missing from a family._ Was this what it felt like to have people close enough to call you family? Or was this just how it felt to have close friends? Naruto, who had neither before now, couldn't say.

"Then we better go get him. Either of you know where Kakashi lives?" Sasuke spoke up, revealing a single, but very big, flaw in the _invite Kakashi-sensei to dinner_ plan.

"... Sakura?" Naruto asked, hoping she knew because he was clueless.

"No." Well there went that plan. 'We could try the Jonin Lounge? We wouldn't be allowed in but they might know where he is."

* * *

"And then Lee punched Neji! Right in the face, as soon as he dropped his guard!" Might Guy laughed, the memory of today's training session fresh in his mind. It was the first time that Lee had really got a good hit in. He had been holding back his real skills, saving them for the chunin exams but he couldn't help himself, bless him.

"Neji is going to have to acknowledge Lee as a rival after the exam!" He proclaimed. Of course his wayward pupil would; he just hadn't discovered the joys of having a strong rival yet. That was all. It was a wondrous thing; if he didn't have Kakashi-

"Guy, can you give it a rest? I think we've all heard enough about your wonderful students. Really," Genma said. Guy closed his mouth, releazing that he had been talking about nothing but his team.. But they were just so fantastic! They were future jonin in the making! The next sannin-

A knock at the door. Guy turned to look, frowning. The door was sealed by a very old and powerful chakra seal. When you earned the rank of jonin, your chakra was adding to it, to allow you entrance at any time. It wasn't like you being able to forget a key to your door-

_Knock, Knock, Knock_. Guy gave Genma a look and saw the same confusion written on his face. The knocking started again. "Um. Hold on," he called, standing up and striding over to the door. Standing in front of the Jonin Lounge when he opened the door, were three Genin. At least he assumed they were, with the hitai-ate and no flak jacket.

"Can I help you?" It wasn't every day Genin showed up at his door.

"We're looking for Hatake, Kakashi. Is he here?" The pink haired girl asked, stepping out from the group. Curious. Very curious. Were these Genin some of the students he failed? Though, right now, they wore hitai-ate. Have the graduated again?

"He isn't in."

"Do you know where he lives?"

... "Who is asking?"

"Haruno Sakura. Me and my teammates are his Genin team-" she kept talking but her words were drowned out. Genin team? Genin team! _Genin team! _Since when did his greatest rival have a Genin team? Kakashi didn't keep any secrets from him! Neither of them did; they were true rivals!

And he didn't tell Guy, his sworn, true, rival!

"I'll take you to his house," he promised. Guy stepped out of the building, closing the door behind him. He needed the kids with him; if they were there, Kakashi couldn't lie his way out of the situation.

* * *

Kakashi closed the door, watching Guy depart into the street. He sighed and turned around, giving his genin a reproachful glare. "Out of anyone you could ask, it had to have been him?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Was the first person to answer."

Of course his students would go all the way to the Jonin Lounge to look for him. And it had to be Might Guy who answered. Guy was never going to let this go; there was a reason Kakashi didn't tell him. Now Guy would be demanding to pit his students against Kakashi's, in a new front of the never ending war of the rivals. Kakashi could kick himself for talking to Guy on the first day of school, so long ago.

He could already feel the headache of Guy constantly asking, over and over, and never letting it go. He shouldn't blame his students, he knew; they had no idea who Might Guy was or that he had an obsession with Kakashi that refused to die... But he blamed them. Oh boy, did he blame his little monsters. Oh they would pay for this. Kakashi was going to make their lives miserable in training tomorrow.

"So what did you need me for, that was so urgent, you'd condemn me to Might Guy?"

Sasuke snorted. _Oh Sasuke. You're getting the worst of it._

"Condemned, sensei?" Sakura asked, blinking. Kakashi sighed.

"Never mind that. What did you need?"

"We wanted to invite you for dinner." Naruto volunteered, pushing his way to stand by Sakura. "It just wouldn't be the same without you, sensei."

Kakashi was a hardened bastard. He knew this; the things he saw, left him no choice but to harden himself. It was one of two eventualities in the shinobi life; harden your heart or loss it.

Even so, Kakashi was touched. Other than Guy, he didn't have any close relationships. Nothing more than casual friendship. Nothing that would implore them to invite him over to dinner.

It almost made him reconsider his plan to make their life miserable. Almost.

Still... It was nice.

"I'd be happy to."

"So Naruto, you aren't going to stay in the barracks?" Kakashi asked him. Naruto shook his head.

"I mean, it seemed like a pretty good deal but, Sasuke gave me a better one." A home, with his teammates, as close to family as he was ever going to get.

"Oh really? How is it that good a deal? The barracks?"

"Well, I mean, you get your own room. Closet, connects to a private bathroom-"

"No."

"No?" Naruto asked, surprised "But at the Academy, they explained how the barracks worked. In the last year."

"You didn't pay very close attention, did you Naruto-chan?"

Naruto glared at him. Just because it was true, didn't mean he had to go around saying it.

"Jonin who stay at the barracks, are entitled to a single room and all the perks, so to speak. Genin and Chunin, however, stay in the main room. The one with rows of bunk beds."

"Oh." Then he had really dodged a bullet.

"It's ready," Sasuke called, entering the room a few moments after, holding the large pan. Sakura was at his side, and took a seat by Naruto. Sasuke put the pan down in the middle of the table, on the metal part. They got to eating. Naruto was enjoying a nice, home cooked meal with his teammates.

This. This was what he wanted, for as long as he could remember. For the first time ever, Naruto really felt like he was home.

**Author's Note:**

**I did change where Sasuke lived in canon. From what I remember, after what Itachi had done, he moved out of that area. I completely doesn't understand why he would but in this fic, he chose to continue to live in his clans district.**

**Some of you might be wondering why Sasuke got all the money from his clan and all his clans land? Isn't that a bit extreme, to give to a surviving sex year old (at the time) boy? It's due to how the village is set up. The Hokage is effectively the "king" of Konoha. The absolute monarchy. His or her word is law. (This goes for all five Kage) They choice their successors. Below them are the clans. Think of these like noble houses. Why the king is at the top and has to the right, by law, to do whatever the fuck he wants, it isn't that simple in practice. The noble houses have great influence and if you piss them off hard enough, they might revolt. In order to protect their own land, money and inheritance for future generations, they lobbed for Sasuke to inherit all his clans holdings, as per the law Hashirama created. The Hokage could have stepped in and said no but that might just push the clans to rebel; after all, what's to stop him from doing that to them?**

**Now onto the three councils mentioned in above. Like stated above, the Hokage is the absolute monarchy and has total authority by law. These councils are more like advisory bodies, than having actual power. The first council is made up of shinobi. Each one of the clans has a representative on the council as well as the two shinobi guilds. The two shinobi guilds are made up of shinobi that are not part of an official clan and no clan member can join them. They speak for the nine clan shinobi. These representatives bring matters of importance or grievances before the body. They try and settle matters, before handing over the results to the Hokage, for him to approve or disapprove. The second council is the same thing, only for merchants and such. The third council is for civilians, who are not part of the merchant class.**

**Some of the more scientifically inclined of you, might be saying "no. There would be plenty of people related very closely to the Uchiha and Senju clans" and that is true. However, they are speaking more like a medieval noble family would about there own bloodline, than from a scientific, DNA stand point. I also know, that scientifically, the sharingan is a blood line and more people would have it than just the clan. However, in canon, only the Uchiha have it and I am playing by that rule. I ask that you suspend your disbelief. I will have the story follow the internal consistency. And without spoiling anything, because this will come up later in this series, let's just say clans have some unique meth on population control of their members.**

**Senju Saya is an OC. However she plays literally no significant part in this fic or any future sequel. She's the most minor of minor characters. As for her husband, that little information given, you probably know who it is. He does have the surname Senju now, since he married into the Senju clan.**

**A special thanks to my fantastic beta, Bluepencils for all her hard work**

**Lastly, sorry for the lack of a chapter last week. Next week I will also be away, so it will be two weeks until chapter 10 comes out. However, after that I will be back to my normal weekly update schedule for the foreseeable future.**


	10. Chapter 10: Interlude 2

_Disclaimer_

_I, Syraxes, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto Shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Mussashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan, making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_

**Chapter Ten: Interlude 2**

Kisame thrust Samehada forward, cutting the Konoha shinobi down. He bought Samehada up again, blocking he kunai.

He gave a wicked grin as he leapt forward, bringing his sword down across the kunoichi's chest. Samehada greedily devoured her chakra and he watched as the light left her eyes.

"Guess the intel was right on the money," Kisame said, hauling Samehada over his shoulder. Raiga pushed one of the Kiba through the unlucky Konoha shinobi, before the lighting kicked in. The shinobi fell to the ground, dead, and Raiga pulled the Kiba out. He whiped the blood off on the shinobi's body.

Ranmaru dropped down next to them, standing up at Raiga's side. "It doesn't look like there are anymore here."

"Of course not." Kisame said, matter-of-factly. When the Mizukage had decided to pair him with Raiga and his little freak sidekick, Kisame couldn't have said he was happy. But getting the chance kill some Konoha shinobi sure put him in a much better mood.

"It is safe, Ren-sama," Ranmaru called out. A second later, the cloaked figure of Ren appeared, and she pulled down her hood. She gave each one of them a smile.

"Thank you. Perhaps this will make the Daimyo's of Fire and Sea country rethink any pacts. After all the military and monetary aid Mizu no Kuni has invested in this country, I'm sure it would leave a bad taste in everyone's mouth if they broke off their commitment. I suppose now is a good time to make the acquaintance of this land's Daimyo."

When Mizukage-sama had given them the mission to search out and kill any Konoha shinobi, he couldn't see a reason for him to send Ren, the head of the medical corps. But if she was here as Kiri's ambassador, so to speak, that would more sense. The Daimyo wouldn't be stupid enough to turn the Mizukage's wife away.

"Is that why Tobi sent you?" Raiga and Ranmaru both turned to look at him but Kisame only gave them a smile. He was one of the few people in the village that called the Mizukage by his first name. Kisame was also one of his chief confidants, so it wasn't too out of the ordinary. Though from the outside looking in, one could find it strange that the Mizukage's chief confidant was a bloodthirsty swordsmen of the Mist. But Kisame had known Tobi for a very long time. Before he had become Mizukage. Before he had even been a Kiri shinobi.

"Yes. He thought I would be able to get an audience with the Daimyo and remind him of his commitment. He owes Mizu no Kuni a great deal. How far are we from the capital?"

"About a half a day's journey if we leave now."

"Thank you Ranmaru. Let's go. I want to be on a ship for home by the end of the day."

**Authors Note:**

**Kisame and Raiga, still loyal to the mist village.**

**Ranmaru is a shinobi that was introduced in the same filler arc that Raiga was**


	11. Chapter 11: Of Shopping and Missions

_Disclaimer_

_I, Syraxes, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto Shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Mussashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan, making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_

**Chapter Eleven: Of shopping and Missions**

Team Seven fell into a comfortable routine following their return to the village. Every morning at five (Kakashi could really beat a lesson into you) the Genin of Team Seven woke up, spent the next three hours washing up, cleaning, making breakfast breakfast and eating. Out the door by eight. Three hours of chakra control exercises, learning new jutsu or otherwise practicing a skill. Lunch at noon. Head to the Mission Assignment Office (Kakashi informed his students once they became Chunin, unless the village needed to assign them a mission, they could go through the records and find their own) to get another D-rank mission. Complete it, return to the training field and spar until dark. Go home, have dinner, Kakashi leaves and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke sleep.

It was a cycle all the members of Team Seven accepted and none of them could find reasons to be dissatisfied. Other than Team Seven playing baby sitter, helping people shop, pulling weeds from a farmers garden or other wastes of their talent. By the 25th day, Naruto had quite frankly had enough and he knew his teammates felt the same. That was when Kakashi had given them the news; they had completed the 25 required missions and would be getting a C-Rank mission the following day.

They had bought plenty of storage scrolls from one of the shinobi supply stores and filled them up with extra clothes, rations and gear. Kakashi had already picked the mission and they would be leaving the village, so they packed for over night.

Naruto joined Sasuke and Sakura at the gate, looking tired. What he really wanted was more time to sleep, but with the prospect of a C-rank mission, he couldn't pass that up.

Naruto had just finished yawning when he spotted Kakashi. "Hey Kakashi-sensei-"

"Naruto? What is this?"

He blinked. "What is what, sensei?"

"Your clothes."

'What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Naruto, what you wore while training, what you ware in the village, is up to you. But when you're out on official business for Konohagakure, you need to dress better. Sasuke and Sakura are fine but the orange jumpsuit?"

"It looks fine."

Kakashi-sensei chuckled. Reaching into his pouch, Naruto watched as he pulled out a stack of Ryō. "Naruto, that might be fine for someone else, but you out of anyone, really needs to dress sensibly. It's not fair to you, but when you're on missions for the village, people will hold you to a higher standard."

Kakashi-sensei met his eyes. Naruto grit his teeth and nodded. Naruto knew why he was held to the so called _higher standard_.

"When we get back, I expect you to update your wardrobe. I'll pay for it this time, so go and get something that's suitable." He handed the money off to Sakura.

"Then shouldn't you be giving that to me?"

"Sakura, make sure he gets something acceptable."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei. Come on Naruto."

It wasn't the first time Naruto cursed that stupid fox.

* * *

Ino threw another bag at Choji, watching as the other boy struggled to hold it. It wasn't like it was too heavy, a new dress for her birthday party, but seeing he had so many other things of her's, it must have been hard to carry. Looking over at Shikamaru, Ino wasn't terrible surprised to see him struggling too. She sighed. How were they supposed to be her teammates if they couldn't even carry what she bought?

"Come on slowpokes. We aren't done yet," she called back, walking through the center lane of Konoha's largest shopping district.

"Ino, are you sure this isn't enough?" Choji called.

"No, it isn't."

"What a drag."

"Stop your moaning Shikamaru and come-" the thought abandoned her, when Ino laid eyes on Sakura. Suddenly the thought of her teammates were forgotten and Ino rushed forwards, pushing through the crowds. She and Ayame hadn't seen Sakura since the week after the final exam. The last they heard, Sakura was leaving to meet her new sensei and then nothing. When Ino had checked her house, her parents said she was leaving with her sensei on an important trip. For six months, Ino had been going to her house once a week, hoping to catch her and now here she was of all places.

She was walking next to a blond boy, talking to him but it wasn't anyone Ino recognized.

"Sakura!"

She watched her pink haired friend freeze and turn around. Ino met her eyes.

"Ino!"

* * *

"Ino?" Shikamaru called again, the crowd around him giving him a strange look. "I don't think she can hear use Choji."

"What are we gonna do Shikamaru?"

That was a good question. If he had to guess, he'd say she ran ahead to the next shop, giving them no thought. Talk about a selfish teammate.

"Over there. A bench. Let's go put these down and you can watch them. Take a break while I got find Ino."

"Okay." He didn't complain.

* * *

"So blondie, you're one of Sakura's teammates? You didn't go to our school, did you?" She asked through the changing room.

"He didn't. Neither of my teammates did." Sakura held up the red shirt in one hand and a black shirt in the other. She pointed at the black one and Sakura looked at it thoughtfully. "I think you're right."

"Of course I am. Now your teammates? Both from different Academies? You're lucky. I got stuck with Shikamaru and Choji."

"I can't remember them doing anything in class, other than eat and sleep. Except when sensei made them answer questions."

"They're taking it a bit more serious than school but they're still such slackers. Seriously, Asuma-sensei makes us run laps every time they're lazy. Which is all the time. I think I get in a good ten laps a day, these days."

"Those are the breaks, Ino. Naruto, how is the blue shirt fitting?"

"It's too small!"

"I thought you said this was your size?"

"I must have filled out!"

"Try this one Naruto. It's a size up." Sakura threw it up, over the changing room door, hearing him grumble. "Good call on the size."

"My cousin is that size and he has way less muscles than Naruto. By the way blondie, those muscles of yours look fine!" She called through the door, whistling. Now if only she could see his chest.

"So, you here shopping by yourself?"

"No, I was with my teammates."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know."

"How do you not know?"

"I... Sort of ditched them?"

Sakura laughed. "Of course you would Ino. Let me guess, they were carrying all your things?"

"You know me so well, Sakura."

"I should. How long have I had to put up with you?"

"You know you love me."

"The shirt fits!" Naruto called back over.

"What about the jacket?"

"It does but blue isn't my color."

"Get over it!" Ino called back, cracking a grin. "It looks good on you. Matches your eyes."

"Ugh. I don't care-"

"Well you should! It looks a lot better than that orange jacket you were parading around in!"

"Don't knock the jacket!"

"She's right Naruto."

"Ah! Not you too Sakura."

"We're not the only ones who think so. It was Kakashi-sensei who ordered you to get something new to wear."

"I can't blame him. Asuma-sensei has gone on and on about how important it is to keep up a good image outside of the village. I don't think he'd approve of Naruto's jacket."

"Have you kept up with any of the old group?" Sakura asked, changing the subject. Back in the Academy, Ino was queen bee. Her, Ino and Ayame had been the closest but they had a large clique of friends.

"A few of them but they either dropped out or are with their own squads."

"Oh. What team was Ayame placed on?"

"She-"

"Oi! Okay, I've tried on everything!" Naruto throw the door open and glared at them. "Can we go?"

Ino threw a pair of pants in his face.

* * *

"Stop giving me the evil eye, Naruto. It could have been worse. You should come shopping with me and Ino sometime." Sakura gave him a grin, watching as he shook his head violently. She couldn't help laughing.

Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke were leaning on the office by the gate and both turned to look as they approached. "You know Sakura, that isn't a bad idea."

Oh, she could feel the grin spiting her face now. Naruto looked up, horrified. 'Kakashi-sensei, that's-"

"A great idea, I know" Kakashi cut Naruto off. "You should thank Sakura for suggesting it. When we get back, you can go along."

"Her and Ino can really improve your outfit, I'm sure," Sasuke said, smirking at Naruto. Before any fights could break out, she intervened: "Sounds like a plan."

Naruto hung his head.

"So sensei, what's the mission?" Deciding she would take pity on Naruto, she changed the subject.

"We'll be on a supply run to one of Konoha's outposts on the border with Arashi no Kuni. Six months worth."

The Arashi border was all the way across Ho no Kuni. She had a feeling they'd be walking the shinobi rout.

"These scrolls can hold sixth months worth of supplies?" Sasuke asked, a dumb founded look appearing on her face. Sakura felt the same; this small storage scroll could hold that much?

"No. Not these ones. These are more standard issue and use a much less complicated seal to store the items, easier to make. If you had a sealing master, which the village has plenty, they could make more complex seals, that can hold more items and in the case of food, keep them better for longer. We used a larger scroll to seal the supplies in and used a standard sized scroll to seal the larger one in."

"So how long can these scrolls seals keep food good for, sensei?" She asked, wondering about her own scroll.

"Up to six months."

Well they were delivering six months worth of supplies.

"How long will we be gone?"

"At the speed we'll travel, there and back, staying only a night, should take us two weeks."

"So then we won't be taking a train?"

"No, Naruto."

"To the trees, sensei?"

"To the trees, Sakura."

The trip was much easier than Sakura had expected. Kakashi had them on a quick pace, but nothing compared to the brutal speed he forced them to run while training. It took a week for them to reach the base, and in that time, they got to see much of Hi no Kuni. Small, rural villages that didn't have electricity, where most of the people were farmers. They stopped in a few villages to eat and it was the first time she had such strange food. Duck head soup. With the actual head in it.

The country scenery was beautiful; rolling hills, grassy fields, ancient forests. Sights you wouldn't be able to appreciate taking a train. In the country, the air was so clean and fresh, smelling of damp forests, fresh dirt, cut grass... It was a whole other world from even cities.

The outpost was made completely of stone. A single large tower was standing in the middle, above the stone wall all around it. Sakura could see symbols carved into the stone walls. She remembered reading in the Academy that sealing was a huge part of all the villages. These must have been seals of some sort.

The only part of the structure that she could see that wasn't stone was the wooden door. Like the walls, carved on the front was another symbol. Only this one looked like it was new; it didn't have the aged look the others did. "It looks like a tree. With a snake running through the branches? What does it mean, sensei?"

"I don't know," Kakashi said, halting his approach. She saw his eyes narrow. "I've never seen it before. It's not supposed to be here. On your guard."

Sakura tensed her body how Kakashi trained them to, leaning forwards just a bit. She pulled a kunai out from her holster, holding it in front of her.

At either side, her teammates followed. "We'll advance slowly." Gone was the more laid back Kakashi-sensei; this was their commanding officer, not a teacher.

Sakura followed behind him. Kakashi touched the wooden gate and slowly pushed it open. "It shouldn't be this easy to open it. Someone should have come out here to meet us. You three, Hebi Formation."

Sakura felt Naruto and Sasuke pull closer on either side of her, creating the lose formation. They followed Kakashi-sensei into the a courtyard and she found a somewhat familiar scene. Men and women, wearing the Konoha flak jackets, on the ground. Blood pooled under the bodies, from large gashes across their bodies. For a second, she saw the dead body of her victim, on the ground at the final exam.

Someone shook her. "Hey. Get a grip," Sasuke hissed at her left.

Right. Right. They were... In a bad place to get lost in thought. She turned to her right, seeing Naruto staring at the bodies, not moving. She gentle pushed him and he snapped out of it, turning to look at her. "Focus."

"Hmm." Kakashi hummed, leaning down to examine the wound. "I thought so. This isn't good."

Sasuke stepped forward, Sakura following after him. "These wounds look strange. Almost like teeth marks. Was this some kind of animal?" Sasuke asked. Sakura took a closer look and why the sight gave her no pleasure, she could see what Sasuke meant; it didn't look like a cut. More like the skin was torn away.

"Not exactly Sasuke but close enough. This is bad. It's an attack on Konoha shinobi, in Ho no Kuni."

"Wait. You mean the person who did this, is a foreign shinobi? Not some kind of animal?"

"No. These injuries are identical to the sword Samehada. It's a sword belonging to Hoshigaki Kisame-"

"Yes and soon I will reclaim it. This replica is very well crafted but I want the real thing."

Sakura's head snapped up and she turned. The courtyard lead to the large tower and four other buildings that weren't big enough to be seen over the wall. A large, fat man walked out of the furthermost building. His mouth was full of razor sharp teeth, that looked like they should be in a sharks mouth, not a humans. He had a very demonic looking sword, hauling it over his shoulder.

Following behind him, a women in the Kirigakure flak jacket followed him. If Sakura had to guess, she'd say the girl looked to be in her early twenties. She looked normal, compared to the big monster behind her.

Still... There was something off about both of them. Cracks ran down their faces and their eyes were... Strange.

"Suikazan Fuguki. You're dead," Kakashi said pleasantly, as if he was commenting on the weather. When the name was said, she heard Sasuke suck in a breath.

"I've come back from the depth of hell intact, Hatake Kakashi."

"You've returned from the dead? The dead don't come back to life."

"You have that snake to thank."

"Hmm. So who are you really? With that sword, I would guess Hoshigaki Kisame?"

"You would believe I'm that bastard? The very idea. No, I will return to Kirigakure no Sato and murder Kisame with my own hand. I shall reclaim Samehada. Then I will murder that bastard who claims to be the Mizukage and take my place as Kiri's rightful ruler."

"No one would believe you're Fuguki. As far as I am aware, after his death, his faction collapsed."

"It doesn't matter."

"No. It doesn't." Faster than a blink, Kakashi hurled a kunai.

* * *

When the kunai hit, Kakashi watched as it exploded, sending a cloud of smoke out in all directions. He didn't know who had decided to take Suikazan Fuguki's form and it seemed like he wasn't going to get anymore information out of the impostor. Whoever it was had made the mistake of killing Konoha shinobi within Hi no Kuni.

When the smoke finally cleared, half of _Suikazan Fuguki's _body was gone, no doubt blown off by his exploding tags...

Only the impostor wasn't bleeding. That huge wound and no blood or viscera. Kakashi's eyes widened; what looked like darkened ash began shooting up, moving from the ground and towards his body. And before his eyes, Suikazan Fuguki's body began reforming.

"Suiren, kill the kids. I'll kill Hatake." When the shinobi moved from behind her.

_Damn it_ Kakashi cursed himself, pushing chakra through his body. He was going intercept the girl but Fuguki got in his way, throwing Samehada at him. Kakashi quickly grabbed a kunai, using it to block the attack. Kakashi was thrown back, the girl free to move past him and towards his team.

He landed and his feet and rushed forward. Kakashi had fought against Samehada once before and it had destroyed his kunai. His current one was still intact, which meant that it wasn't the real Samehada.

It should make it easier.

* * *

Sasuke rushed forward, meeting the girl in combat. He didn't have time to wonder about the man called Suikazan Fuguki; or how his body had reconstructed itself after it was blown apart. His focus was on the girl, who was trying to kill him and his teammates.

His arm extended towards her face, aiming the punch. She weaved out of his way, ducking under him and her knee slammed into his stomach. Only Kakashi's hits had ever hurt that much; she wasn't playing around.

Sakura came up from his side, trying to sweep her legs out from under her. The girl jump up and backwards, away from them. Two Narutos rushed past Sasuke and engaged her. A third blond stopped at his side. "What's the plan dobe?" He asked, turning to face Naruto.

"Formation Thirteen."

* * *

"Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu." The water from inside the large tower burst out the window, and formed itself into a dragon. The jutsu struck towards him and hit the spot where Kakashi had been standing just before.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Kakashi breathed the fire down at Fuguki. It exploded around the dead man, If blunt force wouldn't kill him, maybe Kakashi could burn him instead. He landed lightly on his feat, and leaned down, watching.

Fuguki burst out of the flames, the fake Samehada raised. He brought it down in a slashing motion. Kakashi blocked it with his first kunai, drawing a second, thrusting the blade forward to stab his eyes. The blade cut through the monsters skin but Fuguki just laughed, swinging his blade.

* * *

She dispelled his clones quickly, a sword slashing through them. Naruto's kunai clashed against her katana, metal meeting metal. "Sorry about this kid. I don't want to kill you." Her sword was pushing forward.

"Your boss sure does," he hissed, trying to push it back, not exactly having the desired effect. The sword moved slow, closer to his face.

"Yes, well, he is a monster. The snake should never have brought him back."

That sword was getting uncomfortably close to his face. "How about we call it off? I don't want to die. You don't want to kill me. Win, win."

"If it was my choice, I would, little shinobi. My enemy is Iwa, not Konoha, but this cursed jutsu has left me with no other way. I cannot stop myself."

"Damn. That really makes be feel bad for what we're about to do."

The blade cut his cheek.

Sasuke's kunai shoot out from the top of the tower, cutting a line straight toward it. Suiren jumped back but the trap was already laid; Sasuke's wire had been quickly woven around behind her. As she jumped back, she connected with the silver wire and the wire quickly began to wrap around her. It might not have worked against Kakashi-sensei and, they did have more time to prep that one (this one had been a hasty job at best), but it looked like it did the trick. Soon she was bound up tightly, hanging upside down. Sasuke and Sakura joined him.

"Good job bastard." Naruto praised. Sasuke didn't have to much time but he he managed it.

"Think this will hold her?" Sakura asked, turning to look at the bound kunoichi.

"If I was still alive, this trap would hold me. Unless one of my comrades were to free me, you would have succeeded. If I was still alive, I would have been more careful."

Under her, light started to shine through. "Get away from her!" Sasuke yelled.

* * *

An explosion rocked the area where his team had been and had he been a lessor shinobi, Kakashi might have lost focus for a moment. Fuguki (Kakashi started to believe more and more that he was who he said he was) would have taken advantage of that momentary lapse and dealt him deadly blow. But Kakashi had been forged in the last great war; he knew that a moments distraction or hesitation on the battlefield spelled the end.

He kept his focus on the monster in front of him, moving his body to the side as his sword slammed forward. Kakashi hoped his team was okay but he had to have faith. He couldn't worry about them right now, not if he wanted to live. If he died, then they were dead; his team, though far above the level they should be at thanks to his training, weren't ready to take on a monster like Suikazan Fuguki.

Kakashi leaped forward, over his frame, and grabbed his face. Clamping down with both hands, he infused his grip with chakra. Kakashi landed on his feat and lifted Fuguki into the air. For a moment, he held the dead swordsmen above him, before slamming him down on the ground. He could the neck break under the pressure and had this been anyone else, they would have died. Him being some kind of immortal monster, Kakashi knew he would be up again.

_We can't win. _It was a starling realization; had he been normal, human, then Kakashi could have killed him. Right now, Fuguki was being more reckless than any shinobi of his caliber had a right to be, but given the fact that he couldn't die, Kakashi could see the benefits of such tactics when in his situation.

Only, watching him reform now, Kakashi realized his regeneration was slowing. His body was still putting itself back together, but it was progressively taking longer and longer, where it had once been much quicker.

* * *

The woman shot out of the smoke and Sakura had just enough time to raise her kunai to block the katana. _She blew herself up to escape._

Sakura jumped when the woman tried to leg sweep her and she kicked the women square in the face, sending her back. Sakura touched the ground only for a moment before kicking off and jumping backwards, putting distance between herself and the woman.

"You seen the bastard?" Naruto was at her side, his eyes focused on the women.

"Not since the explosion. What do you think? Fall back? See if-"

Suddenly she was in front of them, the sword piercing Naruto's leg. As he let loose a scream, Sakura grabbed the woman's face and channeled chakra into her hands. She squeezed down, feeling the woman's face crumple within her palm. It didn't feel like skin; more like paper, if Sakura had to compare it to something.

_What is she?_

Sakura didn't have time to ponder the question. Her face was already restoring itself; Sakura grabbed Naruto by his waist and jumped up, to the top of one of the buildings. She set him down on the roof, and turned to his leg. It was covered in blood.

Behind her, someone landed. Sakura turned around, ready to defend Naruto from the woman, only to find it was Sasuke. She let lose a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Where have you been?"

"Talking with Kakashi-sensei. He sent a clone." A small part of her realized that was the first time Sasuke had ever used sensei when addressing Kakashi. "He told me- what happened to Naruto."

His eyes widened and he rushed passed her. Naruto was grabbing his leg, his hands now also covered in his red blood. "That woman got me. Stuck the sword through my leg."

"Damn dope. That's bad. We need to get you out of her before you bleed to death."

"Don't worry about the bleeding. The wound is already closed. Just hurts like hell. I won't be able to walk."

"How do you-"

"My furry little friend. He has a really bad attitude, or so I'm told, but he really helps me out in times like these."

Sakura started at him, focusing on his face. Jinchuriki did have more effective healing than most shinobi (who themselves had better healing, on the account of their active chakra networks) but that wound looked really bad. She saw the sword cut through his leg and that was a lot of blood.

"What do we-"

Bang. "I am sorry about this."

Sasuke turned around, quickly weaving his handsigns: "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu." Blasts of fire shoot towards the woman, who ducked and weaved out of the way, though Sasuke did manage to push her back.

"Kakashi-sensei says we need to keep up the attack. Her regeneration will start to slow, if it hasn't already. Keep pushing it and don't let up."

The woman turned back around and sprinted towards them; Sakura wasn't going to let her get anywhere near Naruto. She moved forward to meet her, but the woman side stepped her and kicked her out of the way.

Sakura quickly turned around and saw Sasuke battling her. "Magen: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu!" She focused on reaching her chakra out and connecting with the woman's. She felt it make contact and Sakura quickly wove it into place, but something about the woman was off. Her chakra felt different to anyone else she had tried to put under a genjutsu.

Sakura began to run at her, hoping the illusion would affect her. The kunoichi stopped and looked up, where she would see the giant fireball falling down from the sky at her. Sakura grabbed a kunai from the holster, an exploding tag attached to it and hurled it at her. It impaled her in the back. She didn't look like she felt it, instead pushing Sasuke away and jumping down the side of the building.

"Stay with Naruto!" She shouted at Sasuke, following the girl over the side. Sakura's adrenaline was pumping and she was ready to fight.

The kunoichi landed before her and Sakura tried to land on top of her, aiming her kunai down at her head. She was faster than Sakura realized and like a snake, dodged out of the way, kicking Sakura in the stomach. Sakura went flying back, and slammed into one of the stone walls. The impact knocked the breath out of her and Sakura saw red for moment.

The kunoichi was charging her now, the sword held in front of her to run Sakura through. It would have done just that if Sasuke hadn't thrown the kunai and exploding tag down in front of her path towards Sakura, the explosion pushing her away.

Sakura regained her balance and stood up, coughing up blood on her hand.

"What are you?"

"Me? I'm Suiren." The woman, Suiren, said. "Summoned from the afterlife by a snake and forced to do the bidding of the traitor swordsmen."

It sounded to Sakura that Suiren didn't think much of the fat shinobi giving her orders. Sakura could feel for her; returned to life, forced to do anothers bidding, not being able to say no. It was hard enough to kill when Sakura was doing it by her own choice; she couldn't imagine being forced to kill by someone else.

She couldn't let that stop her though. Suiren, even if she hated it, would kill them all if she got the chance and Sakura wasn't going to allow her teammates to die.

Sasuke was looking out for her from above, hopefully making sure he didn't try and do anything to stupid.

If her body was made with exploding tags in it, then that would be a one time deal. They would have all be destroyed in the first explosion. which Sakura was confident enough that they would have been. She leapt forwards toward Suiren, weaving the handsigns. If she could just get behind her.

"You can hate me for this. I know I would." Under her paper like skin, light started to glow. A blinding, white light began to shine, and over take Suiren's form. Before Sakura could move, the world around her exploded.

**Authors Note:**

**Yes. Ino is also kind of a perv. I also focused more on pre chunin exams Ino, for this more bratty version. Sakura has matured a lot under Kakashi but not so much Ino. Even then, you can still see some of bratty Sakura here as well.**

**Ino has a lot of room to grow but for now, she's more like the twelve year old girls I went to middle school with. Then again, my middle school self thought he was the shit. And looking back at him (and old photos) he was cringe as hell.**

**Suiren is a character from the filler, that was killed in the Tragedy of Yusuga Pass.**

**A special thanks to Phoenixx Rising, the only person to review the last chapter!**

Used Jutsu:

Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu - Water Dragon Jutsu

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu - Fireball Jutsu

Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu - Phoenix Flower jutsu

Magen: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu - Descending into hell technique


	12. Chapter 12: Battle

_Disclaimer_

_I, Syraxes, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto Shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Mussashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan, making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_

**Chapter Twelve: Battle**

"SAKURA!" Sasuke screamed, helplessly watching Sakura run towards the detonating immortal zombie. Time slowed and suddenly, his world exploded in detail; he could see the small creases in the fabric of Sakura's dress, the dirt she was kicking up around her, the sharp edge of the kunai. Everything suddenly became more clear, intense, defined; as if he was truly seeing the world.

His eyes focused on Sakura, his body moving, but he'd be too late. Even as he moved , he could see the explosion coming, and he knew Sakura wouldn't be able to escape in time.

_Why is my body moving so slow?_ It was in the clearest detail that he knew what was going to happen; so why couldn't his body move quicker?

The light lit up the area where Sakura and the woman, Suiren, stood before the explosion engulfed the two. Sasuke watched as the blast burst out of Suiren and then they were gone.

Sasuke was on the ground before the fire cleared, the flames only dying down as he sprinted towards the area. He could already see the ash moving towards the center, beginning to reform. He could see trails of chakra within the ash, pulling it together. The sight couldn't hold his attention for long; his eyes scanned around the scene of the blast. Nothing, no burned body, no bones or ash.

Sasuke could feel a pressure releasing him. If Sakura had got caught in the blast, there would have been a burnt body, or other signs she had been within area of effect. With no signs or evidence of such, he felt reasonably confident she was alive. So where could she had gone?

The sound of shifting drew his attention away from the scene and back towards the ash. He could see the chakra flowing through it, which now that he could think clearer, how could he see chakra?

"Is Sakura..." Naruto called from above, Sasuke's train of thought derailing.

"No. At least there's nothing to suggest she got caught in it."

Sasuke jumped up, landing on the top of the building. Naruto had dragged his body over to the edge and if Naruto wasn't already so injured, Sasuke might have hit him.

"Idiot. You do know you're not supposed to move when you get stabbed with a sword, right?" He laid the sarcasm on thick.

"Oi! I told you, my little friend will take care of it!"

Sasuke didn't reply. His eyes swept across the area Sakura and Suiren had been fighting and then further out into the courtyard. He could see Kakashi clash with the dead swordsmen. He couldn't see Sakura anywhere around them. He began to examine his surroundings; he could see so much more than before, but no sign of Sakura.

"How's the woman?"

His eyes snapped back to the pile of ash, which was slowly starting to look like a body made of ash. Kakashi-sensei was right; when they had first began fighting, the regeneration had been much faster. It was a lot slower now. "She's almost back in one piece."

And then to Sasuke's shock, Naruto stood up. "Didn't you get a sword ran through you leg?"

"It wasn't pleasant. The foxes chakra helped and it burned like hell. I think I can walk on it through."

"... Are you in any shape to fight?"

"... No," he admitted.

"Hide in the building. See if you can go find a room."

"Hey, I'm-"

"Just until you can actually walk and run right."

Sasuke could see the color returning to Suiren's form. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" The stream of fire shot down towards Suiren, engulfing her body in fire.

* * *

Sakura pushed the chakra through her body, her eyes focusing up towards the painting of the Shodai Hokage, that had been hung in room. She could see it through the open window. The fire of the explosion washed over her and she could feel her skin being burned-

The heat vanished and suddenly she found herself in the room, on the wall where the picture had been. She fell, hitting the floor, pain flashing through her body.

Sakura felt like she was on fire. Opening her eyes, she looked at the skin on her arm; it was an angry red. The same feeling as her other arm and the front of her body.

Sakura leaned up against the wall and closed her eyes. The pain hurt, running over her skin, and she was glad she had changed places with the painting as soon as she did; otherwise the burns would have been a lot worse.

_I'll just.. Rest here for a little bit. Get my strength back._

If it came down to it, Sakura thought she would be able to move, but right now, she didn't want to test it. It felt good not to move. If only the burning sensation would stop.

She didn't know how long she sat there, but sound of battle resumed outside the building, metal clashing against metal. From outside the room, she heard someone walking closer to her and Sakura's eyes snapped up. She reached down but her kunai and shuriken holster was gone. Damn it.

The door opened. Sakura started to mold her chakra.

"Sakura?" She opened her eyes when she heard Naruto's voice. He was across the room, but quickly bolted towards her. "Oh wow. You don't look too good. Didn't get out of the way in time?"

"I was... A little late." Against her bodies screaming protests, Sakura leaned up more. "How about you? How's the leg?"

"I can put weight on it, but I don't think I'd be able to walk or run right for a bit. You should be more worried about yourself. Those burns look bad."

"They look worse than they are." Even she could hear the hollowness in her words. Naruto snorted.

"In the supplies, I think we have some burn cream." He reached into his pouch, pulling out the small supply scroll, and rolled it out. On the paper were multiple ink drawn seals with words over them. "Here we go. Medicine."

Sakura watched as he placed his hand on top of the seal and a puff of smoke. Pills, salves, creams lay displayed before them. "One of these should be it."

* * *

Sasuke kicked Suiren across the yard, sending her flying backwards. She recovered quickly and jumped back towards him. Sasuke grabbed her sword from the ground. He jumped forwards to meet her. He could see everything as he moved; the world around him didn't blur at all. He could see the way her body tensed, her muscles beginning to move. She was going to strike at his side, from the right and when he was close enough, Sasuke pivoted left. He raised the sword and brought it down, cutting down through her arm.

Suiren tried to move but Sasuke swept his legs, kicking her feet out from under her. His blade connected with a wooden beam, Suiren vanishing. His eyes flashed around the area, finding her on top of the large tower.

She lacked her arm. He looked down, looking at her disintegrating appendage. This time, the chakra wasn't present within the disappearing body part. The women's body had been seemingly made of chakra; enough of it to pull it's body back together.

Sasuke's focus returned to Suiren. She was staring at her lost appendage, a strange look on her face. Her head snapped back towards him, her body coiling to spring. Sasuke held the blade out, and Suiren jumped down at him a kunai in hand.

Their blades met and the ringing sound of metal exploded around them.

"Raiton: Sāji!" He changed the chakra flooding his hand, electricity covering it. The lightning shot up the swords blade and Suiren body began to convulse as the electricity shocked her body. Her grip on the kunai loosened and fell to the ground. Sasuke didn't waste any time, his sword thrusting forwards, cutting the woman in two.

Her two halves dropped and fell to the ground. "I don't think I'll be able to fight you anymore. The effects of this cursed jutsu are finally fading."

She was right; her body started to darken, cracks appearing throughout both halves. "Whatever had bound me to this point has finally come to an end. Maybe I can finally see my family."

Her body continued to darken and crack, until her features become nothing but ash, scattering away in the wind. Under the ash, an older man laid, his eyes open in shock. His skin was pale, his eyes milky.

* * *

Lacking both arms and unable to continue fighting, Fuguki turned and ran. He bolted over the top of the stone wall and continued, no doubt, into the forest.

Kakashi chose not to pursue, instead turning back towards the courtyard. He found Sasuke ending his own battle, observing as the aberration faded. "Where are Naruto and Sakura?"

Kakashi resisted the urge to flinch as Sasuke looked at him. His eyes were a deep red color; his Sharingan was alive. Two tomoe were in each eye, swirling around the pupil.

"I don't know where Sakura is. She got caught in Suiren's, the woman's," Sasuke jerked his head to the body covered in ash, "attack. I think she used the Kawarimi."

Kakashi could hear the emotion in his voice; he really was worried for her. A far step from the avenger he had first taken under his wing. He put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "We'll find her. Don't worry."

Sasuke shrugged his hand off. _Somethings never change_. "Naruto?"

"I told him to go hide in one of the buildings."

"Then we should go find him too." Which wasn't hard; Naruto's voice was loud, cursing and apologizing, making him easy to find. Sakura was with him and Sasuke's relief was palpable. She was covered in burns, though they didn't see too be to much. Naruto had already started to apply the salve.

"Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke." Sakura must have been in a large amount of pain, but she still smiled when she saw them.

"You don't look too good, Sakura," he said bluntly, deciding not to sugar coat it.

"I don't feel too go."

"That salve will help with the burns. You should all have a container, and I have more if we need it. Once we get back to the village, we'll get you to a doctor and they'll patch you up."

No seats were in the room, so Kakashi leaned against the door frame. Sasuke took a seat on the opposite side of Sakura.

"What happened?"

"Sasuke finished off the women. Fuguki retreated, but his body appeared to be on its last leg. I doubt he'll get far."

"That's good." Sakura closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall. "What happens now, sensei?"

"Now? Once we're ready to go, we'll return to the village. I'll make a report to the Hokage, you will go to the hospital. You'll all get paid for completing a C-rank mission, but I'll see about it's status getting it up to a B. Then I imagine you'll all have some time off. We'll have to send a new force to man this outpost, but that's really no concern for a Genin."

* * *

Fuguki ran through the unfamiliar forest, cursing Hatake Kakashi and his brats. He hadn't believed too much time had passed when he was first brought back, but once he'd been on the same battle field as Hatake and seen him from afar. He was older than he had been, not quite the brat he remembered. Time really had passed, though that bastard snake still looked young.

Suiren was gone; he tried to call her, but she didn't come. She had been ordered to follow his orders, and since she had not heeded his calls, that could only been she was dead... Again.

"My, my, Fuguki. You seem to be in quite the bad position." From his right, he heard that cursed voice. Fuguki stopped and turned, watching as the slimy snake slithered his way out of the shadows.

"Orochimaru." He spat the snakes name. "You said we were immortal! Undying bodies with eternal chakra!"

The snake bastard had the nerve to hum. Orochimaru examined him closely, those unnerving eyes boring into him. "Those weren't my exact words, but I suppose your grasp of understanding isn't quite-"

"Enough beating around the bush, snake! You lied to me!"

"Oh, my dear Fuguki. It pains me to hear you accuse me of such things. I never did say you were truly immortal. I said that the jutsu I used to bring you back, could make someone immortal. In it's completed state but sadly I do not yet have the data required to perfect it yet. Though from the information I have gleaned from you and lovely Suiren, I can say I am closer than ever to realizing it, in its fully completed forum. Not in time to meet my plans, but what can I do?"

"Then we were test subjects?"

"Yes. You were. You've given me very valuable information. I must thank you for doing so."

"HOW DARE YOU USE ME! I'LL KILL YOU!" He roared, trying to channel his chakra. As he did, he felt the chakra disappear and noticed parts of his body begin to fall off.

"It doesn't look like you have enough time left to kill me. That body is almost used up. Don't worry too much my dear Fuguki. I will revive you again, once the jutsu is completed. Though I doubt you'll be in any position to carry out your threat."

In the blink of an eye, Orochimaru was gone. Fuguki scream and tried to run after him, but his legs crumbled, turning to ash and dust. His whole body was crumbling now and the last thing he saw was the bright blue sky.

* * *

Danzo threw the report down to the table. "And Hatake is sure he ran into these zombie like phantoms? It wasn't a Genjutsu?" Even as he said it though, he doubted it; Hatake's Sharingan would have been able to see through it. It would have been much more of a comfort had Hatake been mistaken.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Homura answered. "He is backed up by the testimony of his Genin as well. It was the deceased swordsmen Fuguki and a woman named Suiren, though we don't have any information on her."

"Then do we believe it was Tobirama-sensei's jutsu?" Koharu asked, leaning back in her chair.

"I believe it is. If I may be so bold, the information we managed to recover from Orochimaru's study after it was destroyed revealed he was interested in the incomplete reanimation jutsu." Hiruzen said.

Homura glanced at the report again, bound within a black book. The Hokage's seal stared up at them. "So you believe it is your student's doing, Hiruzen?"

"Wait. I agree it is likely, but we do not have any solid proof that Orochimaru was behind this."

Danzo leaned forward and picked the book up, opening the report. He skipped to the third page. "Fuguki mentions a _snake_ as the one who brought him back. Not definite proof by any means, but considering Orochimaru's favor for serpents."

"I agree, though I cannot prove my suspicion. I believe it is the handy work of my wayward student."

"We still should not jump to conclusions, just yet. I agree the likelihood of Orochimaru is the greatest."

"In any event, be it him or not, the jutsu it seems to be incomplete," Danzo said, steering the conversation back on course. "It's worrying that the reanimation jutsu has resurfaced into the world. Did you not destroy the scroll that contained it after Orochimaru left, Hiruzen?"

Danzo had disagreed and still did. If Konoha had kept the jutsu and mastered it, they could have an army of immortal, unstoppable shinobi within their ranks. Not even the Tailed-Beasts would be able to stop them. It would have made Konoha invincible. If they could overwhelm the other villages quick enough, before they could adapt a counter, Konoha would be the absolute master of the shinobi world. Hiruzen, like the Nidaime before him, had chosen to abandon the jutsu.

Danzo could see why; researching and perfecting it would be a high cost in human life. That old part of him, the war hawk, wouldn't let the idea go. Though he had thought the jutsu lost after Hiruzen destroyed it. It would appear it was not.

"I did. Whoever has it now, would have found it before I could."

"Then we must put resources forward to the task. We cannot allow anyone to possess this jutsu. It would mean the end of Konoha." The immortal army of shinobi could easily be turned against Konoha and Danzo refused to let that happen. He would take whatever measures he needed to, if it meant ensuring the continued survival of his village.

"I agree," Koharu said, crossing her arms. "Perhaps Root should be mobilized."

"It could." Danzo agreed. "Root, or even your Anbu Hiruzen, could take the lead on this. However I would recommend we use Itachi."

The only people who knew the truth of the Uchiha Massacre were in this room, Hiruzen's special council. He didn't miss the three sharp looks he received, but he held. "What is the purpose of having him if we do not make use of him when we need to? He is no longer connected to the village and can be used in a way that even the Anbu cannot."

"Itachi is already investigating the reports of the Pale Man, is he not? On your orders?" Hiruzen asked sharply.

"He is. He can go where we cannot and do things that we cannot. At least without starting a large scale conflict. Right now he's following a lead in the Land of Earth."

"Would it be wise to pull him off his lead to chase this?"

"He will soon be coming this way, back from Earth. He believes the trail will soon go cold. He wants to go to Fang country." Based on some rumors about the Pale Man's appearance, but it was nothing but a rumor now. Best not to bring it up until he had more information. "Making a stop through our northern territory shouldn't be too big of a detour."

Hiruzen sighed deeply, leaning back in the large chair. "Very well. Inform him of the details. See if he can find anything we might miss."

"Of course."

"Speaking of Itachi, I've heard a rumor that he encounter two rogue shinobi and had partnered with them. Kakuzu and Hidan." Homura spoke up, turning to Danzo.

"Yes. He has quite the high bounty on his head and Kakuzu thought he would collect. Itachi dealt with him and convinced him to join him. Hidan is newer. I haven't received any reports on him or why Itachi chose to bring him into the fold. In any event, he believes he will be able to use them."

"Tomorrow I have a state meeting with the Daimyo. I think we will adjourn this meeting here for tonight."

**Authors Note:**

**And here we have it, the end of the first real battle in this story. I wrote and rewrote this battle three times, over the course of my two days off. I wasn't really happy with it the first time and I think it's better this time.**

**Thanks as always to my Beta, Bluepincils**

**And a special thanks to my only review last chapter. Who left the message in Korean**

**As you might have already guessed, this reanimation jutsu is not the completed project.**

Jutsu used:

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu - Fireball Jutsu

Raiton: Sāji - Surge


	13. Chapter 13: Downtime

_Disclaimer_

_I, Syraxes, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto Shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Mussashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan, making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_

**Chapter Thirteen: Downtime**

"Genin, Haruno Sakura?" The nursed behind the counter asked, as Sakura reported to the front desk. She had been in the hospital for the last two days, under the care of Konoha First Hospital and the shinobi Medical Corps. The medical ninjutsu took care of her burns and she had a new layer of skin.

"Yes."

"Lets see... Yes, your discharge papers have been processed and you're good and clear to go. I just need you to sign these papers and we can get you out of here as soon as possible."

"Thank you." The nurse picked up a sheet of paper and slides it across the counter top. Sakura grabbed it, writing her signature down, signing it down at the bottom.

"Hey Sakura." Ino's voice called from her side. She looked up and saw Ino walking through the main door.

"Ino. Hold on, I'm almost ready to leave." She handed the paper back to the nurse. The nurse looked it over, nodded, and stamped it.

"Okay Sakura-san. I hope you enjoyed your stay. You are free to go."

"Thank you."

Ino was hold the door open and Sakura stepped out, the door falling closed behind her. "You're looking a lot better today."

"I feel a lot better."

"I heard you got caught in a fire jutsu?"

Well, it had been an exploding zombie but the Hokage had made a personal appearance to make sure she and her team were aware that the events of the mission were classified.

"Yeah. We ran into a shinobi and I couldn't get out of the way of her jutsu before she fired." Kakashi had been the one who came up with the official story and she repeated it to the letter.

"That sounds really bad. I burned myself on the stove once and I cried so hard." Ino laughed and Sakura couldn't help laughing with her. Sakura had also burned herself as a child and it did not prepare her for that burn.

"So I stopped by your house, one of your parent's maids were cleaning. Your parents are coming home today aren't they?"

"Yeah. I'm going to meet them at the Train Station the town over and then we'll ride back to the village. I have a few hours until their train gets in."

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to go back to living at your house, since your parents are back?"

"No. I'm not." Sakura sighed. She had thought a lot about it since she found out they were coming back and she had decided not to. Her house was huge, a giant manor her parents had built with their own money. Sakura had never liked it. She liked the small, cozy house she had with her team.

"I'm an adult now, Ino. Sure I'm only twelve and there are places that I can't go. But when I put on this hitai-ate, I become an adult. Legally. I'm not a child anymore and living under my parents roof come with a lot of rules. They love me and I love them as; but I had killed someone. The final exam. I've gone off on official business for the village and I'll have to kill in the future. Maybe even have to fight a war."

She had plenty of time to think about her future over the last seven months. Nothing but time to think in the hospital. She had come to the conclusion that she would stay with her teammates and continue with her routine.

"I'm not a child and I won't let them baby me. No matter how much my parents love me."

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto? Huh. It's not unusual to see a Genin team take part in a B-rank mission. Oh! I see, it was upgraded to B. Well in any event, it's impressive. Just give me a moment, and I'll go get your pay."

Naruto's face was split in a wide grin. When Kakashi-sensei informed them that the rank for the mission was ranked up, Naruto made a beeline towards the Mission Payment Office.

The man behind the desk came back out, carrying roll of bills in his hand. "I'm just going to need you to sign here, as proof you've received your payment."

Naruto had never been happier to put down his signature.

"Alright, your ryo. Here you are kid." Handing back the paper, Naruto gently took the rolled up bills in his hand. He had never held so much money in his life before in his life.

Leaving before anything else could be said, Naruto was soon jumping over the buildings. He had money and he didn't need anyone else to pay for him. Naruto knew exactly where he was going to go.

Ichiraku ramen was a small ramen stand squeezed in between two larger buildings but in Naruto's opinion, there was no better place to get a bowl of ramen in the whole world.

"Hey, it's Naruto," old man Teuchi called, when Naruto jumped down in front of his ramen stand. Three customers were already seated and eating, which left plenty of room for him. "We haven't seen you around here in months. You used to come by every Friday after school. I started to think you forgot about me."

"What? Are you kidding? Forgetting about the best ramen haunt? No way!" Naruto took a spot at the counter and held his hand up when Teuchi grabbed a menu. "I've been away on missions."

"Missions?"

"Yeah, check it out!" Naruto jabbed his thumb to his forehead, showing off his hitai-ate.

"Oh! You graduated?"

"Oh yeah! Anyway, I'll take two ramens. Pork Cutlets and a boiled egg on one and the other put some chashu and menma on it!"

"Err. Is that teacher you like with you? He running late?"

"Iruka-sensei? No. Just me today."

"Okay, you're total would come to 1200 ryo. Can you afford it?"

"You bet old man." He had been so excited, he hadn't even pocketed his money yet. He rolled out the correct bills and handed them over, shoving the cash wad in his pocket.

"Okay, two bowls coming up. I'm a little surprised; I think this is the first time you've ever paid for your own ramen. I guess those missions really do pay."

* * *

"Welcome Uchiha-san." The woman stood up over his desk and extended her hand. Sasuke reached out and shook it firmly. This woman was the head of one of Konoha's three land Development guilds. He was a little surprised that he had gotten to see her on such short notice but suspected it had something to do with his name. "Please, take a seat."

The seat was comfortable and Sasuke let himself lean back into it. She took her own seat, leaning across the desk and crossing her fingers. "What can I help you with today, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke had been giving it a lot of thought lately, since he had first made the offer to Naruto and Sakura. Death and slaughter wasn't very out of the ordinary for a shinobi village and a year after the massacre had happened, a representative for this very bureau had asked him about selling some of the land in the Uchiha distract. He had refused back then, feeling something close to hate at the offer. This had been and still was his families home; when he rebuilt his clan, he'd need the land. He had more than enough money for upkeep.

It had been Naruto and Sakura who had made him reconsider that position. Though these people had come around every few months, hoping he might reconsider, Sasuke never had. But he had seen the way his teammates had looked around the distract; at the lack of people. The empty buildings. Maybe it was finally time.

"I've come to speak to you about the Uchiha district. You and your people seem quite keen on speaking to me about it."

"We are, Uchiha-san. If you've finally agreed to sell it, we are more than happy to offer a generous amount-"

"Excuse me, uh..."

"You may call me Ito-san, Uchiha-san." She smiled.

"Very well, Ito-san. You misunderstand me and my intentions here. I have not come to sell any of my clans land."

"Oh? Then why are you here, Uchiha-san?"

"I'll agree to rent some of it out. I know you have a department that can help facilitate the renting of land for property owners."

"I see. Yes, we can do that. The Uchiha district has plenty of suitable houses and apartment complexes. If you offer a better rate, I'm sure many people would happily move into the district. I am prepared to offer my services personally, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke didn't miss the glint in her eyes; the greed. She assumed she would be making a profit. Sasuke didn't know enough about economics to say if she was right or wrong.

"And if any of the potential customers ask about buying the land?"

"You can tell them it's off the table for right now."

"On behalf of Konoha First Land Development, let me say I hope our relationship is a prosperous one. We do have some paper work we'll need to go over and I will need to send a team down to check out the sites you'd be willing to rent out. If you're free, we can see about knocking that all out today?"

"I don't have anything planned." Kakashi had given them the week off and other than sparing with his team, he had nothing to do. He might as well knock this off as soon as possible. Sakura was getting released tom day with the all clear from her doctor; she'd be ready to spar and from his visits, Sasuke knew she was ready to get back into the swing of things.

That strange feeling in his stomach stirred again. Ever since that mission, whenever his mind started to drift to Sakura, he got that weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Excellent."

* * *

"Good night," Sakura hugged her parents through the doorway. She felt their warm arms wrap around her. She had missed her parents and despite her choice to leave home, that was never going to change. Her parents had taken it better than she had thought they would; Sakura often forgot but before her parents were merchants, they had been shinobi. That was where Sakura had originally gotten it in her head that she wanted to be one.

"Take care dear," her mother said warmly, releasing her from the hug.

"Don't be a stranger now."

'I won't dad. I promise! I'll come to visit."

"Make sure that you do."

The way to the Uchiha district was starting to become familiar. She recognized the buildings and shops that dotted the rout she normally traveled. It came as something of a surprise when she saw Sasuke leaving one of the buildings. It was starting to get dark, though here in the height of summer, that would be a little ways off. She had been by the building a few times and it was normally closed by the point, so who was that Sasuke came out with?

She watched them shake hands and the women walked off. Sakura sprinted and caught up with Sasuke.

"Sakura? What are you doing here? I thought you were with your parents?"

"I was. I just left."

"I see."

"Who was the woman?"

"Maori. She's a head of the land development guild."

"So were you talking about developing land?"

"Uh. No. She's facilitating renting out land in the district."

"Renting out land? I thought you didn't want anyone to move into the district?"

"I've had a change of heart."

It was definitely a summer night; the gentle breeze was warm and carried the scent of food. Everything was closing down and the only places open were the convenience stores and street stalls.

"Where is Naruto? He didn't come to visit me at all this morning."

"He said something about going to the mission payment center. We did complete a B-rank mission."

"That's right! I should go and get my money to. It'll be closed by now, huh?"

"It's a safe bet."

She sighed. Now that she was living away from her parents, she would need the money; taking missions was her only source of income. Sakura decided she'd go and get it tomorrow.

"Kakashi-sensei didn't visit either. Have you seen him?"

"Not since the morning. He came by after Naruto left." Sasuke sounded odd. She looked over at him and saw his face was a little red.

"What did come by for?"

"To talk?"

_Was Sasuke blushing? The stoic Uchiha Sasuke?_

"So what did he want to talk about?"

"A few things." Oh now she was curious.

"Like what?"

"Well among other things, my Sharingan."

"You're what? Isn't that what Kakashi-sensei has?"

"It's the bloodline trait of my clan."

It shouldn't have surprised her. She had learned back in the academy that a lot of Konoha's clans possessed bloodline traits; abilities inherited only through genetics.

"Can I see it?" The words came out of her mouth before she could think about them. How it might be insensitive to just bluntly ask something like that.

"Okay," Sasuke said, answering before she could apologize. Sasuke stopped walking and turned to look at her. She stopped with him, meeting his eyes. One moment, they were the same onyx color they always were; the next moment, they were a bright crimson, tomoe whirled around his iris.

"They're beautiful." Sakura had never seen eyes exactly like those before. She had caught glimpses of Kakashi-sensei's Sharingan but she never got to see them up close and personal. They were beautiful, in an almost sad kind of way.

Sasuke blinked, the red replaced by the onyx. "What?"

Sakura realized she said that out loud. "I'm sorry." It was her turn to blush, her face heating up. She looked away from him.

"It's okay."

Sakura didn't turn back until her face wasn't as warm. "So uh, why is yours different from Kakashi-sensei's?"

"His is more developed than mine. He can copy jutsu he sees and many other things I'm not able to do just yet. Once mine develops to his level, I'll look the same."

"Oh." She didn't know what else to say. Sasuke didn't say anything either and the two of them continued the walk home.

* * *

Haku sighed, leaning her head back. Suigetsu was in one of his moods, bragging about his older brother and his family and yada, yada, yada. She wished Zabuza-sensei would hurry up and get here. She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to stand listening to him.

"Suigetsu, would you please give it a rest," Hotaru said, sounding a lot nicer than she would have. The Hozuki turned to glare at her and Haku sighed. Loudly.

"I'm with her, Sui. Knock it off."

"Did you just call me Sui?"

"I did Sui. Will you shut up already?"

"Damn. Put on a team with two hot girls, but one of them has a thing for a monster and the other one is a total bitch."

"What?" Haku hissed at the same time as Hotaru. Haku was on her feet and was going to go give the Hozuki a piece of her mind, when the door opened.

"Why are you all so loud?" The anger melted out of her as Haku turned to see Zabuza-sensei. He was just as handsome as always, maybe even more so without his mask covering his mouth. Being around him always put her in a good mood.

"Correction; a total bitch who's in heat."

And Suigetsu was the only one who could ruin that. Haku turned around quickly, infusing her fist with chakra and nailed the bastard right in the face. Suigetsu went flying back and his body exploded into water when it hit the wall. Haku turned back to look at Zabuza-sensei

"You know Suigetsu, if you weren't such a total asshole, I might actually feel sorry for you," Hotaru said in her sweetest voice.

"That's enough you three. We have a mission." When he said that, Haku's posture changed. She stood up straighter and looked at Zabuza-sensei. The other two were no doubt shaping up behind her. Their years in Kirigakure's shinobi schooling system had drilled in the code of the village into their heads. Focus should always be on the mission at hand.

"What is it, Zabuza-sensei?" Suigetsu asked, stepping forward to stand at her right, Hotaru took the position to her left.

"We're being hired by a very wealthy business tycoon named Gato. He has a strange hold on a small island nation to our north and he wants us to make sure he doesn't lose that hold."

"So we'll be helping oppress people?" Haku asked. She knew the name of the game. They did jobs for less reputable people. She had come to terms with that... Still the thought of oppressing other people left a bitter taste in her mouth. But a mission was a mission.

"Effectively yes. A bridge builder has recently started construction on a bridge that would link the country to the continent. Our job is to make sure the citizens see the errors of their ways. Start packing, we'll be heading out to Nami no Kuni as soon as we're ready."

It was the job of a Kiri shinobi to follow orders. To not let one's emotions get in the way, Haku would do her job, but she'd never like it.

**Authors Note:**

**Kishimoto has said that ryo is equal to yen in value. As such, so will the ryo in this story**

**Yes, in this story, I have gender swapped Haku. Haku is a girl**

**Hotaru is the girl from the Six-Tails Unleashed Filler Arc. In this story, she has been changed to a Kirigakure shinobi**

**As always, a special thanks to Bluepincils, my awesome beta. She writes her own Naruto fic, centered around Sakura! You should go check her out!**

**Lastly, thank you guest reviewer, MaemiSmile, Phoenix Rising and Link0011 for their reviews. Four reviews for an update? I think that's the most I've ever gotten!**


	14. Chapter 14: Nami no Kuni

_Disclaimer_

_I, Syraxes, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto Shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Mussashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan, making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_

**Chapter Fourteen: Nami no Kuni**

Sasame concentrated on the energy within her; it was such a strange feeling, the duel chakra. Her whole life, since she was a child and first started channeling her chakra, Sasame knew what it felt like. It was her, the chakra merely an unseen extension of her body, as familiar as her right arm. Now though, there was a second line of chakra, running parallel to her own. A strange, unfamiliar source.

It felt off; foreign. Like it wasn't a part of her and shouldn't be in her body, but it was a dark and heavy power. Infinitely more than her own. Sasame's chakra was a lake and the heavy power was an ocean.

It was separate from her own, a design on purpose, Han told her, so it would not be able to influence her. But she could tap into it, able to reach into that vast power. Controlling it was another matter; she didn't remember what happened the first time she made contact with Son Goku's chakra, but Han had told her she went crazy. His chakra had taken over and Han had to restrain her.

Any attempt at speaking with Son Goku failed; the big ape refused to cooperate. Even though Han said she would need his eventual cooperation. But for now he had her focusing on drawing that seperated chakra and controlling it.

Which was easier said than done; why she didn't black out anymore, whenever she summoned his chakra and tried use it, she'd get consumed by rage. By hate. It made thinking straight harder than she could have ever imagined. Son Goku's chakra wrapped around her, in what Han called the chakra cloak. It was trying to make her angry; trying to drive her mad. She had to resist it. She had to be the one in control of it and not the other way around.

Sasame didn't know if she'd be able to have that level of control. She was a small human; Son Goku was a true to life demon; an immortal chakra monster that had lived a thousand lives. What hope did she have?

Han was living proof it was possible. He had shown her the cloak and he was able to stay in full control. Roshi had been able to as well. Other villages also had Jinchuriki and they were made to master the power as well and in that respect, she wasn't so different.

So why was she having such a hard time?

* * *

Kakashi opened the door, entering the house. Sasuke had given him a key and permission to come and go. He kicked off his shoes and entered the hallways, making his way down to the end.

It was very early in the morning, the sun just peaking over the horizon. The sounds and smells of breakfast wafted through the hall and sure enough, when he opened the door, Sasuke was making it.

Kakashi stared at Sasuke for a moment, memories of their last conversation coming to the forefront. He had quite awkwardly spoken to the boy about the issue Sandaime-sama had asked him to broach the topic of and like a loyal shinobi, he had carried out the task. Kakashi could confidently say he'd rather face another war, then have a repeat of that conversation.

He cleared his throat, alerting his genin to the fact he was here. Sakura and Naruto looked up, tired faces staring back at him. Sasuke turned around, the eggs and bacon in the pan he was holding. He didn't seem to be as tired as the other two.

"Kakashi-sensei, hungry?"

"Thank you, Sasuke. I'd be happy to."

He waited until he had a seat at the table, his plate filled with food, before he broached the subject; "I am happy to share a meal with my team, but I'm here for a reason."

He reached into his flak jacket and pulled out three slips of paper, setting them on the table. "These are applications for the next Chunin Exams. I've already recommended you and you've been given the green light. All that your team would need to do now is apply. Of course, if the team would rather wait, all three of you are free to."

Sakura slowly reached her hand out and picked up one of the papers. "I didn't know the Chunin Exams were being held already."

"They're not," Kakashi said, grabbing the pair of chopsticks. "These exams are still months off. I wanted to give you the options earlier. If all of you want to take them, then I'll step our training up to the next level."

He had been pushing his team to their limits everyday in training. Since he started his particular brand of Kakashi-hell-training, they had advanced in an incredible rate, six months in and they were at the level of a lower ranked chunin. They might already be at the point where they could pass the exams. But Kakashi was never one for leveling things to maybes and from the looks on his teams face, they knew they'd be in for a new level of punishment.

Yet they voiced no complaints and no resistance to the idea, each one of them examining the paper.

"I'm in." Naruto was the first one. Kakashi saw Sasuke and Sakura each give smiles of their own, matching Naruto's.

"I guess I am too."

"Yeah count me in."

They each set on to filling the slip of paper out, leaving the table to get something to write with. Kakashi was proud of them; not just at how quickly they advanced, but their force of will. They didn't whine, complain, only meeting the challenges head on. Team Seven; his students. He had grown to care for them all so much. Kakashi couldn't imagine life without them anymore.

* * *

In the heat of the moment, Sasuke couldn't deny Sakura was beautiful. Her face, smeared with blood and full of concentration, the way she weaved her body to dodge his punches and kicks. Her sweat sticking her clothes to her form.

He knew it was stupid; everyone from his father to Kakashi-sensei told him if he got distracted, he was dead. But he couldn't help himself; his heart wasn't in it. He was to busy focused on Sakura to defend against her. Which is why he found himself on the ground, Sakura pinning him with a kunai to his throat.

He knew he should have felt shame, he had lost to his pink haired teammate, arguably the weakest link on the team. But he couldn't say he was. Sasuke was more focused on Sakura being on top of him. The now familiar feeling in his stomach was back but more than usually; it made him feel so...

And then another feeling flooding his body. He was heating up; his whole body was on fire, a rush. He couldn't pin down the feeling. It was so alien to Sasuke.

"I win." Sakura was breathing heavily. Her smile lit up her whole face in a way that somehow made her breathtaking.

What was wrong with him?

"Good job Sakura!" Naruto jumped down next to them, offering a hand up as Sakura climbed off him. Sasuke grabbed his hand and allowed the blond to pull him to his feet.

"You did very well Sakura," Kakashi called from the side. Sasuke turned to face him, watching as he covered his Sharingan with his hitai-ate. "Sasuke, you were distracted."

It wasn't a question. He whiped the sweat off his forehead, spitting out a mouth full of blood; she had decked him very hard. "Yes, sensei."

"Don't make a habit of it Sasuke. If this was a real fight, you would have died. You improved exponentially but if you're head isn't in the game, you'll lose it. I want you all to take these matches seriously."

If Sasuke kept it up, he'd stagnate. He snuck a glance at Sakura and resolved not to let... Whatever it was he was feeling, get the better of him again.

He saw the knowing glance from Kakashi and got the feeling his sensei knew more than he was letting on.

"Okay let's start again. Lets go for a two on one; Naruto and Sakura vs Sasuke."

"Yes!"

* * *

"Let's see. Team Seven, lead by Hatake Kakashi. Hmm. If your goal is a C-rank mission, you might want to check in tomorrow. We might-" the man broke off, looking down at the scroll. Before he had become a genin, Naruto had been a very long sleeper, preferring to sleep into the afternoon. But Kakashi-sensei had broken him out of that habit and even on days he had off, Naruto could not find himself sleeping past ten.

Every morning after breakfast, they had a spar and if Naruto learned one thing, it was that nothing got the sleep out of you like a morning spar.

"Well we do have one active C-rank but it'll take you out of the village. All the way to Nami no Kuni."

"The Land of Waves?" Naruto had a vague memory of the name; he had learned the names of all the countries in his geography class. Recalling them all would probably be impossible, having tried to sleep through most of the lessons. He remembered them being so boring; with the hindsight he had gained under Kakashi, Naruto wished he had taken his classes more seriously. He supposed he was lucky enough to remember the name at all.

"It's a small island nation off our eastern cost. Given that it has natural protection from the sea, and it's so small and out of the way, it isn't really a threat to any nation. It doesn't even have a standing army. Local lords are allowed to hold militia to keep the peace. It's navy is one of the best after the Land of Water, and it's a fairly wealthy country. I can't see a reason it would need to hire shinobi."

"It's not the country itself. The Daimyo is a young boy under a regency and apparently hasn't been active in his countries political scene. A bridge builder by the name of Tazuna has requested personal protection while he finishes his bridge. It's a little ways out but the pay seems to be fairly well."

"We'll take it." Kakashi said quickly, holding his hand out for the slip of paper. He wrote his signature down. After two weeks taken off from missions, Kakashi was more than happy to be back in the game and run his team through the ringer.

"Tazuna-san is staying at one of the inns near the Hyuga district. We will inform him a team has signed onto the mission. It should be a couple hours before he is ready to go. We'll send him a message and tell him to meet you here."

"Tell him to meet us at the front gate."

"Can we see the mission specs?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi patted him on the head. The man handed Sasuke a scroll, which he promptly began to read. Naruto quickly found a spot behind him, Sakura on his other side and Kakashi read over the top of their heads.

"Protection from the standard bandits and highwaymen. Also from hired thugs? Man someone must really want this Tazuna guy dead," Naruto said.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Go home and get changed. We'll be leaving the village when Tazuna is ready. Get any supplies you'll need and meet at the gate."

* * *

Sakura had taken a seat on one of the crates. She had chose to leave the pink dress behind and don the new clothes she had bought on her last shopping trip. She and Ino had been helping Naruto update his own wardrobe, when it had dawned on Sakura that she was still wearing the same clothes from her the Academy. Here Naruto was, making a change for the better, while she stayed the same. Sakura wanted to move forward with her teammates and couldn't stay the same little girl that she had been in school.

Of course, the chance to go shopping had no part to play on updating her wardrobe. None at all.

She tossed the kunai up in the air, watching as it flipped before falling back down, where she'd grab the handle. Sakura repeated the process.

"Huh? These are the other shinobi that are escorting me?" A gruff, crotchety voice pulled her attention away from the kunai. She snapped it out of midair and turned to look at the source. A greying old man stood by Kakashi-sensei, glaring at her and her teammates. Wearing light blue clothes, a backpack, he looked the part of a drunk old vagabond.

He was carrying a bottle of booze, taking a swig of it as he glared at them. "Are you sure these are shinobi? The blonde shrimp looks likes a schoolboy. And the other two look like they should be studying for the entrance exams, not guarding me on a dangerous mission."

It was a testament to how much her blonde teammate had grown. If he'd met this old man when he first become a shinobi, Naruto would have exploded at him by now. Instead Sakura watched as he rolled his sky blue eyes, turning to look at Kakashi. Sakura followed his lead, her eyes staring at Kakashi-sensei.

"Looks can be deceiving, Tazuna-san. Trust me, they're a lot more skilled than they might look to you."

He sneered, taking another drink of his booze.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, this is our client, Tazuna-san. We'll be escorting him back to his home country and providing him with security until his bridge has finished being constructed. Tazuna-san, these are my students, genin shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke." He introduced each one of them in turn, pointing to them as he said their name.

"Huh. They still don't look like shinobi."

_What a charming old man._

"We'll be taking Tazuna-san to the coast, where we'll meet one of his acquaintances that will smuggle use into Nami no Kuni."

"Yeah and if we come across any of Gato's hired thugs, kill them. Bastards brought them from the continent to make sure we keep in line."

"If he's hired thugs to enforce his will, why doesn't one of the local lords step in?" Sasuke asked.

"I doubt you kids would know, but our Daimyo is very young and under the guidance of his regent. Until he turns fifteen, the regent has all his power. Gato bought him off, or so I'm told. Paid him very handsomely; a small fortune. The regent isn't a lord, but a commoner who had been the minister of trade when the boys father died. Since he didn't have any lands to fall back on, he was probably swayed by the money. Once the boy is of age, he has all his money to take to some foreign land. He's forbid the other lords to interfere with Gato's business."

There was a time where Sakura might have been surprised. But she'd heard enough of Kakashi's stories to know people could be greedy. And shinobi weren't heroes.

"That's horrible," Sakura said.

"We should get going. My contact won't wait long. If Gato finds out what we're doing here, his family will pay for it."

"Are we going to take a train, Kakashi-sensei?" She asked. "I don't think Tazuna-san would be able to keep up and if we're on a deadline, we should be going as quick as possible."

"I was told the port town we'll be going to isn't connected on the train line. From here it should be a half a day's journey walking. Which we'll be doing," Tazuna said. He looked at Kakashi-sensei, who began to lead. Making sure Tazuna, the client, walked next, Naruto took up a position behind him. Sasuke to his right and Sakura took the spot on his left.

As they day progressed, Sakura made sure to keep on her guard. Gato could have hired thugs already out looking for him, though the likelihood of that was low according to Tazuna; when Gato realized he he left, he wouldn't know where the bridge builder would have gone. Still, Kakashi was her teacher and his lessons had been drilled into her head; always be vigilant. Having a touch of paranoia wasn't the worst thing in the world.

They made it to the port town before nightfall, a few hours of daylight left. The town wasn't as large as a city but it was much bigger than the rural villages she was used to coming across on missions.

"Kaji said he'll be waiting in a tavern called Last Stop."

It didn't take long to find it with Kakashi-sensei leading them straight there.

"How did you know where it is?" She asked, finding it just a bit strange that he knew where to go and look.

"I stayed here with my friend, Kumade, on a mission once. I'll tell you all the story one day."

It was a two story building, standing on the edge of the town, near the port. It looked like a place that should be in Horobiru.

It was full of drunken sailors laughing, drinking and slapping waitresses on the ass. Not exactly a place Sakura would chose to come. It was seedy enough.

"There. That's Kaji," Tazuna said, pointing toward a table at the back of the bar. A lone man was drinking.

"Alright. Stay here with Tazuna, I'll go speak to him."

Sakura watched anyone that came too close to them, ready to spring if she needed to. A few minutes later, Kakashi-sensei returned, accompanied by the man.

"Tazuna, thank the gods you made it."

"It's good to see you Kaji. Can we go somewhere to talk?"

"Sure. I have a boat docked in the harbor."

It wasn't too long of wall; the tavern was close enough to the dock they didn't have to go far. The ship wasn't very big, a smallish house boat. Sakura followed Tazuna up, like her teammates, staying close to him. Kaji lead them to the deck. In the middle of it, a large, square room. It had a single door. From the window, she could see the room was dark.

Kaji pulled out a key, unlocking the door. "Come in," he called to the group. He pulled the door open and took a step to the side. From the darkened cabin, a group of men threw the door open, sprinting.

"Grab the bridge builder! You can kill the rest!" The one in the front screamed.

"Permission to use deadly force; kill them. Use of jutsu granted but keep the destruction to a minimum."

* * *

It was only a matter of time before his team would be faced with killing again. Kakashi gave them the go ahead, with more than a little regret. He had watched how their first kills had affected them and he had no desire to cause them anymore pain. But they were shinobi and a shinobi's hands were stained with blood.

Sakura was the first one to kill. A thug raced towards her, a sword bearing down to slash. She weaved out of the way and brought her foot down on his knee. Kakashi could hear the sickening _Crack! _as her foot broke his kneecap. As he fell Sakura cut his throat, kicking his body away from her.

Kakashi turned his attention to Sasuke; a thug was coming up behind him. Sasuke jumped up, out of the way of his sword and kicked the man in the head. When the thug was down, Sasuke kicked his head into the deck of the ship. A quick stab to the back of his head with a kunai assured he wouldn't be getting up again.

Naruto had three bodies at his feat, chasing down the last thug as he tried to run. Kakashi watched as he pulled the chakra into his right hand and when he caught the fleeing thug, his punch sent the man overboard.

And that only left one thing. Kakashi turned to Kaji, the man who had brought them to the boat in the first place. He hadn't missed the way the man had opened the door from the side and stepped out of the way, allowing the thugs to rush them.

Kaji bolted; he didn't waste any time, running towards the ramp.

"Sasuke."

"On it." His student was even quicker, jumping over Kaji, landing on the dock effortlessly, cutting of the man's escape. Kaji stopped running, staring down at Sasuke, who was covered with the thugs blood. He dangled the kunai in his hand, as if challenging him to come down.

Kaji turned around and saw Kakashi looking at him. Kakashi extended his killing intent, sharpening it into a fine point and focusing it on Kaji. Suddenly the man stopped moving, and started to shake.

"Sakura." Kakashi gave her a look. She had come so far; without having to say anything else, she was already moving, grabbing Kaji's shirt and dragging him back towards the cabin. Her arm was infused with chakra, cutting the chance for him to get away from her. She slimmed Kaji into the wall of the cabin, holding him there. Kakashi released the killing intent and slowly began to walk towards him.

"Tazuna-san, it would appear that your contact sold you out."

"Yeah... Yeah, I guess." The old bridge builder walked towards Kaji and stopped behind Sakura. Naruto was shadowing him, staying close enough to intervene if anything was to happen. "Why Kaji? We're friends. We've know each other since we were just brats. I'm your daughters godfather."

"Exactly! Tazuna, Gato knows we're friends. When you left, he wasn't too happy about it. He sent his thugs to my house. They knocked my door in and took my daughter, her husband and my grand kids! They said if I didn't cooperate, they'd start cutting off fingers. Tazuna, you have to come back with me! Please! For my family's sake!"

"I'm sorry Kaji. I should never have gotten you involved. It's my fault you're in this situation. I do apologize for that. But I can't go back with you."

"W-what? My family, Tazuna-"

"And I am sorry about that. I really am Kaji. But what about the rest of our people? While the fat regent allows Gato to suck the life out of our country, people are starving. Gato has complete control of our shipping and until the Daimyo comes of age, this bridge is a life line the people of Nami no Kuni need."

"And what about my family! What about what they need?"

Tazuna reached up and grabbed his hat, pulling it down to cover his face, as if ashamed. "I'm sorry. If anything happens to them, you can blame me. But that bridge is important and I need to build it."

"Tazuna, you bastard! If anything happens to them, I swear I'll-!"

"My, my. To see two friends come to this. It almost breaks my heart," Kakashi cut in, moving his face so it was only an inch away from Kaji's. "I am Hatake Kakashi, Jonin of Konohagakure no Sato. Hired to protect Tazuna's body and his life. You can understand why I would take the threat to my client seriously. If you wouldn't mind, I'd prefer if you didn't go around, throwing death threats so casually."

"Shinobi, Tazuna? You hired killers! Don't you know what these people do to people like you!"

"I can assure you, Kaji-san, that people like us treat our clients very well."

"Until they can't pay you."

Well he had a point.

"We can't have you turning our client in, Kaji-san. So, I think, it would perhaps be better if you tried to capture Tazuna here but he got away."

"What?"

"I'm proposing a solution to our mutual problem, Kaji-san. Unless Tazuna here would prefer we kill you?"

Kakashi didn't believe it for a second. He had seen the way Tazuna acted around Kaji, even after he threw him to the wolves, Kakashi had to say Tazuna wasn't that kind of man. Still asking him aloud would only serve to drive home the point that they'd be ready to talk his life as easily and quickly as possible.

"What? No! I would rather you avoid killing my friends."

"Even after getting sold out, Tazuna still considers you a friend. I'd say you're pretty lucky, Kaji-san. If it were me..." He didn't finish, letting Kaji imagine what Kakashi might have done to him.

"Anyway, Kaji-san. My mutually beneficial proposal, to our problem."

* * *

Haku couldn't believe it, but she was already starting to miss Suigetsu. If you told her a day ago that she had the chance to get away from her annoying teammate and she'd regret it, Haku would have laughed. Suigetsu was the single most annoying person she knew, but even being around him was preferable to being Gato's flunky.

If it wasn't a mission, Haku wouldn't have even considered it. But when her team finally got to Nami no Kuni, their boss wanted a shinobi around him at all times, as a bodyguard.

He had plenty of armed thugs surrounding him, so she couldn't see why exactly he'd want more protection. Maybe he was afraid that someone might hire a shinobi against him. If she was in his shoes, she might want to hire protection as well. He seemed to have made a lot of enemies.

"P-please, Gato-san, return my son."

"I told you, you'll get him back once you pay me my money."

"I'm not making any money, Gato-san. Since you moved in, my business-"

"I don't care to hear the sob story, old man. Pay me my money or leave until you have my money."

"Please Gato-san!"

The old, filthy man, was on the his knees; begging. Haku actually felt sorry for him. She would have thought him living here, seeing first hand what her client had done to his home, that he'd know what kind of person Gato was. Begging wasn't going to help. And she really did feel for the old man.

"Are you still here? Throw him out! Ruff him up on his way." The two men beside Gato picked the old man up off his feet and carried him away. No doubt he'd be receiving a beating before he was allowed to leave.

"You. Girl."

Haku sighed. If he hadn't been the client, she would have taught him lesson about referring to her as _girl_. But what could she do? Zabuza-sensei told her to stay by him and as long as it was within reason, to do what he said. Even if she found it distasteful.

"Yes Gato-sama?" She said in her sweetest voice, hiding the contempt she had for the bastard. It didn't help that he demanded they all address him with sama and the only person she ever addressed with sama was the Mizukage. And Zabuza.

"The regent is on his way up. If he or any of his men try anything, I expect you to put a stop to it. Avoid killing him unless he's trying to kill me. And in concerns to me, make sure I'm safe."

"Of course Gato-sama." Haku wondered if Mizukage-sama would forgive her if she murdered him. The bastard deserved it.

The doors to his office was thrown open and three men entered. It was easy to see who the regent was; the man in the center of the group wore silk robes, had gold and precious gems on his person and had that annoying _I'm the most important person in the room _vibe, going for him. At either side, two armored men, dressed as palace guards, flanked him.

"Toma-dono."

"Gato." The regent, Toma, didn't seem too happy to be speaking with the wealth tycoon. "Lord Shomma has sent another request to the palace, asking for permission to raise an army and match against your thugs here."

"I am sorry Lord Shomma feels that way, Toma-dono. I don't know why he holds such a grudge against me."

"You're blocking his merchants from coming through the port."

"Now hold on. I am doing no such thing. It would be my pleasure to do business with the good Lord Shomma."

"He said whenever his ships try to enter or pass through these waters, your shops refuse him access. Without paying a toll."

"Just the cost of doing business, Toma-dono. If they pay, they'll have unrestricted access to the ports and waters."

"Pay? Coming and going?"

"Yes. Quite."

"Gato. I've given you free reign over this part of the country, under the assumption that you will not harass the nobility of this country."

"Harass? You do me wrong, Toma-dono. I would never."

_Trouble in paradise?_

"And yet you are. Perhaps you are not aware of the precarious position either of use are in."

"I admit Toma-dono, I am not. I was assured that as the regent, any problems could be dealt with?"

"In a legal sense, yes. But all the lords of this land are the boys vassals, Gato. You've been interrupting a lot of their trade over sea. Do you know how many requests a day I get, asking me to do something about you? Or for my leave, to deal with you themselves? Right now the situation is contained. I am the rightful regent. But how soon will it be, before the boys vassals raise armies of their own to overthrow me, in the boys name? I don't have the power to raise any armies in the boys name."

"You worry too much. None of those cowards would dare raise a hand again you-"

"They might consider it if you continue to antagonize them! You do not understand the precarious position we are in!" He repeated. The regent turned to one of his palace guards and nodded. Haku watched the as the stalked forward, reaching his hand out for her clients neck. He was a large man and could probably pick him up with one hand.

Using the Shunshin, she was at Gato's side in a second. She infused chakra in her hand and grabbed the guards wrist, squeezing, only stopping when she heard the first crack of his body.

"I wouldn't try that again. I'm in a really foul mood." He looked at her with malice but he was smart enough not to attack. Haku released him and the guard stumbled back, grabbing the hilt of his sword. Having to sit back and watch Gato work was enough to put anyone in a bad mood and Haku tended to take her anger out physically.

"Gato! Keep your pets under control!"

"My, the girl is only protecting her master."

_Master? He's got a lot of nerve._

"If you can't keep them under control, keep your beast on a chain! This is cutting it very close Gato. Continue to anger the lords and we'll have a rebellion on our hands."

The regent turned to give her a withering glare, which she returned with her sweetest smile. The regent left the room, the two palace guards following behind him.

**Author's Note:**

**Kaji was the man who platted the boat when Team 7 first came to the Land of Waves**

**Toriichi Kumade was a shinobi that entered the Academy with Kakashi. In canon, he was cut down by Zabuza**


	15. Chapter 15: Interlude III

_Disclaimer_

_I, Syraxes, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Mussashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan, making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_

**Chapter Fifteen: Interlude 3**

The blazing fire consumed Roshi's body, as a single tear fell down Onoki's face. The last day had felt like it was something out of a nightmare that he just couldn't wake up from. Roshi was his little brother, the two had grown up together and even after Roshi had been forced to become a Jinchuriki because of him, the two had managed to reconcile because of of their love.

Onoki was never going to be able to laugh with Roshi again. Never argue with his bullheaded and subborn brother, or listen to his rants about the village system and nature of shinobi. He swore his brother could sometimes be as idealistic as that old fool Jiraiya. He never should have let him read that man's book.

All around him, the people were openly sobbing, others were red faced and angry. This was not a happy day in his village; a quarter of his people had come out to pay respects at Roshi's wake and for that, Onoki would forever be grateful. It had originally been his idea, to turn Roshi into a hero, to show the people he wasn't someone to be feared but relied upon. Neither one of them could could have possibly foreseen how effective it would be.

"It's hard to believe Uncle Roshi is really gone," Kitsuchi said from his side. Onoki hadn't heard him approach; if Roshi was here to see it, he would have laughed. _Old man finally losing his touch._

"It is." He didn't want to believe it but the proof was right in front of him. His body was being burned as they spoke.

"I swear I'll find the bastard who did this. And when I do, I'll make him pay!" Kitsuchi hissed. Onoki understood, rage filled his body and he wanted nothing more than to get his hands on the Pale Man. Kumo had been the first village to list him in the bingo book and under the name Pale Man. A fitting name, if a little flowery, but he didn't care what he went by. He just wanted him dead.

"I'll give you command of the over all the search party's. You'll be given teams of Jonin and Anbu. Search all of the country Kitsuchi, but make sure the search does not extend across our borders. If he's still in the country, I want him found."

"You can count on me, father."

Onoki knew he could. He turned away from his son and the fire.

Would he lose more of his family if he let Kitsuchi lead the effort? He would be out of the village and out of Onoki's protection. Kitsuchi was one of his top Jonin, and he knew he could hold his own, but the Pale Man had proven he was skilled enough to kill Roshi.

"Sensei," Arashi's deep voice cut through his thoughts and the wizened Kage looked up at his pupil. Arashi was lacking the ever present smile that never seemed to be absent from his face. In its place was regret and sadness.

"Arashi. I'm sorry about Sasame." It had been the best choice, even if he regretted forcing Arashi into that position. No one else directly related to him was compatible with the Four-Tails and he was thankful for that small blessing. His beloved Kurosuchi would be safe from the life of a Jinchuriki.

"It's an honor, Tsuchikage-sama. For myself and the clan."

"It's just us here my student. I'm sure it's supposed to be an honor, but who cares? What is honor to us? We're not samurai. Speak your mind, boy. I don't remember teaching you to hold back."

"I'm worried about her sensei. It won't be easy. Everyone is already starting to avoid her, even in the clan. Only the servants refrain and that's because she's my mother's daughter before anything else."

"Yes. I wouldn't want to be the unlucky soul caught running away from your sister, under your roof." The Matriarch of the Fuma clan was a fiercesome women and not one you would want to cross. A very prideful one. Sasame was her blood and insulting her daughter was like insulting her own person. A servant wouldn't dare.

"I'm sorry about Roshi, sensei."

Onoki closed his eyes and sighed.

"Thank you Arashi. You should smile more. The look doesn't suit your face very well. How will you ever get a girl if you don't smile?"

**Author's Note:**

**Just as an aside, these Interludes don't necessarily follow the normal chapters. Like this Interlude takes place sometime after chapter two and is not directly following chapter nine. These Interludes can take place anytime in the story**

**A special thanks to my beta, blue pincils, for her hard work**

**And a huge thanks to ****darkxlunatiic and Guest. The two people who reviewed the last chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16: First Clash

_Disclaimer_

_I, Syraxes, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto Shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Mussashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan, making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_

**Chapter Sixteen: First Clash**

It was in the dead of night when Kaji got them to Nami no Kuni. The Land of Waves was supposed to be beautiful, but it was too dark to see much. Sasuke could have tried for his Sharingan, but Kakashi-sensei said they should be the the most inconspicuous they could be.

When the ship docked, Sasuke grabbed Tazuna, carrying him in the bridal position. Sasuke couldn't say he liked it anymore than the old man but if they wanted to move quickly, this was the way to do it. Sasuke was over the side of the ship, his feet meeting solid ground. Pushing chakra through his legs, Sasuke sprinted forward into the town, away from the docks. He kept to the ground, but he could hear his team moving over the buildings above him. Gato's thugs would be going to Kaji's ship when it docked and it was prudent for them to be as far away from it as they could.

Tazuna had said they would dock in the port town on the western coast. It was a small town but it was where Tazuna had chosen to build his bridge.

Images of the slaughter yesterday were still fresh in his mind. He had killed again, just as easily as the first time. Just as easily as Itachi. Was he closer to his brother than he could have liked? Was he also a soulless killer, who could take the lives of anyone? Even those closest to him? And if he was, why did it hurt so much?

They kept towards the east and soon the town gave way to trees and forest. They weren't as ancient and grand as the forests of Hi no Kuni, but it was a welcome sight all the same. Something familiar.

"Okay, we can stop here." Kakashi called from his spot up in the trees. Sasuke gradually slowed down and came to a halt, setting Tazuna on his feat. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi jumped down and joined the two.

"How much further to your home, Tazuna-san?" Kakashi asked, turning on the bridge builder.

"We abandoned it the day I set out to the Land of Fire. I knew they'd come after my family once they realized I was gone. We set up a safe house, deep in the woods. Far away from any people and Gato's patrols. If we keep going forwards, we should reach it. It's about an hours walk from town."

"Then let's go."

Tazuna grunted and turned, leading the way deeper into the woods. Sasuke followed, his mind back at the port town and the thugs. Why was it so easy for him to kill? Why-

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura," Kakashi said from ahead of him, next to Tazuna. Sasuke looked up. He noticed Tazuna giving them a look, but the bridge build kept walking. "I know you're thinking about yesterday night. But right now, I need your head in the the here and now. You all killed again and I would wager you're all questioning a lot about yourselves, but believe me, if you don't concentrate on the task ahead, you're going to die. You'll only be fighting thugs, but even they can kill you if you're not focused."

Sasuke knew he was right. He had been given that same lecture before they had even taken the mission. _Focus or you'll regret it, Sasuke._

"Kakashi-sensei is right," Sakura declared, following in step with him. The fuzzy feeling came back and suddenly all the thoughts of yesterday were gone. Sasuke was suddenly aware of how close she was to him. "Let's focus on the mission."

"Yeah, yeah, Sakura." Naruto fell in step on his other side.

* * *

Sakura was awakened by the smell of eggs and fried meats. Her stomach grumbled, her mouth watered and it suddenly became very clear how hungry she was. As Sakura stood up, it also became clear how sticky she felt. _I'll have to find somewhere to wash up._

Naruto turned over and mumbled something. Sasuke and Kakashi weren't in the room. Why was she in this small room?... It came back to her. Last night, Kakashi had decided she and Sasuke were going to take first watch. She remembered when they switched over, Kakashi directed her and Sasuke to this room. She was so tired, she didn't even care that she was sleeping so close to a boy.

Sakura didn't even want to guess when Naruto got in, and decided against waking him just yet. She found her way out of the small room and followed the scent to the kitchen.

"- sure about it? We have some food around the house, we can't eat your food." A voice Sakura didn't recognize. It was a woman's.

"We're sure. Trust me. We brought plenty of food." It sounded like Kakashi-sensei was reassuring the women.

"Well... If you're sure..."

Sakura slid the door open. It was a small kitchen. Sasuke and a women Sakura didn't know were at the stove, cooking. She noticed one of their scrolls were open, colored blue. Blue was where they stored food, red was weapons.

"Ah Sakura. You're up," Kakashi-sensei said, being the first to notice her. She saw Sasuke's head snap over to her and Sakura returned his smile.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving," she admitted.

"Well come take a seat, Sakura." Kakashi-sensei gestured at the spot next to him and she took her place at the table. Tazuna was already at the table, reading over papers. A young boy was at his side, his eyes puffy and red. He stared at the table.

"Sakura, this is Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami and her son, Inari."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Sakura said, trying to be polite. She turned to sensei. "Naruto is asleep. Should we wake him?"

"No. Let him get some more sleep. He was up late, and he isn't used to it like I am. None of you are. Eventually you'll get used to the long nights, and little sleep. We'll let him rest, and wake him up when we leave. He can eat while him and I escort Inari and Tsunami to Lord Shomma's estate."

"I told you, I don't want to go!" The young boy, Inari, said, sitting up and glaring at the adults in the room. "I want to help grandpa build his bridge! Like dad would have!"

"And I told you it's too dangerous!" Tazuna said back, dropping the papers to glare at the boy. "Lord Shomma is the driving force behind this bridge. He's bankrolling it's construction, so we know he hates Gato enough to spit in his face. He also has a small army around him and his estate is a fortress! He's agreed to take Tsunami in the kitchens and you as a cupbearer! You'll be safe behind Shomma's walls and that will give me the peace of mind to concentrate on finishing the bridge!"

"But-!"

"No buts! Once we eat, you and your mom are going to go and you'll stay until the bridge is finish! Do you understand?"

Inari didn't say anything.

"I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Tazuna yelled.

"YES!" He yelled back, tears streaming down his face. He stood up from the table and ran back down the hall. His mother sighed. Sakura was feeling a little awkward; this seemed like it should be said in private, with only their family.

"Do you have to be that way to him, dad?"

"I don't want to, but he needs to get it through his head now. Lord Shomma will be able to protect him. I can't finish the bridge if I'm worried about the both of you."

"I know dad. I know."

* * *

"Haku, Suigetsu, the two of you will go to the bridge today and kill the builder," Zabuza-sensei said, turning to look at him and Haku. _Damn it, are you kidding me? I have to get stuck with her?_

"Ah, Zabuza-sensei, not that I'm complaining, but isn't that the reason you brought the demon brothers on the mission with us?"

"They have another task. If you fail, I'll deploy them against against the bridge builder. Will you fail?"

"No, Zabuza-sensei."

_Geez, leave it to Haku to play puppy. I swear she has a thing for him._

She elbowed him. _Damn it! _"No, we won't."

"Good. If you couldn't kill a simple bridge builder, you'd be of no use to Kirigakure."

_I know what happens to useless people._

* * *

"Thanks for getting me here," Tazuna said to them. He gave her and Sasuke one last glance before walking away and towards the end of the bridge. "Alright you lot. I'm back. I see we lost a lot of workers while I was gone, so we'll just have to pick up the slack and work harder!"

A cheer went up from the group. "I'll head to the crane, get an overview of the area," Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and he jumped up, climbing the metal crane quickly.

Looking around, Sakura found what looked to be a good spot to sit at the edge of the bridge. The pictures of the thugs rushing them was fresh in her mind. Her kunai had cut through their skin like butter.

_No! Kakashi-sensei is right. I have to focus. _She already killed them. She'd kill a lot more people before she was dead. Now was the time to focus. Gato could have his thugs here anytime and she had to be ready.

So she waited. It was a nice, sunny day. It had a cool breeze that kept her from getting too hot, even sitting in the sun. The water below the bridge sparkled in the sunlight, and for the first time, it really hit Sakura how beautiful this place was.

A few hours in and Sakura continued to watch her surroundings, her eyes sharp. At this point, she was ready to have a beach day and go swimming. The water looked cool and inviting and she wondered if she could get away with taking a quickly splash.

She sighed. _Better not. If Kakashi-sensei comes back and see me in the water, he'll make me run laps around the island._

It happened when she turned back. Sakura was looking across the bridge, for any signs of Gato or his thugs, when she heard the surface of the water break below her. Sakura had just enough time to turn around when a fist hit her face. Her world exploded in red, and she felt a foot connect to her stomach. She doubled over, watching in horror as the top of a foot came up to hit her in the face.

"That hitai-ate. You're a Konoha shinobi?" A girl's voice said from in front of her. Sakura just had time to make the handseal when the same foot was just making contact with her stomach. She felt the pull, feeling as if she was going through ice water, as her body changed places with the metal beam further up the bridge.

"Ow!" Sakura heard the girls voice hiss, no doubt as the girls foot met metal. Crouched behind the beams, Sakura knew it wouldn't take much time for her to realize where she had gone. Making the handseals again, she used Kawarimi to change places with one of the hard hats across the bridge, hidden in the shadow of the crane.

Sakura was bleeding, blood running down over her left eye. She whiped it away, hoping the wound wasn't too deep.

"Damn it! You stupid little girl." The other girl yelled. Sakura watched as a figure came jumping down at the pile of metal beams, close to the spot where she had just been behind them.

The handseal made quickly; "Magen: Katachi." She reached her senses out and touched the girls chakra, making Sakura invisible to her. The girl looked right at her, and then past her. Sakura could see she was searching the bridge for her.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Sakura got a good look at the girls face while she was searching and she noticed her forehead. It was covered by a hitai-ate. She recognized the symbol; Kiri. _What are mist shinobi doing here?_

An explosion echoed further down the bridge, her head snapping towards it. She saw Sasuke fighting another boy close to her age. _How many of them are here?_

"I'd come out soon, girl. If you don't, I think I'll go give Suigetsu a hand and we can go kill that handsome boy."

Sakura slowly reached her senses out again, touching the girls chakra. She molded an illusion, making an image of Sakura jump out from the end of the bridge and run towards the forest.

"Found you!" The girl shot off quickly, faster than even Sakura would be able to run. She caught up with the illusion and sliced at it. Her weapon impaled fake Sakura's body. Fake Sakura's head turned around, doing a 180. Her eyes glowed red and fangs descended from her mouth. It was a monstrous form and Sakura hoped it would scare the girl, at least for a moment.

It did. She jumped back, but Sakura willed long tendrils of flesh to shoot out of her fakes body and wrap around the girl, pulling her back and closer to her.

Still invisible to the girl, Sakura herself sprinted forwards, right towards her. She could see the girl struggle and attempting to make a handseal with a single hand. Sakura brought up her kunai and thrust it forwards, aiming for the girls head. She was going to drive it through the back of her skull, and then go help Sasuke, but at the last minute the girl free'd herself from Sakura's genjutsu. She jumped high into the air, avoiding Sakura's attack.

"There you are." Sakura twisted around, bringing her arms up and blocking the kick. The girl landed on her feet and rushed forwards. She got under Sakura's guard, slamming a chakra infused punch into her stomach. "I'm sorry about this."

A punch to her face. Sakura heard her nose crack. The girl was behind Sakura a moment later and Sakura felt her grab a handful of hair. It felt like the girl was trying to pull her hair out of the top of her head.

"Lush pink. Don't you think it's a bit long for a shinobi? It makes it so easy to grab. To pull."

The pain was searing; like someone was pulling hot pins out of her head. Sakura opened her eyes and saw the girl pull out a kunai. Through the pain, Sakura grabbed the kunai from her holster.

"You can hate me for this, Konoha shinobi. It doesn't bring me any pleasure. " The girl had a firm grasp on her hair. Sakura brought the kunai up and sliced through it, cutting off most of her hair.

She just managed to avoid the kunai was was going for her neck, missing it by inches.

_That was too close._

Sakura leaned down and swiped at her feet, kicking the girls legs out from under her. The girl began to topple down, but righted herself before Sakura could take advantage of her falling. The girl discarded her kunai and pulled out three senbon from her holster.

One hit her in the neck, one in the right shoulder and one right below the knee. Sakura didn't know why, but pain exploded from the area's hit.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled, pulling her out of her focus. The girl jumped away, right as Sasuke landed in front of here.

"Interesting. What happened to Suigetsu?"

"If you mean your friend, the guy made of water? Lighting jutsu."

"Huh. I suppose that would do it. That idiot, Suigetsu."

"He turned to water and fell into the sea."

"Listen. I don't want to kill you. Either of you. If you stand aside and let me kill the bridge builder, I'll let you leave here with your lives."

Sakura stood up, grabbing the senbon and pulling them out of her body. "Sorry, but we were contracted to protect Tazuna. We can't let you kill him, even if he is a crotchety old asshole."

"I see. And you boy?"

"Sorry." Was the only thing he offered.

"I see. That is a shame." The girl jumped backwards, putting distance between her and them. Before her or Sasuke could pursue, the girl sprinted towards them. She threw two senbon, one at Sasuke and one at her. Sakura deflected it with her kunai and prepared for her attack. When she got close, the girl made a sharp turn right and moved past them. Sakura turned around and saw she was running straight for Tazuna; the last worker left on the bridge.

Sakura was racing after her in a second, but the girl was faster. She'd get to him before they could. She could see the sun glint off of the senbon in her hand and Sakura knew she was moving in for the kill.

Before she could strike, suddenly Naruto was there, jumping down in between the girl and the bridge builder. After the beating Sakura had taken from the girl, she was more than pleased to see Naruto deck her in the face. The girl stumbled to the side and with a one last kick from Naruto, she tumbled over the side of the bridge.

* * *

Naruto turned around and looked at Tazuna; he face was ashen and pale. He couldn't blame him, considering how close to death he had just come. Seeing that he wasn't about to pass out, Naruto quickly sprinted over to the side of the bridge. That girl has fell over, but when he looked down, all Naruto could see was the sea. Crystal clear blue waves washed around, but there was no sign of her.

He heard Sakura and Sasuke approaching, turning to look at them. "Was she one of Gato's thugs?" He hadn't been able to get a good look at her. He had to moved quickly to guard Tazuna, but he could have sworn he had seen a hitai-ate over her forehead.

"I wouldn't call her a thug like those other guys but she was working for him. She was a shinobi from Kiri," Sakura said, turning to look over the edge of the bridge.

That was not good. "We'll have to tell Kakashi-sensei right away."

"Wasn't he with you? You two were supposed to escort Tazuna's family to a lord's estate."

"He was with me until a little while. Told me to go on ahead."

"What happened? Tsunami and Inari-"

"Are safe," Naruto said, turning to Tazuna. "We escorted them all the way to lord Shomma and right now they're at his estate. Safe and sound."

The old man looked relieved. "Thank the gods."

Naruto didn't know how long that would last. This was written up as a C-rank mission; petty thugs, bandits and other wise people not trained in the shinobi arts. If there is any risk of foreign shinobi involved, it's a B-ranked mission at the very least. The parameters of the mission had changed and Naruto didn't know how Kakashi-sensei was going to take the news.

"Tazuna. I think you should take the rest of the day off." Naruto turned to his teammates and saw his doubt reflected in their eyes. Sakura, it appeared, also took quite the beating. "We need to speak with Kakashi-sensei."

What Naruto wouldn't give for a bowl of ramen right about now. With extra toppings of everything Ichiraku had on the menu. Now that they could confirm foreign shinobi were in the Land of Waves, Naruto felt like this mission had just taken a turn for the worst. He wanted his comfort food.

* * *

"My lord Shomma is in the middle of conference with our lords of our country. but he wishes to extend his gratitude all the same." It was one of the lords estate guard, dressed in the fine armor that was always associated with the higher class. Kakashi nodded. The boy and his mother looked at the large manner home with obvious interest and awe. This was probably the first time in their life they'd ever seen a nobles home. As a shinobi, he was very familiar with nobility; they were some of Konoha's best clients.

"You must be the bridge builders daughter and grandson. I have been instructed to welcome you into the house of my lord. Please enter and I will take you to the servants chambers."

The Shomma estate was a huge manor house, bigger than some of the smaller castles he had seen. Surrounded by a thick wall, it was the very picture of wealthy and status. Inari gave Kakashi one last glance before doing as the guard asked and slipping past the wall. His mother gave him and Naruto a bow before following after. The guard turned around and the gate close behind him.

"So they're safe now?" Naruto asked.

"Safer than they've been in a very long time. I doubt even Gato would try to attack one of this country's nobility. He might have the regent on his side, but the ruling class tends to get very violent when they're threatened and I don't know if a regent would be enough to stop them from crushing Gato. Come along Naruto, it's best if we go get to the bridge."

Kakashi began to run, Naruto following behind him. He had sent Sasuke and Sakura on ahead. They were more than capable of defending the bridge from any thug Gato could hire. They might of trouble if Gato sent a large enough hordehis thugs at once, but Kakashi was confident enough in his student's abilities.

Walking at a comfortable pace for Tazuna's family, it had taken the group over two hours to get from the safe house to the lord's estate. They'd be able to make much better time now.

Kakashi stopped when he noticed it; a horse drawn carriage. Inlaid with gold and silver, surrounded on all sides by palace guards, judging from the crest on the armor. The precession was far enough away that they hadn't noticed him or Naruto.

"That looks really expensive. Is that one of this country's lords, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, stopping behind him.

"No. That carriage and the guards armor, bare the crest of this countries Daimyo." Which meant that this was an official from the palace. The window was open, a hand reaching out to close it. Before it was all the way closed, he caught sight of a face. _No._

"Naruto, head back to the bridge. I'll meet you all back at the safe house later." Kakashi didn't wait for him to say anything, he was already sprinting towards it.

It was childsplay to take the spot near one of the rear guard. All he had to do was lace his words with Genjutsu and the guard willing decided to go home. None of the others paid them any heed, as was the effect of his jutsu. Kakashi took his form, mounted his horse and was soon riding with his group, back to the Daimyo's palace. He knew the face in the window; he had to make sure it was who he thought it was. Why would he be here of all places? In some small, backwater country.

The palace was nowhere near as big or grande as the Daimyo of Fire's was. That couldn't be held against it; the five Daimyo of the five great nations were the richest and most powerful people in the world, who weren't shinobi. This was the biggest structure Kakashi had seen since they got to wave. The family's crest was carved onto the front, emblazoning the building, as if to make sure everyone knew who lived here. It towered above the surrounding land, casting a long shadow across the green, grassy fields.

The wall surrounding it was larger than lord Shomma's whole estate. The great gate opened as they got closer, allowing the group to enter the courtyard. Kakashi stayed near the back, dismounting his horse. His eyes were locked on to the carriage.

The most decorated guard stepped up to the carriage and opened the door. A long, thin man took a step out. "Lord regent, the Daimyo wishes to speak with you. It is urgent."

So this was the regent who took charge of the country and allowed Gato in.

"Captain. The Daimyo is a boy. I hardly believe it is so urgent. Tell him that I have other business and will speak to him when we eat."

"He won't like that."

The regent only waved him off. The captain bowed and left to return to the palace. Kakashi's attention was drawn back to the carriage, as two more people came out. The first one was a young girl. She wore clothes that had come from Mizu no Kuni, definitely not from this land. On her head, the Kiri hitai-ate.

Following her out was Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist himself.

* * *

"Gato has become a thorn in my side. He has started to anger my lords and there is talk about my continued position as this countries regent. It is only a matter of time before they act, if Gato continues as he is now. Even if the bridge builder is dealt with, my problems will continue. I myself cannot act; I have given him sanctuary within this country and to move against him now... Well, it would not look good."

"Is that the only reason? You don't seem the type to let appearances stop you from doing what you would need to do." Zabuza asked, not taking his eyes off the regent. He had been surprised when the man himself had come calling, asking if Zabuza would attend with him at the palace. He was currently under Gato's employ, so he hadn't actually had any contact with the regent himself until now. His instincts told him this wasn't a social call.

"You would be right. Gato has some less than flattering information about me that would remiss if it were to get into the public. It would destroy what I have built here and my head would soon leave my body after it got out. So you see, I cannot act against Gato. If I do not act against him, the lord's will also have my head leave my body."

"Damned if you do and damned if you don't. It seems to me you're in a very unstable position."

One of the servants put a crystal glass in front of him before pouring a deep, red wine. Another servant put a golden plate down beside the glass. It was filled with steaming food. On the other side of the table, servants mirrored the process, putting food and drink in front of the regent. Zabuza wasn't about to touch the food or wine that he offered; his paranoid mind could imagine any number of poisons or concoctions that the food or wine could be spiked with. The regent did not have the same problem and went straight for the wine.

"I am. You are right. Which is why I've called you here. I have heard of the Kirigakure shinobi and there effectiveness regarding assassination."

_Now we're getting to the heart of it. _"That is true. But I have entered into a contract with Gato. As long as I am under his employ, I cannot move against him"

It was a common misconception that shinobi would often and easily turn on their clients. That wasn't true; each of the five villages had its own hard code about client privilege. The sole universal true all the villages shared, was an unwavering loyalty to the client, until either they were dead, the shinobi they hired were dead, the mission ended or the shinobi were dismissed. It was a rule they had inherited from the days of the warring clans. If the villages went around breaking contracts, no one would hire them. That trust, that unwavering loyalty to your client. was very important to the shinobi world.

The regent blinked, as if swallowing something unpleasant. He set the glass of wine down. "Yes, I see. I was told that was the case but I wanted to be sure. When is Gato's contract with you finished?"

"The contract calls for the bridge builders death. And for us to stay around until anyone who might be building it gets the hint that it won't be finished."

"And does your contract call for you to return home upon it's completion?"

"... No."

"I see. So when it's completed, you will be out of work. Then I could hire you?"

Zabuza didn't like the greedy look in his eyes. He seemed slippery; like he was used to backstabbing people. Zabuza hated politicians. But if he was willing to pay.

"Lord regent." Zabuza's eyes flashed over to the guard. He had been staying against the wall this whole time. "We seem to have visitors, lord."

"What?"

"Two people. a boy and a girl, are outside the gate. They say they are students of his." Zabuza narrowed his eyes as the guard gestured to him. He didn't know why, but something about that guard was familiar. Very familiar and off putting. Zabuza couldn't put his finger on it exactly but he was so sure...

"I see no problem with letting them inside the palace. Go make sure the gates are opened."

"Yes."

* * *

Kakashi bowed to the regent and left the room. He didn't trust his transformation to continue to full a shinobi of Zabuza's caliber. Best he get out why he still could. without alerting anyone of his meddling.

"Hey," Kakashi called when he was back in the courtyard, up to the guards on the top of the wall. "The regent has allowed them access to the palace. Let them though."

He began to climb the stone steps, up towards the top of the wall. He could hear the wooden gate being lowered and he was finally atop the wall, he caught sight of two Kirigakure shinobi. Genin by the looks of it. _Leave it to Kiri to put it's Genin on a mission like it._

Not that he could objectively say Konoha was any better in that regard; his village wasn't above repression and taking heavy handed tactics, but those kinds of missions were never assigned to Genin.

He watched as the kids crossed the gate and walked through the courtyard. Once they were within the palace and the gate closed, Kakashi sprang; "I'm going to return home."

He laced his words with Genjutsu, affecting anyone who heard him, making sure they wouldn't pay him any attention why he jumped over the wall and began to sprint away from the palace. Once he was out of sight, they'd forget all about him. His team was supposed to be at the bridge, so that was where he was going to go. With Zabuza and his team of genin here, that changed the mission. They'd need to change how they proceeded from here on out.

* * *

The door closed behind them and he saw the look on Zabuza-sensei's face. Suigetsu never liked to see that look, much less directed at him. At least Haku was where with him, to share the blame for failure. He noticed Hotaru standing behind sensei and looking very smug.

"How?"

Suigetsu winced. He didn't know how Zabuza-sensei managed to put so much contempt into one word but it was definitely a talent the man had. He watched as Haku nearly shrank in her spot.

"Well, you see sensei-"

"How did you fail? Tazuna is a bridge builder, isn't he? How can two of my pupils, that I trained personally, fail to kill a simple bridge builder?"

"Konoha-shinobi."

Zabuza's eyes narrowed in on Haku. "Konoha-shinobi? What do you mean?"

"When we went to kill the bridge builder, he had two body guards. They were shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village. A third joined them later in the battle."

"Then the bridge builder has hired shinobi to protect his person. I cannot say it wasn't a smart move but this will mean more work for us. Who were they?"

When Zabuza-sensei first took command of his team, he made each one of them memorize the names and faces of every shinobi within the current bingo-book. Ever edition that has come out since, they were given and made to study. If they were any of Konoha's heavy hitters, he and Haku would have recognized them.

"No, Zabuza-sensei. It wasn't anyone who I recognized. In fact, the three lacked Konoha's flak jackets."

"Just hitai-ate?"

"Yes."

Suigetsu knew what sensei was going for. Genin were only permitted to wear the forehead protector of a village; only when they were it to the rank of chunin were they allowed to wear the flak jackets. Though some chunin and jonin chose not to wear them, like the demon brothers, the general rule was they were worn.

"So the two are most likely genin. Skilled enough to be given a C-rank mission. We hadn't arrived before the bridge builder fled. So this group is most likely to be lead by a jonin."

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, a huge thanks to my beta, Bluepincils**

* * *

On another note, last week I receive a review asking if I had a pa tr eon account. After speaking with the person who sent the it over pm, I decided to make one. To be honest though, I am current attending University, and most of my available income goes into that endeavor, my dorm and food. So I don't have any teirs set up, but possibly something for the future?

If you do want to support me, my pa tr eon is linked below. Any money that you donate will go towards helping me with school.

Pa tr eon . com (forward slash) Syraxes


	17. Chapter 17: Visitor

_Disclaimer_

_I, Syraxes, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto Shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Mussashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan, making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_

**Chapter Seventeen: Visitor**

Sasuke kept his eyes on the bridge. He wanted to use his Sharingan, but the amount of chakra the Sharingan consumes made using it constantly impractical, even with the advantages it would give him. It was only a day after the attack and the men were already back at work. Sasuke would have thought it would have taken longer for them to come back, if at all, but here they were.

Just watching the bridge, the people working on it and the ocean, was pretty boring. When they were in Horobiru, it was exhausting, brutal training, but he couldn't say it was boring. Did being on missions involve a lot of watching and waiting?

He turned to his head and looked over at Kakashi-sensei. To the world, his sensei looked like he was reading one of his trashy books, but Sasuke could see past that. He knew from personal experience that Kakashi-sensei had the uncanny ability to be completely aware of his surroundings at all times, even when reading that book.

"Sensei?" Kakashi marked the page in his book, closing it and turning his attention to Sasuke.

"Yes?"

"Why do you think the workers came back so quickly? Yesterday must have been the first time they had even seen a shinobi battle." The boy made of water, Suigetsu the girl called him, had been very flashy. He had been throwing around water jutsu, not the least bit worried if he hit someone that wasn't Sasuke or Tazuna. It was only his lighting jutsu that had brought the boy down quickly.

"Hmm. Yes, that is a good question. Why do you think so?"

"I guess they must really want to see this bridge built. That attack yesterday... I saw plenty of them watch. I would have thought self preservation would trump any desire to build the bridge..."

"But now you're not so sure? Before we got here, before Gato hired foreign shinobi, he had already been harassing these men and their families. He used to have a much larger workforce, as you know. These men are the ones that were left after everything. The ones who have decided to gamble their lives, for the chance to see the bridge built. I think they're past the point of running away, Sasuke."

It left him many things to ponder. These men were willing to give up their lives if it meant completing this bridge. The only hope for their country and their people. Or at the very least, they seemed to think so. Sasuke had lived the last six years of his life with one goal; to find and kill his brother. He'd have done anything to get stronger, strong enough to kill Itachi. He refused to quit. He refused to die before he could finally avenge his clan. Afterwards, he could be allowed to die. Allowed to rest, to have friends and family. All those times he imagined a world without his brother, he had never given any thoughts to what had come after. Just vague notions.

These men weren't like that. Sure they had a goal but they were willing to die for it. If they survived, they had families and friends to go back to. They had a life to look forward to. What did Sasuke have when it was said and done?

Before he graduated and joined Team Seven, he didn't know. But now? He could see it; Itachi dead at his feat, his clan finally avenged. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi, waiting for him back in the village, welcoming him back with open arms-

"Sasuke?" Kakashi's voice cut through his thoughts and he turned to face his sensei, startled.

"Yes?"

"Listen, I know it was awkward when I brought it up before. Believe me, I know. But the Hokage was the one who asked me to bring this to your attention."

He groaned inward. _Oh no. _"Not this again."

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but have you given any thoughts to what I asked you before?"

"Any thoughts to getting my own harem, you mean?"

"Well... You don't have to put it quite like that, but for lack of a better term right at this moment... Yes."

Sasuke felt his face heating up, the now familiar feeling, though normally it only seemed to happen around Sakura. "No. I haven't given any thought to having a harem!" He hissed.

"The Daimyo of the Land of Fire has one. In fact, the Daimyo's of the five great nations all have them. The Daimyos of the other nations as well, though not as big as the Imperial Harems, I'm told."

"Your point."

"It's not as rare as you might believe, Sasuke."

"I-I can't think about that." He had his mission to kill his brother. He had Team Seven, the first people Sasuke had connected with since his family died. Naruto already felt like a brother; a very annoying, stubborn brother, but a brother nonetheless. Kakashi was more than his sensei. And Sakura... Well he didn't exactly know what Sakura meant to him. She didn't feel like his sister, he knew that much.

"Hmm... You know, you could ask Sakura?"

_What? _"Ask Sakura..."

"To be part of your harem."

Sasuke choked on his spit. "W-w-what?"

"Naturally she'd have to agree on her own. None of the girls would be forced into anything, but I believe they'd be offered some very nice incentives to bare your children."

The idea... Why was the idea so appealing? Him and Sakura...

Sasuke shook his head, trying to banish the thought. Why was it so hot outside? He could have sworn the day had been cooler when they first got to the bridge.

"Can we please talk about anything else?"

Sasuke could swear he saw the outline of a smile behind Kakashi's mask.

* * *

Sakura had her arms cross,led, watching Sasuke and Kakashi from below the bridge. Water walking turned out to be a very useful trick and Sakura was glad Kakashi had taught her. It made patrolling the area a lot easier, just being able to walk on top of the water.

"What do you think Sasuke and sensei are talking about?" Naruto asked from right next to her. She turned to look at him, noticing the contemplating look on his face. "Think sensei is telling him about a new jutsu? Or maybe a war story? I wish I could hear."

"Know what curiosity did to the cat?"

"Nah, that was stupidity. Curiosity got framed."

Sakura snorted. "Right. Why don't you go up there and ask?"

It was Naruto's turn to snort. "You say that like they wouldn't start talking about something else right as I got there."

He had a point. "You could always try sneaking up over to the bridge? Eavesdrop on them."

"Kakashi-sensei would see me coming a mile away. Like right now, I'm sure he knows exactly where we are."

Sakura couldn't argue. "He does have the whole _I can see you anywhere _vibe going. Think it's some kind of jutsu?"

"Maybe but I'd be willing to bet that was more his skill than a jutsu."

"Think we'll be able to do that one day?"

Naruto's lips twitched. "I'd hope so. Can you think how many pranks I'd be able to pull off with that kind of skill?"

She remembered his stories about the pranks he had pulled and how many times he said he got caught. "I guess that's one goal you could put them to. Don't you want to become Hokage though?"

"Yeah. Might be a more worthy goal."

"Just maybe."

"So, why do you think Kakashi-sensei kept us on the mission?" It had been bugging her for awhile, since the night they had told sensei about the Shinobi that attacked them at the bridge. After confirming that the Shinobi were new editions to Gato's thugs and Tazuna hadn't known about them when he made the mission request (gods help him if he had. She had never felt Kakashi's killing intent leak out so much. It had filled the room, focused on Tazuna) Kakashi had said the mission rating went up. At least to a B-rank and maybe higher, depending on how who else Gato had hired. He had debated if he was going to end the mission there but the next day, he had sent them down to the bridge again.

Naruto's face looked thoughtful. "I don't know. My guess is he would have felt sorry for Tazuna, but I don't think that's it. I bet Kakashi-sensei has been in positions like this before, maybe not exactly the same but close, and he's probably left other people hanging dry before."

Sakura was in agreement; Kakashi had probably seen a lot of suffering and death in his time. Sakura didn't think that would be enough to sway him if he was really against the idea.

"Think he'd tell us if we asked?"

Naruto laughed.

* * *

Shinji watched the scene from the bridge from a safe distance, well hidden within the forest. He pulled back from the bush, tossing the binoculars to Ichiro. "I don't know what Zabuza-taicho is waiting for, but they're in the same formation as yesterday. I think we can confirm that Hatake Kakashi is leading the Genin cell."

Zabuza had the two of them staking out the bridge, and Shinji was bored. There never seemed to be anything different, the workers worked and the Shinobi watched. Personally he wanted to go take a crack at Hatake but Zabuza-taicho specifically ordered them not to make contact.

Shinji found himself a comfortable spot underneath a large tree, resting against it.

"Who knows? Zabuza-taicho has always been one to keep to himself."

Ichiro sat down at the spot and peered through the bushes, binoculars staring intently at the bridge. Judging by the heath of the sun, Shinji guessed he had a couple hours before they had to report back. Which would give him enough time to eat and maybe get some sleep in. The demon brothers of the mist, reduced to watching a bridge.

* * *

"Why is that bridge builder still alive!" Haku watched as the greedy old bastard, Gato, had the nerve to yell at Zabuza-sensei. The greedy old man, who happily made money from other people's misery, screaming at her sensei. That little man didn't know anything; he wasn't a shinobi, where did he get off! If they could moved against the bridge built immediately, they would have but with Hatake Kakashi involved, plans needed to be rearranged.

"I've spoken to you about his. Hatake Kakashi is not one that should be approached lightly-"

"Yes and it's been three days, Zabuza! How long are you going to hide before you actually do what I'm paying you to do! Aren't you supposed to be the great Demon of the Mist?"

If looks could kill, Haku's eyes would have set him on fire. She twitched, her hand going for a senbon, but the glare from Zabuza stopped her.

"I want him dead, Zabuza! If he's alive, his bridge is a threat to all I've worked here to build! And the longer he stays alive, the more people see they can flaunt my authority. I've invested a lot of money to put down any heroes and make sure the people know what they'll be getting into if they attempt any heroics. You're supposed to put on a big, public showing and instill the virtue of fear, when they see what you're doing to that damn builder! As my enforcer, I don't expect you to just sit around while he goes on his merry way!"

If he wasn't the client, then she would gut him.

"It will be taken care of," Zabuza said, attempting to reassure him. He didn't deserve it and Haku knew it was the laws of the village that was compelling him to act that way. She could see his muscles tensing and she thought he was ready to hack off his head at any moment.

"See that it is. And hurry it up! My men have had to put three people who were preaching down and everyday, there's more of them."

Gato turned around, sneering and his two thugs followed behind. The door closed with a thud.

"Shinji, Ichiro," Zabuza-sensei called. The two chunin that he had brought with them were at his side in a second. "Your reconnaissance of the bridge is done. Today I want to visit the houses of some of the workers. Two or three, no more. Make sure you avoid the bridge builders home, Kakashi will be staying there to protect him. Pick a few and murder every living thing in the houses. I want it gruesome; a warning for any of the others who think it's a good idea to continue working."

"We can send a message, Zabuza-taicho."

"It's our pleasure."

Haku couldn't tell the two apart; they wore the same gear and their voices sounded so similar, she couldn't differentiate between them. Maybe if they took off the gear but she had never seem them without it on.

As the two left, Haku got a shiver up her spine. She wasn't afraid of them; one on one, she was confident enough in her skills to deal with them as need be. Even two on one, she was fairly sure she'd be able to kill them if it came down to it. It wasn't their skill level that scared her, it was their demeanor; when he said _our pleasure,_ Haku was sure he really meant it. She had known her fair share of crazies like him, people who liked the act of killing and torture; took enjoyment from it. They were comrades, yes, but she had made sure to steer clear of them. Killing was a way of life for a Shinobi but the ones who took pleasure from the act were always the ones to keep an eye on.

"Once the task has been completed, I'll be leaving the brothers to act as Gato's personal bodyguards for the remainder of the mission. He still wants one or two shinobi with him, now more than ever since he was informed about the Konoha Shinobi and that will give them something to do."

Haku couldn't imagine why but she thought he didn't sound very happy with them. "As for us, the mission hasn't changed; we'll slay the bridge builder. Even Hatake Kakashi if we have too."

"... Why haven't we done it already, then?" Suigetsu popped up.

"I'm not one to actually agree with Suigetsu on much, but I agree. Shouldn't we have already gone after them? I know we failed the first time, but with the four of us," Hotaru said, in a surprising move. If she did ever agree with Suigetsu on much, she never said anything. More often than not, she was either laughing at him or competing against him. Privately, Haku agreed with them, though she wouldn't say so out loud.

"Hatake, Kakashi. Since it's peacetime, he was taken out of the bingo-book. In peacetime, you'll only find missing nin. During the last war, we have kill on site orders regarding him. His old bingo-book page at the end of the war put him as S-ranked."

S-rank. The highest tier a shinobi could be given. S-ranked were assigned to shinobi whose performance was abnormal; so skilled, they were effectively off the charts. Unlike the C through A ranking, it was much harder to quantify how skilled S-ranked were in regards to each other; it could be a huge gap.

Zabuza-sensei was only placed in the A-rank. If their enemy was in the S class...

"Attacking Kakashi head on would be suicide. The only way to take him down is to plan. I've been working on a plan that would give me the advantage, the best possible way to kill Sharingan no Kakashi. In any case, the battle won't be easy. There is no battle you're guaranteed to win or lose." Zabuza stopped. He looked like he wanted to say more but chose not to.

Haku looked at Suigetsu and Hotaru, seeing the same doubts and disbelief that she thought might be reflected in her own eyes. If Zabuza sensei was worried about this coming battle.

"We'll engage with Hatake and his team the day after tomorrow. I still want to prepare the battlefield. You three will be tasked with his Genin team; if they flee, you are not to pursue. Our mission is to kill the bridge builder, not Konoha shinobi. Pick a target and engage them."

"I'd really rather not face lighting boy again."

She snorted. "The rest of your clan doesn't run away. You'll have to learn to face it sooner or later."

"Hey! You listen here-"

"Enough," Zabuza-sensei quickly said, breaking up the argument before they had a chance to start. "Suigetsu, when we return home, I want you to consult your clan about this issue. They'll have insight on it, I'm sure. You will have one day, but for now, pick someone else."

"I want pink haired girl. Me and her have a score to settle." Haku didn't like killing; she hated it. But the thought of facing the pink haired girl again... Now that was exciting. Like electricity surging through her body. She wanted to put herself against her.

"Then I'll take lighting boy. You can have the blond kid Suigetsu," Hotaru finished, shooting Suigetsu a taunting look. He sneered back but looked away.

"Whatever happens, do not interfere with my battle. Kakashi is deadly and will cut you down if he gets the chance."

* * *

Naruto watched as the workers milled about the bridge. They had just finished another days work and seemed quite pleased about it. Another day and another lack of an attack. Naruto was pleased as well. His focus right now was on Tazuna. The old man was talking and laughing with one of his friends, taking a drink of the alcohol when offered. The sun had already fallen beyond the horizon and the day was turning to night.

"Hey Tazuna, how come you never come drinking with us anymore! It's been pretty lonely without you!" One of the workers put his arm around his shoulders and leaned in close. Naruto made sure to watch him but he didn't seem aggressive about it.

"Well, you know, I'm under constant watch. Can't really go out and have fun when shinobi are out gunning for you, know what I mean? My body guards are quite insistent that we go back after the job is done. Most of them are kids; don't know how to have fun." He laughed with the other man.

Naruto got the distinct feeling that bothered the old man for some reason. He couldn't imagine why; Tazuna wanted to live, didn't he?

"Well how about a few beers tonight? I got plenty of the stuff; a gift from the wife's family. They're calling me a hero, you know?"

"I thought they didn't like you?"

"They didn't!"

Naruto stepped forwards, deciding to nip this in the bud. "Tazuna-san, we really should get going."

"Ah, don't be a buzzkill kid. What's one drink going to hurt?"

"A lot, possibly. If Gato's thugs find you."

His friend laughed. "He's one of your body guards?"

Tazuna didn't look happy answering. "Yeah."

"Well you did hire them. I bet they're keeping you safe and sound." Th man looked down and offered Naruto his hand. He smelled like Saki. Naruto took his hand, avoiding wrinkling his nose. "I'm Giichi. This old bastards best friend. I want to thank you personally for keeping my stubborn friend safe. He'd be dead now if it wasn't for you and your team."

"It's our job." He said curtly. Kakashi-sensei said they should avoid interacting with the locals as much as possible; they were here to guard and protect Tazuna, not to make friends.

"I've got it!" Tazuna said, putting his hand on Giichi's shoulder. "How about you come over? You can bring your wife and the beer, and we drink in the safety of my house! They can't complain then."

Naruto really doubted Kakashi-sensei would be happy with the arrangement but it wasn't his place to say anything.

* * *

Danzo rushed through the hallways, moving faster than any man who walked with a cane had a right to. He was flanked on either side by his Root operatives, the best he could gather on such a short notice.

At the end of the hall, the sterile white door was closed; if he hadn't already been informed of what was behind it, Danzo might have walked by it without a second thought.

How had he gotten in so deep, without alerting anyone? The village itself was protected by a powerful barrier, that should have sent up the alert if anyone who wasn't supposed to be in the village, had gotten in. He shouldn't have been able to enter the village undetected, much less all the way into the bowels of Root.

Danzo wasted no time in throwing the doors open. Stepping inside, he found himself looking at a man who perfectly matched the description of the Pale Man. He didn't look to the doors when they were slammed out, his eyes focused on the painting of the Shodai Hokage, in his battle armor.

They had discovered the Pale Man completely by chance; one of his agents had entered the room and found him, standing exactly where he was standing now. Danzo raised his hand and his shinobi slowly began to spread out along the walls of the room, encircling him. Danzo cleared his throat loudly and only then did he attract the Pale Man's attention. He slowly turned his head to look at him, an expression of curiosity. "Who are you?"

"Danzo," he gave his name sharply. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh? I was looking for something but this painting caught my attention." He turned back to look at it, his eyes focusing on it. "It is beautiful. Who painted it?"

"That is not our concern here."

"Oh? It isn't." He sounded casual; like he was used to be surrounded by enemies. "Shame. I would have like to know more. This is Senju... Tobirama? No. Hashirama."

"You have entered the boundaries of Konohagakure no Sato. You will now be taken into custody and interrogated. You will tell us why you are here, how you have come to be here and why you have been attacking Jinchuriki."

"I will? That would be quite the trick indeed, Danzo-san. And how will you make me tell you those things?"

"We have our ways." Torture and Interrogation wasn't a pleasant place to be but they always got the job done. Digging through his mind would be painful if he resisted. Danzo doubted that he would not resist.

"Oh yes, I'm sure you do." The Pale Man turned away from the painting, his whole body turning. The Pale Man began to examine him and Danzo took the moment to return the favor. His whole body was a bright, porcelain white. His skin had a strange texture to it, looking almost like scales in some places.

"Perhaps you can help me. I'm looking for Kurama."

_The Kurama clan? It's true the daughter of the head family has inherited that powerful kekkei genkai. Her physical strength leaves a lot to be desired but the bloodline itself makes up for it. Is he after it?_

"I'm afraid they are not seeing visitors."

"They? Do you misunderstand me? I am searching for Kurama. Where is he?"

_He?_

The Pale Man meant his eyes. "Ah. Of course. You might not know his name. I doubt he's told anyone. Allow me to clarify; where is the Nine-Tailed Fox? I was told he was in this place but I cannot sense his energy."

Danzo would remember the name. "The Nine-Tails in none of your concern." This confirmed he was searching for the Tailed-Beasts.

"Actually, you will find it is. Very much my concern. Where is Kurama? You will tell me, yes?"

"Take him." His agents moved from their spots and towards the Pale Man. Only he was standing in front of Danzo in the very next second, appearing out of thin air.

_A space-time ninjutsu?_

He lashed his hands out. Danzo brought up his cane and hit it away, jumping back away from him. Swiping forwards, the Pale Man vanished before his eyes. It wasn't the Body Flicker, he didn't move; he just disappeared. A very advanced space-time ninjutsu.

Danzo had sent out his call earlier and it was finally bearing fruit; other Root operatives stood at attention around him. "Lock the facility down. I want him found."

If he could be found. The Pale Man had shown that he had a very powerful jutsu at his disposable; depending his range, he could be out of the village by now. It offered some insight into how he moved around, virtually undetected between the shinobi villages.

And he was after the Nine-Tails. Uzumaki Naruto was out of the village, on a protective detail in Nami no Kuni. It was perhaps a good thing, though if he had been here, they could have taken him into protective custody and used him as bait. If Hiruzen would have allowed it.

If their visitor was in the facility, they'd find him. It'd be prudent to alert Hiruzen right away.

* * *

"Remember when you dared me to jump off the pier?" Tazuna asked Giichi. The memory was vivid in his mind; it had been a hot summer's day, hotter than any day Tazuna had experienced before then or since. They had gone to the beach and Giichi had challenge him to jump. Tazuna couldn't remember exactly what it said, but there had been a myth passing around the children of his generation, about a sea monster that lived at the edge of the pier. Whenever anyone jumped off or swam through it's water, the monster would raise up from the depths of the ocean and pull the unlucky swimmer under.

It was the stupid fantasy of a child; the water at the end of that small, wooden pier was much too shallow. Just looking down and you could see the sand. Unless it was a sand monster, they had nothing to fear. Tazuna, at that time, had been scared out of his mind. He wanted the other boys to see him as being brave but his legs just wouldn't let him jump. In the end, it had been Giichi that had pushed him, laughing from atop the pier as Tazuna freaked out within the water.

"Oh yeah! I can still remember you yelling and crying below! Begging for help before the sea monster came out and ate you!"

Tazuna couldn't stop the laugh. "I was not crying. I was the bravest one; as I recall, neither you or any of the others joined me in the water. Even after I started swimming."

"You were crying, you crusty old fart. I admit, none of use had the stones to follow you in. We left to play in the forest."

Tazuna remembered. How he wished he was young again. His eyes turned to look at Naruto and then drifted over to the other two. What did the childhood of Shinobi look like? He imagined that they trained. A lot. These kids would have to, for the skills they had.

That wasn't the kind of childhood kids like them should have. They should be out swimming or laying in the sun, playing with friends. Not training and fighting, learning how to die for their village. If that was the shinobi way, they could keep it.

When they made it to the bridge, there was an unease. A nervous energy was the air, as the workers milled about. When the firsts people saw him, they rushed him. "Bad business, that was. I can't believe they did that. Disgusting. If I had anything left to lose..." Keni shook his head.

"Yeah. If they thought they were going to scare us off, they should have thought about that before we lost everything. Still that was a horrible sight." Kotta agreed,

"What was a horrid sight? What happened?" Kani and Kotta looked at each other.

"You mean... You haven't heard?"

"No. Heard what?" Tazuna looked at Giichi and saw the same frown on his face. From the corner of his eye, Tazuna could see the shinobi around him shifting.

"It's... It's Haise."

"What about Haise?"

* * *

Tazuna rushed back towards the village. He could see the villagers milling about, a strange aura about them; the lively sounds were gone. None of the laughing or talking of the adults. Children didn't scream and those on the street quietly begged.

When Tazuna entered the village, people looked up; some of them wore frowns, some of them shoot him angry looks, some had pity drawn on their faces. He didn't stop to see who was expressing what. His goal was Haise's house and there on the main street, he saw it. Nothing looked out of the ordinary; no signs of damage or a struggle. It was dark inside and if Tazuna didn't know any better, he might have thought Haise was having a later morning. He could almost imagine Haise was fine.

That fantasy was gone when he opened the door. The first thing he noticed was the smell; it smelled like death inside. Tazuna threw his face to the side and threw up his breakfast and the other contents of his stomach. When he felt like he could look again, the sight was just as gruesome; blood covered the interior of the house. Chunks of skin and other parts of the body were scattered across the the room. Furniture was overturned and shattered; it looked like there had been a struggle. And there, on the far wall, written in crimson blood, a single word: _Stop._

Tazuna couldn't take his eyes off the scene in front of him. Giichi it seemed, was in the same state of shock.

"Your house burned down last night, Giichi. We think it was the people that did this but you weren't home." Kani said quietly from his side.

"You mean... If me and my wife had not been with Tazuna..."

"You'd be dead."

**Author's Note:**

**Shinji and Ichiro are the names I've chosen for the demon brothers. I've been looking to see if I could find there real names but that turned up nothing. So I chose my own names for them.**

**At this point in time, Kakashi is far stronger than he was in canon. So much so that he's been ranked as S. The Kage are ranked S. Jinchuriki like Killer Bee or my iteration of Fuu, are also within this rank. Itachi Uchiha is another, though I wouldn't put even this Kakashi as the equal to this stories Itachi.**

**Giichi is one of Tazuna's friends, who helps him build the bridge**

**The Kurama clan is a clan mentioned in the filler arc (whose name escapes me at the moment) They have a very powerful kekkei genkai genjutsu.**

**Keni and Kotta are to random OC's**

**Posting this a day early. I'll be busy all day tomorrow, and won't have a chance to post. **

**As always, a thank you to my beta**

**And a thank you to my reviewers! It seems I have a few regulars and you guys are awesome**

* * *

Pa tr eon . com (forward slash) Syraxes


	18. Chapter 18: Mist Part 1

_Disclaimer_

_I, Syraxes, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto Shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Mussashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan, making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_

**Chapter Eighteen: Mist Pt. 1**

Naruto took a place on the couch, laying down. Another day of sitting around, watching a bridge slowly being built. Another day of boredom. Seriously, when he pictured being a Shinobi, he never thought it would be as boring as this. Other than the encounter with the Mist Shinobi, which he hadn't even been there for, coming in only at the end, and sneaking into the country, his time spent in Nami no Kuni had been boring. Naruto wondered if this was how security guards felt.

It seemed they had been relegated to just that. Then again, as Kakashi had helpfully reminded them, shinobi were whatever they were hired to be. Killers, guards, peacemakers. Whatever their clients wanted, they were.

Boredom. He almost wished the Mist Shinobi would attack; then at least, he'd have something to do. Something to break the monotone of boredom here. Well, there had been that gruesome scene that morning, but Naruto didn't want to think about it.

Kakashi sat on the chair at the opposite side of the room, the ever present book tucked in his hand.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you always reading that book?"

"Because its my favorite series. Icha Icha paradise is a classic. Written by master Jiraiya of the Sannin."

"The Sannin? The legendary shinobi squad? That fought Hanzo during the Second Shinobi World War? Those Sannin?"

"The very same."

"I don't believe it." The thought that one of the legendary Sannin, some of the greatest shinobi their village had ever produced, would write raunchy porn books was unthinkable. Okay, one of them had turned traitor, but the other two were supposed to be out in the world, doing secret undercover work for the Hokage. Or something along those lines. But writing porn books? Kakashi had to be pulling his leg.

"It's true. Master Jiraiya is a world class shinobi and one of the most feared men to the other villages. But he is perhaps better know to the world, outside of our circles that is, as one of the greatest modern authors. His work has always been popular but the success of the Icha series has skyrocketed him into stardom."

Naruto stared. Did Kakashi really think he was that stupid?

"I wonder how my wife is doing?" Giichi whispered. He had come in first, staring out of the window since. Tazuna was in the kitchen cooking. Naruto could understand his sullen mood; he and his wife had nearly been killed. It was only a stroke of luck the two survived.

"Don't worry. My students will make sure she gets there just fine." Kakashi-sensei tried to reassure him but he didn't look away from the window.

"Yeah, Sasuke and Sakura are really good at what they do. She'll be there safe and sound." His teammates had been escorting here to the residence of Lord Shomma, after Tazuna had written a letter for her. The lord had taken in the old man's family, Tazuna was sure he would take in his friends. "Shouldn't we have made arrangements for the other workers families?"

Giichi finally looked away from the window. "Me and Tazuna are the only ones left with family. Gato had his thugs come down and harass us. Warn us off the bridge. The smart ones quit. The others, well, they started losing family members. The ones working now don't have anyone left to kill. Other than me and Tazuna."

'If you still have a family, why are you working on the bridge?"

"I have my wife and I love her. Gato's thugs killed my son. He refused to stop working, no matter how much we begged him. After that, well, I couldn't stop."

He turned away, back to the window. It was starting to darken, the sun disappearing.

Naruto stared at the back of Giichi's head. He wanted to say something, but what could he? _Everything will be all right? Don't worry, have faith in use? _Naruto couldn't promise either of those things.

"Giichi. I promise, my teammates will get your wife to Lord Shomma safely," he said solomely. "We'll do our best to keep you safe. Have faith in us."

He had complete confidence in them to do so.

"Have faith, huh? I don't know kid. You're not the only shinobi here, are you?"

"No. We're not, but were the best!" Naruto answered quickly, shooting his bright grin at the man. Giichi gave him a small smile back.

"How are your studies coming?" Kakashi asked, though Naruto wouldn't exactly call it studying. He was still working on his kanji, getting better.

"Sasuke and Sakura are a big help. It's going well." He was starting to understand; make those connections. They were better teachers than he had for grammar at the academy. He had never noticed before but Naruto had come to discover that he actually enjoyed reading. The journal of Hashirama was his favorite so far; the first Hokage, the man who founded the village system. From what he read, Naruto thought he would have liked the man.

Kakashi nodded. As he stared, Naruto suddenly found himself wanting to ask a question he had been wondering about. "Sensei?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Why do you always wear a mask?"

* * *

Suigetsu finished sharpening the katana, lifting it up from the stone. He examined the sharp edge critically. It wasn't his best work, but it would do. As he slid it in the sheath, he looked longingly again at the Kubikiribocho; the executioner's blade. He could still remember Mangetsu returning to the compound the night he had received the blade. It had been the first sword his brother had mastered. The first time Suigetsu had really seen what his brother could do. He had fond memories of watching his brother train and master all seven, but the Kubikiribocho had always been his favorite.

Suigetsu respected Zabuza-sensei. He had read into the man's open documents and he knew his sensei had skill. He could back up his inclusion into the swordsmen with deadly skill. He had risked life and limb for his home, under taking countless missions (whose files he, a lowly Genin, didn't have a chance in hell to see) for the village. He was someone to be respected and Suigetsu greatly respected him.

Still, as he eyed that sword, Suigetsu knew one day he would take it from Zabuza. He would earn the right to wield the Kubikiribocho and become one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, like his brother. Mangetsu had played no small part in saving the group and restoring it to glory. His brother had played his part. Suigetsu would take leadership of the group one day, bringing it and the village to glory.

"Let's go." Zabuza's call stirred him and the future was temporarily forgotten. He'd get there one day, but he was in the here and now. "We'll approach the bridge from underwater. I'll use mist to cover the bridge and engage with Hatake Kakashi. Once we are in battle, you three will move towards the Genin. Once you kill your target or make them flee, move to assist one of the others. If you have a clear line of sight to Tazuna, take it; his death is the most important part of the attack. Once his death is confirmed, we'll fall back. Our goal is not to kill the Konoha Shinobi, but to complete the mission."

"Zabuza." It was the slimy voice that Suigetsu had grown to hate since he had gotten to this nation. He turned and watched as Gato slithered his way inside the building, his ever present guards flanking him. He saw the demon brothers behind the three.

"Gato. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" The way he said pleasure, Suigetsu got the feeling he had other words in mind.

"I want one more."

"What?"

"I know about the other shinobi here. And you're going to go deal with the problem I've been paying you to do finally. But what if while you're doing that, they come for me?"

"They won't." Even Suigetsu heard the growl in Zabuza's voice. "They only have four bodies and they'll need them all to protect the bridge builder."

Suigetsu knew Zabuza-sensei didn't like Gato. If it had been up to him, Zabuza would have the demon brothers join in the attack; six against four. Much better odds. But the client refused to give them up for the attack and he was paying. Sometimes the village code could be a real pain in the ass.

"I know what you said but I know your type. Why would I trust the word of some Shinobi? You could be lying, hoping I'd die."

If Gato expected them to buy that, he was stupider than he looked. They needed him for payment. The village had already invested supplies, time and man power into this mission. They stood to lose a lot if the guy didn't cough up. He was the paycheck; they weren't going to put his life in danger.

"The way I see it, you got three with you. You can spare one of the kids. I'd prefer one of the girls."

"That would put use at a disadvantage."

"You're the fearsome and well known Demon of the Mist. Surely you can kill them, even out numbered. I-"

Suigetsu saw Zabuza move his hand, making a seal. Gato stopped speaking, his eyes glazing over. Behind him, his two body guards wore the same expression. The face didn't last long, Gato shook his. "Thank you."

"You'll stay here right? Where they can protect you?"

"Of course. Now, my dear," Gato said, turning to an empty spot in the room. He began speaking like someone was there.

"Lets go." Suigetsu didn't need to be told twice. He followed sensei out, keeping his mouth shut and only spoke when he was away from Gato: "You put him under a Genjutsu?"

"Yes. He believes I've left Haku with him. That should keep him quiet."

* * *

Sasuke looked out across the sea. Other than the occasional wave, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. He continued down the bridge, slowly walking the length, stopping at a few places to scan the sea again. His patrol rout was mild and it didn't take too long to complete. Then he'd go walking back the way he came.

The progress on the bridge was coming to an end and Sasuke hoped it wouldn't take too much longer. His team hadn't had a good training session since they got here. That and the day in and day out of watching was starting to take its toll.

When then mist started to roll in, it threw Sasuke; they had been guarding this bridge since day one and all they had gotten were clouds in the morning. Everyday had been clear skies and fairly warm. Sasuke channeled his chakra to his eyes and the world exploded in detail. Everything became clearer; much more defined.

The mist was layered with chakra. It wasn't natural. He turned to warn the others but stopped when he caught sight of a girl jumping out of the ocean. It was the same girl that had attacked Sakura, senbon in hand. Sasuke raised his hand in time to block her kick, sliding back a few feet. "Where's pinkie at? I have a bone to pick with her."

"Above you."

"What-?"

Sakura jumped down from the top of the crane, landing between him and the girl. Sakura's fist smashed against the girls face and she went over the side of the bridge. "Nice shot."

"Thanks." Sakura sounded smug.

"Think that was enough to keep her down?"

"Not that girl." The mist was thick but they could hear the startled workers. If the bridge was attacked again, the plan was to evacuate as quickly as possible. Tazuna would fall in with the fleeing crowd and head to the safe house Kakashi prepared. Tazuna didn't have a developed chakra network and he'd be harder to find. The safe house was underground, the entrance well hidden. They'd have to hope that was enough.

The girl was back on the side of the bridge, her blue clothes soaked. Her face said she was not pleased with what just happened. Sasuke couldn't keep the smile off his face. He saw her eyes flash.

"Hotaru was supposed to take care of you boy, but forget it. She can take care of the bridge builder while I kill you two!"

There was another one. He knew the water guy he fought was called Suigetsu, not Hotaru. Sasuke channeled the chakra in his legs. "Sakura, can you take her?" Even if his Sharingan could pierce through this mist, Sasuke could only see so far ahead of him It would be a pain, but he had the best chance to find Tazuna.

The sounds of metal meeting metal echoed from further down the bridge. It seemed this was their second attack.

"Yeah. I got this. Go."

"I don't think you understand what I just said. Neither one of you are going anywhere." Sasuke wasn't going to respond. Once Sakura engaged the girl, he would be free to move. "Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho."

* * *

Hotaru watched as Haku released her kekkei genkai. "You don't have to be so greedy."

Well this gave her a chance to find the bridge builder. The blonde kid would be fighting Suigetsu and sensei was taking on Hatake. That left her the chance to take him out.

Hotaru dropped down on the bridge and grabbed one of the fleeing workers by the arm. She turned him around and studied his face: he was a bridge builder. She was going to kill him but she needed to hear him speak before the jutsu to work. "Please. Don't kill me."

Well it was nice of him to offer up the words on his own. She quickly grabbed a kunai and cut his throat before he could scream. She turned him around and kicked his body over the edge.

She put her hands together, making a seal. "Transform." She kept the man's face in her mind and a moment later took his form. Hotaru wouldn't have been able to mimic his voice if she hadn't heard it.

A quick look around revealed that no one was here to see her trick. Hotaru could still hear the other workers fleeing and jogged forwards, catching up with two of them. Neither one of them was the target but it still worked to her advantage.

"Yoku? Is that you?"

"Yes," Hotaru said in Yoku's deep voice.

"It's good to see you. Tazuna said he lost you in the mist. He was running and one second you were right behind him and the next he said he was alone. What happened to you?"

Hotaru perked at his name.

* * *

"Momochi Zabuza. Kirigakure's very own Demon of the Mist." Kakashi said aloud. He reached up and took the hitai-ate off his eye, pulling it up to his forehead. His Sharingan blazed to life and the familiar sensation of enhanced sight burst.

"Hatake Kakashi. Sharingan no Kakashi. The man who copied a thousand jutsu. The man who killed a thousand men in a single battle. So fierce, my village was the first to label his S-rank." Zabuza's voice echoed from the mist, seemingly coming from nowhere. "It's an honor to finally meet you on the battlefield. I looked for you, on the Red River."

The Red River had been the final confrontation between Kirigakure and Konoha in the last war. It had a been a week of non stop, bloody fighting. So many were killed, so many bodies were dumped in the rivers, that the water turned red with blood. At the time, it had been nicknamed the red river. The southern regions of the continent had been the last strong hold that Kiri had on the mainland. They payed a heavy price but they were able to push the invaders out, effectively removing them from any large scale invasion within the future.

At the time of the battle, Kakashi had been in charge of a small team, working in conjunction with a Kumo team, harassing Iwa forces, far away from the Red River. He had heard about the end of the battle. Kakashi had lost good friends on that damned river.

"Did you? Sorry I wasn't there."

"It was a pity. You killed the man who took me under his wing. Showed me what it meant to be Shinobi. I have wanted to take your head for a very long time."

Kakashi racked his mind; he had killed many Kiri shinobi in the last war. A few in missions since but Zabuza had been after him before the war ended. "Who was it?"

"You don't need to know, Kakashi." He went silent. Kakashi could hear the sound of battle further down the bridge. What had happened? His students must have already engaged the enemy. He briefly considers going to them but quickly discarded the idea; Zabuza would strike him down. He had his own demon to deal with.

The tiniest sound from his right and Kakashi had just enough time to black Zabuza's sword with his kunai. Kakashi jumped back, only for a moment, before he pressed forwards. His kunai cut through Zabuza's form; a second later his body turned to water.

_Water clone?_

From behind him, the sound of a sword swinging. The Kawarimi saved him from being cleaved into but not the pallet he changed place with. For a moment. Zabuza's form was visible, before it disappeared back into the mist.

* * *

The kunai was through his throat; if Suigetsu hadn't been made of watch, that attack would have ended him.

Damn! What the hell were these freaks? They were supposed to be Genin but these kids skill were beyond the level of any Genin he had seen back in his own village. Well, other than his own team of course but Zabuza-sensei pushed them harder than anyone else. They were the upper crust of his year, the best of the best. And this kid was kicking his ass!

"Oh. Sasuke said you were made of water. That's kind of cool. Are you water all the time? If you are, do you need to eat? Like are your organs still there, just made of water or is your body just water? Like pure water? I remember reading in class the human body uses acid to break down food for energy. How does that work for you? Do you even need to eat?"

Did this kid ever shut up? Suigetsu swung his sword but the kid jumped over his, putting his foot through Suigetsu's head. For a moment, the world went dark. He could feel the guys body connected to his own and he slashed upwards. When the kid moved to avoid it, his head reformed. When the world came back into focus, he saw the blond. Running down his face was blood. Suigetsu grinned, exposing his sharpened teeth.

"Oh. You cut me? Good job." And Suigetsu's smile turned into a frown. The kid didn't seem too angry about it. His tone was the same one might use for child, when they did something good. "So about the stomach-"

"Do you ever just shut up?" Suigetsu cursed. They were shinobi, for god's sake. Here they were, two opposing villages, on opposite sides of a mission. Two villages that had a history of fighting and killing one another. In a fight to the death and the only thing this stupid, annoying little blonde shit, could think to say was about his stomach?

"Not when I'm awake," he replied helpfully. Suigetsu suddenly felt sorry for this kids teammates.

"You might consider working on that mouth."

"Really." He sounded so calm, so amused, Suigetsu didn't expect him to sprint straight towards him. He swung his sword but at the last second, the blond kid jumped back, throwing a kunai at Suigetsu's chest. It connected.

"Really kid? A kunai? Weren't you just running your mouth about me being made of water?"

"I'd look down if I were you." That's when he heard the sizzling. An explosive tag was lite. "Oh you have got to be kidding-"

It exploded.

* * *

Sakura examined the strange mirrors around them. They were mirrors as one would reasonably expect them; instead of glass, they were solid ice. White, snowy frost could be seen at the top and the sides. Her reflection stared back at. "Ice mirrors. Think you can melt them Sasuke?"

"If this was normal ice, then yes. But there's chakra flowing through them. I'd guess it's going to make it a lot harder to burn through than it otherwise should he."

"Perceptive," the voice of the girl said. Sakura turned around and found her imagine in one of the mirrors. And only in a single one. She continued to look, trying to find the girls real body.

"Where are you?"

"You can see me. I'm in the mirror. This is my Kekkei Genkai." Sakura watched as the girl pulled a senbon out. Sakura would have thought she was a reflection, but if she was really in the mirror, how the hell could they attack her? They could try shattering or melting the ice but this wasn't normal ice; there was no way to be sure it would work.

She moved too quickly; Sakura saw her peel her body out of the ice mirrors and shoot towards them. The girl became a flash and moved past her without any problems.

A sharp pain seared in her leg. She looked down and saw the girl senbon stick out, just above her knee.

_What? She attacked me?_

Sakura turned around. The girl was in a different mirror now. She was pulling out another senbon. "Well, shall we begin?" The girl's voice was ice cold.

* * *

Suigetsu's katana pierced one of his clones, dispelling it. It's memories flooded back into Naruto. _That's where you are,_

Naruto channeled his chakra through his legs and dropped down from the tree, kicking off from branch to branch. He molded the chakra at the bottom of his feet, making sure he wouldn't fall.

Naruto found him a little ways inside the forest and he shot down like a canon, releasing his chakra so he could fall. He came barreling down and hit Suigetsu at the top of the other boys head. Suigetsu exploded into water. Naruto landed on his feet and pulled out another kunai, channeling the chakra through his body again. While he waited for the Kiri shinobi to reform, he'd just pop off back to the bridge and see about making sure Tazuna got out alive.

From the corner of his eye, Naruto saw the glint of steel in the sunlight. He barely had enough time to move his head out of the way, the katana's blade slicing a small cut in his forehead.

Suigetsu was on his right, holding the katana over his shoulder. "Oh, you're good. Nice reflexes."

It took a majority of his self control to keep the pleasant smile on his face. He had known from minute one what kind of a person Suigetsu was; keeping extremely calm and pleasant helped throw him off his game. Even now, Naruto sound see his smile falter, replaced with a glare.

"That was a nice trick. You almost had me. How did you reform so quickly? I didn't even see you move."

The water hadn't moved. He remained splashed against the tree and the grass below it. He would have noticed. Naruto had also timed his forming and while those times could vary, the fastest he recorded was half a minute. That wasn't more than a few seconds. Something else had to going on.

Finding out could be a pain. But Suigetsu reminded Naruto of well... Him. Back before Kakashi's lessons really were beaten into his skull (not literally, thankfully). Back when he had more of a loud mouth. He still was in some respects, but he was able to keep it shut when it counted; on missions.

"It was a water clone." Bingo. "Water clones work really well for me. Since all of use are made of water, it's not as easy to make the distinction."

And just like that, he gave it away. If his sensei was anything like Kakashi, Suigetsu better hope the man never got wind of it. Gods forbid what Kakashi would do to him if he just blurted it out like that.

Suigetsu wasted no time charging forwards at him. Naruto wished Kakashi-sensei had bothered to teach him a lightning jutsu but he'd make do.

Naruto quickly side stepped him and brought up his own kunai. "Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu." He brought the kunai down in a slashing motion, a wind blade blasting it. It cut Suigetsu him half. The two halves fell down but they were close enough to merge back together quicker than normal. It must have been because of the little damage and how close they were.

* * *

Kakashi's hand touched the top of Zabuza's blade, flinging his body over. Kakashi kicked him, driving both of his feet into the demon's chest. The man staggered back but fused into the mist before Kakashi could move. He rushed forward, right to the place Zabuza had been standing until just a moment ago, but he was gone.

Kakashi was starting to see first hand why Zabuza was called the demon of the mist. He had fought other Kiri shinobi in the last war but that was something completely different. They used the mist to their advantage but Zabuza? It might be more accurate to say he was the mist. The way he was seemingly able to melt in and out of it was nothing short of incredible. Kirigakure no Jutsu was a hidden jutsu that was a closely guarded secret within Kiri itself. Over time, other shinobi were able to learn the jutsu (or copy it in the case of the Uchiha) but never caught on the way it did in the Mist Village. In order for an academy student to graduate within the Kiri, a student had to be able to perform the jutsu. While it was true some Kiri shinobi never used it, it was always there. It was their signature technique.

Here and now, seeing how effectively Zabuza was able to utilize it, Kakashi could see why they made school children learn it. Zabuza was one of only three living shinobi within Kiri that was reportedly able to use this technique to its fullest potential. Demon of the Mist, how fitting a name for him.

The sound of the blade drew Kakashi's attention; this time he used two kunai to block it. The thrust behind it had enough power to push him back. Kakashi slid across the bridge, weaving the handseal, He molded the chakra, and waited. If only the mist wasn't so thick. He couldn't see more than a foot in front of his face. Which normally wouldn't be so bad but Zabuza was a master of concealing the sound of his movement. Perhaps phantom of the mist would be a better name.

Though he couldn't hide the sound of his sword, as it slashed through the air, it almost didn't matter. He was so close Kakashi didn't have enough time to move and the blade cut his chest. He was able to jump away and avoid a much worse cut.

Before Zabuza could melt back into the mist, Kakashi sprinted forward.

* * *

With his Sharingan, Sasuke could see it all. He could see the girl move from her spot in the mirror, faster than his naked eye would have been able to fully comprehend. And he ran into the same problem as the last time; his body was too slow. He could see the attack coming; he knew how she was going to do it, where she was going to aim for, but it didn't matter if he couldn't counter.

Sasuke watched helplessly as the girl moved too close to him; as was raising his arm in defense, trying to block the senbon with his kunai, but his arm moved to slow. The senbon pierced his leg, pain shooting out and she easily avoided the swing of his blade and she was back in the mirror.

"Damn it!" Sakura cursed from his side. Sasuke looked over and with his Sharingan, he could see everything. Every stab wound, every cut. She was full of those wounds and Sasuke probably was the same. If they stayed like this for much longer, then they would... They would die. They'd die on some unfinished bridge, in a small, out of the way country.

No. Sasuke couldn't die here. His brother was still out there, still alive. He refused to die. He wouldn't allow a world to exist where his brother was the last Uchiha.

There was also Sakura, breathing heavily, covered in blood and sweat, that ever present feeling was fluttering in his stomach even now. He couldn't let Sakura die here either.

Looking back at the girl, she was getting ready to attack. How many more could they survive? It was only a matter of time before she finally got tired of this game and went straight for the kill.

How? How could the survive? They weren't fast enough. Sasuke wasn't fast enough to counter her.

She threw the senbon and it went straight into his arm. He cursed, grabbing it and almost pulled it out. _No_ he reminded himself. _If I do that, I'll bleed out._

The girl grabbed more of the the senbon, arming herself for the next round of attacks. He couldn't stop her; he wasn't fast enough to counter her, his body just to slow.

Well, if he couldn't match her naturally, he'd just have to predict her movements, Sasuke wouldn't have a hope in hell of doing this without his eyes but he had the Sharingan. With these eyes, it should be child's play.

Sasuke stared at her, watching as the muscles in her arm tensed, preparing to the senbon. Her body moved, positioning itself. From that angle, the way her hand turned, they were going for his teammate.

"Sakura-!" Before he could shout the warning, the senbon moved, three sticking her in the chest. He winced as she cried. Sasuke whipped his head around and stared at the girl. Again, preparation for another strike. He kept his eyes on her, listening as Sakura fell. He almost looked over, taking his eyes off of the girl but he managed to keep his focus. He couldn't help Sakura if he didn't; he'd be the next one down.

The tensing of the muscles, the hand twitching. Sasuke dove right and only a second later, four senbon flew past him. Looking at the mirror, he saw the flash of surprise and disbelief. If she thought he was just going to roll over and die, then she had another thing coming.

This time was different; she grabbed the senbon like normal but the way her body turned was out of the ordinary. Sasuke pivoted further to the right, at the exact moment she was ready to leave the mirror. Drawing the kunai, Sasuke slashed at the air; it making contact with the girl, as she shot by. The end of his kunai dripped with fresh blood.

Sasuke turned around and he could see her side; the cut was fresh, though it didn't appear to be bleeding all that much. Maybe it had something to do with being in that mirror?

The girl reached her hand out and touched the wound; it came back with blood on it. "I am impressed. Very impressed; until now, only three people have been able to cut me and the other two had been advanced Jonin in my village. I almost don't believe it. Who are you boy, with those red eyes?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha? I had come to believe that the only survivor of your clan had been the man who had destroyed it. Did he fail in his mission, leaving a single member alive?"

Sasuke didn't answer; instead, most of his attention stayed with the girl. Waiting for any movement that would indict another attack.

"I guess it doesn't matter. Well then, Sasuke, I am Haku. The Heir apparent to Kirigakure's Yuki clan. I cannot fail here. I will give you one more chance; I do not relish the taking of another's life, but if you do not step aside, then I will be left with no choice but to put you down."

Sasuke could sympathize with that; he found no pleasure in the act either. Even those thugs he killed before he came to Wave disgusted him but he'd have to get over it. This was his life now and no amount of whining or cursing was going to change that.

"Sorry but I'm here to protect Tazuna. I can't stop."

"Very well. I gave you your chance."

* * *

The mist was harc to see through, even for Hotaru. She had never seen Zabuza-sensei use this jutsu in person before; she couldn't help marveling at it. Of course she had seen the jutsu before; it was the very first one shown at the entrance ceremony for the Academy. She had been exposed to it so much, that she'd know it anywhere. But Zabuza's was different. It was almost an art.

Hotaru made herself look away and back at the workers who were staring at the scene in shock. Her mission was to find and kill the bridge builder, not gawk at sensei's performance. He wasn't in the crowd though. He disappeared, probably one of the first to flee, doing a very good job of it. Following a plan laid out. The question now, how to find him? Every time she asked about Tazuna, they all told her the same thing; he was following the plan, ducking out into a safe house until he got the all clear.

_This would be so much easier if I was a tracking ninja. _Kirigakure had a whole Anbu division devoted to that. Maybe she'd go and apply once she was promoted to Chunin.

* * *

Kakashi fist burst through Zabuza's body. It exploded into water. He reached down and slid his thumb over the blood, quickly weaving the seal. He slammed his hands down; "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

The ink seal spread out from his hand and smoke exploded. Standing in front of him, the hounds. "Yo, Kakashi. What do you need?" Pakkun asked.

He ran his thumb over the cut. "The guy who made this is somewhere in this mist. I need you to sniff him out for me. See if you can lock him down."

"Can do." The hounds took the scent. The hounds jumped out into the mist and vanished from his sight. Kakashi had many talents and he was a fairly adaptable tracker but it wasn't his specialty. Given the circumstances of this mist, he doubted he would be able to find Zabuza.

His hounds on the other hand, were the perfect solution to his problem. The sounds of vicious snarling filled the bridge. It was only a matter of time

* * *

He was starting to read her even more effectively than before. The way she moved, the trajectory that the senbon would be thrown at. His kunai felted two of them but he wasn't quick enough to get the third. It pierced the Uchiha's should and she saw him grit his teeth. He was starting to resemble a porcupine. At this point, he still was moving too late. The eyes made the reading more easy but if he didn't move before a certain point, one or two would still make contact.

Haku was startled to see it getting easier for him. Where before he had to wait longer to get a reading, the time before hand was decreasing and slowly but surely he was getting better. If he survived long enough, then he might just be able to counter her offensive. This boy needed to be taken out and neutralized before the situation got out of hand.

Haku paused, listening to the sounds of snarling. _What's happening?_

She had to do it quickly. How did she go about it? She could go forwards for a total offensive and try to quickly over power him. Could she do it before he completely adapted to her style or would that only force him to learn quicker? If he managed to do it, then she was finished. No, she had to finish these two off quickly and go see what was making those sounds.

So she'd go for the girl. The pink haired girl, Sakura she remembered, hasn't even begun to adapt to her attacks in the way the Uchiha had. She was defenseless. If Haku targeted her, then the boy would have to go to her defense and in that moment, she'd take him down.

Haku could see the boy eyeing her. Those unnerving red eyes never moving from her. _Well, I'll fix that._

Three more senbon from her hostler, held at the ready in her right hand. Quietly, she pulled out two more, taking care to do it behind her back, so the boy couldn't see. She tensed her body, leaning just a bit forwards, before springing; Haku shot out of the mirror and towards the Uchiha. Her senbon were raised. He took up his defensive stance and Haku veered left. Her legs made contact with the ice mirror and she could see Sasuke's shocked expression at her sudden change. She gave him a smile and she could see understanding pass across his. Haku raised the senbon and threw them at the girl.

Predictably, the boy threw himself in front of her, in a protective motion. Her senbon struck him in the chest and arm but she was ready. Haku thrust her left hand forward and threw the two she had been keeping from his sight. His eyes were wide and he didn't have time to react and her senbon stuck his neck.

It wouldn't kill him. She knew she probably should; Zabuza-sensei would want her to… But Haku could take him out of the fight without killing him.

Her two senbon pierced Uchiha Sasuke's neck. The pink haired girl looked up in horror as her teammate fell backwards from the impact. She had hit the exact spot; right where she needed to, in order to send the boy into a death state. Given five or ten minutes, and the boy would regain consciousness and away but until then, he appeared to be dead.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura asked, grabbing his shoulder and shaking it. Of course he didn't respond and she began shaking harder. If one wasn't a medical shinobi, doctor or else had experience with death states, there was no difference between that and actual death.

Sakura checked his pulse, becoming more undone. "No, no, no, no, no, no."

"**SASUKE!**" Sakura let out an ear piercing scream. Haku winced. Louder than she expected. The girl began to cry, choking on her sobs.

"Is this the first time you've seen a comrade die in front of you?" That would explain her reaction. Haku had killed before and she loathed it. She had also seen other shinobi from her village die before and that was even worse. Especially if it was someone close. Haku felt sorry for Sakura; sorry that she'd have to go through that. But it was better than having to really kill him.

Haku grabbed two more senbon. She watched Sakura grieving over the body of the Uchiha; believing he was dead. It was cruel but not as cruel as taking his life. If Zabuza-sensei found out, she would be punished but it was only times like this, away from the sight of her beloved sensei, that she could exercise such mercy. If it came down to it, she could always play it off as the boy surviving her attack by luck. She'd never be able to get away with this if Zabuza were here to see it.

Haku walked towards Sakura. She'd put her in the same death state as the Uchiha and then go about seeing if she could help Zabuza-sensei or find the target.

**Authors Note:**

**Okay. Another early update. Normally these will be out Thursdays, but since my power has been cut off because of PG&E and their god damn power outage, I have to release it today. California everyone**

**Yes, I had to. That reference was my favorite line from X-Men Origins and I think it fit.**

**At this point in time, Haku is the strongest Genin on the field. Though I made sure to keep Haku's aversion to kill, like her canon counterpart, even if she's not exactly the same person (what with her clan in the village and growing up in a completely different environment)**

** Happy Guest: I wish you had an account so I could message you XD Thank you for your review. The legend might have something to do with the Three-Tails XP**

**Once more, a special thanks to my awesome beta-reader! Seriously guys, without her, this story wouldn't be half of what it is right now.**


	19. Chapter 19: Mist Part 2

_I, Syraxes, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto Shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Mussashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan, making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_

**Chapter Nineteen: Mist Pt 2**

Suigetsu slashed at the blond boy, but he backed away out of the katana's range. He pulled his arm back and threw the sword, aiming to hit his leg. The boy leaped over it like a frog.

Suigetsu made the seals. "Suiton: Suiben!"

Water shot up from the sea, forming a whip. He lashed out and as expected, the boy dodged. He willed the water to twisted around and it struck the blond kid in the back, the water wrapping around him. Suigetsu formed the water attached to him into spikes, lifting him in the air. He threw him over the side of the bridge. Suigetsu would have the advantage in the water. The blond boy exploded into smoke and a wooden plank fell.

Suigetsu turned around and made the effort. He had just enough time to change his arm into water before the sword cut through it. The blond kid had taken a hold of his katana. Shit.

He ducked under, just barely having avoided having his head cut off. Suigetsu willed his body to turn to water, his chakra surging through and changing the very essence of his form. The sounds of the world faded, as his perception changed to match this form. He couldn't hear or see, but he could feel. He became very aware of every person around him. Suigetsu moved forward towards the Konoha Shinobi, sliding under his feet. The boy was already starting to move, but in this form, he was quick in short range bursts.

Suigetsu slowly reformed, the water tightening around the blonds body. He became solid once against, the world exploding into sight and sound and color. Everything the other form lacked.

His hand grabbed the boys throat and Suigetsu began to squeeze. "Hey big mouth, do me a favor and die, will you? I'm tired of hearing you talk. Here, let me help the process along."

"H-hey. I'd really rather avoid dying here, ya know?"

Suigetsu grabbed the kunai and pulled it up. "I disagree. I think you'd make a very good corpse-" the ear shattering sound of a girl reached him, making Suigetsu wince. That voice wasn't Hotaru or Haku.

"Shit. Sorry but playtime's over," the blond kid said.

"Playtime? I don't know where you're getting this idea but I'm going to cut your throat. We're not playing here!"

Suigetsu didn't know when the blond kid would have grabbed it, but something was suddenly in his hand. A black seal, written on a paper tag. _How long has he been holding that? He must have gotten it when I was water._

The blond slammed the seal to his chest. A wave of force slammed into him and for a second, Suigetsu dropped to his knees, and he dropped the kunai. It was gone in a moment but it had been enough time for the boy to get out of his hold.

"Suiton: Suiben!" He reformed the whip and shoot it out, wrapping it around his leg. "No you don't!"

"Listen, why don't you-" Suigetsu pulled and the boy toppled down. Suigetsu jumped up, grabbing the kunai and bolted towards him, stabbing the kunai down. The boy flipped over and grabbed Suigetsu's hand, pulled him down and slammed his fist into his face.

Suigetsu saw black and pulled back from the punch. The water tugged as the boy moved away, but Suigetsu held the water firmly and pulled him back.

The boy made a seal and produced two clones. They sprinted towards him, one slamming his knee into Suigetsu's stomach and the other began to work on severing his jutsu from the original.

"Oh no you don't!" The clone was dispelled as Suigetsu pushed his kunai into its body. Vanishing, he turned his attention to the second, willing a tendril of water to shoot off and impale the clone's body.

Suigetsu wasn't quick enough to stop the clone from severing the water and the original was freed. Suigetsu expected him to bolt towards Haku's ice but instead he ran towards Suigetsu.

"Well kid, I hope you're ready to-" The blond boy leaned down and slipped under him, kicking his legs out. Suigetsu's face connected with the pavement and he heard cracking. _That kid is dead!_

Before he was able to recover, a kick met his stomach. Suigetsu choked up blood, spitting it out. The kick had to be infused with chakra; it felt like someone had taken a steel beam to his ribs.

Another kick, even harder, sent him over the edge of the bridge.

* * *

Kakashi slowed his breathing and listened. The hounds moved across the bridge silently, barely making a sound.

Then the snarling and howling started. Kakashi could hear Zabuza cursing and the swinging of his blade. _There!_

Kakashi pushed the chakra through his legs and shot out across the bridge towards the noise. He saw Zabuza slashing at his hounds, as they circled him, jumping, biting and clawing. He wove the handseal. The kunai he pulled out was soon coated in electricity and he drove the blade into Zabuza's stomach.

The Demon of the Mist roared in anger and Kakashi ducked under his swinging arm. Kakashi released the kunai, the jutsu ending and kicked the blade further into Zabuza's stomach.

He jumped back to avoid the blades swing. One of his hounds jumped Zabuza from behind, sinking its teeth into his shoulder. Another roar and Zabuza grabbed the hound, throwing the dog off him and across the bridge. "You should be nicer to animals."

Even in the middle of this life and death struggle, Kakashi couldn't keep his mouth shut. It was exhilarating; he could feel the adrenaline running through his body, the hum of power as his chakra surged completely unstrained for the first time since he became Team Sevens Jonin instructor.

He had held back since he took the job, restraining himself even when he pushed his kids training. Against this demon, he didn't have to hold back, and it felt great.

Zabuza didn't seem to like the animal comment; he slammed his sword into the ground and began to weave handseals. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"

_Oh_ _no._ Behind him, water rose slowly from the sea. A huge wave of sea water, twisting around, promising to rain death and destruction down on anything in its path.

"Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu!" He got the wall up just in time to stop the vortex from hitting and destroying the bridge. He fueled the jutsu with chakra, pumping in more to keep the wall up.

Zabuza abandoned the jutsu first and seized the opportunity to charge. If Kakashi had been a second later, he'd have been cleaved in two. Kakashi jumped forward and attempted to drive a kunai through Zabuza's stomach, but the Kubikiribōchō shielded him.

Kakashi twisted around the large blade and struck for the ribs, with Zabuza deflecting the kunai with his own, held in his free hand. Kakashi dashed back, out of the Kubikiribōchō's path, as Zabuza swung it around.

Before he could pull the blade back, Kakashi sprinted forward, and leaned down close to the ground. He was quick and lethal, getting under Zabuza's guard and thrusting the toward up towards his jaw. Zabuza used the grip he had on the Kubikiribōchō and pushed himself out of the way, swinging from the handle.

Kakashi brought up his arm as he swung back and slid with the force of the kick.

Sakura's scream pierced the quiet of the mist, sending a shiver down his spine.

* * *

Waterboy toppled over the bridges edge and into the sea below. Naruto didn't stick around to see if he recovered or not from the attack. He wouldn't stay down too long, so he'd have to take this moment.

Naruto sprinted away from the sight of his battle and towards the ice structure. As he got closer, Naruto could see spaces between the sheets of ice, enough for someone to get through. He pumped the chakra through his legs, and jumped up, landing in the ice dome.

The scene inside shocked him; Sasuke on the ground, body covered in senbon. Sakura was sitting over him, crying as she tried to wake him up, muttering incoherently. Naruto focused on Sasuke and noticed how still he was; his teammate wasn't breathing.

_No…_ For a moment, the world around Naruto shifted, thrown off its axis. In that moment, he felt a deep sadness; a sense of loss so great, it would never heal. Sasuke, his brother in all but blood. His teammate, that he had grown to love under Kakashi's iron fist... Was gone.

Then the rage eclipsed the sadness; the world around Naruto turned and he was filled with a burning hatred. He channelled his chakra but the sensation was different; he felt a second energy that was both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. It was chakra but it felt like it wasn't his, though an air of familiarity, like it wasn't so strange.

Naruto didn't care; this new energy, power, chakra; whatever it was, burned through him, filling his body with strength. He leaned down and pushed himself off the ice, towards the Kiri girl. She was going towards Sakura, senbon in hand and Naruto knew he had to stop her. She looked up and for a moment, he met her eyes; then his fist connected and she went flying back.

Naruto landed where she had been standing, putting himself in between her and Sakura. He wished he had put more chakra and force into the punch but he had acted quickly. He would do so in the next attack.

The girl was on the ground, already starting to recover. "Sakura." Naruto managed to get out. He turned his head slightly and noticed her focus completely on Sasuke's body.

"Sakura!" He tried more forcefully. It seemed to snap her out of her trance at any rate and she looked up at him, tears streaming down her eyes. Sakura didn't look in the right mindset to fight, but he'd ask: "Can you still fight?"

"F-fight?" Her eyes turned back to the girl and Naruto saw a look of rage, of resolve, flash over her face. She looked back at Sasuke. Sakura stood up. "Yeah."

Naruto wasn't too sure about that, but she was here. Sakura would be able to help him, even though with the power flowing through him, Naruto figured he could kill the girl by himself. Kakashi's lessons were beaten in effectively though and he felt better with someone to watch his back.

A part of Naruto noticed he was more than prepared to kill the girl; he wanted her dead. After the final exam and how much it had messed with him, he was surprised that he desired it. Naruto wanted her corpse and he'd have it.

The girl stood up. Naruto was pleased to see the trail of blood running down her face.

"Okay Sakura. I got a plan."

* * *

_What happened?_

If she was dead or dying...

He couldn't dwell on that now. Zabuza was right here in front of him and if he got distracted, he was done for. He had to end this quickly and get to Sakura.

Kakashi was confident in his abilities; he knew in a straight up fight, his and Zabuza's levels were a world apart. In this mist, with Kakashi being unable to find him easily, it might have been another story; Zabuza was so practiced in this mist, this demon might have even been able to fight him to a stalemate. But with his hounds, Zabuza lost that edge and Kakashi could go and carve him up. If Zabuza had been given more time to prepare, it might be another story, but that was time Kakashi would not afford him.

Kakashi flipped out two kunai, an exploding tag attached to the end of one and hurled them towards Zabuza. As expected, he raised Kubikiribōchō to defend. When the kunai met the blade, the exploding tag went off and Zabuza was thrown backwards into the mist.

Two of his hounds ran snarling after him, and Kakashi followed. At least one of them had taken a bite out of the demon and he was bleeding. Fresh blood would only draw them quicker.

Zabuza swiped the hounds away from his legs, as Kakashi leaped up, coming down on him. His drop kick slammed into the back of Zabuza's head and had Zabuza been a lesser Shinobi, that would have ended it. Instead he reacted with lightning fast reflexes and grabbed Kakashi's leg, slamming him into the concrete.

Kakashi ignored the pain and the crack, twisting to kick Zabuza's hand that held his leg. Kakashi planted his arms on the ground and pushed himself up off the ground.

Pakkun came in from the right and jumped onto Zabuza's hand, biting into his flesh. Zabuza let go of the executioner's blade to attack Pakkun. Kakashi used the distraction. Guy had used the Dynamic Entry enough times against him and Kakashi replicated it flawlessly, his feet slamming into Zabuza's stomach. The momentum carried the two forward but before Zabuza hit the ground, he substituted himself with a board.

Kakashi whipped around and saw Zabuza making a break towards the Kubikiribōchō. Kakashi wouldn't make it in time to stop him from taking the sword, instead weaving the seals for another jutsu. "Raiton: Saji!"

His hand was coated in lightning. He grabbed a kunai and sprinted towards Zabuza, who raised Kubikiribōchō in defensive. The electrified kunai didn't do much to the larger blade. Kakashi quickly discarded the kunai and placed his hand on the blade, channeling the electricity into it.

Zabuza pulled back with a curse, but he didn't let go. Kakashi avoided a kick that came his way, the leg snapping back before Kakashi could grab it. Kubikiribōchō came swinging over at him, trimming some of his silver hair, it came so close.

* * *

Hotaru was about to give up and return to the bridge, when she finally laid eyes on Tazuna. She had ran through the forest, having been told by one of the other workers that's where Tazuna had been seen last. By the edge of the tree line, she had thought he had already reached the safe house, when she found him.

_Perfect_. She reached behind her and pulled a kunai from it's holster. She mentally prepared herself; Hotaru was going to kill him here. One quick cut to the throat, he was dead and she could report to Zabuza-sensei, mission successful.

Before she was able to spring, suddenly Tazuna wasn't alone. Where one second he was by himself, quickly running towards his safe house, the next second a man suddenly appeared in front of him. Hotaru gasped; Zabuza-sensei made them memorize the current bingo-book and while no picture was available, he matched the sketch and description of the Pale Man perfectly. _Why was he here?_

Hotaru was on the branch above them. She stopped when the Pale Man appeared. He wasn't looking at the trees, instead staring intently at Tazuna. He didn't seem to notice her and that's just the way she wanted it.

"You. I can sense it on you."

"What?" Tazuna seemed just as mistified by his appearance as she was. _What could he sense on him?_

"Where is Kurama?" The Pale Man took a step towards Tazuna, who backed up.

"Don't play stupid. I can sense his chakra around you. You've been close to him. Where is he?"

"I-I don't know a Kurama."

The Pale Man frowned. Kurama? Was that one of the Konoha Shinobi?

"How often I forget. It seems you have forgotten their names. The Kyuubi no Kitsune; the Nine-Tailed Fox. Where is he?"

_The Nine-Tailed Fox? The Bijuu that Konoha possessed. Could one of the Shinobi on the bridge be it's Jinchuriki? I need to tell Zabuza-sensei. After I kill Tazuna._

"I don't know about any foxes. They tend to stay away from the villages and cities here, only coming at night. I don't know anything about a fox with nine tails."

Hotaru couldn't see Tazuna's face but she would bet he was sweating.

The pale man frowned. "It seems you are telling the truth. Very well, go. I'll ask the other one."

_Other one?_

Suddenly the Pale Man was gone. Hotaru blinked. _Where_-

"Hello." His voice came from her right side. She turned to look and there he was, sitting comfortably on the branch. She didn't even feel it move. "You're a Shinobi, aren't you. Tell me, where is the Nine-Tailed Fox?"

Down below, Tazuna ran.

* * *

Haku whiped the blood away from her eye. She needed to see clearly for this fight.

That boy's punch. It felt like a ton of bricks hit her, not a human fist. If she was normal, her chakra network inactive, that punch would have killed her. When chakra was first channeled, it slowly began to change the body; it enhanced strength and durability. Chakra not only allowed them to perform Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, it healed them quicker, made them capable of taking the level of punishment that a Shinobi had to endure.

The boy's eyes were red; not like the Uchiha's. No, this was different. They had an animalistic quality to them, like she was staring at a wild beast. Around him, wisps of red chakra flickered, so strong it was visible to the naked eye.

Suddenly the blond boy advanced; faster than she had thought he could move, he was sprinting across the distance. Haku jumped back and melted into her ice mirror. She shot sideways, into one of the ones opposite her and watched in disbelief as the blond boy smashed the mirror she was just in to pieces. _What was he?_

His eyes found her and he jumped. Haku shot out of that mirror and towards one on the opposite side. The blond boy shattered that mirror as well. Haku didn't have enough chakra to form any more mirrors; this jutsu had taken too much of it to use.

_Okay Haku, calm down. Think. _How could she go about winning? Right now, she would be willing to bet she was still faster than him, at least as long as she was in the ice or moving between them. But he was fast and she didn't know if he would be able to counter her.

Her eyes fell on the pink haired girl, Sakura. Like the Uchiha, she would be the key. All she had to do was attack her and when the blond boy came to her defense, she could strike.

Haku pulled out four senbon and leaned forwards. The blond boy was facing her. Haku leaned forward and shoot out of the mirror, toward Sakura. As expected, the blond boy moved to assist her but before Haku could get close enough, Sakura vanished, replaced by a wooden beam. _No._

The blond boy pushed passed the wood and before Haku could change direction, he was right in front of her. She could see his fist moving, towards her stomach. She quickly channeled her chakra to where he was going to hit. His fist slammed into her stomach and Haku rocketed out of the crystal ice structure.

* * *

Kakashi continued his attack, pressing forwards. Two kunai were grabbed and through Zabuza managed to block one, Kakashi pierced Zabuza's arm with the other. The dance continued, on and on. Slash, step, cut, dodge, move and strike.

One mistake and it would be fatal. Zabuza was good; better than Kakashi had thought. Though he was slowly being pushed back, and Kakashi cut him more and more, he was holding his own better than most.

But the dance had to end. Sakura was in trouble and Kakashi needed to get to her. Zabuza would have to die.

Two of his hounds came at Zabuza from either side. He struck out at the left hound first. The other five took that moment and began attacking him from behind.

He'd defend against the attack quickly but they'd give him the the time he needed.

Kakashi planted himself and thrust his hand. He focused his chakra, drawing it into his hand, his palm. The chakra swirled around, fluctuating out in every direction. Then he focused on its nature. It was raw energy, purely chakra and slowly it began to change; he could _feel _it start to crackle, start to become lightning. He made a fist around the chakra, completing its change in nature.

The lightning crackled around his palm as he opened his fist. The Raikiri was complete. Zabuza wasn't paying attention; his focus in on Kakashi's hounds and that was perfect.

Kakashi's very own jutsu would be used to end him. The sound of the jutsu alerted Zabuza to it and he looked back just in time to see Kakashi have it ready. Zabuza's eyes widened. Kakashi launched forwards. The world around Kakashi blurred in his right eye, becoming just a tunnel. In his left eye, the Sharingan could see everything; every small detail was visible, even at his high speed.

Kakashi watched as Zabuza tried to move, but one of the hounds bit into his right arm. And then another into his leg. He couldn't get them off fast enough to stop what was about to happen. This was the end for Momochi Zabuza.

The Lightning blade thrust forwards. It wasn't Zabuza's chest that Kakashi was aiming for, but the palm of a very familiar figure. Kakashi had only seen the Pale Man once, from a distance, but he looked the same now as he had then. The Pale Man's hand seemed to disperse the lightning, sending it every direction. His hand was fine.

"Yes. You have been in near constant contact with Kurama for a long time. Where he is?"

_What?_ Kakashi pulled his hand back and jumped away from him.

Behind the Pale Man, Zabuza began to laugh. "You almost had me Kakashi! I promise, I won't make it as easy this time!"

The Pale Man turned around. "Be quiet."

Kakashi could almost see the smile behind Zabuza's mask. _Damn it. If only I was able to get to him sooner_. Why was the Pale Man here. Why did he save Zabuza? Were they working together? Was the Pale Man from Kirigakure?

"What? Do you think you can order me around? I am-" Fast as a blink, the Pale Man raised his hand and thrust it through Zabuza's chest.

_He had just saved him. Were they not working together? _The Pale Man pulled his hand away, Zabuza staggered back and grabbed the wound. A green light began to shine from the wound, behind Zabuza's fingers. Zabuza made a gurgling sound, blood seeping through his mask. Then he fell over the side of the bridge.

The Pale Man turned back to him and Kakashi immediately shifted. "Where is Kurama's Jinchuriki?"

There was only one Jinchuriki that Kakashi knew was on this bridge and if he found Naruto, he might kill him.

"Zabuza-sensei!" A girls voice shrieked. Kakashi didn't dare take his eyes off the man to look. He stared, meeting the Pale Man's eyes. He heard a slash.

* * *

Haku hit the bridge and rolled, spitting out a glob of blood. She saw Sakura standing on top of a pile of wooden boards, grinning at her and suddenly Haku wished she had killed the bitch.

Her head snapped back to her ice and she noticed the blond boy forming a handseal. He was going to continue his assault and she had to be ready.

As she jumped up, Haku noticed the mist clearing. She looked around and found Zabuza-sensei on the other side of the bridge. Hatake Kakashi was in front of him. In between the two, a man stood facing Zabuza. They seemed to be in conversation. Haku had just enough time to wondered who he was and why sensei was speaking to him, when she watched as his hand pierced Zabuza-sensei's chest.

Haku was too shocked to move; she could only stare in horror as the green light shined and Zabuza-sensei tumbled over the bridge.

A breath. "ZABUZA-SENSEI!" Haku screamed and scrambled forward; all thoughts of the battle leaving her head. The blond boy and his strange power, the pink haired girls smugness, gone. Her whole world changed, focusing only on Zabuza, as she raced over to the side of the bridge.

Looking down, a moment of relief; Haku had thought she was going to need to fish his body out of the water or else help him. Suigetsu and Zabuza-sensei were on top of a large fish, that she vaguely recognized as Suigetsu's summoning animal.

Haku had never been so relieved to see Suigetsu before in her life. She jumped down down and landed on the fish. Suigetsu was sitting over Zabuza's body. "How is he?"

"He's breathing. Unconscious."

"Out of my way." Haku pushed him aside and pulled out the red scroll, opening it and laying it on the back of the fish. She pushed her hand on the seal and released the medical supplies. Taking a look at his stomach, the wound wasn't too deep.

She felt another person land on the fish and looked up with a sneer. Seeing Hotaru, Haku relaxed and returned her focus to Zabuza.

"We need to get out of here," Hotaru said.

"What!" Suigetsu barked. "We have a mission to complete-"

"I agree," Haku cut in, agreeing.

"What! But-"

"Suigetsu! The Pale Man is up on that bridge! Anyone under the rank of Chunin has flee on sight orders! You know that!"

"Really? Damn it. That's… Well, then let's get out of here. We'll have to report to the Mizukage about the sighting."

* * *

Kakashi evened his breathing, taking a deep breath. "I don't know anything about a Jinchuriki."

The Pale man frowned. Kakashi was a great liar; it was one of the earliest skills he picked up from his father and he used it to great effect. He knew how to lie; how to manipulate his body and remove the physical signs that gave people away.

The Pale Man's head snapped to the side. Kakashi quickly made a clone, refusing to take his eyes off the enemy in front of him. He beat Zabuza with one strike; Kakashi wouldn't be caught off guard like that. He'd have the clone look to see what the Pale Man was looking at before dispersing but that plan had to change when the Pale Man moved.

Like a ghost, he made no sound as he glided across the bridge. Kakashi turned and saw Naruto, running towards the edge of the bridge, red chakra swirling around him.

_Damn it! _Kakashi pumped the chakra through his body and raced after the Pale Man, hoping to intercept him or get to Naruto first. His blond student didn't pay either of them any mind, appearing to be totally focused on something else. Of course he chose now to forget what Kakashi had taught him.

The Pale Man was faster and before Kakashi was half way towards his student, he was in front of Naruto. Naruto didn't break off the attack, instead moving forward. The Pale Man caught Naruto's punch in his right hand, using his left leg to block Naruto's kick.

Kakashi was almost to the pair. The Pale Man thrust his hand forwards and Kakashi watched as it pierced his skin…

No. Not the skin. As he got closes, he could see the Pale Man's hand hadn't actually broke any skin. Kakashi watched as Naruto screamed and then fell slack as he pulled out flickering, red chakra.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and aimed to slash the Pale Man's throat, who dropped Naruto and jumped back. Kakashi planted himself between the two, noticing Sakura over in the pile of boards.

The Pale Man was staring at the flickering red chakra, as if memorized by it. He had a strange look on his face.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled, grabbing her attention. She jumped forward and was at his side a second later, kunai drawn in front of her.

"How very strange. This is Kurama's chakra but something is not right about it. It's not all here." The Pale man appeared to be speaking to himself and Kakashi capitalised on the moment: "Sakura, when I say the word, I want you to take Naruto and run. Go to the safe house. Understand?"

"Yes, sensei."

"Only a part of him is sealed in this boy. How very strange. Only a piece of his chakra will not suffice my needs."

The Pale Man closed his fist and the red chakra vanished. "Where is the rest of Kurama? Why is only a piece of him within this boy?"

_The rest? _"A piece? I don't understand."

The Pale Man stared intently at him. "No, it appears you do not. You're being truthful. This requires further examination."

In the next moment, the Pale Man was gone.

* * *

Sasuke dreamed he was with his team. Team Seven was together, far away from the Land of Waves, that cursed bridge and the Kirigakure Shinobi hoping to kill them. They were in a bright forest, the middle of summer. The shade was cool, the breeze refreshing.

Sasuke was lying against an old tree. Sakura sat above him on a branch, Naruto laying out beside him and Kakashi reading his book.

It mirrored his life, in almost every way. Only they didn't live in Konohagakure no Sato, but a large inland town. They weren't Shinobi, weren't killers.

In his hand, a textbook about classical literature, a school subject Sasuke was having trouble with. Sakura was helping him and Naruto, who was also having trouble. Every now and then, they'd ask Kakashi a question about it and he'd answer.

Sasuke's mom came out and offered then all an ice cold drink. Sakura jumped down, Naruto jumped up and Sasuke gratefully reached down for his own.

It wasn't too long before his father returned, the head of the town guard. Itachi and Shisui followed in behind him. Sasuke was happy enough to throw the book down and get away from it. Fugaku had promised his son a family outing down by the ocean and allowed him to bring his best friends.

Naruto followed his lead laughing and Sakura did as well, though she wasn't as happy about it.

The dream faded, the sight of his friends and family laughing, Itachi poking him on the forehead, vanishing.

Sasuke opened his eyes, watching as the wall around him, the ice, melted. _Where am I? Why does my body hurt so much?_

It was a moment before the memories flooded back; the bridge, the mist and the battle against the girl. He had to protect Sakura before the girl killed her.

Pushing himself up only made the pain more acute, but he managed to do so without yelping. He was still covered in senbon but Sasuke was afraid to pull them out.

As the last of the girl's ice melted, he wondered what happened; the ice was a product of a powerful jutsu, so why was it just disappearing? The mist that had surrounded them was also gone? Did this mean they won?

Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto were a little ways down the bridge. _What are they doing? _He thought.

"Hey?" Sasuke tried to yell but he couldn't get his voice loud enough. Sakura turned towards him, dropping the kunai, as if in shock. At least they heard him. "What happened? Where is the-"

As he talked, Sakura ran towards him and when she was close enough, she pulled him into a tight embrace.

All of his thoughts disappeared and the only thing Sasuke could focus on was Sakura's warm body. It was a surprising act and one he didn't think his pink haired teammate would do, but Sasuke didn't fight it. Until that moment, Sasuke hadn't realized how cold he was.

**Authors Note:**

**I always imagined chakra must have some kind of enhancing effect in the body. As for the healing, it doesn't match that of a Jinchuriki or other healing factors that one might have but Shinobi heal quicker than normal humans.**

** Happy Guest: You should make one XD Then I could respond instead of taking a week. Thanks for the continued support!**

**A special thanks to my beta, bluepencils12. As always, she's awesome and this story wouldn't be ****_as_**** good without her. So give her a cheer in the comments, won't you?**


	20. Chapter 20: Interlude 4

_Disclaimer_

_I, Syraxes, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto Shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Mussashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan, making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_

Nii Yugito gazed out at the setting sun, doing her best to ignore the town on fire all around her. The scenery of fire had become common place to her over the years and this was no different. Burning towns, villages and cities was nothing new; many of the missions she had been assigned involved death and burning.

"Yugito-sama," one of her men said, dropping down next to her in a bow, drooping out of the body flicker. "The left flank has reported in. The Kiri-nin have been routed and this countries royalist forces are in retreat."

"Tell the rebels to press the advantage. Put some of our men in the crowd. Let's make sure no Kiri shinobi ambush them."

He nodded and in the next moment, he was gone. Yugito sighed; she was finally alone. She could feel the chakra signatures around her also begin to leave, going to carry out her orders.

It was a shame. This city had been so beautiful before they came.

When the mission came through, she had been the one the Raikage had assigned it to. A rebel lord in this country had rose against his Daimyo and hired her village. Of course the Daimyo responded by hiring his own shinobi; those from Kiri. When shinobi got involved in your war, it was never pretty; this beautiful country, that appeared to always be in spring, had been set ablaze. And their capital was burning, now in ruins, but the rebel lord had his price. Her men were occupying the capital, making sure the the new Daimyo she had helped install was safe. She had met the man only once; a fat wale of an aristocrat. He had done it all for greed and now that he was in power, she doubted this countries situation would improve.

Yugito's stomach grumbled. _Guess it's time for lunch_.

The ration bars were normally flavorless but contained everything the body would need to keep moving. If you were in an officer's position, out in the field, you could get better bars. She bit into it and tried to avoid choking on the overwhelming taste of lemon. She could go to the palace and enjoy food her fat slob of an employer would soon be gorging himself on, but Yugito had a code about eating what the men under her ate, and she wasn't about to break it now.

She had just finished when she felt it. A pulse of powerful chakra, that had come from no where. She stood up, eyes narrowing and looked down on the street. Sure enough a man was standing there. Something was off about him. The first thing that really stood out about him was his skin. It looked strange, usually. Like it was carved out of stone, He was handsome but the look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

She had read the reports about him, but Yugito didn't think she would come face to face with the him.

"You're a Jinchuriki, aren't you?" His voice was soft.

"Yes. Am I to assume you are the Pale Man?"

"Pale man? Is that what they call me?" He sounded amused and she could see a grin break out over his face. "Then I suppose I am. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"What do you want?" When Yugito fought, she had never been one to enjoy bantering with her enemy. She liked the battle field to be silent of voices and obnoxious quips. Likewise, she never cared much for pleasantry of any kind before battles, and Yugito was under no illusion that's what this would turn into. Two Jinchuriki had already been attacked by him, though strangely he only killed one of them. He didn't steal the tailed beast from the target he did kill, which was all the more confusing. It wasn't easy to kill one of those like her; she knew that first hand. And outside of a war or a battle between two villages, there was only one reason to attack a Jinchuriki.

"Not the tailed beast you keep inside you. The others all assumed I was after those weapons but I can assure you that is not my goal. What I want is my own and I can promise you, it is nothing that you will miss. We don't have to come to blows but I will have it. One way or another." His voice became ice, his expression hardening. Yugito could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Her body coiled, ready to lash out and strike against him, her face pulling up into a smile.

**Author's Note:**

**I was originally going to post a different chapter, but it is currently available. I hope you don't mind this interlude instead**

** Happy Guest: fair enough xP**

**As always, a thanks to my beta.**

**Pa tr eon . com (forward slash) Syraxes**


	21. Chapter 21: Interlude 5

_Disclaimer_

_I, Syraxes,, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto Shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Mussashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan, making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_

Interlude 5: The Pale Man

The pale Ōtsutsuki watched as the Two-Tails Jinchuriki fled, jumping over the wall and into the forest below. He had a feeling that he if followed and engaged her outside of the city, he would be facing the Two-Tails in its fully realized form. His encounter with the Four-Tails was still fresh in his mind and he had no desire to repeat that fight.

He had what he had come for. In his hand, the fluxing chakra of the Two-Tails danced, moving like an open flame. He reached into the pocket space and pulled out the seed. The Ōtsutsuki grinned as he pressed the seed into the chakra and watched as it was absorbed into the seed. That was three down. The chakra from three Tailed-Beasts. Only six more to go and the seed would be ready to be planted.

He reached his hand out and placed the seed back into the pocket space, closing the open portal behind him. He could feel no other chakra of any of the Tailed-Beasts, so there was no point in remaining here. He snapped his fingers and the portal opened. Taking one last look at the city, a place that had stood for hundred of years, full of beauty and what had become of it?

These shinobi never learn.

He turned away from the city and walked into the portal, with it closing behind him.

**Author's Note:**

**And the first part of Team Seven Chronicles: Genis, is almost complete. Just one more chapter (which will be released tomorrow) and we will be onto the second part!**

**As always, an awesome thanks to my beta, bluepencils12!**

**So until then, this is Syraxes, signing off.**


	22. Chapter 22: Aftermath

_Disclaimer_

_I, Syraxes, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto Shippuden Anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Masashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Aftermath**

Hiruzen watched Kakashi like a hawk, as he finished reading Hatake's report. He set the paper down on his desk, laying his hands in front of him. Hiruzen had read the report three times, digesting the information. Another reported sighting of the Pale Man, this time so close to the village's Jinchuriki. Conventional wisdom would have you looking in the village itself for the Jinchuriki or the host nation. Every village allowed a certain amount of freedom for their Jinchuriki, though it had become the norm not to allow them to leave the borders of the host nation.

Yet the Pale Man had seemed to know exactly where to look. Not in Konohagakure no Sato or even the Hi no Kuni, where it would be the most likely to find them, but in the small island nation that wasn't even on some maps.

"Is that everything he said, Kakashi?"

"Word for word, Hokage-sama."

"I find this very troubling. He knew where to find you. What time to look. Either we have a mole that's feeding him information or he has some special jutsu to Jinchuriki. And then there is the part about only half of the Nine-Tails being sealed within Naruto."

"I don't understand what he meant, Hokage-sama. I know sensei; he was too good to make a mistake of not sealing all of the Fox."

_Perhaps it's time to tell Kakashi the truth. _"Kakashi, what I am about to tell you is a class S state secret. You are not to repeat it to anyone outside of this room."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Minato did seal the Nine-Tailed Fox. He would not allow half of it to roam the world; it would seek out the rest of its power, making his son the target. But Naruto was to young to host the entirety of the Kyuubi and sealed only half of it in his son. The other half was seal inside Minato before his death."

Hiruzen had found Minato's body while it was still warm. He had ordered his Anbu to secure the area. He was the only one to see the seal on Minato's body, the edge of it above the hole on his stomach. Minato's body was right next to Naruto's and Hiruzen was easily able to compare the two seals; or what he could see of Minato's.

As far as Hiruzen was aware, he was the only person alive who knew the truth of that night. He was also sure the Pale Man was not in the area the night the Nine-Tails rampaged.

So how did he know the truth? Was examining the Foxes chakra, if that was indeed what he had done, all the Pale Man need to discover the truth? Or was something else at work here? Something Hiruzen could not yet see.

"So that's what he meant." Kakashi's voice drew Hiruzen out of his musing. "How many people have you told?"

"Excluding you, Kakashi, I have told no one."

"So our mysterious man has information he shouldn't know and an advanced form of Space-Time Ninjutsu."

"Indeed." Hiruzen's council had been speculating about the specifics of the Pale Man's advanced Space-Time Ninjutsu since Danzo's encounter with him and Kakashi's report confirmed that was most likely the Pale Man's pattern. If he was out for the Tailed Beasts, or their chakra as the report would lead them to believe, then that jutsu would put him at an enormous advantage in that search.

But how did he find Naruto? That fact wouldn't stop nagging at the Sandaime's mind.

"This encounter has given us a little insight into what he wants. Not the Tailed-Beasts themselves, but their chakra."

"Now if only we knew what he wanted the chakra for." Kakashi mused aloud. Hiruzen sighed.

"Nothing good."

Whatever reason the Pale Man wanted the chakra of the bijuu for, was not good for them.

"For now, I'll put the Anbu operating in the village and the Land of Fire on higher alert for the Pale Man. We'll increase our existing bounty for his head but depending on the specifics of his jutsu, I don't think catching him will be easy."

All five of the shinobi villages each had his description in the Bingo-Book. They all had agents out searching for him and yet he'd been able to avoid capture.

"That aside, I have good news for you."

"Oh?" Hiruzen watched as an eyebrow was raised. The old Hokage chuckled.

"Your team has been approved to take part in the Chunin Selection Exams."

Hiruzen watched as the raised eyebrow disappeared. Kakashi was wearing a mask but Hiruzen knew he was smiling. Since Kakashi had been put in charge of the team, Hiruzen had slowly noticed the change in him; where he had before been moody and withdrawn, he now seemed more... Light. Not to say the Hatake was open and easy to read, or either willing to strike up conversations with random people on the street, but he no longer made excuses to avoid people. He no longer spent all his days along at his house or training.

Though Hiruzen had instructed one of his Anbu agents to watching a training match and the Hokage did feel sorry for how hard Kakashi went at them. The man didn't give them any breaks; but that was the world they lived in. If they weren't harsh, it would only be a matter of time before Konoha fell.

* * *

"The timing has changed; it will take place in three months from now, in Natsu no Kuni. Use this time to prepare and train."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Oh. And one last thing. I did promise the council that I would bring it up again." Kakashi had a bad feeling he knew where this was going. "I don't need to impress upon how valuable the Uchiha clan and the sharingan are to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They were a founding clan and their Kekkei Genkai has become an integral part of our village. It is regrettable what has happened go the Uchiha clan at Itachi's hands but the fact remains, it is important that the Uchiha are not allowed to die out. Do you understand what I'm saying, Kakashi?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." He knew exactly what the old man was saying; he wanted him to bring that up with Sasuke again and try and convince the boy.

"If I may speak, allow me to do so after the Chunin Exams. I plan to put my team through a new training phase and I can't have any of them distracted."

The Hokage took a deep drag of his pip and released the smoke seconds later. "Very well Kakashi. I will grant you this."

Kakashi nodded, inwardly relieved.

"Back on topic for the Wave mission. It has been upgraded from a C-rank to A-rank. The payment will be reconsidered as well. In the report, it says Gato is dead?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. We believe the Pale Man had killed him, before our encounter at the bridge."

"Very well. I'll send representatives to this bridge builder to reconsider payment."

* * *

The cloak around Sasame flickered as Han's punch connected with it. She clenched her teeth, refusing to let a single sound pass her lips. The second punch sent her hurling across the field and into the side of the cliff. Sasame spit up blood, the cloak around her vanishing.

Han stopped in front of her as she knelt in the dirt, her breath heaving. She had only been in contact with Son Goku for a short amount of time in the long run and she had only convinced the Bijuu to open up to her very recently. While he decided to help her and that Sasame did not mean any harm to him (it was the Tsuchikage's orders and Son Goku treated it like the old man forced her) the Four-Tails was still a little unsure of her. He helped her, lent her his powers, but she couldn't fully realize them yet.

Still she had managed to hold the cloak longer than any period of time before. She was improving.

"That was good Sasame. You're doing excellent."

"Thanks Han." She grabbed his offered hand and pulled herself up, whipping the sweat off her forehead with her free arm.

"Any news from the Tsuchikage-sama?"

Han nodded. "Yes. Though you have already advanced to the rank of chunin, I do not see why you wish to watch the exams, Onoki has granted you permission to attend."

Sasame couldn't stop the grin from splitting her face. "Yes!"

She had heard the exams were taking place in a few months from Han and since then, she had been pestering him about attending. She loved watching the tournament.

"I cannot go with. I am too recognizable as the Jinchuriki Han, to go."

That... Put somewhat of a damper on it. She had grown so used to Han's presence. It would be strange to be without him.

"You may do so, as you are not publicly known as our Jinchuriki. You'll attend with Iwagakure's representatives. It's the Hokage of Konoha who is hosting the tournament this year as the overseer. You'll be with the other shinobi, guarding the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, who he is sending as his personal representative. After the conclusion of the tournament, I will meet the group as they return to the Land of Earth and will continue training you in honing your control."

"I'll miss you." Sasame offered. Han chuckled.

"I'll miss you too. When you return, I'll make the training three times as hard."

Sasame punched him in the arm.

* * *

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock._

Naruto watched as the hands of the clock slowly moved, one tick at a time. He couldn't shake the memory; the fox's power had been so addicting. It had burned through him like a drug, making his stronger and faster than he ever had been before. It would be so easy to lose himself in that power, to rely on it more and more. If the man hadn't stopped him, would he have been able to pull away from it?

He could still hear that deep, dark, laugh from the back if his head. If fear was a living thing and it could speak, that's the voice it would have sounded like. When the Pale Man had taken him out, he dreamed he had been in a long tunnel. The floor was full of laughter and from every direction, the laughter. It had chilled him to his core.

It had to have been the Kyuubi; unless there was some other demon sealed inside him, that Jiji had forgotten to mention. And wasn't that a horrible thought?

The fox's power was addicting and he laughed like he knew that. What if Naruto tried to use that power in the future and it possessed him?

He didn't want to think about what the fox might be able to make him do. He had the chance to meet the fox in his dream; he could still feel the phantom sensation of the fox's pull, as it tried to get him closer.

Naruto had the feeling the fox really didn't like him. Not that he could entirely blame the monster; he couldn't imagine what it would be like to be a prisoner in someone else's body. Naruto might want to kill his jailor as well. But in this case, Naruto was the jailor and he didn't want to die.

The seal that imprisoned the Kyuubi no Kitsune was top of the line; made by the Yondaime himself. He had been reassured that it would hold; that the fox wouldn't be able to break the seal. But some of his power did get through and took ahold of Naruto. What if the fox was just biding his time? Waiting for the perfect moment to strike?

When the power was used, Naruto had thought it was just something making himself stronger; that he could control it. But the fox had been so happy; that horrible laugh. What if that was just what he wanted Naruto to think?

If more of the foxes power did escape, would Naruto be able to hold it at bay? Control it? Or would the fox use him like a puppet?

"Naruto?" Kakashi knocked on his door. Naruto stood up from his bed and in three strides, was at the door.

"Yes?" Naruto asked as he opened it.

"Meet me at kita bridge right now." His clone dispersed.

* * *

_Is this the first time you've seen a comrade die in front of you?_

The girl's words hadn't stopped haunting Sakura since she and her team had returned from Nami no Kuni. The sight of Sasuke's unmoving body might never leave her. He wasn't really dead, but at the time she thought he was and the grief of losing Sasuke... Her comrade... It was almost more than she could bare.

Before that, Sakura didn't know how much Sasuke had meant to her. How much Naruto and Kakashi did as well. How much she had really grown close to her team; they were closer than friends. They were family. Naruto was easily her brother, Kakashi an uncle, Sasuke... Well, he most certainly did not feel like her brother.

When she thought he was dead in front of it, it felt like the world was ending. He just couldn't be dead.

In that time, Sakura hated the girl, Haku. Sakura hated her more than she had ever hated anyone; a burning rage flooding through her like liquid fire. What would Sakura have done to Haku if she caught her?

Then Sasuke wasn't dead and suddenly the world was right again. Sasuke was alive, he was fine and she couldn't stop herself from pulling him into a hug. At the time it had just felt right, but now whenever she looked at him, Sakura felt something twisting in her gut. She recognized that feeling; it was the same one she used to get back in the academy when she looked at Morino Idate.

Sakura had been so immature back then, it was like she was thinking about another person. Someone who didn't know what it was like to kill a person, a young girl with her friends, without a care in the world. Sakura had the biggest crush on him back then, despite him being a year older. He had always sent her stomach into loops, the same way Sasuke was now.

It was strange to think about, when she had first met Sasuke, he had done his best to prove what a jackass he could be, but now? She had gotten to know him, not just the shallow image she had of him back then. Could she like him?

The thought was odd. Certainly she admired Sasuke, his bravery and talent. The same could be said for Naruto. But she had some very different feelings concerning Sasuke that she just didn't have about Naruto.

_Could I like him?_ Again the thought nagged at her. The possibility was there, she wouldn't deny it. Sakura knew she felt something for Sasuke, something more than the brotherly affection she held for Naruto. But was it really love? Or a feeling of affection that might blossom into love? Or was this just some left over feeling of her relief that Sasuke wasn't dead after all?

How was she supposed to know the difference? It was the same feeling she had about Neji, she knew that much, but stronger. It was possible she liked Sasuke. Sure it was but how was she supposed to be sure?

Her mother's words came back to her: _How did I know I loved you father? _She laughed. _Honestly honey, I didn't. He was in a different Academy than me and we didn't meet until we were Genin. Put on the same team. He saved my life actually and I got this warm fuzzy feeling. I didn't know what I really felt about him and he sure wasn't making the first move. So I decided to take the bull by the horns and ask him out. Best decision of my life. Do you know why? Because it lead to you._

As a little girl, Sakura loved hearing that story. Her mother and father both told it but she liked her mother's version the best. _It lead to you._

Sakura didn't know where exactly it would lead, if it would lead anywhere at all, but she knew she wouldn't get anywhere by just sitting around agonizing about it.

Haruno Sakura wasn't going to sit back and be a passive wall flower; she was going to march up to Uchiha Sasuke and demand he take her on a date. She wouldn't take no for an answer.

Someone jumped down next to her. Sakura jumped and turned to look at Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

Sasuke held the picture in his hands gently. He could see a younger version of himself clinging to his mother's side, a wide smile plastered on his face. His mother had her arms around him, leaning down to smile next to his face. On her other side, Itachi stared out from the picture, his Konoha hitai-ate strapped to his hand, a reserved smile. To his right, Fugaku had his arms at his side, staring at the camera, his expression controlled as Sasuke always remembered it as.

_When was this picture taken? _He couldn't remember exactly but it was before Sasuke had enrolled in the Academy.

Sasuke focused on himself in the picture; the smiling face of a care free boy. Did the boy have any idea of what Itachi would do? Any feeling of doubt for his beloved older brother?

_Of course not. _Sasuke couldn't get that dream out of his head; him, his family, alive and happy. Far away from the village and the shinobi life. It was a nice dream.

Sasuke set the picture back in the book, gently closing it. It was the only family album that he had, full of pictures of his parents, his brother and the extended Uchiha clan. Shisui was often in the pictures. Sasuke had memories of Uchiha Shisui, the only member of the clan that was considered Itachi's equal. Whenever he visited, Sasuke remembered he always smelled like hazel.

The bitterness was palpable. The dream might have been real, if Itachi hadn't killed mom and dad. Maybe they'd still be in Konoha, but they could have been together. A happy family.

Why did he have to have that stupid dream? It only caused him pain. Sasuke would give anything to have his family back; to have the clan back. But Itachi had killed them and you couldn't undo the past. Sasuke was stuck in the here and now and there was nothing he or anyone else could do about it.

So his goal would remain the same. No matter what happened in a dream, Sasuke would kill his brother and avenge his clan. He wouldn't die while Itachi was still alive, he swore he wouldn't.

That was the promise that Sasuke had always made. That he wouldn't die before he killed Itachi. Before the mission to Nami no Kuni, Sasuke had truly believed that; he had never questioned that he would survive and hone his powers, until he was strong enough to slay Itachi with his own hands. After Itachi was dead, he would be able to die, but his own hatred would give him the will power to survive.

Thinking about it now, with hindsight of Wave in mind, Sasuke realized just how childish that vow was. The girl from Kiri was talented; and as much as he hated to admit it, she was good. Beyond good. She was... She was... Better than him. Her skill level was far above Sasuke's and even with his sharingan, even getting better as the battle progressed, the distance in their skill was real.

Naruto was the one who defeated her in the end, even though he had told them he used the Nine-Tailed Foxes power to do so. Still he beat what Sasuke couldn't. The girl would have really killed him and that would have been the end of it; Itachi would continue to live and Sasuke would have died.

Naruto did what he couldn't. The girl was hands down better than him. Itachi would be able to beat that girl and Naruto blindfolded. And there were other people in this world who were strong: stronger than him.

If he wanted to live and kill Itachi, then he would have to get stronger. Much stronger. If Sasuke was going to survive and take his revenge, he couldn't afford to be weak. He'd throw himself into training if that's what it took. Naruto and Sakura could handle it with him; they were his teammates.

* * *

Hotaru stood at attention, to Haku's left. On the other side of the her teammate, Suigetsu stood just as straight. One couldn't help it when in the presence of the Yondaime Mizukage, both of his eyes staring at them.

The Mizukage's eyes flickered between the three of them. They didn't have time to write a report, relaying the information to the Mizukage himself. He'd probably have them write it up later for official records, but for now, he seemed content to listen.

"Another sighting of the Pale Man. This isn't good. I'll put one of the best tracking units on trail in Nami no Kuni but it's probably cold by now. You three did go, following the standing orders. This man isn't for a Genin to fight, when he could do that to one of our swordsmen."

"Mizukage-sama, if you don't mind me asking, what is Zabuza-sensei's condition?" Haku asked. Hotaru looked at her from the corner of her eyes.

"Right now he's in some kind of comma. He isn't responsive. His life isn't in any danger and the doctors expect his possibility of recovery to be high. For now, he'll be monitored at First Hospital."

Haku looked down. Hotaru took this chance to speak: "What's going to happen to our team now, Mizukage-sama? Zabuza-sensei was getting us ready for the Chinin Exams."

"Yes. The Chunin Exams will take place in three months. Your team has been approved but until Zabuza makes his recovery, you'll need a new instructor. Which is why I'm selecting another Jonin to take Zabuza's place. Please come in."

Behind them a door opened and Hotaru turned around to look at a young man entering the room. He looked to be in his twenties and to Hotaru's surprise, he was very attractive. "This is Kaguya Kimimaro."

_Kaguya? _He must have been part of the Kaguya clan. She remembered learning about them in the Academy; the clan had rose in rebellion against Kirigakure. It was only through the mercy of the Yondaime Mizukage that as many of them survived as they did. He gave the order to spare the young children, knock them out and capture them, but the rest of the clan was to be completely slaughtered. Of the 176 man clan, only twenty-seven survived the rebellion. Those children had been heavily indoctrinated into the clans will and they had to be reeducated, a monumental task. The oldest child spared had been selected as the new clan head, the Kaguya clans small land and fortune going to the new leader to help rebuild. Since then, the Kaguya had become a much more productive clan of the village, though they were much smaller than the more wealthy and powerful clans, like the Yuki.

Kimimaro bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

_"Oh Kochi! You saved me!" The red headed heroine threw her arms around the dashing hero. He pulled her into his tight embrace, leaning down._

_"Of course my love. How could I ever sacrifice you? Even if it cost me the world." Of course he did not mention his many other sexual encounters but somethings were better left unsaid._

_"Kochi! I want you to take me back to your bed and po-"_

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto's voice startled him and Kakashi looked up from the latest volume of Ichi Ichi Paradise. Naruto was the first one of the team here and of course, he had to get here just as Kakashi got to the good part. He had just picked up the newest volume that day and he had been waiting for it for over a year! It had been five years in the making for Kochi and Oishi to finally get to this point, and Naruto just had to come and ruin his moment.

"I've been standing here for ten minutes."

Kakashi continued to stare at his blond student, wondering if the interruption was timed. He didn't see how Naruto would be able to know when to speak at the right moment, but the little monster was a shinobi. Maybe he had more skill than Kakashi thought?

"Um, sensei?" His stare was starting to unnerve Naruto. Good.

Sakura was jogging towards them, so Kakashi closed his book, sighing. He'd just have to finish it later...

He put the book back in his flak jacket. Sakura stood next to Naruto. Sasuke, the last to arrive, came up the road a few minutes later.

"Good, we're all here."

"Is something wrong sensei?" Sakura asked. When Sasuke arrived, Kakashi noticed her standing at attention and shot him a look. _What's going on here?_

"No. I've actually called you all here to officially inform you that Team Seven has been okayed to take part in the Chunin Selection Exams."

He watched as the confusion on his Genin's faces melted away, replaced by looks of joy. Kakashi remembered his own exams and personally thought they didn't have anything to be celebrating yet but he didn't say anything. The exams were made to crush Genin but they'd have to take them. The Chunin Exams were a right of passage for every shinobi to advance and unless you received a field promotion, they had to be overcome.

But if anyone could do that, it was his team.

"Really sensei? You mean it?" Naruto asked excitedly. Sakura and Sasuke were just as eager behind him.

"Yes. The exams will not be held for the next three months, in which case, if you choose to participate, we'll use that time for training."

"If we choose?"

"Yes Sakura. The exams are meant to test you and they will be unforgiving. Only you can make the choice to participate. It's out of my hands."

He gave his team a pointed look. Kakashi couldn't make the call. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto turned to face each other and Kakashi saw an understanding pass between them.

"We're ready." This time it was Sasuke who spoke. Kakashi cracked a smile.

"In that case, meet me at training field nine tomorrow morning. For the next three months, when we're not on missions, sleeping or eating, we'll be training. This routine is going to make what you've been used to up to this point look like child's play. If you're sure you're up for it."

"We are." Naruto said, determination in his voice.

"Okay. You know when to meet. You have the rest of the day off."

Kakashi jumped away before anything else could be said. Pride welled up in his chest. His kids were going places; in the future, they'll be big. Bigger than the Sannin.

But until that time, he'd do his best to prepare them. And tomorrow, that meant them through hell. But for today, he had his Make-Out paradise to finish.

* * *

_And of course, before we can ask him anything, Kakashi goes and disappears._

Sakura sighed. Go figure. Now it was just the three of them. Normally, given down time, there was a good chance the three of them would spar. Kakashi had beat how training was into their heads. But with the promise of the worst training yet on the horizon, none of them seemed eager to start.

"Hey, listen." Naruto was the first one to speak. Sakura looked at him. "Kakashi has promised his hell training and the last time, that meant hunting our own food. If this is the last night of freedom for the next three months, I'm going to go to Ichiraku and eat my fill."

He looked like he had something on his mind but Naruto just gave them a grin and leaped away, leaving her and Sasuke alone.

She turned around and looked at Sasuke, her heart suddenly pounding. It had been so easy to promise herself she was going to ask when she was alone but standing in front of him now, it didn't seem as easy.

"Listen, I'm going to go back too, start on dinner," Sasuke said, causing her heart to beat harder. "I don't want anymore ramen-"

"Wait," Sakura breathed, putting her hand out and touching his shoulder. Sasuke turned to look at her. It was a lot harder now, with him standing in front of her but if Sakura didn't ask now, she doubted she'd have the courage to do it later. So she took a deep breath. "Sasuke, will you go out on a date with me?"

**Author's Note:**

**And so the first part of Team Seven Chronicles: Genin, has concluded! I hope you guys enjoyed the ride, and I'd really love some feed back! *Review begging***

** Happy Guest: In the future, I hope to develop Nii more in the future, but for now, that will have to suffice. The only question now is which Ōtsutsuki is it.**

**Hey guys. Just a heads up, as we head into Thanksgiving month (for my fellow American's, and our Canadian cousin's) I will be taking time off. I will be leaving my university and returning home, leaving all my school supplies here, including my computer with all the chapters. I will be taking two weeks off a the very least, and possibly the rest of the month. I'm not to sure on the plans yet.**

**Regardless if I post before it, I hope you all have a great Turkey day! And if you don't celebrate it, have a fantastic November!**

**Pa tr eon (slash) Syraxes**


	23. Chapter 23: To the Chunin Exams!

_Disclaimer_

_I, Syraxes, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Masashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_

_**(Just a small heads up, Tayuya will be in this chapter and many chapters to come. She has a fowl mouth and tends to cuss, curse and be more sexually explicit than many the other characters. You've been warned)**_

Orochimaru screamed. If Kabuto hadn't sealed off the chambers from sound, he would have awakened many others. No, it was best the Daimyo be kept in the dark about Orochimaru and his body.

The pain was extraordinary; it was like he was being eaten alive by fire. The fires of hell had finally caught up with him and they were wanted to devour his soul. Until he finally died, no doubt they'd work on his body.

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru screamed, finally at his limit. His ever obedient servant opened his door.

"Orochimaru-sama." He bowed.

"I can't wait any longer. Bring the vessel that's been prepared."

Kabuto's eyes widened. "My lord, I thought you wished to wait for the Uchiha boy-"

"NOW!" He roared, sending Kabuto scurrying from the room. Uchiha Sasuke would be the perfect vessel for him, but that would have to wait. His current vessel was deteriorating faster than he anticipated and he didn't know if he would make it long enough to claim Sasuke.

He didn't know how long he waited; the pain over took everything. Time didn't matter. But when the door opened, two people entered. Kabuto stood behind Kaguya Koma, no doubt keeping him in line. Koma himself stared at Orochimaru in hatred. When the Kaguya clan had rebelled against Kirigakure, Orochimaru took his chance and captured Koma before the battle had even begun.

"Tell me Koma, if you could have one wish granted, what would it be?"

Through the pain, Orochimaru smiled. Koma answered softly.

_**(LINEBREAK)**_

Sakura was running late! Again! As she sprinted out of her parent's house, waving good bye and for once without her hitai-ate, she relealized this might be a pattern. On the day of her graduation exam, Sakura's alarm hadn't gone off, with one of the servants her parent hired having to wake her up. She had gotten to school just in time to be the last person to take the practical part of the exam. Luckily she had already aced the written portion. Then the Final Exam came around, with her, Ino and Ayame sleeping in and just barely making it. And now she was almost late to the gate, where the group of other Konoha hopefuls waited, and she was almost out of time.

Sakura hoped this wasn't going to become a pattern. If jonin exams existed, she had a feeling she'd be late for them as well.

Sprinting down the sidewalk, she barely managed to move around the person who had just exited an alley. Sakura kept a tight hold on the bag containing her clothes, hitai-ate and storage scrolls. She turned around to glare at the person, planning to give then a verbal tongue lashing, but the words died in her mouth.

Ayame stood in front of her. Her expression was also one of anger, though it melted when she saw who it was. Sakura hadn't seen her since the night of the Final Exams; her life had become crazy and she didn't have the time to look for her old friend. A feeling of guilt settled in her stomach; it wasn't that she didn't have time, that was a lie she told herself when Ayame crossed her mind. She was just busy with her own life.

_Well here's a good of a chance as any_, Sakura thought. She examined her friend and at first glance, thought she had the opportunity; she held a bag in her hands, like all the genin teams had been instructed to, with the belongings they wished to take to the exam. They were traveling by train and were going as civilians, so no hitai-ate either. It was upon closer inspection that Sakura realized that wasn't the case; the bag she was holding wasn't large enough for supplies, it was the same book bag she used back in the Academy. The clothes she was wearing weren't street clothes but looked like a school uniform.

"Oh. Hey Sakura. It's good to see you again." Her friend smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes.

Sakura couldn't find the words for a moment. "Ayame... What are you wearing?"

"Oh, this? It's my uniform. For the next two years, I'll be attending Hiruzen Cram School."

"Cram school?"

"Yeah. This one is a special school for kids who dropped out of the shinobi program. The shinobi academies are more geared for preparing it's students for life as a shinobi and this is one of the schools for dropouts. Two years to catch up with our peers. I'm hoping to attend Hashirama High School after I graduate from Hiruzen, but it's the hardest high school to get into in Konoha. Wealthy or really smart kids can attend from all over the Land of Fire."

"Dropout? You dropped out?"

Ayame nodded slowly. "Yeah. I... I couldn't go through with the Final Exam Sakura. I just..." She trailed off.

"But hey, I'm glad to see you again! I speak with Ino sometimes but you know she's from the big shinobi clan. They pressured her into becoming a genin, so I haven't seen to much of her. But where have you been Sakura? You aren't enrolled in any of the cram school's and you aren't home whenever I stop by. Are you working with your parents?"

Sakura had only spoken about Ayame to Ino once and they got interrupted. She hadn't thought about her since. Had she really been that out of touch with her other best friend?

Sakura's mouth went dry. "No. I'm not."

"What are you doing then? Attending school outside the village?"

"No Ayame. I'm..." Sakura didn't know how to say it. She was reluctant to explain and she didn't know why. In answer, Sakura reached into pocket and pulled out her hitai-ate.

"But that's... Sakura, why do you have that?"

"I've become a genin, Ayame. I've been out with my team, doing missions."

"Missions... You mean, you went through with the final exam?"

For a second, Sakura was back in that room, her kunai stained with blood. She quickly shook the thought away; she promised herself she wouldn't let that memory rule her anymore.

"I did."

"O-oh. I see. So why aren't you wearing it?" There was an edge to her voice that Sakura didn't like.

"I'm leaving the village for a little bit. I'm going to take the Chunin Exams and they want us to pass as civilian's on the way to the exam site. "

"I see. It was nice seeing you Sakura," though the way she said it made it sound as anything but. "Listen I have to go. I have class and I can't be late. I can't afford to fall behind."

Sakura stared at her as she left, quickly walking down the sidewalk the way Sakura had come from. Sakura had a feeling of loss; like Ayame had slipped away. She'd have to talk to Ino about it but Sakura really didn't like the way the conversation ended.

Sprinting the rest of the way, Sakura made it to the large, looming gates of the village, just as everyone was going through processing. She looked around for Ino, but if the blonde was here, she was somewhere in the crowd. Sakura was quickly pushed towards the front of the group.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Kimimaro followed his squad up the ramp. They were the last team onboard the ship. He followed behind Suigetsu, the girls leading the rear.

"Each team is allotted there own cabin," he informed his team, then they looked at him. "Our cabin assignment should be posted to the board."

Kimimaro pushed past them and lead them up to the crowd of people, staring at the large paper. His eyes scanned the sheet, stopping when he found his name and the cabin number.

"We're cabin eighteen." He told them. The team didn't need anymore encouragement; they moved away from the crowd, into the wooden hallway of the ship. Since his assignment with this team, Kimimaro found himself to be very impressed by them. They were all skilled and very efficient, more so than he was accustomed to getting from genin. _Zabuza trained them well._

"I heard the teams from the other villages will be taking trains to get to the exam sight," Hotaru said, coming to a stop in front of the door labelled _Eighteen. _"Will we be riding a train, -sensei?"

"No. The ship will be taking us to Samābyū. It's a port city in Natsu no Kuni, the sight of the exam." Hotaru pushed the door open. Kimimaro entered last, following behind his team. Four beds were spaced around the room, a small wooden dresser by each side.

Kimimaro claimed the bed closest to him, throwing his pack on it. His bed was by a port window and Kimimaro could see the sprawling sea. The sun was high in the sky, the kind of day he loved. He wished he could be on a beach right now, relaxing in the water or bathing in the sun. He almost regretted being assigned as this teams temporary instructor. Almost. They'd grown on him.

"Sensei?" Hotaru pipped up. "How is Zabuza-sensei? We went to visit him but other than being awake and going through rehabilitation, the doctors wouldn't tell us anything."

Kimimaro grunted. "As well they shouldn't. But I have been updated on his condition. He's expected to make a full recovery and be able to return to active duty within a few months. I suppose a good surprise would be meeting him on duty as chunin."

Hotaru was smiling. "That's the idea. I'm glad Zabuza-sensei will be able to come back."

The other two didn't speak but Kimimaro got the feeling they were just as relieved.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Sasuke was worried. Him, Naruto and Kakashi were standing on the platform, as the train pulled up. They were all supposed to meet at the gate but when they had been signed through, Sakura hadn't arrived yet. She was probably just running late but that didn't stop him from worrying.

Sasuke's eyes flashed around the platform, his Sharingan scanning the faces of the competitors, memorizing them. Naruto, him and Sakura had worked out the plan that night, before she left to see her parents. Being able to recall who he had seen and put any moves he caught to the face, would be helpful. So far, he hadn't seen anyone familiar.

When the doors opened, Sasuke was the first one to board the train. Kakashi had told them each team had its own carriage and a list of their names would be on their carriage. It took awhile pushing his way through a crowd of other genin, hoping that Naruto and Kakashi were still behind him, before he found the correct carriage.

Sasuke pushed the door open and escaped the crowd. The overhead compartment was empty and he wasted no time putting his storage scroll above his head.

He fell on the seat, as Naruto and Kakashi weaved there way inside. The crowd was thinning.

"I didn't know so many people were going to take the exam," Sasuke said, turning to Kakashi.

Kakashi had taken the seat opposite from them and pulled out his familiar, orange book. He looked over at them. "As you know, it will be more. The hopefuls from the other villages will be arriving on there own train, or ship, in the case of Kirigakure no Sato. Though we will have more competitors than the other villages.

"Why?" Naruto asked, leaning forwards. "Wouldn't it make more sense for the villages to have close to the same number of teams? A limit set beforehand? Give each village a fair shot? Isn't this supposed to be about brotherhood between nations?"

"Well, first off, _brotherhood and friendship _between the shinobi villages is different than a more common definition of those words."

Just then, the door to the carriage was open and Sakura stepped through. The worrying feel vanished and Sasuke felt a wolfish grin pull on his face. Sakura smiled back at him. As she walked by, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

Naruto made a sound. "Get a room you two."

Sakura laughed and Sasuke tightened his hold. He was going to get as much out of the train ride as he could; once they got to Samābyū, he wouldn't be able to touch or hold his girlfriend as much as he would like to. When they arrived, she wouldn't be his girlfriend; she would be only his teammate and they'd have to focus solely on the exam.

"So what are we talking about?" Sakura asked.

"About friendship between villages. Why we have the most candidates. How it isn't so friendly?" Naruto asked Kakashi, prompting

"Yes." Kakashi closed his book with a sigh. "Friendship in the shinobi world is maintaining balance, you could say. So one village doesn't get a big head and decide to start a war because they have more high ranking shinobi. Or something like that."

_Something like that... _Was Kakashi serious?

Naruto had a dumbfounded look on his face. "So why do we get to have the most competitors?"

"It isn't a general rule that we, Konoha, are allotted the most competitors. It's become a tradition, whichever village is hosting the exams, is allowed to send most teams. The villages rotate between who hosts them. The village who is hosting them is completely in charge of the exams; they pick the location, they set up each examination and the Kage of the hosting village attends in person, while representatives from the other four come in their Kages place. It's been this way since the First Shinobi World War."

_The first war? _"Was it different before that?"

"It was. Sasuke, did you pay attention in school when they covered the Treaty of Iron?"

The memory came surging back to the forefront. He nodded and saw Sakura do the same.

"Can someone explain it to me? I was the class clown; not the best student."

Sasuke expected that from the blonde; Naruto had said most of his teachers avoided him in class and didn't really care if he failed.

"The Treaty of Iron was signed at the end of the first war. It laid out rules that each of the villages had to abide by and breaking them was tantamount to declaring war. Shinobi aren't allowed to enter a host nation of another village, or the village itself, without express permission. Another area it covers is the killing of foreign shinobi; if it's a mission, no hard feelings. That's just the job. If a shinobi hasn't been hired and you attack or kill them, then that's different. So we can keep doing our profession without a new war starting every time two sides hire shinobi from different villages." Sasuke explained. His father had taught him about the Treaty of Iron before he had even started attending school; it is the cornerstone of the shinobi world during peacetime. At the end of the Second and Third Shinobi World War, all the villages agreed to renew the treaty.

"Exactly, Sasuke. Before the First Shinobi World War, during the life of Senju Hashirama, it was different. Hashirama was the only man to tame eight of the nine bijuu, with the One-Tail as the sole exception, as it was already in Suna's hands. Hashirama founded Konohagakure no Sato, the first shinobi village, back when it was just a village. He was the progenitor of the village system. He was widely recognized as the most powerful shinobi in the world, after he defeated Uchiha Madara. Senju Hashirama's very existence served to enforce peace; he threatened to stop anyone who broke his peace and so no one did.

"Back during his era, there were many shinobi villages. Amagakure, Ishigakure, Takigakure, Kusagakure, Hoshigakure and so on. With his guarantee of piece, villages used to host the chunin exams within the village itself. It was a show of trust; that you would bring your arrivals, your enemies, into your home. A trust enforced by Hashirama.

"That trust ended when Hashirama died. His death threw the world into chaos, and what we're left with now is so much different than what we started with. Hashirama's idea of brotherhood and friendship changed to what we have today."

"What do we have today?"

"The Final Exam is a good poster child for what we have. Our world is dark, brutal and violent; it's what we've made ourselves. If we didn't embrace that, then Konoha would burn. If the other villages sense any weakness on us, they'll take advantage of it. And make no mistake; tomorrow, if Kumo or Suna or Iwa or Kiri suffered a great catastrophe and the Hokage believed we could destroy it, we would be going to war."

**(LINE BREAK)**

Zaku yawned, leaning out the side of the window. Down below him, the people of Samābyū went about their normal lives. From up in his room, they looked like ants. They were just as insignificant to Zaku as insects, going around in their meaningless lives. They were weak and they'd always be looking over their shoulder for someone stronger than them, to fear and avoid. Someone like him.

"What are you chuckling about, Zaku?" Kin asked in her normal annoying way. She was wearing the same camo pattern clothes as him, only fit for a girl. He didn't care for dressing the same as his teammates but what Tayuya-sensei wanted, she got.

"Just the little people down below."

"Little people? Putting a little too much stock into your ego, aren't you Zaku?"

"If you think so, why don't you go grab one of them off the street and they can be your teammate. See how far you get."

"Zaku. Kin. Enough. If Tayuya-sensei gets back and hears you arguing again, you know what she'll do," Dosu said, using his good eye to glare at them.

_And Tayuya-sensei would be merciless. Still not about to admit that to him. _"Sensei's pet, aren't you Dosu?"

Kin snorted. "Sensei's pet? You were the one who tried to hit on her before she kicked your ass, Zaku."

"Talk about being bitchy Kin. What, are you on-"

"Zaku! Kin! Shut up!" Zaku immediately recognized that tone in Dosu's voice; the tone he used to command the team. He closed his mouth and saw Kin do the same. Staring, a moment later, Tayuya-sensei threw the door open, staring murder at her genin charges.

"Dosu! Zaku! Kin! Why the fuck can I hear you from outside this fucking room? God damn it, you stupid fucking brats; aren't you supposed to be shinobi? Then why the fuck are you bitching like a girl on her first period! Kin has an excuse, she actually has a cunt, but last time I checked, you two are supposed to be men! Have I been getting your sex wrong this whole time? Do you two have cunts; is it your time of the month?"

She paused, waiting for them to respond. There had been a time where Zaku would have made that mistake but he had been under Tayuya's instruction since he graduated. He knew when to keep his mouth shut and when to argue; this was a time for the former.

"Kin, I know it's your time, but stop acting like a bitch in heat. If you want a good dicking, just ask them to fuck you."

Zaku saw Kin bite her lip but she didn't say anything.

"All of you, fucking be quite! You're supposed to be fucking shinobi; shinobi are supposed to be quiet! If I was a target, I'd have been out of here by now!"

_You're the only one screaming. _Not that Zaku had the nerve to say that aloud.

"Konoha is supposed to be arriving soon. Suna will be arriving later in the day. When the train arrives and their teams are getting off, I want you to scout the competition. Can't do that if all my genin are performing a mating ritual. We got here after Kumo, so we can't scout them as effectively but the other village's shinobi are another story. You're representing Iwagakure right now and if you do anything to sling mud on the name of our village, I will introduce your face to the bottom of my boot."

**(LINE BREAK)**

Naruto followed Kakashi-sensei off the train, tossing his storage scroll up and down. The rest of the Konoha teams were departing, though you wouldn't know that just by looking at them. Kakashi-sensei hadn't informed them why they were supposed to be travelling like civilians, but Naruto was a genin. The lowest of the low. He and his team didn't need to really be informed.

On the train ride, the mood had been more relaxing than not. But now that they had set foot in Samābyū, the pressure was on. Sasuke and Sakura had both chosen him for team leader; his experience with devising pranks, leading other pranksters on runs, had given him more time as a leader, than his teammates. That didn't mean he liked it; Sasuke and Sakura might do what he says, but in the end, all the decisions come down to him and him alone. For better or worse.

Kakashi turned to him and Naruto knew that his position as leader officially began now; Kakashi was the team commander, but he had said he'll be leaving most of the decisions that didn't need him, to Naruto. Like finding where they were going to stay.

"I have to go report that my team has safely arrived and get other information. I'll come get you all tomorrow," Kakashi said cheerfully, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Come on." He caught the scroll in his hand. He walked away from the crowd, away from the platform. His team fell in step behind him. Naruto didn't know how each exam was going to play out; if the place where they rest their heads being fair game. If that was the case, then getting away from prying eyes would be best.

Down the first dingy alley Naruto found, the station and crowds disappearing. Naruto looked around; they were sandwiched between two buildings. On either side, rusted fire escapes clung to the building.

"Sasuke. Sakura. See anyone follow us? Anyone looking at us now?" Naruto asked, his eyes scanning the surrounding area, but if someone was hiding, then they were doing a very good job of it.

"I can't see anyone," Sakura answered.

"Sharingan isn't picking up anyone either."

"Okay, we're going to use the henge. Take a random form, one that can't be associated with our village and then we're going up the fire escape."

Naruto brought his hands together and channeled the chakra. His form changed under the cover of the smoke and he was a long, dark haired teenager. One of the boys Naruto had seen at the station closest to the village, who hadn't been part of his group. Looking around, he saw his teammates taken on different forms.

Naruto jumped up to the fire escape and climbed it up higher, until he came a window, connecting it to the inside of the building. He pushed it to the side and was pleased when it opened easily.

It wasn't long before Team Seven was walking out of the front of the building, in another form than the one they entered with.

Naruto led them deeper into the city. He knew the look of the slums when he saw them and made a beeline towards it, keeping his eyes out.

He found a dirty little inn and knew he hit the jackpot. Naruto hoped hiding in the slums would make it more difficult to find them if it came down to it.

And it seemed he wasn't the only one; "Are you kidding me Shikamaru?" Ino's voice was like nailed on a chalkboard. "You expect me to sleep here?"

"I knew this was going to be a drag. Ino, I've already told you why I picked this place. It's small, out of the way-"

"And dirty, Shikamaru!"

It'd be just his luck to pick the same place as Ino's team. Resigned to being in the same inn as Ino, Naruto moved to the front desk.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Guren watched the Konoha teams leave the train. She was laying on top of the building, hidden from view by the large kanji sign. Looking through the binoculars, she was able to see people's faces as they stepped off, but with Konoha being that big, she wouldn't be able to look at everyone. Guren was hoping she'd be able to spot the more dangerous and talented ones as they stepped off the train but no such luck.

_What did I think was going to happen? All the important genin standing out from a background of extras? This isn't some manga._

Footsteps marched closer to her. Ryuzetsu was standing by her when she looked up. Ryuzetsu's white hair cupping her face in a way Guren knew her hair could never pull off.

"What?" She asked, when it was clear that Ryuzetsu wasn't going to speak without being promoted. "What do you want?"

"Maori-sensei wanted to know where you wandered off to."

Guren snorted. "The exams don't start until tomorrow, right? That means I still have today to do whatever I want."

"Maori-sensei would disagree. He told us to tell you he wants to see you right away."

"Us? Did he send Muku and you out to look for me?"

"Yes, he did. Now come on."

"But I'm scouting the competition!"

"You can _scout _them later. Maori-sensei wants to see you."

"Tell him to-"

"Now Guren." She looked up to see Ryuzetsu's face_, _displaying her do-it-now-or-I'll-make-your-life-hell face. It always freaked Guren out.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." She muttered.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Pakura walked behind her team as they departed from the train. The city of Samābyū glowed against the dark of the night. If everyone arrived on schedule, then they would be the last ones to arrive. Well other than Kiri, who would dock much later in the night.

Her team was the last ones off the train, the rest of Suna's genin teams vanishing into the darkness. The night air was cool against her skin. It was a wonderful release from the day trapped aboard a hot, moving train.

On the other side of the platform, Suna's official representatives were disembarking

"Gaara, Sumaru, Shira." Pakura called out softly, her three students immediately straightening at attention. "I've been sent word that jonin will be staying at a separate facility for the remainder of the Chunin Exams. In the morning, I'll come get you. Tomorrow is the official beginning of the exam. I want you all to go and find a place to stay for the foreseeable future. I'll find you, don't worry."

"Hai." Her genin wasted no time carrying out her orders, disappearing into the night. Pakura hadn't been away from the village for too long and she already missed her husband. What was Sasori doing right now? She knew he was mentoring the Nagato's oldest son in the art of puppetry and guessed it might be something along those lines. He often worked with the boy into the late hours of the night these days.

Pakura was no stranger to long missions and being away from home, but she never did stop missing her husband. Or her daughter. Pakura wondered what Fuu was doing right now? Had she met up with her team yet?

"There they go." Temari's voice said from her right. Pakura turned, seeing the familiar blonde haired girl. Temari had just made jonin that year and she was very pleased with herself. She was Nagato's daughter, of course she would.

"Temari-sama."

She snorted. "We're all alone here Pakura. You can drop the sama. You were on dad's team when he was a genin; you don't call him Kazekage-sama, do you?"

Pakura's lips twitched. "Only in official settings."

"Right now it's just two friends. Nothing official."

"As you like."

Pakura watched as Yuri climbed out of the train, his chest puffed out, trying to look important, no doubt. He was the youngest member of the council and he didn't want anyone forgetting that fact. Now he was chosen by the Kazekage himself, to represent the village authority during this years exams. That arrogant smile told her everything she needed to know.

"I had best report in. I'll need to get the information about the first exam."

Temari didn't look happy about it. "Leaving me alone with Yuri? That's cruel, Pakura-sensei."

Pakura chuckled. "Still sensei, is it? It has been over a year since my mentorship over you ended."

"You'll always be Pakura-sensei to me."

Pakura smiled, jumping up into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

**WOOOOOOOW! We are back! Back to weekly updates, until this story is finished! XD**

**Happy Guest:You should make an account now XX**

**Jumped around a lot here between POV's but I wanted to give a more wider view then our standard hero's. At least one person, from one team, from each village, got a POV. Konoha, naturally, we followed our main characters, but don't worry; they aren't the only team from the Leaf around.**

**Kaguya Koma is an OC. A random member stolen from the Kaguya clan. As his consciousness has been destroyed, he no longer exists. Just his body, hosting Orochimaru.**

**None of the other characters are OC's. Tayuya, Dosu, Zaku and Kin were all Orochimaru's minions in canon. The later three his Otogakure genin, the jonin instructor a member of his elite bodyguard group. As you can see, here they're all shinobi of Iwagakure.**

**From Suna, Gaara needs no introduction. Pakura was the hero sacrificed to Kiri to make peace in canon. How strange that she's alive and leading a team. Shira is a character from the New Chunin Exam arc and his fight with Lee was fantastic. Just pure Taijutsu awesomeness. And of course, we have Sumaru. He's a character from Hoshigakure. Originally I was going to use Hokuto, these two being my hands down favorite star village character (star village arc is my overall favorite filler arc) but I have a different role for her to fill. You'll be seeing that role eventually.**

**From Kumo, we have Maori. In the movie, Blood Prison, he was Kumo shinobi that infiltrated the castle. Guren, the women with the Crystal Release, in the Shippuden Anime filler arc: Three Tails Appearance. Of course she's aged down here in this story and not a minion of Orochimaru. Muku is the son of Mui, the warden of Hozuki Castle in the movie Blood Prison. Ryuzetsu is a Kusa Anbu and childhood friend kf Muku in Blood Prison.**

**From Kiri, we have a returning team, only this time lead by Kimimaro, another minion of Orochimaru in canon (man, I got a lot of these guys, don't I?)**

**And yes, I have changed Fuu's parentage. As well as that of the Sand siblings. I've also changed the parentage of a few other canon characters as well but not to many. I want to avoid that as much as possible but for my plans, these were necessary.**

**Yuri was the council member Sasori had under his control in canon.**


	24. Chapter 24: The Chunin Exams Begin

_Disclaimer_

_I, Syraxes, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Masashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_

These exams were the only time one would be surrounded by many foreign shinobi and not be in the heat of battle. Or otherwise preparing for it. All around him, shinobi from the other villages stood, all the jonin instructors for the various genin teams. It was a rare thing to be able to observe the shinobi like this and Kakashi wasn't going to waste the chance.

It was ease to see who was from where. The hitai-ate gave it away of course, but the flak jackets did as well; green of Konoha, beige of Suna, brown of Iwa, grey of Kiri and white of Kumo. Kakashi was familiar with each color and style; he had been in battle with enemies wearing each different version of the jacket. How surreal it was to be standing here.

"Puts you on your nerves huh, Kakashi?" Asuma asked, stopping next to him. Kurenai stood on his other side, her red eyes meeting his.

"Yeah." Other than the Suna shinobi, from which their village was the most friendly with his, he hadn't seen shinobi in these jackets up close in any situation that hadn't been violent. His most recent encounter with Zabuza flashed through his mind.

Asuma pulled out a white package of cigarettes and took one in his lips. He offered them but Kakashi put up his hand. "When are you going to stop smoking, Asuma? They'll kill you."

Asuma thrust the pack back in the pocket of his jacket. "To each his own."

"Actually, I agree with Kakashi," Kurenai said from his other side.

Asuma pulled out a lighter and lit it. He took a deep drag, putting the lighter away. "Better than chronic drinking, isn't? You know what happened to Shinzo."

Kakashi snorted. "What happened to Shinzo can't be blamed on the alcohol, Asuma. Some people are just born stupid."

"Truer words and all that."

Kurenai sighed, seeing a losing battle. "We were just talking about our teams before we saw you. The three of use are the only rookie teams from the Leaf."

Kakashi wasn't surprised. Most jonin instructors had the sense to hold their teams back for a year at the least and focus on training. Kakashi might have done the same but he had put Team Seven through one of the most brutal training regiments he had devised for genin and he knew his team would be up to scratch. Guy was always going on about his students, but Kakashi thought his own team could take them. Though he had never seen Guy's team in action and he was biased in favor of his own squad.

"So, how are they?" Asuma asked, blowing out a cloud of smoke. Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"Good enough to be here."

Kurenai grinned. "I can say the same for my brats. I got lucky; all my kids started out at a very high level, and they've only got even better."

Which was more than he could say for Naruto but his blonde student had come a very long way since he had graduated. Naruto was easily chunin level and an exceptional one at that

Asama didn't say anything about his team, instead pointing ahead of them. "Look who it is. I sure didn't expect her to be here. Or leading a genin squad for that matter."

Kakashi followed his line of sight and his eyes came to rest on the figure of Pakura. "Oh wow."

"Who is she?" Kurenai asked.

Asuma chuckled. "I keep forgetting, you only made jonin a few years ago. You've probably never seen her before in person, but I'd bet a years wage you know her by reputation. That there is Sunagakure's Pakura."

"Pakura?" Kakashi could hear the awe and disbelief in Kurenai's voice. "As in Hishiro Pakura? Pakura of the Red Death?"

"The very same." Kakashi turned back to look at Kurenai. Asuma didn't continue, instead inhaling another drag.

"She's recognized as one of Suna's four greatest shinobi, isn't she?"

"Yes," Kakashi answered. "Her and her husband Sasori were on the same squad as the current Kazekage when they were genin. Made a name for themselves in the last two wars. The Kazekage is the most powerful shinobi in the village right now. In fact, he's recognized as the most powerful Kazekage Suna has ever produced."

"I've only heard stories about him," Kurenai admitted, turning to get another look at Pakura. "So if the Kazekage is the most powerful, she and her husband are also in that range, then who's the fourth?"

"Her daughter." Asuma chuckled as he answered. "The girl became the host of the seven-tails at the tender age of five and has since harnessed the power of the tailed-beast in a very unique way. She's very young in comparison to the Kazekage and her father and mother, but that hasn't stopped the girl from climbing Suna's power structure. She's probably one of the most deadly, if not the most, of the current generation of Jinchuriki. Then you also have to take into account of Fuu's little brother; Pakura's offspring all seem to be monsters."

"How do you know?" Kurenai asked.

Kakashi answered; "I can't give you in specifics but Pakura has a ten year old son. Already a chunin and is training under the Kazekage as his apprentice."

Kakashi couldn't really say much more on Pakura's son, but her daughter Fuu, he was familiar. she had almost killed him and if he hadn't retreated, then she would have. That girl was a monster; she fought and won against two other S-Ranked Anbu. She was still ready for more when he and Tenzo had been forced to retreat. That girl scared him and Kakashi didn't relish the thought of how much stronger she must have become since that encounter. Kakashi himself had become much stronger, but he still wouldn't want to press his luck. If he had to, Kakashi wouldn't hesitate and he could only hope he had bridged that gap.

"To think she's leading a squad of genin." Asuma shook his head, inhaling more smoke.

"Hello, Kakashi." _Of course he'd be here. _Kakashi turned and gave Guy a weak wave. The green beast just laughed and slammed Kakashi on the back. _Ouch._

"I should have expected to see you here. So you think your team has what it takes to pass, huh? I didn't get to see them too much, but I can say I don't think they have a hope in hell against my team. Not to sound cocky but my team is going to come out of this as chunin. Don't worry Kakashi, when my team leaves yours in the dust, I won't count it as a win."

And he had the nerve to give them a thumbs up and grin.

Before Kakashi could voice anything else, the door to the room opened. Three people entered; two were wearing the uniform of the exam staff, the third a green Konoha flak jack. Kakashi recognized him by sight but he had never spoke to him. Kakashi knew he was a member of the villages Kurama clan.

"Greetings, I am Kurama Unkai. I am the protector of the first exam."

* * *

Sasuke twisted around in his bed, his blankets thrown off. Sasuke didn't dream; he only remembered that horrible night

_To test the limits, of my ability. _His brother, standing over his parents dead body, blood dripping off his sword. Itachi had done it all, killing all of their clan, to test how far his ability would take him. Itachi had been the pride of the Uchiha; the prodigy of his generation, matched only by Shisui.

That horrible night. Bodies littering the ground, the streets covered in fresh blood. The sights of battle through every street he ran.

Itachi was in front of him and Sasuke half expected his brother to tell him to hate him. That's how the scene played out in life, but this memory had taken on a dream element; instead of telling him to live his life hating him, Itach removed the sword from his back and before Sasuke could do anything, drove it through his stomach.

Sasuke jolted up out of bed, sweat running down his face. Breathing heavily, he looked around the small room, seeing Naruto and Sakura sleeping on the floor a little ways away.

By the time he showered and cleaned up, the knocking started. Dismissing the dream, Sasuke was going to get started on lunch, but the knocking continued.

Repressing a sigh, the last Uchiha opened the door. Standing in the doorway was a bandaged man. His eyes covered, he smiled at Sasuke like he could see him. He wore a Konoha hitai-ate.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" He asked. Sasuke grunted an affirmative. The shinobi reached his hand out. "I'm one of the Chunin Exam staff members. I've been assigned to hand you this."

Sasuke took a green scroll from his outstretched hand. "The test has officially begun. In your hand, you hold a map. It's the location to the starting line, so to speak. You have five hours to reach the location marked on the map. Good luck."

The bandaged man disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Sasuke called out to his teammates, walking quickly to the small kitchen the.

* * *

Sajin greedily took the scroll offered, closing the door. He moved back into the apartment. "Mijin! Mujin!"

His two teammate's were already up, breakfast half eaten by the time the staff member got there. His two teammates looked up and he held the scroll with a grin. "What's that?" Mijin asked.

"A map. It's supposed to lead to a location we need to go, if we want to pass the first exam."

"So our first exam is to follow the map, huh?" Mujin asked.

"Yeah. We have five hours to get there. Should be easy," Sajin said, taking his seat at the table. Sajin was always a quick eater and had finished before his teammates. He placed the scroll on the table and opened it. Sure enough, a map was displayed. A blue cross showed the city of Samābyū, where they were at. A gold start was printed on the other side of the map, the name _Rihonen _printed under it.

The place was far outside the city of Samābyū. Mujin looked at the map and dropped his chopsticks. "Shit!" He cursed and stood up.

"Huh? What's your problem Mujin?"

"That city, Rihonen? It's miles away from Samābyū!"

"What?" Sajin shouted. He and Mijin both stood up, knocking some of the contents of their meal onto the floor. "Damn it! Can we get there in time?"

Sajin was following Mujin out of the kitchen and into the sitting room. He saw Mijin grab the map and close it, slipping it into his pocket.

"Yes," Mujin said, slipping his feet into his sandals. "If we leave now, right now and we go _quickly, _we should just make it in time."

Sajin had his shoes on and was already out the door. His teammates followed.

"What about our food? We left the kitchen filthy-"

"Shut up Mijin! Who cares about a stupid kitchen? Let the owners clean it, doesn't matter to me. We have to go!" Sajin said firmly.

By the time Sajin and his team had left the apartment complex, he could see other teams already on the move. Running through the streets and jumping over walls, many teams were moving, towards the city wall.

"Come on! We can't fall behind!" Without looking back at his teammates, Sajin channelled the chakra through his body and jumped into the air.

* * *

Sakura examined the map. Her eyes looked over the contents, both marking the city they were in and where they were supposed to go. Miles away from where they were. It looked like there was going to be a long trek and not one she was looking forward to.

As Sasuke and Naruto moved around her, Sakura couldn't take her eyes off the map. Something was wrong with it and she just couldn't put her finger on it. Nothing about it looked out of the ordinary; it just looked like a map. So why was she so fixated with the paper scroll?

Naruto moved next to her and held out her shrunken holster. She took it without looking at him.

The more she stared, the more Sakura was sure something was off about this map. But what? What?

"Sakura?"

She waved her hand. "Hold on Sasuke."

There it was, at the edge of the paper. It shimmered, like seeing heat on a hot day from a distance. Her eyes widened and Sakura knew what had been bothering her about it now.

Sakura brought her hands together and made the seal. "Kai!" _Release. _Her gathering chakra dispersed and the image of the map flickered and vanished.

"Come here." Sakura said aloud, looking up at her teammates, who were getting ready.

Her boys walked over and she showed them what used to be a map. Words had replaced the pictures.

"It says not to leave the city. We're supposed to go to this building in one hour from when the scroll was delivered?" Sasuke read.

"It was a genjutsu over the words. The shinobi who gave it to you Sasuke, said the first exam began, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"So it was genjutsu over the paper?"

"Yeah Naruto. My guess is they had someone put a genjutsu on all the scrolls. To test if the genin could see through them. You said you saw other genin moving over the rooftops, Naruto?"

"They were moving quickly." He said. Sakura watched him turn back to the window. As he pulled the curtain away, she could see three shinobi jumping across the roof of the nearest building.

"If we wanted to get where the map showed use we needed to go in five hours, we'd really need to be rushing it."

Sasuke snorted. "So these are the genin that didn't see through the genjutsu?"

"That's my guess." She couldn't keep the smug smile off her face.

Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder. He smirked. "Good job Sakura."

"I thought the first exam was going to be harder than dispelling a genjutsu," Naruto said, taking his spot at the table. "From the way Kakashi talked about it in training."

"He did say each exam was different, depending on which village is hosting it and was proctoring each one." Sasuke said, letting go of her shoulder and moving towards the stove. "Well that gives us time. I think we should get some food inside us before we go, give us time to come up with a plan of action."

"I think we should see what we're up against first. I think we could come up with some basic plans. Maybe we should go next door and get Shikamaru," Naruto said back.

Sakura looked over at him. "Ino's teammate? Why?"

"I got to see him work first hand last month. You wouldn't know it by looking at him, given how lazy he is, but that guy is a genius."

_The more you know, _she supposed.

* * *

"Yahoo!" Kiba did an imitation of a howl, laughing a second later. Hinata followed on his left, jumping over the the top of the building. She began gliding down from the top, jumping to the nearest tree and followed the branches down from to the ground. Shino landed next to her. She couldn't see his face, hidden behind his glasses and shirt collar, but she knew he was staring at her with that unnerving stare.

"Are you alright Hinata?"

There was that uncanny ability that Shino seemed to have, knowing when she was her her mood. The mood she always was on after speaking to father. Her father was one on the Hokage's staff, one of the enforcers brought along to make sure the Chunin Exams moved smoothly. That morning, he had spoken to her before her teammates were up; reminding her she was the clan heir, and the responsibility that came from that fact. Hinata knew her father wasn't doing it out of malice, but the pressure was mounting. She had wanted to tell her father she wasn't Hanabi, one of the most gifted people to come out of the Hyuga clan in generations; she wasn't her cousin Neji, the single most gifted of the Hyuga, even more so than Hanabi. But when she looked into her father's stern eyes, Hinata could never find the words.

Under Kurenai-sensei's intensive training, she had blossomed to a level Hinata never thought she would reach. But her talent and prowess just couldn't hold up to her father's expectations for his oldest daughter; his heir.

Shino always seemed to know when that pressure was getting to him. He had offered a shoulder to cry on many times since she joined this team, and while she was sure she had no romantic feelings towards him, Hinata greatly appreciated his willingness to listen and offer advice.

Before she could answer, Kiba jumped down at her other side. "So this is the place that the message said, right Hinata?"

"Yes," she answered. It was a small red building, but a large courtyard extended all around them. It would be perfect for a large crowd.

"Well then, do we go inside or wait- Naruto?" Kiba broke off mid sentence, a name passing through his lips. _Naruto? _Hinata's heart began to flutter. She whipped her head around and sure enough, there was the blonde maverick.

_He's changed. _Physically, he was bigger than when she last saw him. He had gotten taller and put on more muscle mass. His golden blonde hair reflected the sunlight. Other than the physical changes, the air around him was different. He moved with a grace that he hadn't had before. His face was full of confidence, a wiry smile on his lips.

He had attended the Central Academy, so Hinata had never known him as a student, but she had seen him many times outside of school and he had never come off as the most diligent student. This Naruto wasn't the same the boy she had grown to know.

Hinata had dreamed of giving up many times, but finding Naruto training in the park, a boy with no talent refusing to quit despite the odds against him. Naruto had struck a cord with in her; they were kindred spirits and seeing him refuse to quit gave her the courage to fight on as well. Looking at him now, she almost didn't recognize him. He's become so comfortable in his own skin, where he had been awkward before.

_It doesn't have to be a bad thing._

He raised his hand. "Yo, Kiba. Long time no see."

"Yeah man. Really long."

"It was before the last year, wasn't it? When out academies did the student exchange?"

Kiba barked out a laugh. "Well, you're not so shrimpy now."

Naruto grinned. He turned to look at Hinata and she felt her face grow hot. "H-hello, Naruto."

"Hinata, it's good to see you. It has been awhile. I haven't seen you at the park for sometime."

If possible, her face grew hotter. "Y-yes. My father started to train me more."

"Well it looks like it worked out. Here you're for the exams, as a rookie?"

She nodded.

The boy next to Naruto turned to Shino and extended his hand. Shino gribbed it. "Greetings, Sasuke."

"You know him Shino?" Hinata asked, not turning away from Naruto.

"We were in the same class at the academy last year." He explained.

"So you're on Kiba's team, Hinata?" Naruto askee.

She nodded. He laughed. "I feel sorry for you."

"Sorry for her?" Kiba said indignantly. "The way I remember it, you got no talent Uzumaki. You failed all the tests, even taijutsu! If anything, I feel sorry for the team you're dragging down."

The pink haired girl laughed and a surge of anger burned through her. _Who is she to laugh at him? _"Wow Naruto. You sure do have a reputation."

"What do you expect from the dope?" Sasuke smirked.

Kiba laughed but Hinata didn't think it was very funny. Were both his teammates like that?

"You're still a bastard, Sasuke."

That didn't sound like an insult. If anything, like friends teasing each other. Had she miss judged there relationship?

"Oh hey! Is that Hinata?" Tenten's voice picked up from her right. She turned to see Neji, Lee and Tenten coming towards her. She smiled at her cousin and he smiled back. It was so strange, the animosity that had existed between them for so long was finally gone. It was thanks to his sensei, Guy, that she had been able to repair her relationship with Neji.

"Hello Tenten. I'm glad to see you."

"Me too."

Hinata's eyes flickered back to Naruto but he was conversing with Kiba. At that moment, Hinata only wanted to talk to him.

"So who's your teammates, Hinata?"

All around them, other genin were pouring into the courtyard. The numbers began to swell, climbing into the twenties when she stopped counting.

"Kiba and Shino." She pointed each of them out. Shino nodded his head by Kiba was nose to nose with Naruto, the two glaring at each other.

Kiba was her teammate, and she knew if it came down to it, she would back him. However, a part of her knew she wanted Naruto to succeed, even more so than Kiba.

"Hinata!" Lee's jovial voice stirred her from her thoughts. Hinata turned to face him. Neji chuckled. "How are you?"

Before Hinata could answer, smoke exploded from in front of the red building. When if cleared, a women was standing. A Konoha hitai-ate gleaned from her forehead.

"Alright! Listen up you maggots! I'm Mitarashi Anko! I'll be serving as the exam proctor for the second stage of the Chunin Selection Exams! We're pleased to see that some of you can see through a low-level genjutsu. Those who couldn't will be running for awhile, but not all the way. Still, if you think you're the lucky ones, then I've got some bad news." She paused and Hinata felt a wave of her killing intent. It caught her off guard for a second but she recovered easily enough; her father exposed her to this many times. It was one of a shinobi's best weapons. "Let me be the first to welcome you to the worst days of your life."

* * *

Sajin looked behind him, seeing his teammates slowly falling behind him. "Come on you two! We still have four hours to go! Pick up the pace!"

"That's quite enough Sajin." The voice stopped Sajin in his tracks. He looked towards where it came from and saw Yashamaru-sensei standing there, his arms cross. _I don't like the look on his face, _Sajin thought.

"Sajin. Mujin. Mijin. That's enough. If you made it all the way to this time, you've failed the chunin exams."

_... What? _"Failed?" He repeated, uncomprehendingly.

"What do you mean we failed, sensei?" Mujin asked, as he and Mijin stopped next to Sajin. "We haven't made it to the exam site yet-"

"Yes, you have." Yashamaru-sensei said, uncrossing his arms and signing. "Come on. The train will be here soon and it'll take use to the Land of Storms. We can change trains then for Wind."

Sajin finally found his words; "But sensei! The exams-!"

"I've already told you Sajin, you've failed. Don't make me repeat myself." Yashamaru-sensei said softly.

Sajin couldn't believe it. _No, no, no. That's not right. I couldn't have failed. _He refused to accept this. "That's bullshit sensei! I'm sorry about the language, but we both know that's what it is! The map was telling use to come through here to reach the exam site-"

"You just left the exam sight, Sajin. Mijin, please take out the map. Why don't you all give it a second read?"

Deciding to hold off asking how sensei knew Mijin was the one who had it, Sajin turned to his head and jumped over to Mijin. The scroll that had been the map only an hour ago, now displayed a sentence, warning them not to leave the city. To meet at a red building. Right now.

"But... But what happened to the map?" Mujin asked.

"The map was just a genjutsu, created by Kurama Unkai, the proctor of the first exam. It wasn't a powerful genjutsu but he hid it well. Only the genin who really looked at it would have a chance to see through it."

* * *

Anko looked out at the field of genin, counting them all in her head. 87 candidate's remaining. Given that the before the number was in the triple digits, she felt the first test was more successful. _Guess Unkai wasn't off his rocker._

"Okay, I'll explain how this exam will go and then see if you still want to participate."

She gave them another one of her bloodthirsty smiles, pulling away her killing intent. She kept an eye on the ones it didn't affect.

Anko reached behind her and pulled out two scrolls. "The white one is a heaven scroll. The blue one is an earth scroll. When you sign the forms, you'll go behind me and into that red building. From there, you'll be given one of these two scrolls. You goal is to get both scrolls and return to the red buildings, at which point, you will receive further instructions.

"As you will have guessed, you have to take the scroll you need from another team. Because you'll be getting the scroll inside the red building, you won't know who has what. You will be forbidden from opening it, but you can use any method you want to get the scrolls; violence, persuasion, blackmail, whatever. You can even kill your opponents. Think of this as a mission; you have very sensitive documents that must not be read under any circumstances. You must steal a second document and return both to base. Everyone around you is an enemy shinobi and they're all after what you have."

Memories of Anko's own missions flashed before her eyes. The scenario she was describing wasn't exactly the same, but she had been in spots that were close. The exercise was designed by her for this very purpose.

"More than that, you'll notice that we're inside a fairly large city? Have any of you given thought as to why?" Anko paused, and waited for anyone of them to speak. When no one did, she continued: "The next rule is that you can fight anywhere in the city but if you leave, then you're disqualified. You'll fail and be returned to your village."

_Which is a much kinder fate than being captured behind enemy lines._

"The last rule is as follows; you cannot be seen by any of the locals. You are free to fight and attack each other at any times during the day but if you're seen by three or more people not affiliated with this exam, you're out."

Anko could see the crowd begin to mutter, becoming restless. _In a packed city this size, that won't be the easiest thing to do, will it kids? You can't allow anyone to see you and at the same time, you have to be on the lookout for enemies everywhere, while also searching for the scroll._

"Lastly, the test has a duration of five days." She held up her hand, all five fingers extended. "If you cannot obtain both scrolls by the end of five days and deliver them to this building, you've failed. If all three members of your team are not alive, or else otherwise not with you when you bring the scrolls back, you fail. Bringing in unconscious team member's is okay, provided they regain consciousness before the exam ends. If they can, the team will pass.

Now, before we go, take a look at this. It is a white arm band. Depending on the village you are from, it will have a golden symbol of your village. These will be handed out once a team has passed. If a genin team is wearing these, you are forbidden to attack them. We'll know if you try and if you do, you'll fail."

_If anyone of them open those scrolls before they get the go ahead, they'll have a surprise waiting for them. Shinobi have to be trustworthy and the best way to find out is a trial by fire._

"Okay, members of the Chunin Selection Exam staff will now be going through the crowd, handing out wavers. Absolving the exam committee of your death, making sure you understand the risks and assuring us your village cannot go and try to avenge you. Yada, yada, yada. All three members must sign the wavers and present them to the chunin inside the building to receive your scrolls. If you choose to back out now, trains await to begin the journey home."

* * *

Naruto took the waiver and pen the staff member offered, giving Kiba a friendly wink. He hadn't seen Kiba in a while and it was nice to catch up, but right now wasn't the best time. Naruto pushed the paper up against the red building and quickly signed his name, returning the pen to the staff member.

Giving Hinata a smile and a wave, Naruto turned to the crowd of people and began to navigate his way through, trying to search for the teammates he had been seperated from. He found Sakura and Sasuke quickly, holding up his signed waiver. They did the same.

No words passed between them; nothing needed to be said. Sasuke and Sakura fell into step behind him. They were the second team to get to the red building, a sand team entering just before them.

A wall was placed between Naruto's team and the next room, only accessible through a small corridor. The sighting was obscured but he could hear voices; "Hoshi Sumaru, Kawasaki Shira and Uzumaki Gaara."

Behind him, the door opened and more genin entered, but Naruto didn't look back.

The voice behind the wall kept speaking but Naruto wasn't listening. _Uzumaki Gaara? _Naruto was somewhat familiar with the Uzumaki clan; he knew that after Uzushiogakure was destroyed, the Uzumaki clan had scattered across the known world. Some of them even went past the boundaries of the recorded world and were never seen from again. He knew in Konoha, there was a community of the Uzumaki clan. They had gained recognition as an organized clan after the destruction of Uzushiogakure. When he was six, he started living at the Central Academy; Konoha's only shinobi boarding school and hadn't had a chance to meet them. He hadn't even known about them until he started school, and the topic of the Founding of the village had come up, and the clans. He knew the Senju and the Uzumaki were cousins and when Uzushiogakure fell, most of the surviving and fleeing Uzumaki had come to Konoha and had become a recognized clan, but a few didn't. For whatever reason, those few fled across the continent and had taken refuge elsewhere.

So this Gaara was an Uzumaki, part of the people that fled to the Suna? He knew each of the villages had taken in Uzumaki survivors.

"Next!" The voice called, shaking Naruto out of his thoughts. He walked into the small corridor, his teammates behind him and came to a stop in a small room. On the opposite wall from him, a door.

Two people sat behind a counter, one holding her hand out. Naruto gave her his waiver along with his teammates. The man on her other side looked at the slips before turning his attention something in front of him, hidden from Naruto's view by the desk.

"Let's see... Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. You are designated as Genin Team Seven and serve under Hatake Kakashi. You've been active since the last graduation exam in Konoha. You have completed thirteen D-ranked missions, eight C-ranked missions, one B-rank mission and one A-ranked mission."

He said the last part in awe. Kakashi-sensei did mention that the Wave mission had been turned into an A-rank.

He continued a moment later; "All this information correct? Good. The second exam begins at Midnight tonight. Until then, you are not allowed to attack any other team or touch another teams scroll. Doing so before it starts will disqualify you."

The women reached behind the desk and handed Sasuke a white scroll. _A heaven scroll._

"Team Seven, that will be all. Good luck. Next!" He called and Sasuke quickly put his scroll in his pocket, hiding it from view.

**Author's Note:**

**First time I haven't gotten one review after I released a chapter. That's depressing**

**So, first exam was pretty easy? Well, if you could see through a genjutsu, that is.**

**You might have gathered, from what Asuma said, but Fuu is easily much more powerful and skilled than her canon counterpart.**

**The Kurama clan is a clan from a Naruto filler arc. Unkai is a member of that clan.**

**Mijin, Mujin and Sajin, are genin from the New Chunin Exam Filler arc. They failed the first exam in canon, like this one here**

**I hope you enjoyed this look into Hinata's head. As well as the first hand glance into Team Eights dynamics. I wanted to get some time with the other Konoha teams, as well as the foreign teams and I'll try to do that more, but Team Seven will remain the main focus of this story. I'm considering a few shinoff's, focusing on other teams and other villages and may put that out in the future but Team Seven Chronicle's will be take front seat.**

**And look at that, Yashamaru has made an appearance!**

**Yes, Gaara's surname is Uzumaki. As we all know, the Uzumaki clan is spread over the world. You'll find them in each one of the villages.**


	25. Chapter 25: The Cursed Seal

**Disclaimer**

**I, Syraxes, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Masashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release**

Naruto threw the kunai up, watching as it spun through the air. He caught it on the edge of his finger. It was a decent chakra control exercise, the amount of control and precision needed to keep the kunai from falling off was nothing to sneer at.

The sky above the city was pitch black in darkness, nightfall having come some time ago. After they had gotten their scroll, a heaven scroll, they had returned to the small apartment. The exam wouldn't begin for another twelve hours, so Sasuke brought up the topic of more sleep. Naruto and Sakura had agreed with him; the exam would be on continuously for the next five days after all. Now was a good time to catch up on sleep when they didn't have to worry about being attacked.

They had gotten up at ten, two hours before the test was due to begin. Sasuke had made dinner, Sakura making sure they had all the supplies for the night ahead of them.

The wooden floorboards creaked behind him. "Is it time?"

"Almost," said Sasuke. "One minute to midnight."

Naruto pumped the chakra through his hand, the kunai shooting upward, cutting through the wood on the roof above them.

"Why did you put a kunai in the roof, Naruto?" asked Sakura. He could hear the sigh in her voice.

"Couldn't help it," was the answer he gave. Naruto stood up and took the kunai holster and shuriken pouch offered, attaching them to his waist. The scroll pouch on the other side.

"It's time," Sasuke announced.

"Right." Naruto wasted no time; he barreled over to the window and jumped out, the cold night air refreshing, landing on top of the closest building. He broke out into a sprint, Sasuke and Sakura joining him moments later.

"This city doesn't have much of a nightlife," Sakura commented. All around them, the only source of light were the street lamps; the streets were mostly deserted, other than the odd person stumbling home. The few bars or taverns open as they passed were small and didn't appear to have much in the way of customers.

"It appears not," Sasuke agreed. Naruto looked at him for a second, seeing the unmistakable red of his Sharingan. The night wouldn't hide any secrets from him.

"Now we just have to find another team," Naruto mused aloud. "Where do you think we should-"

"That won't be a problem," Sasuke said confidently.

"Why is that?" asked Sakura from his other side. Naruto resisted the urge to look at Sasuke, pushing the chakra through his legs as he jumped to the next building.

"We're being followed." Sasuke's answer brought a smile to his face. _Someone so early in the game? This is almost too good to be true._

"Looks like someone knew where we were staying."

"Or they just got lucky and came across us as we left," Naruto answered reasonably; he took precautions so no one would know where they were staying. Though if the team following them had an earth scroll, they could get it and be on their way to the red building.

"Okay, let's start." Naruto's body moved to the right and he was jumping off the building. He landed on a smaller building, jumping again, until he hit the street below. The area he picked was completely deserted. Naruto pumped chakra through his body and began to speed across the pavement, towards the small playground just a little ways away. Sakura and Sasuke were at his side when they set foot on the wood chips and waited.

It reminded him of the playground that was by the orphanage he had been brought up in. The same small swing set, the climbing bars designed to look like animals. It wasn't exactly a replica but it was close enough to bring back memories. _Good times._

He dismissed them at once, not having to wait for the other team for long. Three shinobi landed in front of them. Naruto didn't recognize any of them; their hitai-ate displayed the cloud of Kumo.

The leader was a girl, that Naruto would guess was a little older than him. Two boys flanked her.

"So, you knew we were following you?" the boy at her right asked.

Sakura snorted. "It wasn't too hard to detect you. What are you, Academy students?"

Naruto grinned. Of course Sakura would start with the smack talk.

"You little bitch."

"I'd be careful what you call her," Naruto said at once to the boy. "We haven't fought yet and it's not wise to make her mad. She might take it personally."

As if to emphasize his point, Sakura draw a kunai.

"Enough Toba." The girl held out her hand, stopping the boy from saying anything else. She reached behind her and pulled out a blue scroll. "We have an earth scroll. There's no point to us fighting if you also have one."

Naruto got the feeling that it didn't matter what scroll they had and she was just saying that. "That's good, because we have a heaven scroll." Sakura had been entrusted with it. Unlike the other girl, Sakura didn't take it out to show them.

"I see," the girl said, tossing the scroll to the masked boy, who caught it effortlessly. "Then we will take it."

* * *

Sasuke was prepared; he didn't expect the Kumo team to sprint towards them at the drop of a hat, but he knew something was coming. He was ready when they began to move, rushing forward to meet them.

Naruto followed him and was going for the masked boy, the one with the scroll. _They must really be confident if they revealed who had the scroll._

He was going to move out of the girl's way. Sasuke's Sharingan flared to life again, spinning, ready to place the girl under a genjutsu. Sasuke looked into the girl's eyes as they drew level and he began to slowly weave the illusion over her-

It shattered in a second; his chakra expelled from her system. Her fist was raised, connecting to his face less than a moment later.

It felt like the bones on his face were cracking; pain searing through them. Sasuke was thrown back, his body flying. For a moment he heard the outraged and disbelieving hisses off his teammates.

His body connected to one of the playground equipment, shaped like a monster. When he fell over, Sasuke saw he had put a dent into it.

He had just enough time to jump to his feet and block the girl's kick. Like her punch, the force behind it was unbelievable; it reminded him of Kakashi's hits, the power behind them similar. Though even sensei hadn't put as much of that power and force into his hits as this girl. _She's a monster._

"Hello little boy, won't you play with me for a little bit?" Sasuke recognized that look; that of a predator, cornering its prey.

"I don't think you'll like playing with me very much," Sasuke hissed back. He channeled all the chakra he could in a short amount of time, funneling it to his right leg. As her fist came on, Sasuke grabbed it with his hand, wincing at how much it hurt. Sasuke flipped up sideways, using his momentum to swing his body upright, his right leg connecting with her head.

The girl stumbled away from him and Sasuke landed out the ground. He pulled two kunai from the hostler, attaching his steel wire to the end of both and threw them in different directions.

The girl moved quicker than Sasuke would have thought; she shook her head and glanced at him. Sasuke quickly began to weave the signs, the girl sprinting towards him again. "Kanton: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

Sasuke blew the ball of fire right where she was running and watched as his fire engulfed her...

Sasuke turned around, figuring she was finished, planning to help Naruto, when the sound of footsteps reached his ear. He looked back in time to see the girl bring her knee up, slamming it into his stomach. Sasuke could taste the bile rising but she wasn't done; her fist once again connected to his face and Sasuke staggered away, the pain worse than before. In his mind, Sasuke was dimly aware of how much he owed Kakashi; if his sensei hadn't pushed him so hard, put him through as much pain, Sasuke doubted he would be able to handle it as well as he could now.

Sasuke jumped up and back, landing away from the monster. He could feel blood leaking down his face.

"My, you're a resilient one. It must be that Uchiha blood in you."

"What?" Sasuke looked down, seeing the grin plastered on her face.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke, are you not? The last survivor of such an ancient bloodline. Well, other than your brother-"

"Don't talk about him!" Rage, fiery rage, filled him.

Then the rage was extinguished; the feeling of righteous indignation vanished, replaced by the purest form of fear Sasuke had ever felt, rivaled only by Itachi on that night. It was like ice was being forced through his veins. His body was frozen on the spot, the fear so strong he couldn't move.

It was the same feeling he had gotten from Kakashi in Horobiru that first night. During the training he had given them for the Chunin Exams. He called it _killing intent_. Kakashi had been holding back then, but this girl wasn't; Sasuke could see the moment where she killed him, her kunai going through his throat.

_I don't want to die. _The girl from Kiri, Haku, had almost killed him. Sasuke knew he wouldn't be so lucky a second time.

_I don't want to die!_

Kakashi had exposed them all to it during training, multiple times, stronger and stronger as they were able to recover from it, but this girls' was one a whole other level. Still, Sasuke had experience and he knew how to best break that hold.

Sasuke watched as the girl pulled two kunai lazily in her hand. Sasuke shut his eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on his center; on his need to survive, his will live.

_I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, in time to see the kunai flicked towards him. He forced his body to move, jumping away from the path of the incoming kunai.

The killing intent had shocked him to his core. What chance did he or his teammates have against a monster like her? She would kill them with a smile on her face.

_Foolish little brother. You can't kill me. Your life is too precious to you._

Was it really?

_So run._

Itachi's face came to the forefront of Sasuke's mind; his Sharingan spinning wildly, that look of contempt as his brother stared at him.

_That's right; run away, and live._

_**No!**_

Sasuke couldn't say why now of all times, his brother's mocking words came to him. That face he hated so much. The face that haunted his nightmares. The rage began anew, stronger than before. How could he ever have thought about running? Maybe the rage was clouding his judgement, but Sasuke didn't care.

Itachi had haunted him since the day he fled the village; the day he murdered the Uchiha clan. Sasuke had been living in his brother's shadow for so long. If he couldn't face the demons that stood in front of him, the girl from Kiri, the monster he faced now, how was he ever going to face his brother?

He turned around quickly, pushing his feet off the structure, into the air. Fire didn't work against her; his jutsu earlier proved that. His plan had been to wrap her up in the wire, and set her alight, like he had with Kakashi. That wouldn't work, if she somehow resisted his fire attacks.

_Well if fire won't work._

Sasuke pulled the wire with both hands, watching as it sharply shot up, coiling around her body. Immobilizing her in that spot, Sasuke held the wire tightly and wove the seals.

"Raton: Ore kiretsu!"

Sasuke preformed the change in nature flawlessly, watching as his chakra took on

Sasuke didn't want to use the chidori; it used much more of his chakra. This jutsu was a better option; designed to immobilize an enemy, or knock them out.

He channeled more chakra than was needed strictly, but he wasn't in a very charitable mood at that moment. The blue electricity shot down the wire, hitting the girl. She let loose a scream and had she not been planning to kill him, or having brought those memories to the forefront of his mind, he might have a touch more sympathy towards her.

Sasuke jumped down, landing on his feet lightly. He walked over to her, reaching his hand out to check her breathing. Though the body looked real, it wasn't the sensation of skin he was touching.

Something fell onto his shoulder; a hand. Suddenly the killing intent was back, stronger than he had ever felt it. Soul cracking, it felt like it was going to destroy his body.

Sasuke strained his head to look back and saw the girl standing behind him. "Well done, Sasuke. You put up quite the fight."

"W-who are you?" She couldn't be a genin; no genin could have a killing intent like hers.

"Look there." She pointed past Sasuke's head. Sasuke turned to look. The wires were still wrapped around her unmoving body. _How is she behind me?_ "That was me. I wanted to test your ability, Sasuke, and you didn't disappoint."

The girl touched her hand to Sasuke's face and if he could move, Sasuke would have jerked away. "Still, in the grand scheme of things, what does that level of skill amount to? Sure, you're league's above that a genin should be; perhaps even a high level chunin. Kakashi has taught you well; I suppose he's learned his lesson about pulling punching when training a student."

_What does that mean?_

The girl chuckled and continued; "If you stay with Kakashi, you could become an exceptionally skilled shinobi, but how long will that take you? Right now you couldn't hope to kill Itachi."

His brother's name shut down all thoughts of Kakashi's other students, any lesson he may have needed to learn, and who this girl was.

"I know Itachi, you see. Since he has left your village, his prowess has grown. At your level of advancement, you'll never catch up to him."

Sasuke struggled to speak but the words wouldn't come.

"You want to kill him, don't you?"

He did. Sasuke had dreamed of avenging himself and his clan against his brother, but what did that have to do with this?

"You'll never do it like this, stuck in that village of yours. You want power, and I can give it to you. Seek me out, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke turned back, with enormous effort and glared. She gave Sasuke a monstrous smile and leaned to whisper in his ear; "Until you do, allow me to leave you with a parting gift."

Sasuke watched as she bit into his neck.

* * *

Orochimaru sunk his teeth into the boy's neck. He let out a shocked scream and Orochimaru began to infuse his senjutsu into Sasuke's body. He pulled back, watching as his Curse Seal formed on his neck, causing Sasuke to scream.

The boy passed out and Orochimaru set him on the ground. The genjutsu had worked to invoke rage in the boy; Orochimaru didn't know what he saw and heard, but it was enough to cause him to throw caution to the wind. If it had to guess, it was something to do with dear Itachi.

His form flickered, moving through the air faster than any genin would be able to see. Probably most chunin as well.

He came to rest atop one of the buildings, looking down at Sasuke's teammates; Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura, if his spy was to be believed. Not that he had any reason to distrust that young man.

Naruto was the vessel for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. That very interesting man might be around to pay him a visit sometime. Naruto had thrown the mask off of Daichi, as the Jinchuriki's fist broke slammed into his face.

Toba wasn't fairing much better; he noticed Sakura had already taken the earth scroll and was just finishing on one of his followers. Daichi and Toba were just barely better than your average genin; he didn't feel the need to train them up. They were just pawns, that would have no further use for beyond the third exam. _Oh well._

They knew the way back and how to remove those faces. He didn't want anything to interfere with the exams, so he would have to go fix the bodies faces he borrowed, and make it look like another genin team did them in.

* * *

Sakura's kick brought a satisfying_ crack! _sound as she connected to his shoulder. He jumped back, holding his hurt arm. She cracked her hands, stepping forwards; that was all it took for the boy to turn around and run. Sakura let out a satisfying laugh.

As he fled, Sakura reached back into her pouch, pulling out the heaven and earth scrolls, examining them side by side. _The big bad Chunin Exams. And here I thought it would be harder to get the other scroll._

That did beg the question; how did her teammates do? Sakura hoped Sasuke hadn't made too much noise and gotten seen. She had managed to put a genjutsu around this area, one that would dampen the sound, but the girl had pushed Sasuke away from them. Looking around, Sakura couldn't see any lights on, and no one was peering out any windows. The streets remained completely deserted.

"Sakura," Naruto moved next to her, "how did it go on your end?"

"Sent him running. You?"

"Same. You seen Sasuke?"

Sakura chewed her lip and shook her head. "No. Not since they attacked."

"Come on. We better go look for him."

It didn't take them too long to find Sasuke. On the ground, unconscious, breathing heavily. Naruto whistled. "Man, she must have really done a number on him."

"He got her back," Sakura said dryly, staring at the form of the girl bound in wires.

Sakura leaned down, reaching her hand out. She had been touching him since their first date and Sakura knew how hot Sasuke normally ran. He was way warmer than he should be. She touched his forehead and sighed. "He has a fever."

"That's not good."

"No, Naruto, it's not."

His skin was sweaty. Other than the fever, he seemed to be in okay condition...

_What's that? _Something black was on his neck. Sakura pushed his shirt away to get a better look; three black tomoe were on his neck. It almost looked something like a tattoo. More strangely, below the marking, was what appeared to be two bite marks.

"Naruto, come take a look at this." She gestured to where the bite marks and tomoe were on his neck.

"That..." For once, it appeared Naruto was, at least temporarily, out of words. "Doesn't look good," he finally said.

"We have both scrolls. We should take him to the red building. The proctor said bringing an unconscious teammate was fine, as long as they woke up before the exam ended, right?"

"Yeah. Sasuke is strong; he'll be up by tomorrow."

* * *

Kakashi set down his book. It was the third time he had re-read the newest Ichi Ichi Paradise and it was going to be a whole year before the next one came out. Kakashi couldn't help but sighing; it might even be longer, depending on how long the book itself will be and how busy Master Jiraiya was. Kakashi's prospects weren't looking good.

_I might as well go to bed._

He was half way to said cozy, comfortable bed, when the sensation hit; a tugging sensation in his gut, spreading throughout his body. He hadn't experienced it many times, but he knew at once what his meant; his body was preparing to be summoned. Which could only mean one thing. Well two things, but he hoped his students weren't stupid enough to break that simple of a rule.

The world around him morphed and vanished behind a wall of smoke. When the smoke cleared, he wasn't in the room that had been given to him for the remainder of the exam, but one of the rooms under the red building.

It didn't take much effort to find him his team; Sakura and Naruto looking at him, Sasuke on the floor unconscious, but breathing, both the heaven and earth scrolls-

"What happened to Sasuke?" The last thing Kakashi expected to see was Uchiha Sasuke passed out on the floor. At least he was breathing.

"The enemy knocked him unconscious," Naruto said. "We talked to the proctor upstairs but he said as long as Sasuke is alive and regains consciousness before the five days up are, we pass."

"Yes, those are the rules. Anyway, I'll take Sasuke to get looked at, but first, congratulations. If it isn't anything too serious with Sasuke, you three have officially passed the second exam."

Sakura and Naruto were grinning widely. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were the first team to pass, now that I think about it."

"Third," Naruto said with an annoyed look on his face.

_My little perfectionists. _"Well. At noon, the day after the fifth day, you're to report back to the red building. Here take these."

Kakashi held out two of the three white arm bands. "Tie these around your arms."

As they began to tie the arm bands, Kakashi looked over as Sasuke. He really didn't look good.

Kakashi walked past them and was at the perfect angle to get a look at his neck. Kakashi's blood ran cold; he knew that mark. He had seen it on Anko's neck many times. Only one person could have put that on Sasuke.

"Naruto. Sakura. Who did you get the other scroll from?"

"A team from Kumo." Naruto answered right away.

Kakashi made the seals. "Kage Bushin no jutsu." A shadow clone was created, the clone turning to Naruto and Sakura.

"What did they look like?" With the transformation jutsu as his disposal, he could look like anyone. If they could find the team that they had encountered...

As his clone grilled the two, Kakashi leaned down and scooped Sasuke up in his arms. He had to get him away from the others; if he survived, that seal would activate and Kakashi didn't need Naruto or Sakura around when it happened. Anko had explained to him in detail what that was like.

_When he survives, _Kakashi corrected himself. Sasuke would pull through this. He knew Sasuke and that boy wouldn't let a thing like this kill him.

He had to get Sasuke somewhere secured, deal with him when he woke up and seal that mark on his neck.

* * *

Anko ran down the hallway, nearly knocking over one of her grey clad staff, saying an apology as she moved. The door she was looking for stood out; two masked Anbu stood in front, arms crossed. Neither stopped as she threw the door open, slamming it closed behind her. Two more Anbu were in the room, at the bedside, standing beside the Hokage and Kakashi.

"Anko," The Hokage acknowledged. Hatake remained silent. "The students I inquired about?"

"Dead, Hokage-sama. I had my staff search the city. We found the girl wrapped in wire, where you said she'd be. She died in Uchiha Sasuke's attack, by the look of it. Her teammates were harder to find; we found their bodies in an alleyway. It looked like they had succumbed to wounds."

The Hokage hummed to himself, peering down at the unconscious body of Sasuke. She took this chance to ask, "Is it true? Is Orochimaru in the city?"

The Hokage looked up at her and nodded. "Come here, Anko. Look at Sasuke's neck."

She moved until she was standing beside her Kage, looking down to where he gestured to. Anko's heart felt like it had skipped a beat; on the boys neck, Orochimaru's cursed seal was branded on his skin.

Anko brought her hand up to her neck, gripping the spot she knew her own cursed seal was. The memory of that night played in her mind, the burning as her sensei's chakra forced itself into her body. As it forever left that symbol on his victim's body, leaving it unclean. Infected.

Anko clenched against her neck harder than she meant to, her nails breaking skin; she could feel blood start to fall.

Behind her, the door opened once more. Anko was surprised to come face to face with Jiraiya the Toad Sage.

"Is this Sasuke?" He brushed past her, examining the mark on his neck.

"Yes. You've been in deep cover at one of his facilities. Have you learned anything beyond what he knows?" The Hokage's eyes flashed to her while he was speaking.

"Orochimaru himself had come to the facility. I'm not proud to say he saw through my disguise the second he looked at me."

Anko snorted. "What else would you expect from him? From what I understand, we can only get people in as low level flunkies. Even those we try and pay off end up getting found out rather quickly if they're in any important position."

The sage's eyes found hers. "Intelligence?"

Anko nodded. "Yeah. The only spies we seem to be able to keep are those low down the chain of command. Orochimaru is very skilled at finding traitors.

"As for the seal, not too much, sensei. I know he puts them on any vessel candidate."

Anko's face spasmed; that had been a sobering truth they uncovered. Orochimaru and his immortality jutsu.

Jiraiya continued: "Other than potential vessels, he only puts the seal on his most trusted subordinates. Such as his closest guards, must trusted assassins. We've found a few like Anko here, whose seal has been dominant. People he has, for whatever reason, most likely abandoned. Those who had the seal on them, before he began his current practice of seal usage."

Kakashi spoke for the first time: "So, then he's marked Sasuke as a candidate for his next host?"

"Yes," said Jiraiya, leaning in closer to exam the seal. "This is interesting. We've never been able to exam an active Cursed Seal before. When the host dies, the seal vanishes and those we've found like Anko here, have inactive seals. Not only is this one fully active, it's just starting its integration with the host body..."

Anko's eyes moved back to Sasuke; she couldn't seem to look away from him for long. She had gone through the agony of the cursed seal and she knew the pain, the visions of horror, the way his chakra weaved through the body, exploiting trauma and weaknesses. This kid had seen the aftermath of his clan murdered, knowing it was his brother who did it. She couldn't imagine what was going on inside his head, as that seal tried to corrupt him.

Memories of her own vision swam before her mind; Anko had watched the Kiri-nin murder her parents before her eyes, saved only by the timely intervention of the Anbu. Only in the fever dream of the cursed seal, she had been the one to kill the Kiri-ninl, embracing the dark part of her mentor.

"Kakashi, do you know what's going to happen if Sasuke wakes up?"

"He will," Kakashi said firmly.

_The survival rate was one in ten, if Orochimaru is to be believed. That's not good odds in the kid's favor._

Jiraiya changed tactics: "Do you know what will happen to Sasuke when he wakes up?"

"... Anko has informed me."

Jiraiya looked towards her. She shrugged.

"That seal will active when he wakes up and Sasuke won't be in his right mind."

"He'll lash out," she interjected. When Anko had awakened, she attacked her teammates, and nearly killed them both. At the time, she had been consumed by the power and was ready to attack anything. Sasuke would end up the same way. "Someone will need to be here to stop him. If he gets out, into the city, there's no telling what he'll do."

Well Anko had a pretty good idea what he'd do, but she didn't feel like bringing that up would be of any great help. By the look Kakashi gave her, he knew what she was thinking.

"I think it'll be best if I stay," Jiraiya declared, turning to Kakashi. "I know you can perform the sealing jutsu. He's your student, I won't stop you from being there. If you prefer, I'll allow you to perform the jutsu. But I want to study it's effects first hand. When it first actives, the power is always different. To have a chance to study it could prove invaluable."

"What do you say, Kakashi?" The Hokage asked. Anko wasn't sure if he was giving Kakashi the choice or just asking for his opinion.

"Of course, Master Jiraiya."

"Then it's settled. Keep me updated." He gave Kakashi one last glance and left the room.

Jiraiya took the empty chair on the other side of Sasuke's bed.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru turned and smiled at his servant. "Kabuto."

Leaning against the alleyway wall, one of his best spies and most useful servants smiled at him. Those cold eyes focused. "How did it go? Did you place the seal on Sasuke?"

"Aren't you the curious one, Kabuto."

"Information is my specialty."

"I did. He put up quite the fight. Sasuke is truly an heir to the Uchiha Clan. He put up such a fight, I added something extra to his seal."

"Extra?" Kabuto frowned. Orochimaru understood why; never before had he tampered with the seal. But this time he couldn't help himself.

"Yes. Another obstacle for Sasuke to overcome. Something to really put his mind to work. I wonder if he'll have the willpower to overcome it."

It wasn't a permanent fixture of the seal; if Sasuke had the will to overcome it, it would break. If not, then he hoped Sasuke could live with what it would make him do.

**Author's Note:**

**Shiore and her team were the Kusa genin Orochimaru killed and took their faces. I've given the other two names, as only the girl Orochimaru stole the face of, Shiore, ever had her name revealed.**

**And Orochimaru's plans are progressing. He put his cursed seal on Sasuke and has plans for the finals. Oh, what fun.**


	26. Chapter 26: Encounter

_Disclaimer_

_I, Syraxes, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Masashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_

**Chapter 26**

Guren rolled her eyes. Ryuzetsu, always the pragmatists. "Yeah, we could go and wait by the red building, but who knows how long that would take? We don't know when any of the teams are going to pass."

Ryuzetsu glared at her over Muku's shoulder. "It's the best option. Whatever team heads for the building will have already fought a battle. They'll have both scrolls, and be weakened. We can take all three scrolls, removing an extra from the field."

"Yeah, but we still won't know how long we'll be waiting. You're also assuming a lot. What if the team doesn't just go straight to the building? What if they decided to rest and go after a nights sleep?"

They had already allowed one whole day to pass, and they hadn't encounter a single team.

"Actually," Muku said, cutting Ryuzetsu off, "I agree with Guren. Not about waiting- Guren, you really should try and work on your patience- but we don't know if they'll be weak. Moreover, other teams might have thought about the same thing and could possibly already be there waiting. If we get drawn into a group battle..."

Ryuzetsu sighed. "Alright, I see your point."

Guren took the chance to reinforce that she had been right. "See, Ryu, I told you I was right."

She fired up immediately, "**Don't call me Ryu!**" she hissed, shooting Guren her death glare.

"Only Muku can call you that, right?" Guren said laughing.

"Ryuzetsu, calm down. You can't attack Guren, she's your teammate." Muku said, always the peacemaker. "Guren, stop egging her on."

He turned his eyes to give her a reproachful look.

"Okay, okay." She held her hands up, rolling her eyes.

"We won't have to look far for another team," Muku said, turning away from them. "I can sense three people coming towards us. That way."

As he pointed, Guren was once again reminded how useful having a sensory shinobi on her team was.

When the Iwa team (the stone depicted on the hitai-ate giving them away) arrived, they stopped. All three of them were girls. The red head stepped forward. "It seems like you knew we were coming. My jutsu should have hidden our presence."

Guren snorted. One of her favorite past times was making fun of people, and enemies were the best to do so with. "You're not as skilled as you think you are, red. We could see you coming from a mile away."

The words passing from her were a complete lie; had Muku not mentioned it, they would've never even sensed them, but the spasm of rage that passed over her face was worth it.

The girl next to purple head laughed. "My, my, what a bitch. From one to another, 'course."

_Nice to see one of them has a sense of humor._

"What scroll do you have? No point in fighting if we both have the same scroll."

Leave it to Muku to try and talk his way out of a battle.

"A heaven scroll."

_Oh goody._

"We have an earth scroll," Muku said in reply.

"If you hand over your scroll peacefully, we won't have to hurt you."

"That's big talk, purple. Think you can back it up, _little girl_?" The insult came easily to her. The purple haired girl narrowed her eyes.

"I have to agree with Guren. If you want our scroll, you'll have to take it."

It wasn't often that Ryuzetsu agreed with her, but she always savored the moments when Ryu did.

"Fine. Let's make sure we aren't disturbed first." The purple haired girl slammed her hands together. The buildings and roads shimmered, before returning to normal.

"That will make sure no one sees what I'm about to do. Suiren, take white hair. Fuyo, you have the boy. Big mouth is mine."

"Right, Ajisai!"

"Ajisai, huh? I'm Guren. Don't take this personally, but I'm going to hurt you."

She didn't say anything, jumping away from her teammates and towards her. That was fine too.

"Shoton: Crystal Encampment Wall!" Guren slammed her hands against the pavement and a wall of crystals shot up between her and Ajisai. Guren was surprised to see the girls punch put a crack on the wall. _She must be skilled at infusing her chakra._

Guren could channel her chakra into the wall and take care of that crack, but that would only delay her attack.

"Shoton: Growing Crystal Thorns!" From the wall, crystal thorns shoot out, and nearly impaled Ajisai, who dodged out of the way at the last second.

"Shoton: Suishōrō no Jutsu!" The crystal shot up from below her, encasing Ajisai's body in a crystal. Guren allowed the wall to fall apart, examining her good work; stuck in the crystal, the purple haired girl.

She didn't see the fist and before she could react, it connected with the right side of her face. Staggering backwards, the footsteps running. Guren made the substitution, replacing herself with a potted plant under one of the windows, just above the ground. Guren wasn't shocked to see Ajisai standing where she had just been, smirking up.

"So you can make solid clones?"

"Impressive, right? You fell for it."

"Yeah. I guess you got me." Guren jumped down, landing lightly on her feet.

"Shoton: Suishi Kyo." The crystal appeared between Guren and Ajisai. While it would block Ajisai's view of her, it worked both ways. She would have to be quick.

Her reflection was the only thing that greeted her, staring back at her. Guren began to weave more seals. "Suisho Bushin no jutsu."

Guren watched as her reflection stepped out of the mirror. The clone smiled at her.

"What? Are you going to keep hiding behind that thing?" Ajisai's voice carried over the mirror.

The clone gave her a smile. Clone Guren bolted right, throwing a kunai. Guren could hear the clank of metal on metal, as the clone disappeared from her sight.

"What's going on?" A voice yawned out from behind her. Turning around, Guren came face to face with a sleepy looking resident, peering out his now opened window. Right where she had been.

_That's strike one. Damn purple hair, can't you do anything right._

"Sorry about waking you kid. If you could just go back to sleep," Guren said in a soft voice. Her words carried the Genjutsu, it was very low level, but against a sleepy, untrained child, it worked like a charm; the kid closed his eyes and fell back on his bed.

_How many people are we allowed to be seen by again? More than one, hopefully._

Guren turned back to the crystal mirror in front of her and stepped into it. From the mirror, she could see what was happening in the mirror's sight line; her clone, more solid than a normal shadow or water clone, was fighting Ajisai. Ryuzetsu and Muku were in the middle of their own battles, though they were too far away for Guren to make out in the mirror.

Her clone was fighting valiantly, but it'd only be able to hold up so long. It'd start to fracture soon and Ajisai would know it's a clone by then.

Guren leaned forward in the mirror and waited; the battle between her clone and Ajisai continued, her clone slowly being pushed back. At that moment, when Ajisai turned her back to the mirror, following the clone, Guren struck; she raced out of the mirror.

"Shōton: Suishōtō!" The crystal blade formed on her left arm.

"Kesshō no Yoroi!" Her right hand was covered in the crystal armor. Ajisai kicked away her clone and turned back to face Guren, just in time for her face to be smashed in by the crystal fist.

Guren brought her knee up, slamming it into the other girl's jaw. Guren used the momentum to slam Ajisai into the brick wall, holding the blade under her chin.

"You make one move and I'll cut your throat," she warned, pressing the blade against the skin. "Understand?"

Ajisai nodded. "Good." It was at times like this, Guren wished she could mold her chakra nature to lightning, but she didn't have that talent.

_So we'll do it the hard way. _Guren molded the earth chakra into the crystal armor, before slamming it into the girl's stomach. Ajisai's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed.

Guren quickly searched her pouch and found the heaven scroll. _Bingo._

Slipping the scroll into her own pouch, Guren dragged Ajisai into the alley, hiding her behind the large trash cans. Guren didn't know when she'd wake up, better than leaving her out where anyone could find her.

A plan was already forming in Guren's mind. If she came out with the scroll, then this girl's teammates would fight. What if they could get away without fighting and still pass?

"Henge no Jutsu." Smoke exploded around Guren and the chakra surged through her body, changing it so she looked like Ajisai.

Jumping out from the alley, she allowed the crystal blade to disintegrate, stopping the flow of chakra to it, but she kept the armor active.

It wasn't hard to find Ryuzetsu, the demon lantern jutsu swirling around her. She was fighting the girl Ajisai had called Suiren.

Guren appeared behind Ryuzetsu and attempted to kick her, but Guren's teammate was no pushover; while blocking Suiren's kunai, Ryuzetsu brought her arm up to block her kick.

Ryuzetsu glanced at her. "You? Where is-"

Guren pulled her leg back and jumped around her, to Suiren's side. "I got the earth scroll from the girl," Guren lied. Muku had given it to her for safe keeping but the scroll she took wasn't the one Ajisai had. Suiren grinned, but she could see the confusion on Ryuzetsu's face.

"Lets get Fuyo and get out of here!" Suiren said, weaving her hand seals.

"Sorry girl, but the golden kunai is mine!" Guren said the statement in Ajisai's voice, but Ryuzetsu would understand. It was a code phrase Muku had come up with; it meant fall back, and follow.

Between Guren and Ryuzetsu, a blast of water exploded from the ground. "Come on!"

Guren followed, jumping up to the top of the nearest building. "Show me."

Never one to disobey, Guren pulled out the both the heaven and earth scroll, showing it to her.

"Good job, Ajisai. Konan-sensei is going to be really pleased."

_I don't know about Konan, but Maori-sensei will be. Maybe I can get a kiss from Muku; that would drive Ryu crazy._

As they raced across the rooftops, they passed Muku fighting Ajisai's other teammate. "Fuyo! Come on, we're pulling out!" Suiren yelled down to her. The girl broke off the battle right away, jumping up to join them.

She saw Muku staring at her and Guren grinned; he knew the feel of her chakra. He had been on her team for a year, and was very familiar with the feel of their chakra.

Ryuzetsu stopped next to Muku and began speaking. _Come on. You two can figure it out._

The plan hinged on her teammates putting two and two together.

"Did we get their scroll?" Fuyo asked.

"Yes," she answered in Ajisai's voice, holding up both scrolls. Fuyo grinned. Guren put the scroll back in her pouch.

"We're going to the red building," she declared.

"The quicker we can we pass, the better mood Konan-sensei will be in," Fuyo said, nodding. "Let's go."

It didn't take them long to make it to the red building, all according to plan. Guren looked behind her, but if her teammates were following, she couldn't see them.

_Come on._

Guren dropped down in front of the now familiar red building. Standing outside, two of Konoha's Anbu were on either side of the door.

"No fighting inside. Once you enter, if you attack anyone, you'll be disqualified from the exam." One of them spoke; hard to see which, with the mask covering their faces.

"Understood." Guren pushed the doors open, Ajisai's teammates entering after her. The path was familiar and she walked down the corridor. The room that had been used to give the teams there scrolls was changed; gone was the large desk and two shinobi behind it. Just a large, empty room, with a door behind where the desk had been.

"What what do we do now? Open the scrolls?" Suiren asked.

Two sets of footsteps entered behind them. Guren turned around and gave her teammates a wide grin.

"Yes, I think you're right, Suiren."

"What are you two doing here? We already got inside, you can't- Ajisai, what are you doing?"

Guren walked to Muku's side, turning around to face them. She released the transformation jutsu and a wave of smoke later, Guren was in her own skin.

"Thank you for making sure our teammate arrived safely," Muku said, giving them each a nod. A deep, bubbling laugh burst from Guren's lips.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura jumped up from her seat, throwing the chair backwards. He noticed the wary glance she shot him, closing the door gently behind him. "How is Sasuke?"

Kakashi looked around, drumming his fingers against his Jonin flak jacket. "Where is Naruto?"

"He went out; something about trying to find a decent ramen place." _I swear, if he could get away with eating nothing but ramen, he would. Good thing Sasuke can cook, _Kakashi thought.

"How is Sasuke?" she repeated again.

"He woke up." After sleeping for almost twenty-four hours, Sasuke had awakened; and the rage he woke up in, Anko hadn't been able to do it justice. Kakashi could still clearly see the black marks that were inked across his skin. Sasuke hadn't been in his right mind then, attacking him and Jiraiya. It hadn't been too much of a hassle; he was still a Genin. When he attacked them, Sasuke was different; more dangerous than Kakashi had ever seen him as Orochimaru's power surged around him, the chakra becoming visible for a few seconds. It had been a dark purple, almost black. "He should be okay now. The medical staff wants to keep him under observation for the time being."

When the power finally gave out, Sasuke snapped out of whatever trance he was in. The Cursed Seal receded, Kakashi wasted no time in sealing it, after explaining what it was and what the seal would do. Master Jiraiya was with him now. Kakashi hoped he had been able to collect useful data.

Sakura slid back into her seat. "That's good. Really good. When will we be able to see him?"

"Later today, most likely. He won't be in any shape to train or spar for a few days after, but he'll be making a full recovery before the week is finished."

Sakura beamed at him.

_Once the second exam is finished, we should have some time until the third exam is set to start. Sasuke should be recovered by then. I better come up with a schedule for the brats or who knows what they'll do._

* * *

_Damn it. A whole city and not one decent ramen joint! The last place I looked at didn't even have ramen! The only place close to ramen was a tsukemen place_. _Tsukemen! Really! Dipping noodles, what do they think they're doing? If old man Teuchi was ever to fall off the wagon, I don't know what I'll do. Tsukemen._

What was he going to do now? He supposed he might as well go find someplace out to eat... But he really wanted ramen. Kakashi-sensei had forbidden him from eating any during training for the Chunin Exam. What did he have to do to get some ramen?

Naruto didn't realise just how far he walked in his quest for the most elusive of foods, until he noticed a small bathhouse. A hot spring bathhouse. He had seen this place from his spot on the train, as he entered the city itself. _I must have walked far._

Naruto looked around; the street was small, though cleaner than he would have thought, given he was in a city. Not too many people were around, which didn't surprise him. It was still early on in the day and he knew many of the cities residents were still at work.

_This place will probably be crowded later tonight. Might as well enjoy the lack of people. Sakura would understand._

With that happy thought, Naruto found himself bare chested, a towel heaved over his shoulder a short time later. His thoughts continued to return to Sasuke and he wondered how the Uchiha was doing. Kakashi had said he had some of the best people looking after him, but he and Sakura hadn't even been allowed to visit.

"Oooooooh. Oh yeah. Mmmm. Yeah, that's what I like to see! Yeahahahahah."

All thoughts of Sasuke were driven from his mind. _What was that._

It had come from the room he had just went by. Naruto walked backwards slowly, stopping in front of the closed door.

"Yeah. Yeah. Come on baby. Get up out of the water. Let's see those luscious melons!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He had lived with enough roommates to know the tone of that voice; the tone of a pervert. Back at the academy, Naruto had had his fair share of perverted roommates. More than once, he had caught one or more of his roommates trying to sneak a peek into the girl's changing room. They sounded just like this guy.

Naruto threw the door open, the sound of it slamming as it hit the wall. The old man, who appeared to be looking at something in the wooden wall, jumped. On the other side of the wall, voices that had been speaking stopped. The sound of water breaking echoed from the other side.

_Of course it'd be an old man. I bet he was looking- wait a second._

The old man had rounded on him. "Damn it kid! They're leaving, do you hear that! Why did you have to make so much noise! That's a hitai-ate on your head, isn't it? You're supposed to be a shinobi? What happened to shinobi being quiet! I've been in this city for three days and finally found this wonderful spot; a great place to conduct my research and you go scare the girls away! Have you no decency kid? No shame?"

Naruto found it pretty assuming that _he _was the on getting lectured on decency and shame by this pervy old man, peaking through walls to spy on pretty, naked girls. _Could this guy really be a Sanin?_

He matched the picture Kakashi-sensei had shown them... But there was no way this perv could be Jiraiya the Toad Sage.

"Hey!" Naruto snapped at him. "Are you Jiraiya?"

He had a bad feeling in his gut as he asked, but he had to do it. The man paused, mouth open like he was going to continue his rant until Naruto interrupted. He closed his mouth and gave Naruto a considering look.

"Ah. I see now. Yes, you must be a fan."

_A fan? _Well Naruto respected him, he was a Sanin. One of the legendary three shinobi that had come from his village. What wasn't there about his skill to respect? Even know, his skill and talent were worthy of Naruto's respect, but the man himself? Was Naruto a fan?

"Let me guess. You recognized be from the back of the cover and you had to get my autograph, hmm? "

... Naruto had an increasing feeling that the two were having a different conversation.

"Well I suppose I can take time from my busy schedule for a fan. But for future reference kid, try not to barge in on people while they're working. They might not take it as well as I am. So, we should see about finding a pen and some paper. I think have some in my bag."

He turned away and began to ruffle through the large bag sitting beside him.

"What are you talking about, you pervy old man?"

Jiraiya head snapped up so quickly, Naruto could see his neck crack. "_Pervy? _Did you just call me a pervy old man?"

"Yeah, you pervy old man. What do you expect me to call you when you're peeping through the wall at girls?"

"_Peeping? _You have the nerve to compare my research to a common peeping?"

"Research? That's a fancy way of saying peeping, is it-"

"It's not peeping!" Jiraiya cried. Returning his attention to the bag, Jiraiya began to ruffle through it.

He pulled out a book and shoved it in front of Naruto's face, who recognized the cover immediately.

"That's the perv book Kakashi likes to read," he commented.

Jiraiya looked offended. "_Perv book_! Damn kid, do you have any taste in literature at all?"

Naruto had been ready plenty of scrolls on the life of shinobi who had come before him, on strategy and tactics, books on chakra and Ninjutsu, you name it. His reading habits have been selected to his profession only. He hadn't considered reading one of Kakashi's pervy books.

Jiraiya continued without waiting for him to reply; "You know what, kid? Don't answer that. I don't need to hear about your depressing reading habits. Why should I have expected a brat like you to understand the brilliance of my work."

_Brilliance? _"If that's what you want to call your perv book."

Jiraiya looked like he'd be very happy to hit him. "Now listen brat. I've got important work to do. My research here-"

Naruto snorted.

"- is vital for my next book," Jiraiya said, acting as if Naruto hadn't spoken. "You're too young to understand. Give it a few years did and when they drop, come see me again."

The old man reached out and ruffled Naruto's hair, before turning away. _When they drop?..._

Then it hit him: "No. No way. I refuse to believe it. You can't be Jiraiya."

"Hmm. What's that kid?" The old perv was positioning himself where he had been.

Almost unconsciously, Naruto channelled ths chakra through his leg and kicked the old perv in the back.

* * *

Sasuke pushed the door to the room open, crossing the threshold. He hadn't even finished closing the door when Sakura poked her head out of the hallway, a smile wide on her face. "Sasuke!"

Her name wasn't even off his lips when she slammed into him, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. The sealing had effectively put the Cursed Seal behind a wall of his willpower, but doing so had left his body feeling weak and sore. The hug didn't help, sending waves of pain rolling throughout him.

"Ah! Sakura, that hurts."

She pulled back as if she had been struck, giving him a once over. "Are you alright, Sasuke?"

"Yeah. Just have to take it easy for a few days. Doctor's orders."

_Sanin's orders really, but I don't need to mention that right now._

"Sorry." She offered her hand and Sasuke took it. Looking around, he half expected his blonde teammate to come running out of one of the side rooms, yelling for him.

"Where's Naruto?"

"He went for ramen."

"Of course he did. Kakashi-sensei?"

"He's out meeting with the exam staff."

"So we're all alone?"

"Yeah," Sakura said, something in her voice changing. Sasuke grinned. When they were alone, they had taken to kissing to pass the time. It was one of Sasuke's favorite activities.

**Author's Note:**

**Team Ajisai, consisting of Ajisai, Fuyo and Suiren, was a team in the New Chunin Exam filler arc.**

**As you can see, for Guren and a few of her jutsu, I'm using the english anime name. I cannot, got the life of me, find the Japanese translation for it in Rōmaji. If anyone can point me in the right direction, much appreciated. Those jutsu that that I could find the Japanese name for, I used them.**

**As always! An awesome thanks to my wonderful beta Blue Pencils, for her great work!**


	27. Chapter 27: Day off

_Disclaimer_

_I, Syraxes, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Masashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_

Sasuke followed Kakashi down through the underground entrance beneath the red building. It had taken a few days, but he had finally recovered. The weakness and soreness that had plagued him since the sealing had finally left him. He could move his body without the nagging sensations causing him discomfort and he was glad. Not a day too soon. It was the end of the second task, with the staff organizers calling in all the teams who passed.

He knew he should be focused on the task ahead of him, at either side of him, his teammates were ready, but Sasuke's heart just wasn't in it today. Since he had woken up, Sasuke had been plagued by the memories of the Cursed Seal induced dreams. He had re-lived his brother's Genjutsu, showing Itachi murdering the Uchiha Clan, this time with the facade there. It had been him, in his first year of the Academy. It had taken his form, and watched as his family was murdered again and again before his eyes, asking why he let it happen. Always talking, accusing him of weakness. It was his fault, he should have been able to stop Itachi. He was the only one who could; but he had failed. His brother murdered everyone he had grown up knowing, his entire family, down to every last man, woman and child. If only Sasuke was stronger, he could have saved his mother and father. He could have saved his family, the entire clan.

_Power. If you only had power._

Rage, always so close since those dreams, filled him. That all consuming hatred of Itachi surging through him. If he only had more power, he could have killed his brother then and there.

_But you were weak. Too weak to even save your family! _The phantom of his younger self accused. _It's all your fault._

Was it his fault? Was it because of his lack of power that Itachi had gone through with his plan, testing his abilities?

_And now here you are, playing family with them. _Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. His life used to be dominated by Itachi; he had lived only to slay his brother and avenge his clan. He was supposed to be an avenger, but somewhere along the way, they had warmed themselves inside his heart. He cared for them, that was undeniable; Kakashi and Naruto were more like brothers to him than Itachi ever was. Sakura was more than that; in those nights when he allowed himself to think about the future, after Itachi was dead, he had come to think about the restoration of his clan. And Sakura was always in the fantasies, surrounded by a ring of children.

_Is that really what you should be thinking about? _His phantom had seemed to take great pleasure in tormenting him about them. _Itachi is still alive. Is starting a family possible? He wanted to exterminate the clan. Your children will never be safe._

He wanted power to kill Itachi. Orochimaru (Kakashi had only told him who the girl was when the Cursed Seal was sealed) was right; at his current level, he could never hope to kill Itachi.

_Come seek me out. I can make you stronger; I can give you power._

Orochimaru was an internationally wanted crime; S-ranked and actively hunted by the five villages and their host nations, as well as a number of minor countries. He had not only avoided capture, but has carried out attacks on all five villages while having a target on his back. Orochimaru was one of the few shinobi on his brother's level and he could use that to his advantage; to learn under Orochimaru...

But that would mean betraying not only his village, but his team. Natuto, Kakashi and Sakura; he couldn't take them with him. They wouldn't want him to go.

_What have they ever done for you? They're holding you back._

But that wasn't true, even if the phantom wanted him to think was. Before he had graduated and been on Team Seven, Sasuke had been alone. He had shunned the company of others and threw all his free time into training, in his single minded pursuit of Itachi's death. Team Seven had given people he could rely on. Bonds of love and loyalty had been forged; how could he possibly throw that away? Even to kill Itachi, could he turn his back on the only three people left in the world that he loved?

No, he didn't think he could.

The sound of the door opening drew Sasuke's attention. Kakashi passed through and Sasuke followed, the last member of his team inside. They entered a large, white room. At the front of the room, the Hokage stood beside Anko, the woman in charge of the second exam. Behind here, shinobi baring the hitai-ate and flak jackets of all five villages stood. Kakashi pointed them towards the group of kids close to their age, undoubtedly the other Genin who passed.

Sasuke watched Kakashi move towards, what he assumed to be, a group of Jounin

Sasuke took a spot at the end of the group, Naruto and Sakura by his side.

"Alright maggots!" Anko spoke loudly, stepping forwards. "The second exam has come to an end! From this point forward, the third exam will be out of my hands. That job will be taken over by Shiranui Genma."

Anko took a step to the side, and a man took a step forward, wearing a Konoha flak jacket and hitai-ate.

"Eight teams have passed the second round of the Chunin Exams. From Konohagakure, four teams. Team Seven, Lead by Hatake Kakashi. Members: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke.

"Team Eight, lead by Yuhi Kurenai. Members: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata and Aburame Shino.

"Team Nine, lead by Might Guy. Members: Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee and Watanabe Tenten.

"Team Ten, lead by Sarutobi Asuma. Members: Shikamaru Nara, Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino.

"From Sunagakure, one team. Lead by Hishiro Pakura. Members: Uzumaki Gaara, Hoshi Sumaru and Kawasaki Shira.

"From Kumogakure, one team. Lead by Senba Maori. Members: Kozuki Guren. Minami Muku. Tamaki Ryuzetsu

"From Iwagakure, one team. Lead by Lead by Tanaka Tayuya. Members: Kinuta Dosu, Abumi Zaku and Tsuchi Kin.

"From Kirigakure, one team. Lead by Kaguya Kimimaro. Members: Yuki Haku, Hozuki Suigetsu and Tsuchigumo Hotaru."

The proctor stopped reading for a moment, as if giving them time to process what he had said. Sasuke's eyes flashed over towards the team from Kiri, recognition coming to him; they were the team at Nami. The proctor hadn't mentioned Zabuza. Had the Pale Man killed him?

"The number of teams that have passed exceeded our expectations. Originally, a semi-finals had been planned, to cut down the number of participants, but instead, the final exam will consist of team matches. The tournament will be held over two days, the first day cutting the teams down to four, the second cutting them down to two, before the final match.

"The Hokage, along with a representative from the other four villages, will be judging the match. Each participant in the battle will be watched and the judges will decide if any one of you is worthy to be promoted to the rank of Chunin. The further your team advances, the more chances you'll have to impress the judges."

He stopped talking, waved his hand and the bandaged shinobi, who had handed Sasuke the map for the first exam, came to stand beside the procter. He was holding a box.

"One person from each team will take a slip from the box and read it out." Genma pulled out a slip of paper and a pencil. "You can come up now."

Sasuke turned to look at his teammates, his eyes meeting Narutos. He saw Sakura looking at the blonde as well. Naruto met their eyes, nodded and moved forwards.

Sakura caught his eye and smirked. Sasuke returned it.

From the papers, they read off numbers, and were told to return to the line after. Naruto was the last one, returning to his spot right before the proctor began speaking again: "Alright. Please take a look at this paper. You all just drew lots, and those numbers have decided your match up."

Sasuke pushed his chakra into his eyes, causing his Sharingan to blaze to life. The room became so much more clear and even from the back, the paper was easy to read:

_Match 1: Suna Team Pakura vs Kiri Team Kimimaro_

_Match 2: Konoha Team 7 vs Kumo Team Maori_

_Match 3: Konoha Team 9 vs Konoha Team 8_

_Match 4: Iwa Team Tayuya vs Konoha Team 10_

When the proctor was sure each team had sufficient time to read the paper, he put it away in his flak jacket. Sasuke stopped the flow of chakra to his Sharingan, his vision returning to normal. "The third phase of the Chunin Selection Exams will start one week from today. Representatives from all five villages are already in the city. Everyone from ruling Daimyo's, down through their nobility, to well connected and rich merchants, will soon be pouring into the city. The finals is always a tournament, it's one of the biggest events of the year, and it will determine if any of you are qualified to advance to Chunin. That's all I have to tell you. Hokage-sama."

Stepping back, he bowed to the Hokage, who took the front.

"This isn't only about your advancement, though that's why you're here. This is a chance for your village to show off it's potential. It's future shinobi. The better show you perform, the more potential clients will seek out your villages services. At the same time, if you perform badly, that may reflect on your village and lose-"

The Hokage stopped speaking, a masked Anbu agent appearing next to him. The agent leaned in and whispered in his ear. The Hokage nodded thoughtfully.

"I am afraid I must end this here," the Hokage said, speaking again, as the Anbu agent vanished. "You all have one week to prepare. Good luck."

* * *

"I wonder what that was about," Naruto muttered, pushing the door to the red building open. The sun was blazing today, the light blinding and Naruto thrust his hand up to shield his eyes for a moment. The Anbu agent had come in abruptly and ended the old man's speech. Was it something to do with Orochimaru? It was the only thing Naruto could think of. Had the Anbu cornered him?

He really wanted to know. Naruto knew it was going to keep him up into the late hours of the morning.

"It's bright out," Sakura said cheerfully from behind him. Naruto looked back, spotting his two teammates.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"He said he'd meet us later. Back at where we're staying." Sasuke answered him. "Said he had to go see someone."

_Another mystery, _Naruto thought. Probably something that was way above his pay grade. Genin were at the bottom of the chain-of-command. If Naruto wanted to be privy to any of the secrets, he needed to rise higher. _The old man's hat is mine._

"What should we do?" Naruto asked, turning back to face them. They were the last team out, the others gone as soon as they were dismissed.

"We could train?" Sasuke suggested. Naruto nodded and was on the verge of consenting to another session, when Sakura spoke: "All we do is training. It's important, I know, but we have the rest of the week. And the day is halfway over. How about we do something else?"

Naruto blinked. "Like what?" They in Team Seven had never been the most social of people. At least under Kakashi's training.

She grinned. "Samābyū is a coastal city. Natsu no Kuni is a coastal nation. How about we go to the beach?"

Naruto had never been to the beach before. Konohagakure no Sato, like most of the hidden villages, were landlocked. Naruto had only ever been out of the village once he had become a Genin, for missions. Though he had spent some time in Nami, he never really had the chance to relax. Tomorrow would bring another day of training and then more training after that, getting ready for the final phase.

"Yeah, beach sounds good."

"Hn."

* * *

Yugao watched the precession from the dark alleyway. Konoha Chunin raced up to the group and began checking over a list.

Almost soundlessly, she heard a body drop down next to her. If Yugao hadn't undergone the specialized training, she would never have heard it.

"Buntaichō." She turned, staring at a fox mask.

"Kitsune," she answered curtly, her attention returning to the scene in front of them. "What news?"

She spotted Hayate walking towards the Chunin, and her heart gave a loud thump. Since preparations for the exam began a month ago, Yugao and her team had been part of the first Anbu units deployed. She hadn't seen him since she left. Her bed felt empty without him and she often woke up cold in the night, his warmth gone.

"The incident has been further investigated. The bodies that Orochimaru used have been found."

"Stripped of faces?"

"Yes."

Yugao sighed deeply. Right now she wanted to throw off her mask, her uniform and join Hayate. _Why did I ever agree to join Anbu?_

"Let's go then." It was with a heavy heart she turned away from him and jumped, landing almost soundlessly on top of the building, her second-in-command landing a moment after. They began to sprint. Inoshishi, Tora and Washi soon joined them.

"Is it true, Captain? Has Orochimaru attacked more people than just Uchiha Sasuke?" Washi asked.

"Yes. Uchiha Sasuke is our village's shinobi, it make sense you weren't informed about the others.

"Then his other victims were foreign shinobi?" Tora asked.

"Yes," Kitsune answered before she could. "Two of them. The Jonin instructor from Iwagakure, Tayuya and the Genin from Kumo, Guren."

"Guren? I was on duty when her team came face to face with an Iwa Genin team. She uses Crystals, right? I never heard about a shinobi manipulating crystals before."

"Neither have I," she muttered. "I asked Hokage-sama about it, thinking she was a member of some obscure Kumo clan. Maybe one whose bloodline manifested in very few members. He had never seen a crystal jutsu like that before."

For a moment, her team went silent. Then: "We should check the record's. There has to be something about a crystal. Some kind of jutsu that has been lost? Or a Kekkei Genkai that hasn't manifested in a long time. Either that or a jutsu completely unique to that girl."

If it was something completely unique to her, or some long thought extinct jutsu, Yugao could see why Orochimaru would want her.

"So did he place the Cursed Seal on her? The Iwa Jonin as well?"

"Yes." As for his interest in the Jonin, she had no idea. She must have something he wanted very much.

"Have we informed Iwa and Kumo?"

"Their representatives here, at the very least. They weren't too happy about it. That's why we'll be patrolling the city from here on out. We'll be working with other Anbu teams, under direct operation command of Elder Danzo."

Yugao could almost feel the dislike radiating from her team and she couldn't blame them. Elder Danzo was never a person she liked. He seemed to embody the darkness of the village, someone she would prefer to keep clear of. But Yugao was Anbu, and she knew how to shove her preferences aside for her duty. While she didn't like him, Yugao was under no illusion about his effectiveness; he excelled in his duty. He was extremely loyal to the village and she knew he wouldn't endanger it.

Yugao spotted the alleyway and she dropped down. Finding the right place, she extended her hand and channelled chakra through her fingertips. She placed her hands on the wall, watching as the hidden seal reacted, opening the secret compartment hidden in the wall. Yugao reached into her pouch, put the scroll inside and closed the compartment.

When she jumped back up the roof, her team was waiting for her, and they continued across the building.

* * *

Sasame ran through the building, pushing the medical nin aside as she moved. At that moment, she didn't care that they were shouting at her, that she was causing any disruption. Turning right down the corridor, she followed the directions Kitsuchi gave and came to a stop right outside the door with no windows. Poking her head inside, Sasame saw Tayuya sitting on the edge of the bed, tying the Iwa Hitai-ate to her forehead.

"Tayuya." Sasame spoke softly. Her cousin turned around and levelled that superior look at her. Sasame hadn't seen Tayuya since she had become a Jinchuriki and she had been put under Han's instruction. Tayuya was busy leading her own Genin team and had been out of the village when So Goku had been sealed inside her. Her mother had been born the heiress of the Fuma clan, though she, unlike her parents, married outside the clan. Sasame's father did not come from any great clan but a rank-and-file shinobi family of no renown. Her father turned out to be a prodigy and a great hero in the Third Shinobi World War. Her mother and father even met while she was fleeing from Konoha's Yellow Flash. He had married into the Fuma clan and lived there until his death.

Her father had one brother, also a shinobi. He never made it above Chunin and went on to marry a civilian. Tayuya was their only child and like Sasame's father, she turned out to be a prodigy. She earned the rank of Jonin by fourteen and she was only nineteen, already leading her own Genin team.

Sasame and Tayuya had grown up together. Sasame knew she had quite the mouth and the only time she refrained from using it was in the presence of Sasame's mother. How would her cousin feel about her now? She was one of the villages Jinchuriki and that seemed reason enough for her friends to cut ties with her. Even those in her clan feared her.

Tayuya slowly raised her eyebrows and the familiar wiry smile lit up her face. "Sasame. Come here brat."

The open familiarity and kindness was more than she could have hoped for. Sasame ran forward, planning to throw herself in Tayuya's arms, when the girl in question grabbed her and pulled her into a headlock. Tayuya's arm cut around her throat, squeezing and suddenly Sasame couldn't breathe.

"Hey runt! I didn't expect to see you here!" Her fist came down on Sasame's head and suddenly Tayuya's knuckles scraped against her skin. Unable to breath and in pain, Sasame pulled away, Tayuya putting up little fight. "Still can't take care of yourself, can you? I thought you and Han were supposed to be on some top secret training?"

Taking deep breaths, the warm feeling that Sasame had gotten earlier evaporated. "I came to see you because they said got attacked. Shouldn't have bothered."

Her cousin was still a bitch.

Tayuya laughed, slapping her hand across Sasame's back. Pain shot out from the point of impact and Sasame knew she must have infused chakra.

"Bitch!" She hissed, pulling back and rubbing where she got hit. This seemed to amuse Tayuya more and the girl let out another loud laugh.

"It's good to see you, Sasame. I was afraid what happened might have gone to your head, but you're still the same old Sasame."

Before she had arrived, Tsuchikage-sama had ordered her to keep quiet about her status as the villages new Jinchuriki. Tayuya must be under the same order, like the representative group was.

"Yeah, same old Sasame," she muttered. "So, what happened? I heard you were attacked."

Tayuya's smiling face vanished, replaced by a dark look. One of the medical nin poked her head in the room, the Iwa hitai-ate on her forehead.

"Hello," she said, pleasantly enough. "I wasn't aware you had a visiter, Tanaka-san."

Tayuya waved her hand, putting the topic to an end. The medical nin pursed her lips, checking her clipboard.

"Where have you been? The delegate said you left when I checked in at where you're staying."

"I was with my team. We were receiving instructions. Last task of the Chunin Exams."

Memories flashed through her mind of her own exams, her team risking life and limb for a promotion. Her team. Sasame hadn't been on speaking terms the last time she had seen them, before she left the village with Han. She knew they were afraid to be around her; afraid the monster might take over. Sasame hoped time away from her would help. She wasn't Son Goku and though she found the giant ape pleasant enough, she couldn't expect the villagers to.

She had been through so much with her team. She had been so close to them. A little time away and they'd understand.

Tayuya gasped and grabbed her neck, leaning down. "What's wrong? Tayuya-"

"Out of the way!" The medical nin pushed passed her. The women gentle pried Tayuya's fingers away from her neck and seemed to be examining something. Was it a wound? The woman touched it and Tayuya flinched back.

"Damn it, bitch! I told you not to touch it!"

It seemed her cousin was familiar with the woman. Normally her unfiltered mouth shocked people, but the med nin just sighed.

"The seal is holding, Tayuya-san. You are quite lucky Master Taizo was part of the delegation."

_Taizo? _The name sounded familiar. She had to rack her brain a bit, but the answer slowly came to Sasame. Taizo was an old Uzumaki man. He had met with her mother multiple times, trying to gain the Fuma clans favor. When Uzushiogakure had been destroyed, he had been one of the few who hadn't fled to Konoha. He had been an old friend of the Tsuchikage and instead had gone to Iwa. She knew he joined Iwa's sealing division, and he was the man who crafted the seal on her body that trapped Son Goku, but beyond that, Sasame didn't know much about him.

The next question was about the seal. "Seal? What seal?" _Why does Tayuya need a seal?_

"Nothing brat," she said quickly, glaring at Sasame.

"Nothing? How is needing a seal, nothing?"

"It's classified," she snapped back.

Anger blazed for a moment, but it cooled very soon. There wasn't any point in pressing the issue if it was classified.

Sasame sighed. "Are you okay, Tayuya?"

* * *

Kiba jumped back, grabbing his shoulder, where Hinata had just hit him. He tried to channel chakra through that spot in his arm, unsurprisingly finding that he couldn't.

Hinata's Byakugan was blazing at him. Hinata was always so timid, sometimes Kiba forgot about her Gentle Fist, and how effective it was.

Kiba was vaguely away of Shino and Kurenai-sensei watching from the side. This didn't appear to be a good showing for him. Kiba clipped his hand together. "Tsūga!"

Chakra surged through his body and Kiba took a running right, before he began to spin. Faster and faster, his body spun and he shot at her. Hinata jumped out of the way. Kiba came out of the jutsu and quickly turned around, aiming his kick at her head. Hinata brought up her arm in time to block his kick and to his surprise, brought her fingers towards his leg. He felt the impact and knew she had just shut off another one of his chakra points.

Akamaru jumped from behind her, slamming into her back, headbutting her. Hinata's hand fell away and Kiba took his chance; he pulled his leg back, grabbed her shoulders, and brought his knee up to her stomach, and hit her as hard as he could. Another uppercut and Hinata was on the ground. Kiba brought out his kunai, pushing it against her neck.

"Kiba is the winner," Kurenai-sensei called. Kiba dropped his arm to his side and offered Hinata a hand up, heaving her to her feet. "Hinata, did you lose track of Akamaru?"

She shook her head. "No. He was in my field of vision, but he attacked quickly and I couldn't respond in time."

Even after being on her team this whole time, Kiba still found it creepy that her Byakugan could see 360 degrees. _Like she has eyes in the back of her head._

"Then we should work on your response time. Kiba, you recovered well from her attack; you pressed on and didn't let the closed chakra points get to you."

He shrugged, pushing his arm out and hitting Hinata on the shoulder, in a friendly gesture. "I've fought her enough to get used to it."

Hinata gave him a smile.

"Shino, you'll fight Hinata next."

"Right."

"Yes!"

They answered at the same time.

"Bark!" Kiba turned, as Akamaru came running at him. Kiba grabbed him when he jumped and held him against his chest. Kiba moved to stand next to Kurenai-sensei, as she started the match.

_Shino's impressive as always, _Kiba thought, watching as the match slowly began. As much as it rankled him to admit it, Kiba knew Shino was the most skilled member on his team, outside of Kurenai-sensei. He had fought him that first day his team had formed, and he had been swept into the floor.

Already the tide was turning in Shino's favor, as he began to push Hinata back, his bugs helping defend against her gentle fist.

Shino swept her feet out from under her, but Hinata recovered quickly, moving away from his next attack. The match was starting to pick up and Hinata ran towards him.

"Bark!" Akamaru said from his arms. Kiba looked down.

"What is it boy?"

"Bark!"

"Really? Where?"

"Bark!"

Kiba's head snapped up and his eyes scanned the forest around them. Samābyū was built on the coastal edge of Natsu no Kuni, a little ways away from a forest. Kurenai-sensei had this small clearing, a perfect area for them to train. Kiba hadn't come across anyone's scent when he first arrived, and since they had started using this, no one has run across them.

But Akamaru had heard sounds. The sound of human footsteps. From their left. All what he could see were tree's. No figure of a person stalking through the forest looking for them.

"Kiba, what's wrong?"

His eyes snapped back to his sensei. "Akamaru says someone is in the forest."

She frowned. "How many?"

"Just one." Kiba pointed to where Akamaru indicated.

Hinata yelped and Kiba turned to look; Shino had her pinned to the ground, face in the dirt, holding her arm behind her body.

"Shino is the winner." Like Kiba, Shino helped Hinata up. "I think that's enough training for today. Why don't we had back? We have the rest of the week. There isn't enough time to really build on the foundations we worked out, so I think we'll just continue mock matches."

Kiba looked around the treeline one more time; whoever was here didn't seem inclined to stay around lurking.

"We'll be up against Neji and his team."

That reminded him: "Neji. He's from your clan. Can you tell us anything about him?" _Any weaknesses?_

"His Byakugan is superior to mine; father says our Kekkei Genkai runs strongest in him."

Kiba knew first hand how dangerous Hinata's Byakugan could be and the prospect of battling it in a match didn't appeal to him.

It didn't take them long to reach the city. Kurenai-sensei left them in the apartment, no doubt swinging back around to see if she could find whoever had been in the forest. When Kiba brought it up with his teammates, Hinata thought it might be another team.

"Another team? Could a Genin get around without Kurenai-sensei noticing? Akamaru only picked up a scent."

Kurenai-sensei's senses weren't easily fooled; Kiba knew that first had. He had tried to ambush her more than once during their sparring matches and she always knew where he was coming from.

Akamaru had a better sense of smell than Kiba, who could only match it in his transformation. That jutsu hadn't been in effect.

"No. They couldn't. Kurenai-sensei is a sensory shinobi; if they had strong chakra, she would have noticed." Shino said. "How fresh was the scent?"

"Very. Someone was out there." _Then how did they avoid sensei's chakra sensory?_

"What if whoever it was, wasn't a shinobi? Someone could have put a Genjutsu on a civilian; or else paid them to spy? If they didn't have an active chakra network, she wouldn't have sensed anything."

_That was true. Still... _"Yeah but how would they avoid detection? I didn't hear anything and they weren't around us. Or at least, close to us."

"Perhaps they were off in the distance? Maybe they didn't get too close."

"But how would they be able to see anything? If they were spying on us, trying to see our ability, they couldn't have been far off. Especially if they weren't a shinobi."

If they were close enough for their scent to drift towards his team, they couldn't have been that far away...

Something didn't add up and Kiba sure didn't like it.

**Author's Note:**

**Tonbo is one of the Chunin from the First Exam in Ibiki's test. The guy whose face was covered in bandages**

**The Anbu in the fox mask is not an OC. In the Kurama clan filler arc, he was the Anbu who was guarding the Yakumo. During Pein's Assault, in the anime at least, he helped guard lady Tsunade. If you want to know more about him, go to Narutopedia. His article is titled "Fox-Masked Anbu Member"**

**The rest of Yugao's team are not OC's either. Their pages can also be found on Narutopedia, under the names: "Tiger-Masked Anbu Member" "Boar-Masked Anbu Member" and "Eagle-Masked Anbu Member"**

**In the anime, I remember it being said Guren was the only person with the Crystal Release. Granted, it has been a very long time since I watched that arc, so I could be mistaken, but I'm under the impression it's unique to her. I will stand corrected though, if I am mistaken.**

**Taizo is an OC but he won't play any major part in this story. Possibly any part, really.**


	28. Chapter 28: The Third Exam

_Disclaimer_

_I, Syraxes, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto Shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Masashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_

.Hiruzen wasn't surprised he was the first one to enter the box. It had become custom for the Chunin Selection Exams to end on a tournament, and the box had become every bit the mainstay as the tournament itself. The Kage of the host village always sat in the middle, on either side two representatives of the other villages. The exam wasn't supposed to begin for hours, the sun hadn't come up yet, but Hiruzen was wide awake. He'd had very little sleep since the discovery of his wayward student making trouble. The box was one of the most secure places in the city at this moment, and it was as good as any for one to think.

He walked to the front, overlooking the area. _Jiraiya's late._

Today, Naruto would be participating in the Chunin Exams. Hiruzen couldn't pretend he wasn't worried about the boy; since Minato and Kushina's death, he had taken over care for the boy. He had never been able to see Naruto as a weapon. Jinchuriki were weapons, he knew that rationally, and their very existence kept the balance, but he never could bring himself to view the boy that way. Naruto was a person, a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, and possibly the future Hokage. Naruto was like a son of his own, and Hiruzen often found himself giving into his emotions when it came to Naruto. Danzo hadn't been wrong when he wanted to remove Naruto from the general public; he was a Jinchuriki and it might have been better to allow Danzo to oversee his training. It had become the custom in the shinobi villages to train Jinchuriki away from the rank and file, so to speak.

But that would have involved Naruto growing up not around children his own age, but the Anbu. It would have meant that Naruto would forego his own childhood, devoting all his time to training and learning to control the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It would have been better for the village, Hiruzen knew. A strong Jinchuriki assured balance, but Naruto would have paid the price. Hiruzen had put his foot down, pulled rank and against his better judgement, allowed Naruto to have as normal a childhood as the wizened Kage could give him. Not a completely normal one, the secret of him hosting the Fox had escaped and many feared him for it, but close enough. He had gone so far as to put Naruto in the Central Academy, where his own peers would lack parents to turn them against him. From the daily reports he received, Naruto didn't have the closest of friend circles, but he still had children his own age who didn't reject him out of hand.

If Hiruzen had been a lesser man, he would have missed the near soundless drop behind him. He looked up, as one of his Anbu was at his side in a moment. "Hokage-Sama."

"Neko," he nodded to Yugao. Minato had personally given her that mask when she joined; he had always said Yugao reminded him of a cat and had thought the mask had fit her well. Hiruzen wasn't as close to her as Minato had been, but he was right in that the mask was a perfect fit.

"Hourly report update: Nothing to report. No signs of Orochimaru or anything that shouldn't be here. The last of the nobility and other spectators are trickling into the city, though nothing beyond that."

Hiruzen sighed. He had been the one to order hourly reports, provided that he was awake, so he couldn't be annoyed with Neko. Perhaps he had been nursing a hope that his agents wouldn't know he was awake and allow him to think in peace. It was a vain hope; they were some of the best of his Anbu. It would be a problem if they had missed him.

Nothing to report. Since the three attacks in the second exam, there had been nothing to report. No sighting of Orochimaru, no hint that he was here in the city. Hiruzen knew better; he had trained that boy, fought in a war with him, worked with him for years before his defection. He knew Orochimaru was in the city somewhere; Hiruzen could feel it in his bones. The feeling was overwhelming; after getting nowhere for years in the search for his wayward student, finally Orochimaru was here and close. Within his grasp. It should have been cause for celebration, as Orochimaru had long since been condemned to die. He had allowed his student to escape once before in his weakness; his love for the boy had saved him, but Hiruzen would soon rectify his mistake.

There could only be one reason that Orochimaru was here. Sasuke, the Kumo girl, and that Iwa Chunin aside, Hiruzen knew his prized student was here for him. Orochimaru would make his move before the exam was at an end, if Hiruzen had to guess, and he would be ready.

"Hokage-sama, permission to speak freely?" Neko asked.

"Granted," he nodded.

"Will the exams continue as planned then? Even after the attack on the foreign shinobi?"

"Yes. The other village's each have one team still in the race. They have expressed their desire for the exam to continue as planned. Though Iwa and Kumo insist that the targeted receive additional protection."

In the form of allowing their own Anbu to guard them. Not that Hiruzen could blame them; it was a good chance to put Anbu in, where otherwise he would have never allowed them to be. The village that supervised the exam was expressly in charge of security and normally, only Kohona's shinobi would be guarding the chosen area. But with Orochimaru on the prowl, it was perhaps best to allow additional protections. It freed up his shinobi to guard his Genin teams. None of them knew it, but each team had Anbu watching them at all hours of the day. Suna and Kiri, who hadn't been targeted, saw no need to send their own Anbu, so the protection of their Genin still fell to Konoha.

"Master Jiraiya," Neko said, bowing to the door.

"Sensei," Jiraiya swaggered in, his eyes flashing. "Yugao, lovely as ever."

"Jiraiya."

"Right, right." He waved his hand. Hiruzen sighed.

"You're late."

"How is Biwako? I don't see her here with you."

"She's sleeping. She'll join me to watch the matches later. Why are you late Jiraiya?" He repeated.

"You asked me to find out about Orochimaru, and I've been putting my considerable talents into your request."

Hiruzen nodded. He waved his hand at Neko, who took the dismissal for what it was.

"Go ahead."

"Well, good news and bad news on that front," Jiraiya's plopped himself down in one of the chairs.

"That's for Kumo's representatives." His student shrugged, and Hiruzen sighed. "Let's hear the good news."

"Right, I've managed to find someone in Orochimaru's organization who was willing to talk. High enough to know something, but no concrete details. He's getting ready for a large scale attack that's supposed to happen. Or at least, that's what my contact believed before I had to get him out of there."

"He had no details of the attack itself?"

"That's the bad news. Mostly guess work, nothing solid beyond the fact that there will be an attack."

Hiruzen closed his eyes. In his mind, he could see Orochimaru as he was, a young shinobi who had just graduated from the Academy. The brilliant young man that he himself had chosen to mentor. _Where did I go wrong?_

A question he often asked himself.

"My old friend is making a bold move. Representatives from all the other villages are here. He'll incite them against him as well. Though I suppose none of them are too friendly with him either."

"We'll pass along this information to the representatives."

"We should also increase security, sensei."

"I agree. A few more Anbu teams wouldn't be amiss."

Hiruzen stared over the area walls as the the sky slowly grew lighter.

* * *

The dull light of morning woke Sakura up. She slowly opened her eyes, turning to look out of the window. Her room had a perfect view of the Samābyū skyline.

Sakura knew her mind should be on the day ahead. The first day of the Chunin Exams finals and her team were participating in the second match, but Ayame refused to leave her alone. Sakura had been so busy with the exams, then training, she didn't have time to think about what happened before she left. The memory wormed its way through her mind, like venom through the bloodstream. Was she the monster in this? She had killed that man, who claimed he was innocent. If he was, he wouldn't have been brought to the village.

Sakura had been ordered too, by a superior officer. How could she refuse? It was people like Sakura that kept people like Ayame safe; while her friend was going to school, safe behind Konoha's walls, it was Sakura taking missions and killing that gave Ayame that luxury. A bitterness she hadn't known ever before had filled Sakura; where did Ayame get off judging her? She was out here risking her life. She was out here killing so Ayame and people like her could live in comfort. She was here, with her team, who she had shed blood with. Ayame was safely back in the village, tucked away in a cram school.

These thoughts swirled around in her mind, leaking venom and poison onto Ayame. Slowly and steadily, the sun rose higher and higher into the sky; gone was the brittle morning light, in its place, strong yellow rays.

Gradually Sasuke and Naruto stirred, and Sakura knew it was time to get up. Pushing the blankets off, Sakura made it to the bathroom first. Sakura spent the time trying to banish Ayame from her mind. She had other, more important, things she needed to focus on.

By the time she was out, drying her hair, her friend was firmly gone.

The door opened, and Sakura turned and saw Kakashi-sensei coming through, "Sakura."

She thought she saw the outline of a smile through his mask, "Sensei."

He held up a brown, paper bag, "I brought breakfast."

It wasn't common for Kakashi to bring the food. "What are we having?"

She led Kakashi over to the table, wrapping the towel around her head.

"Rice, miso soup, egg rolls, boiled fish, sausages and a variety of fruits."

"Naruto is going to be disappointed. He's very pushy about ramen being a staple of breakfast."

"If you win your match today, I'll take you all out for ramen."

"Really?" Naruto ran into the room, water dripping down his body. "I'm holding you to that, sensei!"

"Oi! Naruto, go back and dry yourself!" Sakura tried to make her voice stern, but she couldn't help laughing. Naruto's hair was dripping like mad. He turned around in a moment, catching the towel that Sasuke had thrown at him, out of the air.

"Thanks."

"Hm."

Turning back to the table, Kakashi was spreading out the food.

"So how will this work, sense?" Naruto asked, wiping himself down at the table. If Sakura hadn't gone through Kakashi's survival training with him, she would have been more disgusted. Sakura followed suit, grabbing one of the sausages, snatching it away before Kakashi could slap it out of her hand.

"You don't need to eat with your hands," Kakashi said, holding up the pair of wooden chopsticks. She swallowed the food and grinned.

"Each team will be assigned a waiting room. You'll have a choice; wait in the room, or join the other teams in a special viewing area, waiting until your team is called. If you fail, you'll be taken out of the arena, be given a medical check over and you'll be out of the tournament. If you pass, you'll return to your room. Only standard medical check ups, mind you, unless one of you is seriously injured in the fight. Once all the matches are over, the four surviving teams will return to the arena and get tomorrow's placement."

Sakura grabbed a pair of chopsticks, and loaded her plate.

"Tomorrow will follow much of the same. Provided you win your first match, you'll be going into the finals with the other team."

"Two matches," Sasuke said, pulling food onto his plate.

* * *

_Kaguya Kimimaro_. Yugo recognized him easily enough, the Kiri Forehead protector gleaming on his head. She had crossed paths with him once before and he had single handedly ruined her. She had only just been able to escape the last time she encountered him. He had stopped her squad and killed two of the Anbu on it.

She reached into her black cloak and pulled the itinerary for the tournament. She scanned the team brackets, looking for the Kiri squad. Sure enough, when she found it, it listed Kimimaro as their team leader.

_If Kimimaro was the one to teach them, I feel sorry for the other guys. _Yugo saw they'd be up against the Suna team. She quickly looked over the team roster; Uzumaki Gaara. Wasn't the Kazekage an Uzumaki? They could be related. At the same time, it was just as likely that this kid's parents were just some of that clan who asked for sanctuary.

_Hoshi Sumaru. _Yugao had never engaged in a battle with Suna shinobi, but she had heard the stories. The Hoshi clan produced excellent shinobi, deadly shinobi. Their unique hidden jutsu made them a nightmare to fight against. Such was the prowess of that clan that the Second Kazekage came from the Hoshi.

_Kawasaki Shira._ Yugao didn't recognize the name. Uzumaki and Hoshi were two names that belonged to great clans, but Kawasaki wasn't among that number. There was no clan in Sunagakure named Kawasaki. The Shira must be a shinobi who wasn't a member of any clan. That made him an unknown.

It would be interesting to see how the Kiri team handled that. With the Hoshi, you knew what you were getting into. The Uzumaki you knew, more or less.

"Neko, it's time."

She took her eyes off the paper and looked towards her subordinate. She had asked him to keep track when they needed to start the patrol. It was a shame she was on duty; she'd love to give these matches her undivided attention. Yugao could watch the matches while patrolling but it wasn't the same as being able to focus all her attention.

She turned and gave Kimimaro one last glance.

* * *

Lee wasn't surprised to find his team weren't the only ones in the viewing area. Other than the two teams being called down to the arena, all the teams were here. Sitting in the waiting room wouldn't allow you to see competition.

None of the teams seemed to want to interact with each other, the members staying close to their teammates. Even his fellow shinobi from Konoha seemed to prefer to keep their distance from one another. They were the last team up in the viewing area provided for the Genin teams. Neji didn't seem to want to break the tension and lead them over to an unoccupied corner of the room.

"Don't you want to go see Hinata?" Tenten asked, coming to step up beside Neji. Lee moved to his other side.

"You have not spoken to her since we arrived," Lee said.

Neji shook his head. "We'll be fighting them in the third match," he said, as if that explained everything. Then again, knowing Neji as he did, Lee thought it might very well explain.

"So? That doesn't mean you have to be so anti-social, ya know?"

"Hm."

Tenten sighed. Lee couldn't help but grin; that was so like his teammate and greatest rival.

Lee looked back down at the arena, watching as the two teams entered. Guy-sensei said that each exam was unique and there was no set formula, beyond the three stages that every exam followed. Still, as Lee watched the teams draw closer to each other, he couldn't keep that small bitterness away; he would not be able to fight Neji here. When Guy-sensei first told them he had entered their team in the Chunin Exam, Lee had been ecstatic. Here, at last, was his chance to pit himself against Neji, his greatest rival. Hyuga Neji, the top Genin in his graduating class. The prodigy of his clan. His rival, who had worked so hard, trained so long to defeat. He had mastered the most grueling Taijutsu Guy-sensei had shown him, all in the hopes of finally defeating the undefeatable Neji.

With these team bouts, he would never get the chance. It was a bitter pill to swallow.

"Well, I think I'm going to go say hi to Hinata ," Tenten declared, shooting Neji a look. As she walked off, Lee was aware he wasn't the only one of the team that had put in hours of training; he had seen Tenten's improvement with his own eyes over the last few months.

The proctors call brought Lee back to the present. The two teams stood facing each other. The proctor, who had just been speaking, took a step back and raised his hand. "On my mark."

Lee watched as shinobi on both sides tensed. Well, five out of the six. Watching carefully, Lee took note the boy standing in the middle of the Suna team; his body did not tense. He made no obvious moves or signs that he had even heard the proctor. He stood calmly where he had been the whole time.

"Alright, begin!"

The boy from Kiri moved first, sprinting towards the boy in the middle of the Suna Genin. Lee watched as the calm boy slowly opened his eyes and stared at the other boy approach. Neither of his teammates lifted a finger to help him, instead, both sprinting towards the other Kiri members.

Lee watched as the Kiri boys sword was stopped moments before it made contact with the Suna boy, stopped by a wall of sand.

The sand didn't stay stationary for long, shooting out towards the Kiri boy, the sand pierced his body, cutting through it like a sword. For a moment, Lee that the Kiri boy would be out of the match, then his body turned into water.

"So he's a member of the Hozuki clan," Tenten said from his side, reappearing.

"Indeed." Lee was aware of the Kiri clan and knew they had a secret jutsu that allowed them to liquefy their body. That wasn't what caught his attention; he was more focused on that sand attack than anything. "Neji? Is that a Kekkei Genkai?"

"I've heard about a clan in Suna that has a Kekkei Genkai which allows them to manipulate metal. The Sandaime Kazekage was famed for his ability to manipulate his Iron Sand. This doesn't appear to be that jutsu."

"Why do you think so?" Tenten asked.

"He didn't make any hand seals. He made no movement. Take in his chosen weapon, sand. Iron Sand is just that, iron. It's a metal the shinobi is able to manipulate. Normal sand like that..."

Neji trailed off. The Kiri boy reformed behind the Suna boy and threw a kunai. Once again, that sand shot up, defending his back against the attack.

"It's like a shield of sand," Lee muttered. For a moment, his eyes shot over to Neji- that sand reminded him of Neji's rotation. They didn't look anything alike and the mechanics of the two jutsu must be different, but the way that sand boy was so effortlessly defending him? That was just like Lee's greatest rival.

"What is that?" Lee turned away from the fight at the sound of Tenten's voice, following her line of sight. The other Suna boy was fighting one of the girl girls. The area around him was littered with kunai, holes and even a few scorch marks. What caught his eye wasn't the mirror though; it was the Suna boy. Purple chakra was being released from his body.

"I've never seen chakra like that," Lee muttered. Chakra wasn't normally visible to the naked eye; only extraordinarily power chakra became visible. Or else a jutsu like Neji's rotation, where the chakra at that moment was so strong, so defined, it became visible. A Genin wouldn't have the powerful enough chakra, so that had to be a jutsu. Purple chakra?

"He must be a Hoshi," Neji said.

"Hoshi?" Lee asked. He didn't take his eyes off the boy; one of the Kiri girls he was fighting burst out of the ground. Her fist would have made contact, but the boys purple chakra became a shield, stopping the punch. A second later, the chakra struck out, forcing the Kiri girl to jump back.

"In Sunagakure, there is a clan called Hoshi. They have a hidden jutsu, marked by the members purple chakra, the Kujaku. As far as I know, that purple chakra belongs only to Suna's Hoshi clan."

The crowd around them roared as the battle began in earnest. The Hozuki didn't seem to be making much progress with the sand boy; that sand was incredible. It was both offense and defense, able to attack and defend as one. That was truly one formidable jutsu.

The Hoshi boy and the Kiri girl were engaged in a series of attacks and fall backs; every time her attacks failed, she moved away. When she broke through the Hoshi boy's defenses, she'd press the attack, until he was able to recover, at which point she'd fall back. That wasn't to say the Hoshi boy was losing; his strange purple chakra got through her defenses and struck quick and brutal blows. Lee didn't know how much longer the Kiri girl would last if she continued to be hit. Her fall back strategy was keeping her in the game. If Lee had to guess, she was probing his defenses.

Then there were the last two. The Suna boy was surrounded by a field of ice slabs. The other Kiri girl was gone; no matter where Lee looked, he couldn't see her.

"That's a Kekkei Genkai, right?" Tenten asked.

"Yes. The Yuki clan's Hyoton. My uncle fought in the last war against Kiri. He battled his fair share of Yuki shinobi. Their ice isn't something to sneeze at."

Lee saw a flash of movement and the Suna boy thrust out his arm, trying to hit something. Whatever it was, he missed, but there was a senbon sticking out of his arm.

"So the Kiri girl has created this ice?" he asked, Neji nodding.

"Yes. She seems to have very refined control over it."

Lee watched the boy. Why did he only physically attack? It would be smarter to pull back and try Ninjutsu against the ice. But the boy didn't use any Ninjutsu; he restored only to using Taijutsu. He dodged some of the needles, but some were still making contact. He was obviously at disadvantage, so why-

The Suna boy moved, punching at what Lee thought was nothing at first. Lee was wrong; the boy's fist made contact with the Kiri girl, who appeared to have appeared out of nowhere.

_No, not appeared. She was just moving too quickly to see. But that boy still managed to hit her,_

The boy didn't stop at one hit. He went on the offensive, punching and kicking at the girl, who appeared not to be able to keep up. She managed to block a few, but most got through. She was being steadily pushed back. The Suna boy's technique was impressive; he was fluid, no movements wasted. His command of the Taijutsu was impressive.

He reminded Lee of himself- it was obvious the amount of time and dedication he put into it.

The Kiri girl managed to escape, jumping back and phasing into the ice. The Taijutsu boy stopped. He took up a defensive stance and waited.

Lee briefly focused on the other battles; the boy with the Kujaku was pushing the girl back. On the other side of the arena, the sand boy had destroyed the Kiri boys katana and seemed to be trying to catch him in his sand. Whenever his sand connected with the Kiri boy, the boy turned back into the water.

Lee's attention returned to the Yuki girl and the Taijutsu boy. Lee was fascinated watching him; here was someone else, his own age, who had put in the time and dedication it required to reach that level. It was also interesting to see another style of Taijutsu as Lee had never seen it. Each one of the villages had a standard style for Taijutsu,and each were different.

In the villages, multiple other styles also existed, either the products of clans, or shinobi believing the style was either superior to the style that village standard taught, or it worked for that shinobi better.

Lee had seen first hand how the Hyuga Taijutsu style was different from the style Konoha taught; it relied on the Byakugan. The style Guy-sensei had taught him relied on high power and speed. Guy-sensei said his family had been practicing it since before the founding of Konoha. Guy-sensei had shown them a video of the styles used by each of the other villages and Lee knew this boys was different.

"He has a layer of chakra covering his body."

Lee took his eyes off the match and turned to Neji. "What do you mean?"

"The boy fighting the Yuki girl. His body is covered in chakra. It disperses when he stops, only to reappear when he starts moving again."

"Is it a product of his Taijutsu?" Tenten asked, leaning in.

"I think it must be."

_A layer of chakra covering the body? _Lee wondered what purpose it served. He wished he was closer; if he was able to see and hear better, it might give him a better picture of what the boy was doing. The crowd around them was loudly cheering, and it drowned out any noise from the arena.

While Lee had no talent in Genjutsu or Ninjutsu, his high speed Taijutsu relied on chakra. He constantly pushed chakra through his body when he forced himself to open any of the inner gates. At that point, chakra would flood through him, making those higher and more dangerous moves easier. Was this something similar?

Suddenly the ice slab the Yuki girl was in shattered, and she went soaring out. At first Lee thought she was going for the Suna boy. He seemed to think the same thing, drawing his arms into a defensive stance, but she moved right by him.

The girl shot towards the sand boy; his back was towards her. He seemed to be focusing on the Hozuki. Lee caught sight of the senbon in her hand. He thought she might be going for the sand boys' neck. Whatever her target was, she never reached it. A wall of sand shot up between her and him, stopping any attack. The sand shot again out and wrapped around her hands and arms first, making the use of Ninjutsu impossible.

The sand boy turned around to look at her; the Hozuki took advantage of the move, ripping himself away from the sand. Out of nowhere, the Hoshi boy's Kujaku tendril struck the Hozuki, lifting him into the air.

Lee turned to the area where the Hoshi boy had been battling against the Kiri girl. In his place, the Taijutsu Suna boy was attacking her.

Lee looked back; the Hozuki had turned himself into water again, one of the Kujaku tendrils in the water. A moment later, the purple Kujaku tendril changed to yellow electricity, the water screamed, as the Hozuki's face reformed, followed by his body. He seemed to be unconscious.

_The Hoshi boy had changed his chakra nature to attack the Hozuki boy in his water form, _Lee thought.

The Yuki girl, unable to use any Jutsu, had her body covered in sand. Only her face was able to be seen.

Lee turned away, seeing the Suna Taijutsu boy had knocked out the girl. The match seemed to be over.

* * *

Asuma looked away from the area; the proctor was seeing if any of the Kiri team would be able to continue fighting and he already knew the answer to that. Instead he found Guy, standing right at the balcony, looking into the arena below.

This booth had been set up for the Jounin-sensei of the competing teams and all eight of them were here. Asuma muttered to Kurenai, telling her he'd be right back and walked over to Guy. Asuma had been suddenly struck by a desire for a cigarette during the match and sitting around watching wasn't doing anything for him. Maybe talking to someone would help take his mind off it.

"Guy. That kid from Suna. I've never seen Taijutsu like that." Asuma had only crossed with Suna shinobi once on a mission, when he had been asked to kill the merchants they guarded. That was back when he was a Chunin. The Suna shinobi he killed didn't fight anything like that kid. In fact, despite those Suna shinobi having been a Chunin, Asuma would say that kid was better.

"It's called Muon no Kun. It's a special form of Taijutsu that's still practiced in Sunagakure to this day. It's very old. According to the rumors, the masters of that form have always been picky about who they choose to pass the knowledge to. Those same rumors say the last master of Muon no Kun hasn't found anyone she thought was worthy to pass it on to. That she'd be willing to let it die out."

That desire still wouldn't leave him alone. If only Kurenai wasn't here."Well it seems like those rumors were wrong. She found someone alright."

Guy nodded. "So it would seem."

"So where does the silent part come into it?" If he kept Guy talking, maybe the craving would disappear. Well, he could hope.

"The person performing the jutsu covers themselves in a layer of chakra. This chakra muffles, and to the more experienced practitioner, can completely mute the sound of their movements."

"That's similar to the Silent Killing in the mist."

"The same principles apply."

Asuma was right; it didn't help at all.

Turning around, he looked back towards Kurenai. She wasn't where she'd been sitting moments ago. _Where could she have gotten off to?_

Asuma looked around the room, his eyes falling on the door as it opened. Two masked shinobi entered. _What is Kiri hunter nin doing here?_

They moved through the room, stopping right in by the Kiri Genin team's Jonin instructor.

* * *

It was an exciting match. That Kiri team matched the descriptions of the shinobi Team Seven encountered in their mission to Nami no Kuni. A Hozuki, a Yuki and one other girl they haven't had much contact with. This must have been that team; what a small world they lived in.

Even from his seat, Hiruzen could see their talent; that team from Kiri was going to be dangerous in the future. Give them a few more years and they'd be a force to be reckoned with. If they were an example of Kiri's young shinobi, then the village was in good hands.

If it had been another team, Hiruzen thought the match might have gone a different way, But that team from Suna was nothing short of incredible. They were far beyond the level of Genin, each one of them. The boy, Gaara, was the son of the Kazekage and he didn't fail to live up to his father's reputation, though he wasn't at the Kazekage's level. His two teammates were skilled in their own rights; together, that Suna team was one to be feared.

Hiruzen looked over to Yuri; Konoha's spies said he was the youngest person to be put on the Kazekage's personal council. An impressive feat. His mission spoke for themselves. By all accounts, Yuri was one of Suna's best.

Yuri caught his eye; the man smiled. "Impressive, yes, Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen nodded his head. "Quite a showing."

Biwako, who was sitting on his other side, chuckled. "I agree. Your team is very impressive." Normally, only the sitting Kage of the ruling village, the four representatives of the other four villages, and their bodyguards were allowed in the booth. But Biwako had insisted on coming and Hiruzen could never say no to her. Not really. And it was easy enough to bend the rules.

Yuri turned towards one of the two guards. "Natsuhi, Sumaru is your son, isn't he?"

Hiruzen turned to look at her as well. On the side of her arm, she wore an armband with the star of Hoshigakure, like all members of her clan did. Hiruzen had recognized her as soon as he laid eyes on her; Natsuhi and her husband Hotarubi were prodigies as they commanded more contract over the Kujaku than anyone else in their clan.

The star that gave the clan their name was long gone, destroyed by the shinobi of Hoshigakure when Suna was invading their village. By all accounts, this was a good thing. The star, while giving those who had undertaken the training great power, most of those who completed that training died. It had an ill effect on their bodies. The survivors of Hoshigakure were integrated into Sunagakure and became a clan.

Most of those survivors were civilians; a majority of Hoshigakure's shinobi died from battle, or the effects of the star. Those few shinobi who did survive and have children, passed that strange purple star chakra down to their children.

Natsuhi and Hotarubi were born with more star chakra than anyone else in their clan. They mastered the Kujaku in a way that it hasn't been mastered since the star still existed.

It was still unconfirmed, but if the reports were true, the head of the clan planned to name Natsuhi his successor, displacing his own direct family. The clan head had one child, a man named Akahoshi, who wasn't pleased by the news.

The boy, Sumaru, was the offspring of Natsuhi and Hotarubi. Hiruzen supposed that was to be expected; despite his age, his chakra and his command of the Kujaku was to be feared.

Hiruzen looked at the boy, Shira, as he walked out of the arena. _A young man, on his way to learning Muon no Kun._

Hiruzen's eyes flashed towards Gaara. _And a young Jinchuriki, who seemed very much in control of his Tailed-Beasts powers._

Truly a team to be feared.

Natsuhi nodded. "Yes, he is."

"Your son is very exceptional, Natsuhi-san."

"Yes, he is. Thank you, Hokage-sama." Her words were civil enough, but Hiruzen could hear the contempt in them.

* * *

Sakura was buzzing; she felt electric. After watching that last match, she was pumped. It was a surprise to see that Kiri team again, here in the Chunin Exam of all places. They were good and to see them taken down by that Suna team? It got her blood boiling.

Sasuke tapped her shoulder and when she turned to look at him, he jerked his head towards Naruto, who was already walking. She fell instep behind him.

They didn't talk as they walked and made their way down the deserted halls. They didn't need to say anything as comfortable silences were natural for her team.

It was when they reached the stairway down to the arena, that they found they weren't alone. Two shinobi were leaning against the wall to nearest the stairs. She knew they were shinobi from the Hiate-Tai on their foreheads, but there was no visible markings on any of the villages. It was blank.

When she and her team got close enough to the stairs, the two shinobi stepped forwards and placed themselves in front of the stairs. "Not yet, you little brats."

Naruto was the first to speak, "Who are you?"

"Who we are is of no importance. It's what we have to say that will really worry you. Now shut up and listen." Sakura's hair stood up, as a wave of killing intent leaked out from the two shinobi. Long gone were the days that a simple display of killing intent would be enough to frighten her; instead her body tensed, ready for the fight. If they had hoped to intimidate her team, killing intent on that level wasn't going to cut it. Kakashi-sensei had a much deadlier blood lust. They didn't even compare.

"You stupid brats think these exams are all about you, but they're not. They're actually about the people who bet on you, or in your case, against you."

He reached into his jacket, pulled out a kunai. Sakura quickly looked around at teammates; both Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be calm, though Sasuke at that look on his face, that glare that said you were less than dirt on his shoes. Sakura knew what that look meant.

Sakura crossed her arms and decided to leave the talking to Naruto. She and Sasuke had chosen him as leader for a reason.

"So here's what you're going to do; someone very powerful and very important has placed a substantial bet against you, in that Kumo teams favor. You're going to put up a good fight, but throw the match in the end-"

"No." There was an authority behind his voice. That tone of command, like he was in command of the situation. He had started to come into it during the training Kakashi-sensei had put them through for the Chunin Exams. It was hard to recognize this more authoritative side with the same boy that had been placed on her team. That the happy-go-lucky boy with a dark side could be this mature leader.

"What did you say-"

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?"

Sakura almost jumped out of her skin; the voice came from right behind her. Turning around, there was a woman, her face obscured by the mask she wore. Sakura didn't hear her at all, this woman had gotten behind her so easily. She could have killed Sakura if she had a mind to. _So this is the Anbu Black Ops. _Sakura had never seen them up close and personal before.

She turned around quickly when she heard the sound of scuffling. The shinobi with the kunai had backed up, his eyes flashing from her to them. Sakura couldn't see his partner's eyes, hidden behind the dark glasses, but he didn't seem to be any happier either.

"No. Nothing at all," the second one said. "We got lost."

"Then you had better find your way back to your seats." The Anbu's voice was cold, commanding, leaving no room for disagreement. "This area is off limits to everyone but the exam staff and the competing Genin."

The two shinobi left without another word. Sakura watched them go.

"You three should get going. It's almost time for the match to start."

The Anbu woman was looking at them.

"Thank you, Anbu-san," Sasuke said, speaking up for the first time.

She nodded. Her body began to flicker and then she was gone. Vanishing into thin air.

Naruto whistled. "That's impressive."

"Hn."

Sakura laughed. "Don't be jealous, Sasuke. You'll be able to do that someday too."

"Hn."

* * *

Guren entered the arena to the roar of the crowd. Ryuzetsu and Muku were on either side of her, just how it should be. This was their moment to shine; the moment the judges decided they were Chunin material. All that was standing in their way was one team from Konoha, easy enough to be dealt with.

Guren walked to the middle of the arena, right up to the proctor. The Konoha team had just gotten into the arena and were walking towards them.

_Pinky, blondy and serious- _A pain flared on her neck when she looked at the dark haired boy in the back. That damned Cursed Seal was flaring up, sending waves of heat and pain through her body, as she stared at the dark haired boy.

Guren resisted the urge to grab at the seal; it wouldn't do any good If anyone who knew about it saw it was affecting her, even after it had been sealed, then they might be inclined to stop or interrupt the match. She couldn't let that happen; Guren had come here to make Chunin and she was going to, seal be damned.

"Alright you six, listen up," the proctor spoke. Guren turned away from the dark haired boy and looked to proctor, a Konoha shinobi. "To win, all three members of the opposing team must be rendered either unconscious, or else unable to continue the fight. If at any time during the match someone surrenders, any attack against them must be halted. If for any reason I believe I must step in, I have that authority, and I will end the battle. The entire match if I have to."

The proctor took a step back and raised his hand. "On my signal, the match will start... Begin!"

Guren wasted no time; she jumped back, pulling out a kunai and throwing towards the dark haired boy. He deflected it a second later and she broke off with a running start towards him. Ryuzetsu, Muku, and her had already gone over a plan before the match had even started. All she had to do was follow Ryuzetsu's instructions.

Guren quickly wove the hand seals. "Shoton: Suishoto!" The crystal blade formed on her arm and when she was close enough to the dark haired boy, she slashed at him. He brought up a kunai to defend himself, but she was able to knock it out of his hands. He kicked upwards, slamming the top of his foot into the wrist.

She winced, drawing back her hand, when his other foot slammed into her chest. Guren stumbled back but regained her balance in time to see the dark haired boy charging towards her.

Unfortunately for him, she was able to weave the seals quicker. "Shoton: Suisho Kyo." The mirror of crystal shoot up in between them. Guren moved forward, phasing her body into the crystal. Right as she did so, the dark haired boy jumped over it and landed right where she had been standing; Guren struck. Sliding out of the crystal, she grabbed the boy from behind, wrapping her arm around his neck and her legs around his waist. She began to channel her chakra through her body, tightening the hold she had on him.

She mainly focused the chakra through her arms, trying to choke him out. Instead of struggling like she thought he would, the boy wove his own hand seals and she found herself falling as he disappeared, a kunai in his place.

_He must have traded places with my kunai he deflected. So he's on the other side of my crystal mirror._

Sure enough, once again, he jumped up. Instead of completely jumping over, the boy landed on top of her mirror, taking a deep breath. Guren jumped away just in time as he breathed out a ball of fire, engulfing the area below him.

_Damn it. He's good._

Guren began to weave her hand seal, in preparation for her attack; in the wheel, she'd be able to move through that fire and right up her mirror.

Then an explosion rocked the stadium.

**Author's Note:**

**I've always thought Yugao's mask looked like a cat, so I've given her the code name Neko**

**The Silent Fist (Muon no Kun) and the Seven Heavens Breathing Method (Shichi Tenkoho) were the Taijutsu that Shira used in the New Chunin Exams. Why the overall arc could be considered lack lust, Shira and Lee's Taijutsu fight was awesome. That's one of the reasons I chose Shira to be on Gaara's team.**

**The scene in the stairway is in reference to what happened to Gaara in canon, when the Grass ninja tried to make take a dive. Of course Gaara had a more violent reaction when no one stepped in on his part. Would Team Seven have had a similar reaction? Who can say. I will tell you that they wouldn't have laid down and taken it.**

**Lastly, thanks to my lovely beta, bluepincils, who not only puts up with me but also really helps improving my story.**


	29. Chapter 29: The Two Hokage

_Disclaimer_

_I, Syraxes, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto Shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Masashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_

Temari stood behind Yuri's chair, watching as the match ended. Gaara was the top Genin in the Sunagakure no Sato, there was no contesting that. The control he had over the Shukaku made him singularly deadly; the Genin here should be thankful he wasn't in a desert. His teammates were nothing to sneeze at either, both of them gifted geniuses in their respective fields. Shira was the only one that old hag would teach and Sumaru inherited his parents talents. If she remembered right, Sumaru's oldest sister might be recruited into Fuu's unit. Temari wondered if the girl would fit in; when Temari had joined, getting in was only the first step.

Her brother's team was probably the most talented team to come out of Suna since her father's team. Temari thought back to her own Genin team- her, Daimaru and Kankuro. They hadn't been anywhere near Gaara's team as it was now.

Temari's eyes flashed over to Natsuhi. Being here, this close to shinobi from the other villages really was bothering her. Not that Temari could judge; Natsuhi had fought in the last two wars, against each of the villages. She had lost comrades and friends to them.

"Oh?" Yuri leaned forwards in his seat. Temari returned her attention to the field; the next match was going to begin soon and the teams were taking their places. "That is Uchiha Sasuke, isn't it?"

While Yuri looked to the Hokage, Temari stared at the boy. She had heard the last of the Uchiha was going to be taking part in this exam. This was the match the crowd was waiting for, excited to see the Uchiha fight.

Temari knew Sasuke was one of the shinobi her brother was most interested in. Gaara wanted to test his metal against this boy. Temari knew the Uchiha had no chance against Gaara.

Temari took note of Yuri leaning back in his chair. If she wasn't a professional, if Fuu's name wasn't linked to her, Temari would have shot him an ugly look. Yuri was the youngest member on the Kazekage's inner council. He was a very effective shinobi and very skilled, she couldn't deny that. But he had led the campaign against Fuu and her brother, trying to get the Kazekage to restrict them. He had not only caused a scandal, making life harder for her youngest brother and her commander, both people Temari would give her life for, but he was also a prominent member of a group of old war hawks. Sunagakure would be better off without them. Additionally, having to protect and take orders from Yuri made her skin crawl.

The proctor called the match in order and her attention was drawn to the arena. Only for a moment though. The doors to the booth were thrown open with a thud, Temari's body tensed and a second later, she was in front of Yuri, her fan drawn. The killing intent was leaking out from the group. Another part of her, that most shinobi part, took notice that each of the guards were protecting their charges.

Konoha's Anbu melted out of the shadows and soon covered the room.

Temari looked past the Anbu, towards the door; five people were standing in the arch way. Four of them were the masks of Kiri's hunter nin. The figure in the middle was Kaguya Kimimaro.

Temari was almost caught off guard when Jiraiya the Toad Sage himself appeared, in the middle of Konoha's Anbu. "What's your business here?" Jiraiya's voice was hard. There was an edge to it.

Kimimaro stepped forward to meet him. Temari didn't take her eyes off him. "I've received word from Kirigakure no Sato. A message had come in from the Mizukage's office. Representative Keino Meigumei and her two guards' remains were found at the village port. Their bodies were hidden in a store house, their faces gone. According to the information, they've been dead since before the exam started."

_Missing faces? _Who would steal the faces of the dead? The Transformation Jutsu should have been enough to take anyone's place.

_Anyone's place. _It dawned on Temari then.

The Kiri representative, or the person who impersonated her, sighed. "Oh the webs we weave," she said. Temari caught sight of a smile, just before the room exploded.

* * *

Before Hiruzen could act, an explosion rocketed the room. It wasn't a normal explosion carried out by a bomb; Hiruzen could feel chakra expanding through the room. His Anbu, his two guards, Jiraiya, the other representatives were all thrown out of their positions, and out of the room.

Jiraiya was the quickest to recover and he was by Hiruzen's side in a second. Only a moment later, his beloved wife found her way to his side. A dark blue smoke filled the room, obscuring his view, but he could feel the chakra of others; only six people were now in this room. And to his surprise, shock and utter disbelief, he recognized all three of the other chakra signatures. Two of which he hadn't felt in twelve years. The last one belonged to his wayward student.

"Orochimaru, what have you done?"

* * *

Sasuke broke off from his attack, turning towards the sound of the explosion. Something was off and for a moment, Sasuke couldn't say what. Then it dawned on him- the crowd that had been cheering so loudly before was silent. No screams of terror at an attack that happened to be close to them. No mass panic. Just an eerie silence around the arena.

Then the sound of fighting broke out from the arenas; the scraping sound of metal against metal, jutsu being fired. It seemed a battle was happening in the arena.

A pillar of purple light shoot up from the area of the explosion. _What is-_

"Hey!" A voice shouted. Sasuke turned to look at the proctor. "Something has happened. If I had to guess, I'd say someone is making a play against the exams. You six and the rest of the Genin should get out of here. I'll escort you-"

The proctor froze; another shinobi had entered the arena. Sasuke examined his features; the whites of his eyes weren't visible, his body full of cracks. He wore a Konoha flak jacket and hitai-ate. He looked just like that Kiri girl from the outpost.

"Dad-?" The shinobi kicked the proctor and sent him flying. The shinobi gave them a once over, before sprinting off after his target.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura joined him at the top of the crystal. He looked at Sakura, studying her face. She seemed calm, despite the situation. Which was good, because Sasuke couldn't say he was. He knew what shinobi who looked like that man could do; they could keep attacking and attacking, taking any amount of damage and bouncing back. His nerves were shot. Sasuke felt like he was ready to attack anyone who came close who weren't his teammates.

So he turned to Naruto, his leader. Naruto wore a more calm, serene expression of leadership he developed during their time training for the exams.

"What do we do?" he asked, his focus completely on the blond.

Another voice answered before Naruto could, "Hey, Konoha."

Sasuke looked down; the Kumo team was standing in a loose semicircle. The girl he was fighting looked up at him and waved. "How about you come down here? We have a better chance of making it out of this mess if we work together, don't you think?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura, Naruto and waited. Naruto was looking down at them, his face considering. "Yeah, alright."

Sasuke followed Naruto down, landing a little ways behind him. The only boy on the team moved. "I'm Muku. This is Guren and Ryuzetsu." He offered his hand, which Naruto took.

"Naruto. My teammates, Sasuke and Sakura." Sasuke noticed Naruto released his hand quickly.

"So Naruto, I think we should stick together. While we're doing that, we should probably come up with a plan of action."

"I agree. I think we need to find a superior and see what evacuation plans we need to follow."

"I had the same thought. Our sensei said all the Jonin leading squads would be in one room, to watch the match. We could try and find them."

Naruto nodded. "If we find anyone else, we'll see about standing orders."

Naruto turned to the walls of the arena and sprinted towards them. He molded the chakra into his feet and he was soon running up the walls, his team and the Kumo team behind him. Naruto was the first one in the stadium, deflecting a kunai thrown at him. It was his bad luck to find himself surrounded by a group of shinobi, wearing the blank hitai-ate.

A wave of crystals shot up from the floor and impaled the group of shinobi to his right. Naruto quickly turned left, bringing up his kunai and slashing it through the throat of the nearest one to him. His hand was coated in warm blood. Naruto flipped up, kicking the dead man's friend when he came running at him. It was a bloodbath; Sasuke and Sakura joined him soon enough and by the time they were done, Naruto found himself splattered with blood.

"There's something strange. This is supposed to be the attack force?" It was the Kumo boy, Muku, that brought up what Naruto was thinking. These were supposed to be an attack force? He and his team made quick work of them; that wasn't to say they didn't have skills as shinobi, they did, but the people here couldn't have been more skilled than your run-of-the-mill career Chunin. There was no way this could be a successful attack force. This place was crawling with Anbu and other elite shinobi. What was sending out this fodder supposed to accomplish?

Naruto turned and looked around; the spectators were still in their seats. They appeared to be sleeping, probably falling prey to a mass Genjutsu. His immediate surroundings were littered with dead bodies and blood; Naruto couldn't say he liked the sight of blood on him anymore than he first had when he completed the final exam, but it didn't bother him as much anymore. He was used to it.

"I found more over here!" Naruto quickly turned towards the voice. More of the enemy came through the corridor.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," the crystal girl, Guren, said. Before he could move, two red orbs shot through the air, hitting the first two enemies. Naruto watched as they were turned into husks. The orbs shot out of the bodies and to the group behind them, that had begun to flee in panic.

"More Genin."

A woman was slowly walking up the steps towards them, whilst two of the same orbs floated around her. Her eyes were cold, the aura around her screamed she was dangerous and Naruto knew if she had wanted to, she could have killed them. Her hitai-ate had the symbol of Sunagakure. Coming up behind her, was a familiar face.

"Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked. He hadn't seen Mizuki since the day he graduated from the academy. Mizuki had looked so relieved at the prospect of Naruto failing to become a shinobi.

Mizuki turned and looked at him, a shocked expression flickered on his face for a moment, before a mask replaced it.

"Do you know these Genin, Mizuki-san?"

"Yes, Pakura-san. I taught one of them whilst he was at the academy," Mizuki answered politely to her.

"We should circle back and bring them to the safe room."

"What safe room?" Muku asked, his teammates flanking him.

The Suna woman, Pakura, regarded him. "We've set up a perimeter outside of the arena for you Genin. It's been decided that all the Genin will be brought to one location for your protection while the area is secured. If we see you, we're to escort you."

"Sorry, kids. It's been worked out by the Hokage and the representatives of the other villages," Mizuki explained. "If these are the caliber of our enemies, it won't take too long to clean the house. That said, Pakura, can you take them?"

Mizuki gestured to the Kumo team. Naruto didn't understand; hadn't Mizuki just explained they were to be taken to the safe area that had been set up? Pakura didn't seem to understand either.

"We're supposed to get all the Genin to the safe zone," she repeated. Mizuki gave her a smile.

"You're right. But we Konoha shinobi have special orders in concerns to Team Seven. You were briefed about the special orders, weren't you?"

Naruto had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was only one reason why special orders would apply to them and that was the Kyuubi. It always came down to the fox.

She looked toward them and then at Mizuki-sensei. "I was told there was a special order in effect concerning Team Seven, but we were attacked before I was able to hear anything beyond that."

"The group I was in wasn't. I'm to escort this team to the desired location, as soon as possible."

Pakura gave them one last look and nodded slowly. She turned to the Kumo Genin. "You three, follow me."

"Sasame!" Tayuya shouted. Her friend disengaged the enemy like lightning; Tayuya took advantage of her break, bringing her flute up to her lips and playing a note. The masked, camouflaged stopping in place. Her Genjutsu had already taken effect and trapped them.

"Tayuya. I'm glad to see you."

Tayuya lowered her flute, a grin spread over her face. "Same. Come on, I have to get you out of here."

Sasame looked at her, the relieved expression fading. "Get me out of here?"

"Yeah. We have specific orders to make sure you get out of here if anything hits the fan. Tsuchikage's direct orders. You know we can't leave you." The priority was to get Sasame out as quickly as possible; Iwagakure couldn't lose one of its Jinchuriki's.

"What about your team?"

"What about them?"

"Don't you want to find them? We're under attack; they could be in danger."

"Yes. Of course I want to find the little shit bags. If I'm not around to bail them out, they might get hurt. The brats can't do anything without me. But orders are orders. Sasame, if something happened to you, and the other villages were to find out, it could throw off the balance of power. Iwa with only one one Tailed-Beast is a lot more of a tempting target than with two. If Kumo was to get that information, it could spark a war, dumb ass. You need to get out of here Sasame. Once I hand you over to our Anbu, I'll head back and look for the fuck ups I call students."

Not that Tayuya would ever be caught dead saying it aloud, but Tayuya was worried. She was the only one allowed to make her brat's life miserable.

Sakura flanked Naruto on his left side, keeping just behind them. She couldn't get herself to like Mizuki. Maybe it was the way he treated them whenever they asked any questions; like he was the adult and they were stupid kids. Sakura knew it wasn't their place to ask, Mizuki was the commanding officer, and his orders had to be followed, but he didn't act like it. He wasn't a professional like Kakashi-sensei. He just told them to keep their months shut.

Or it might be the way Mizuki shot Naruto looks, as if he were looking at filth. His face was full of disgust whenever he looked at Sakura's leader.

Either way, she didn't care for him and as they moved further and further away from the arena, Sakura had a bad feeling that she couldn't shake.

* * *

The smoke was just starting to clear, but the unmissable laughter of his student rang out across the room. "Sarutobi-sensei. It's so good to hear your voice again. I've brought you a gift."

The blue smoke was finally dissipating, the representative of Kiri, Meigumei, staring back at him. Her face was cruel but that didn't fool Hiruzen; Orochimaru's snake-like eyes stared out at him.

What caught his attention, was the two people standing at either side of him. They were cloaked, but Hiruzen recognized their chakra. _It can't be._

The figures dropped their hoods and Hiruzen's breath caught in his throat; Minato and Kushina Uzumaki were staring back at him.

**Author's Note:**

**Daimaru is a character from the Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation arc. He's a filler character, brought back with the other second rate shinobi Kabuto accidentally brought back, why looking for more powerful shinobi. He grew up along side Temari and wasn't intimidated by being the daughter of the Kazekage or Gaara's sister. He's one of my favorite filler characters and I'm really happy to have him in my story. Even if he won't appear in this fic, look forward to seeing him in future stories in the Syraxes verse.**

**Keino Meigumei is an original character.**

**The masked camouflaged shinobi look like the shinobi from the Otogakure, during the Konoha Crush.**

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but this seemed like a pretty good place to end it. Minato and Kushina have been brought back, Orochimaru is plotting and Mizuki doesn't seem to be endearing himself to Team Seven**


	30. Chapter 30: Reunion under duress

_Disclaimer_

_I, Syraxes, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto Shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Masashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_

"Okay, we'll stop here," Mizuki called, slowly coming out of his jog. Sakura slowed her own pace, matching Naruto and Sasuke's. They came to a complete stop behind Mizuki. "Alright, this should be far enough. You know, I was a little surprised when you all came with me so willingly. I guess the village really does do a good job of instilling the chain of command, don't you think?"

The bad feeling Sakura had suddenly got ten times worse. "Of course. The chain of command is important," she answered.

"Undoubtedly. Without it, Konoha wouldn't be where it is right now, would it? In the middle of its golden age. I wonder if Orochimaru-sama's plan will work here. Or if he's not underestimating the village just a little bit."

Sakura felt like liquid ice shoot through her body. Her eyes unwilling turned to Sasuke, right to his neck; she couldn't see the black Cursed Seal, but she knew it was there.

"Oh, that's right. Orochimaru-sama marked Sasuke with his seal, didn't he? I wish I could tell you what it's for. I know he put it on two others since these exams begin. He gifts them to those he wants. Those he thinks are worthy, but beyond that, your guess is as good as mine."

Sasuke appeared to be frozen on the spot; he didn't speak, only staring intently at Mizuki. It was Naruto who asked the obvious question: "Just how long have you been working for Orochimaru?"

"For quite a long time, Naruto-kun. In fact, I took up the post at the Central Academy just to keep an eye on you. On Orochimaru's orders, of course."

"Did Orochimaru order you to bring us out here?" Sakura hissed at him. She reached behind her waist, slipping a kunai from its holster.

"Well, not out here exactly, but I was supposed to find you and get you away from anyone else, if possible."

"So those special orders? Were they a lie?"

Mizuki chuckled. "No. Not quite. We actually did have special orders in concerns to your team. We were supposed to hand you over to the Anbu as soon as the opportunity presented itself. Had I allowed you to be placed in Anbu custody, I doubt I'd be able to get you back. To many of the black ops crawling around the area for me to really get a chance to take you back. Even with my talents."

"Talents?" It was the first thing Sasuke said since they had started to follow him. Sakura noticed his eyes were crimson now, his Sharingan alive. "Every Academy instructor I've ever known has been a Chunin."

"Ah, so you've decided to speak, Sasuke. I was wondering if you were going to. I've heard you have a sharp tongue. To answer your question, I am a Chunin. I'm more than capable of handling you brats through, especially with this."

Mizuki reached into his flak jacket and Sakura though he was pulling out a weapon. In his hand wasn't a weapon, but a was a vial of red liquid. "Orochimaru-sama made this formula for me. To give me power, for all my years of loyal service."

_This is bad. He's working for Orochimaru and has use right where he wants us. _Sakura looked back where they had come; the arena wasn't too close and if he was faster than them, it wouldn't be likely they'd be able to receive support. _Damn it._

"Oh, I wouldn't count on anyone coming to save you." Sakura looked back at Mizuki; he was staring at her. "I'd have to stop you before you could go and get help. Sorry, but orders are orders."

"What are your orders?" Sakura snapped. If she could keep him talking, it would give them more time for someone to realize they're mission.

"Orochimaru-sama really wants Sasuke. He's quite keen on getting him. So Sasuke, I'm either here to escort you to him or take you by force if you won't come quietly. As for your teammates, they have to die."

"What?"

"Sorry girl, but Orochimaru's orders. He really has it out for you two."

"Why?"

"I didn't ask. It doesn't matter anyway. So Sasuke, what will it be? You can come quietly; it should only take a few seconds to kill your former teammates and we can be on our way. Or we can do this by force."

Sakura looked at her teammates; her lips quirked.

* * *

Jiraiya couldn't believe his eyes; Minato, his prized student. Jiraiya had resigned himself to never seeing him again. He had taken Minato under his wing when he had first become a Genin; Fugaku, Tsume, and Minato, the only Genin team he ever led. Fugaku and Tsume went on to lead their respected clans, but Minato stayed with him. He became his apprentice. Someone who Jiraiya could pass on everything he knew too.

Those piercing blue eyes were Minato's. Jiraiya would know them anywhere. Minato was the only person he had ever seen that had that shade of blue. Well, other than Naruto.

"Sensei. It's good to see you again." He even sounded like Minato. Jiraiya extended his senses, reaching out to touch his chakra. Sensory shinobi were the best out of this; their reach would far extend that of any normal shinobi. They could really pick apart someone else's chakra in a way a non-sensory shinobi would never be able to do. But if one trained hard to sense chakra, they could achieve an imitation of a sensor's gift. Jiraiya lacked that gift but if someone else was close enough, he could feel their chakra if he tried. The feel of this chakra really was Minato's.

The transformation jutsu could copy an appearance, down to even the smallest aspects if one was skilled enough in it. If they've heard the target speak, they could even mimic a voice. Chakra, on the other hand, was so exceptionally hard to fake. Jiraiya only knew of one way; the Kedoin clan's Kekkei Genkai. That only allowed them to copy the chakra signature, not the power or amount of chakra. Jiraiya would never forget the feel of Minato's chakra; it was like a warm summer day. Open and free. But it was more than that; Minato's chakra always had an edge to it. From his countless battles, something cold and sharp. A certain ripple that Jiraiya had only found in a few shinobi that were of Minato's caliber. He didn't believe a member of the Kedoin clan could pull that off.

"Master Jiraiya." His eyes flickered over. Kushina's red hair fell freely down the side of her head. Her warm, open eyes met him and she gave him a smile. Her smiles always lit up her face. "How is he? How is my son? I hope his godfather is looking out for him."

That sealed it. Jiraiya had only been made godfather on the day of Naruto's birth; Kushina and Minato had told him in secret, promising to make the announcement once they had recovered. That had been the last time he spoke to either of them.

"Oh my, this is quite touching." A fit of sudden anger filled Jiraiya at that voice; he turned to glare at his old teammate. Orochimaru's lips split in a smile. "No time for reminiscing about the past, I'm afraid. I didn't know you were made the godfather of young Naruto Jiraiya. I would have offered my congratulations."

"Orochimaru. What is this? What have you done?" Saratobi-sensei's voice was raw; Jiraiya felt he could understand how he felt. After everything Orochimaru had done; Jiraiya couldn't believe his best friend had fallen so low.

"This is the reanimation jutsu, isn't it?" Jiraiya asked, his anger coloring his voice. The reanimation jutsu the Nidaime created, the one he had sealed away. His horrible creation he wanted to be removed from the world. it would be Orochimaru who found it.

"Jiraiya. My old friend. And sensei! Let me tell you, bringing them back to meet you was harder than you would have imagined. Kushina was easier; all I had to do was rob her grave and it was done. Minato though; he presented a challenge. Sealing his soul away in the Shinigami! Can you believe it? It's taken me years to find a way to crack that nut. There were nights when I had all but given up. When it truly seemed impossible to do. But I persevered. It's for you both; my gift."

Orochimaru started laughing. That horribly cruel laugh. Jiraiya felt his rage burn through him; his vision turned red. He pumped chakra through his legs and leaped forwards, straight where Orochimaru was standing. His fist never connected; a second before he could hit, Minato appeared in front of him, grabbing his face. His student brought his leg up and kicked him in the stomach. Jiraiya jumped back.

"I'm sorry sensei. I can't control my body."

"If any of you try to attack me, I'm afraid Kushina-kun and Minato-chan will have no choice but to protect me. I go through all the trouble of reuniting you with your loved ones and this is the thanks I get? I'm hurt Jiraiya. Truly."

"You will be hurt when I'm finished with you," he promised. Still, if the reanimation jutsu managed to bring Minato and Kushina back, with their skills intact, this wasn't going to be easy.

"I don't understand," Biwako said, stepping up beside him. "How someone trained by my loving husband, could turn out like this."

"_Like this_? I don't understand; shouldn't you be happy to see your student and his wife again, Jiraiya? Your successor, sensei? I can assure you, they're really them. They have all their memories and skills. I've never believed in an afterlife but since learning this jutsu, I must admit, the prospect doesn't seem so far-fetched as I once believed it was."

"Do you believe in an afterlife now? When I kill you, you can keep Minato and Kushina company on the way back."

"A touching sentiment, but I don't believe in such a thing. No, I hypothesize that chakra not only is a combination of physical and spiritual energy, but it's also something closer to that of a soul. It's a copy of who we are; our memories, experiences. Everything that makes use, use. None of my reanimated shinobi can recall anything of an afterlife; only their memories up to the point where they died. This seems to give credence to my theory, don't you think? Ah but you have me rambling. Sorry about that, I suppose we should get back to the matter at hand. We won't be interrupted here, so we can take our time."

Jiraiya scanned the area around them and quickly found what Orochimaru meant; all around them, four walls of purple fire, extending past the single window. _This is the Shishienjin._

"You've gone to quite the trouble, Orochimaru." He commented, wearily turning back to face him. This wasn't good; Shishienjin was one of the most effective ways to trap a target. Getting out was virtually impossible from the inside. It was the same case for getting in, but at least on the outside, you had a chance of finding the jutsu casters and stopping them. That was the only way they were getting out of this barrier.

"Only the best, old friend."

"It seems you have us right where you want us. Why don't you tell us what this is really about, Orochimaru?"

"Always to the point, eh sensei? It's the duty of a good student, to come to pay his respects and see his master off before he dies. I've come to grant you the finest of funerals, Saratobi-sensei."

Orochimaru was here to kill the Hokage. Jiraiya wasn't surprised. And to do it, he'd summon Minato and Kushina back from the dead, using them as puppets. Jiraiya's anger was already past boiling, but he had to keep a cool head. Anger clouded the mind; it could consume you and all your thoughts. That was the last thing he needed.

Jiraiya had to think of a way out of here. Right now it was three on three. Minato and Kushina would be the perfect distraction, keeping them busy why he engaged sensei. Jiraiya didn't want to admit it, but sensei wasn't as strong as he once was. Age had dulled the blade that was the Sandaime Hokage and why he certainly had the ability and strength to continue to hold the title, that didn't take away from the fact his ability had diminished.

"A funeral? My husband has a good ten years left before we have to start thinking about arrangements."

"I would respectfully disagree, dear Biwako." Suddenly, a manic grin spread across Orochimaru's face. "How about we put that to the test?"

* * *

Mizuki didn't expect Sasuke to come quietly; not after he announced his intention to kill his teammates. Orochimaru had specifically ordered him to kill them and he was supposed to do it in front of Sasuke. Mizuki thought he might be a little confused; if he murdered Sasuke's teammates in front of him, on his master's orders no less, then obviously he couldn't be in the mood to cooperate. If Orochimaru really wanted the Uchiha, Mizuki would have that killing his teammates would be specifically forbidden. But orders were orders and honestly, he had never liked Naruto. Pretending day in and day out to be friendly with that monster wasn't high the highlight of his day.

Lo-and-behold, he was right; Sasuke broke into a charge, coming right at him. Of course, the brat wasn't just going to sit by and let his team be murdered. Well, that was fine with him. Kicking the shit out of three little Genin sounded like fun.

Mizuki got ready, the cocky smile pressed across his lips. He met Sasuke's eyes, coming face to face with the crimson of the Sharingan for the first time in his life. That was the whole reason why Orochimaru wanted him in the first place.

Mizuki easily stepped to the side of Sasuke's attack, elbowing the brat in the back of the head. The so-called genius went down without a fight. Mizuki quickly turned around and kicked the boy in the stomach before he could recover.

Mizuki heard the footsteps coming behind him and dodged out of the way as Naruto's fist hit the air where his head had just been. Mizuki laughed as he drove his fist into the boy's stomach, enjoying the painful chock he let out. As he fell to the ground, Mizuki quickly drew a kunai and slammed it into Naruto's stomach as the boy's body connected with the ground below him.

The cry he let outdrew his other team member out; Sakura jumped above Naruto, positioning her knee to slam in his face. Mizuki brought his hand up, grabbing her knee tightly and heaved his body back, slamming her to the ground right by Naruto.

The boy had a kunai shoved in his stomach, so Mizuki was more than a little impressed when the boy jumped up, slashing at his face with a hidden kunai. Of course, he never had a chance and Mizuki easily grabbed his hand, moving his attack safely out of the way of the incoming attack.

Mizuki punched him right between the eyes, his fist packed with chakra. He heard a satisfying crunch sound and Mizuki knew he broke a bone.

Naruto fell to the ground, clutching his face. Mizuki wasn't about to show the brat any mercy; taking another kunai, he leaned down and quickly shoved it in the boys back, electing another agonizing scream from him. He twisted the kunai.

Naruto would be dead any minute now, so Mizuki turned his attention to the girl. "Sorry about this pinky. It really is nothing personal. Orders and all that."

Channeling the chakra to his feet, Mizuki kicked her head. "Well, that's that. I don't know why Orochimaru-sama warned me not to underestimate you. How pitiful can you get?"

Mizuki turned away from the scene of the dead and dying, back to the unconscious Uchiha. Hauling Sasuke over his shoulder, Mizuki walked away.

"H-hey. Wait. You can't take Sasuke."

Mizuki stopped and turned around. Naruto was glaring at him through his broken and bloody face. "Hh. I can and will. By the way, I wouldn't linger too long in this world much longer if I was you. It'll only hurt more."

Then the brat started to laugh. "And you're supposed to be Chunin? What a joke."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Still haven't figured it out yet?"

The world around him began to crack. It shattered. Mizuki suddenly found himself standing where he had been when the battle first began, only Sasuke was much closer now. His knee slammed into Mizuki's face and he felt his nose break. "Ah!"

Sasuke dropped down and Mizuki's feet gave way. A moment later, he was flat on his back and Naruto was above him, his leg coming down. The pain of Naruto's dropkick flashes through him. Using his legs to kick up, Mizuki jumped away, his face feeling like it was on fire.

_Genjutsu? Those brats trapped me in a Genjutsu? But when?_ Then it dawned on him; Mizuki had looked right into Sasuke's eyes. Those crimson Sharingan eyes. Of course, it had to have been at that moment. _No wonder Orochimaru wanted him. Those eyes, what dangerous things._

The ground broke below him and the Sakura shot upward. Her fist made contact with his chin and Mizuki was thrown in the air, courtesy of the most brutal uppercut he had ever experienced.

Mizuki got up and engaged them again. Orochimaru wouldn't be pleased if he came back empty-handed. His offer of power might turn into being killed. Mizuki wanted power and Orochimaru was in the perfect place to give it to him. Those Cursed Seals were supposed to do just that and he'd get one once he delivered Sasuke.

Doing that was proving a lot harder than Mizuki originally thought. These kids; they weren't normal Genin. Slowly but surely, they were pushing him back. They worked together like a well-oiled machine. Everything he threw at them, everything he tried, they were able to counter. He was completely ineffective against them and it was only a matter of time before he lost.

No. No. Mizuki couldn't lose. If he came groveling back without Sasuke, that would be the end of him. He could run away now and try to live his life as a rogue shinobi, but if he did, Mizuki wouldn't be strong. Could he even survive? He'd be put in the bingo-book for sure after this stunt. He wouldn't have had a future.

Mizuki kicked Naruto away and jumped back, grabbing the vial Orochimaru had given him.

_"If those kids put you in a tough spot, take this." Orochimaru handed him a small vial of red liquid. Mizuki gently grabbed him, staring at its contents._

_"Orochimaru-sama, what is it?"_

_"Something to give you an edge. To give you power. That's what you want, isn't it? Oh but do be careful and only take it if you have to. It's not a permanent solution for those who do want power."_

That's what Mizuki wanted. Power, Orochimaru would give him real power. Until then. this would have to suffice.

As the three Genin sprinted towards him, Mizuki querked the vial and down the red liquid.

* * *

Biwako never did understand how Orochimaru went so wrong. How someone under the careful and loving hand of her husband could turn out like the monster that was Orochimaru. She knew Orochimaru was Hiruzen's biggest regret and he could go to his grave carrying that regret. That he couldn't save Orochimaru from his descent into madness.

Hiruzen also carried the burden of what he had become. A monster in all rights, who would stalk this world forever if given the chance. She knew he viewed it as his responsibility to make sure Orochimaru was in his grave before he died. Could her husband go through with it? Could he finally kill that monster, the student he still moved like a son? Biwako believed he had the resolve; confronted with the issue, she had no doubt that Hiruzen could finally put his mistake to order.

But it wouldn't be easy. Despite what Orochimaru had done, despite him abandoning the village, despite everything, he still loved him. And putting Orochimaru down, though it must be down, might kill her husband.

If she could help with that burden, then Biwako would. If she could spare her beloved that pain, why wouldn't she? Biwako wouldn't let Hiruzen kill Orochimaru if she could stop it; she'd do the deed herself.

Orochimaru shot forward like a rocket, attacking Hiruzen before she knew what was happening. If she had been younger, Biwako knew he wouldn't have gotten by so easy.

She quickly turned around, weaving hand seals and running towards them. Biwako wasn't able to make it far before she was stopped; Kushina jumped in front of her path. It was all Biwako could do to avoid her kick. "Biwako-sama. Please forgive me. I can't stop myself. If you try to interfere, I have no choice; I'll have to stop you."

If he were still alive, Biwako would have scolded Tobirama for creating that accursed reanimation jutsu. Turning the dead into weapons to be used, stripping away any free will.

Orochimaru had much to answer for. "I don't want to fight you Kushina, but I haven't let Hiruzen fight him alone. Not if it's in my power to help."

She slammed her hands together, completing the jutsu. The air between the expanded, pushing Kushina away. It wouldn't last long, so Biwako sprinted forward, weaving more seals.

The floor below her cracked and caved in. Crumbling, Biwako turned her attention towards the ground and focused on making sure she avoided hitting the ground.

Kushina was waiting for her; as soon Biwako touched down, the air haired Uzumaki was right on top of her, Biwako brought her arms up, blocking her kick. Kushina countered her attack even easier, prompting Biwako to jump back and put distance between them.

She saw Jiraiya fighting Minato and her heart went out to him; Minato was his prized student and now he was forced to battle him, after already having lost him once. It wasn't fair to either of them. Biwako hadn't known Kushina, as well as Jiraiya, knew Minato, she knew this battle wouldn't be as hard for her as it was for him.

"Biwako-sama, I'm sorry to have to ask you this now of all times, but I don't know if I'll ever get another chance; how is Naruto?"

Biwako grabbed her fist, pushing the punch away from her face and it's intended target. "I don't as much as my husband. Hiruzen has been the one who has kept the closest watch on the boy. You would be better served to ask him."

Biwako ducked under Kushina, sweeping her legs. "But I do know that Naruto had graduated from the Academy. He's been put on Team Seven, under Hatake Kakashi."

Biwako was aware she and Minato were very close with Kakashi, even once the boy was removed from her team. She hoped that would bring Kushina some peace of mind.

* * *

There had been a time back in the Academy, where Naruto had been afraid of Mizuki-sensei. It was Naruto's fourth year in school when he had first seen Mizuki. At that point, he had never taken any of his classes, though Iruka-sensei mentioned him in passing.

At the time, one of the older kids was bullying one of the kids Naruto liked. He was two years older than Naruto himself and he'd passed the graduation exam. Naruto had stepped in and tried to stop him but that hadn't turned out as well as he hoped; the boy showed him no mercy and Naruto found himself eating dirt. That was when Mizuki-sensei involved himself; Naruto had just gotten up in his stupid belief that he could win if he just kept trying when Mizuki yelled at them to stop. Of course, the bully didn't stop and Naruto wouldn't have either if Mizuki-sensei didn't step in between the two of them. To his young eyes, who hadn't even grasped the concept of a jutsu increasing speed, it was like he appeared. He easily stopped the bully, who at that point was the person Naruto feared the most, even if he couldn't remember his name now. Mizuki-sensei had stopped him so easily when Naruto could do nothing to defend himself.

He had a healthy respect for Mizuki-sensei back then. Now though, the man had betrayed his village, gone to join Orochimaru, all in the quest for power. At the same time, he was weak; attacking together, he couldn't even defend himself. Naruto had the feeling if he went one on one with Mizuki-sensei, he'd come out on top.

"I think this is over," Sakura said, stepping beside him. "We should finish him and get back. Find some Anbu."

That was what the old man wanted. Mizuki-sensei was a traitor and Kakashi-sensei did say, that in most cases, treason against the village was a death sentence.

"Right." Naruto slipped out a kunai and moved forward to Mizuki-sensei. Naruto always had the feeling that Mizuki-sensei never did like him; he was relieved when Naruto failed the graduation exam. It wasn't out of anger that he was going to do it; it was a sense of duty. Traitors died.

Naruto froze, watching as Mizuki-sensei pulled out that red vial. His face turned into a sprint and Naruto bolted to him, his kunai aimed for his neck. Too late; he had already downed the liquid. Mizuki-sensei was engulfed by a sudden explosion of black chakra. He was close enough for it to throw him off his balance, if only for a second. When Naruto looked back, the man that was Mizuki-sensei had disappeared. In his place, a giant, tiger-man hybrid. Mizuki-sensei still had his blue hair, his face features more animalistic, but that was the most recognizable thing about him. His body was huge, ripped and most certainly resembled that of a tiger, down to the yellow fur.

Was this what the Cursed Seal would do? Would Sasuke become a monster like that if he let the seal take over?

Mizuki-sensei started to laugh; the black chakra seemed to be phasing into his fur, causing the light yellow to darken. "I can't believe it? What power-"

Naruto struck; he didn't want to listen to any more of Mizuki-sensei's ramblings. His hulking figure disappeared and Naruto's kunai slashed through the air. _What?_

"Behind you!" Sakura yelled. A flash of pain seared through his side and Naruto felt more pain explode through his body as he slammed into a tree. The world went dark, with Mizuki-sensei still laughing.

_Damn Naruto! _Sasuke jumped down from the branch, two kunai in his hand. His razor wire was wrapped around the handle of each of them, he threw the first one towards Mizuki. He didn't expect the traitor to react that quickly; he turned around on a dime, catching the kunai. Either way, it worked for him. "Raiton: Sāji."

His chakra changed nature, lightning streaked over the wire. Mizuki's reaction to that lightning wasn't what he was hoping for; he laughed, grabbing the end of the wire and yanking. Sasuke tried pumping more chakra into the jutsu, to increase its voltage. It didn't seem to affect him, and for all his effort, he got a fist to the stomach.

Sasuke dropped to the ground in front of him. He was just able to block the first kick, but the second one came out of his right and slammed into the side of his head. The next thing Sasuke knew, he was laying on the ground under a tree, ringing in his ear, vision splotched with black spots.

Sasuke pulled himself up, doing the best to ignore the throbbing pain in the side of his head. Naruto seemed to be back in action, him and Sakura engaging Mizuki. Sasuke wanted to help, but when he moved, his vision distorted; the world flashed white. He channeled chakra to his eyes and felt his Sharingan flare to life. The world around him truly seemed to come into focus and he could see everything.

This was better. His vision was clear. Sakura and Naruto were before him, fighting. It was his fault this Mizuki guy was here. He was after him and that brought Naruto and Sakura into the thick of things. Still, if there were two people he wanted most by his side for this fight, it was his teammates. If only they had Kakashi-sensei.

Sensei did leave him with one trick that might work. In those months of training and preparation for the Chunin Exams, Kakashi taught them many things, but each of them was taught a trump card. Naruto and the Yondaime's jutsu; Sakura and that woman's technique. And him...

Sasuke knew it was now or never; Naruto and Sakura were putting up a fight but if they kept going at the rate they were now, they couldn't win. Maybe it was time for a trump card. Shame; he had been saving this for the exam.

Sasuke thrust out his right arm. He gripped his left arm to his right arms forearm and began to channel the chakra through his body. He pooled it into the palm of his right hand. Slowly, carefully, he began the change of nature, molding it into lighting. Then came the change in form. Over the course of those months, the process had become familiar to him. Through continued repetition, Sasuke was able to call upon that jutsu.

"Chidori!"

**Author's Note:**

**The red vial and the formula inside of it are from Naruto filler arc "Mizuki Tracking Mission." In the arc, he escapes a Konoha prison with the brothers Fujin and Raijin. Of course, the brothers aren't in this story at the moment, but they might be in the future.**

**Before anyone brings it up, I'm aware of the so-called "Pure Land" in Naruto. I showed this chapter to some of my friends who read this as I write it and they brought that up. At this point in the story, no one knows about the "Pure Land" as anyone Orochimaru has brought back, lacks any memories from it.**

**And lastly, we have the Chidori. Kakashi taught Sasuke the jutsu in less than a month in canon. This time, he's had much longer to use it.**

**Lastly, thanks to bluepincles, for her awesome beta work! She's a life saver.**


	31. Chapter 31: Life

_Disclaimer_

_I, Syraxes, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto Shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Masashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_.

The sound of lightning filled the air. Sakura and Naruto disengaged, moving away from the target. Sasuke started to run before Mizuki had even looked at him. Kakashi-sensei had said this jutsu created a tunnel vision when someone performed the jutsu. The Sharingan was able to mitigate that weakness. It was a jutsu perfectly suited for him.

Mizuki turned around, just in time to see Sasuke shoot at him like a bolt of lightning. The world around him remained in perfect clarity despite the speed the jutsu carried him at. Mizuki didn't have time to counter and even with his enhanced speed, Sasuke's jutsu was just faster.

The Chidori pierced his stomach, cutting into it like butter. Even in his monstrous form, his flesh offered no resistance.

As the lightning faded, Sasuke tried to pull back his arm. With a hole in his stomach, Mizuki wouldn't present nearly as much of a problem as he had been-

Mizuki's hand shot out and he grabbed the front of Sasuke's face. The world around him darkened, but the Sharingan made note of every small detail. In the palm of his hand, a black circle.

"You little brat! If Orochimaru didn't want you, I'd crush your skull right here and now! Instead, I'll just take it from you."

At first Sasuke didn't know what he meant, and a snappy comeback was on the tip of his tongue when he felt it; his chakra was being siphoned out into the circle. Sasuke tried to move, but his body wouldn't respond; his arm twitched, but otherwise remained in place.

"What are you doing to him?" Sakura yelled.

"Another gift from Orochimaru-sama! This hole in my chest hurts and Sasuke is going to help me fix it. In this form, I can gather chakra quickly; I should almost have enough to patch up the wound he created."

Sasuke knew he was right; he could feel his chakra fading, leaving his body. At this point, he wouldn't be able to perform another jutsu.

Sasuke could hear footsteps moving towards them. Mizuki threw him and Sasuke crashed on top of tree roots.

His strength seemed to leave him with his chakra, but Sasuke summoned up as much as he could muster and sat up. Naruto and Sakura were once again attacking him. Mizuki looked exactly like he had been just moments ago, before Sasuke's attack.

Sasuke tried to stand, but his legs gave way under him and he crashed to the ground.

_No. I have to move._

So consumed with his thoughts, Sasuke didn't notice when the world lost its sharp focus. His Sharingan receded. Sasuke was left to watch helplessly as Naruto and Sakura did their best against Mizuki, but even without his Sharingan, he could see them losing ground. It was a bit frightening, watching how that formula turned Mizuki into that monster. If it could do that to him, what could it do to him?

_"You're still weak."_

_Damn it! Get out of my head! _That voice; that cursed voice. Sasuke could remember it clearly from the nightmare the Cursed Seal caused when Orochimaru put it on him. He didn't want to see the apparition that haunted those dreams; he didn't want to see his face staring back at him.

_"You can't even save your teammates. They'll die, just like your parents. Just like the Uchiha Clan. Because of you. Because of your __**weakness**__."_

Sasuke could see it now; his younger self, standing just inside his field of vision, wearing the same clothes as that night. A twisted smile etched on his face.

_I don't want you!_

_"Without me, without power, your friends will die."_

Mizuki's kunai found its mark in Naruto's stomach. Sakura was slammed onto the ground. They got up but each time they were knocked out, but always coming out worse for wear.

_"Stop holding the power back; it's the only thing that can save them now."_

Sasuke remembered waking up; he had been intoxicated by the power. He attacked Kakashi in his jubilation, wanting to test his new abilities against someone. Anyone. The same reason his brother murdered the clan.

_"Will you watch them die, Sasuke? Is that what you are? A bystander, condemned to watch those you love die? What happened to being an avenger? Will you avenge your teammates?"_

It was right. Mizuki was just playing with them now. Once the game was over, Sakura and Naruto would-

_No. I won't let anyone else I care about die in front of me! Not when I can save them!_

Sasuke could feel it now, more clearly than it had ever called before. The call for power, the desire for it. It swept through his body like a torrent, infusing him with that dark power. His lack of energy was gone. Chakra filled his body.

Sasuke could hear distant laughter.

Mizuki turned to face him, dropping Naruto to the ground. Sasuke could see the shock written all over his face.

It felt so good. The power made him feel like he could do anything. Nothing was impossible; saving Naruto and Sakura was child's play.

Sasuke leaped at Mizuki.

* * *

Hiruzen wasn't as young as he used to be. Anyone who looked at him could attest to that. His reaction time had dulled; his strength, while still impressive, had weakened. Speed, agility, chakra, control, all were deserting him in his old age. Saratobi Hiruzen was by no means a pushover; there was a reason he still held the title of Hokage.

Orochimaru on the other hand, seemed to have decided that aging was beneath him. His immortality jutsu seemed to have spared him from the same fate. Which put Hiruzen at a disadvantage in this fight. Orochimaru looked like he did when he was twenty; more than that, he moved like he was a spring chicken. Hiruzen firmly believed life wasn't fair, not in the shinobi world he lived in, but nothing made that more clear than his student.

Hiruzen grabbed Orochimaru's fist, ducking down and pulling his student with him. Hoping to knock him off balance, Hiruzen kicked out his legs in a sweep. Faster than he himself could recover, Orochimaru pulled away, weaving hand seals. The ground below him turned to a muddy river. Focusing his chakra, Hiruzen put force behind his legs and jumped up over the river. Hiruzen threw three shuriken at him, creating the hand seal.

"Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

They multiplied a hundred times their number, following towards his student. A wall of mud was created in front of him, protecting him from Hiruzen's shuriken.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Hiruzen took a deep breath and released the ball of fire towards the mud wall. The wall and the area around it was engulfed in red hot flames.

Hiruzen knew that wasn't enough to stop his student and he decided he would climb. Landing on the floor they had just fallen from, Hiruzen jumped again, channeling his chakra through his arm and punching a hole in the roof, coming to a stop on top of the stadium.

Orochimaru wasn't slow in joining him; coming out of the hole he created, the two clashed again. Punch, kick, dodge, leg sweep, fire jutsu, substitution and repeat with minute differences. Orochimaru wasn't like what Hiruzen remembered; his Taijutsu had improved so much and he wove it through with his Genjutsu and Ninjutsu flawlessly.

Hiruzen wished he was in his prime; the thought of facing his student, in a body that wasn't weakened from age. Now that would have been fun. Even now, knowing it was kill or be killed, knowing how much pain he would be in if he won, Hiruzen couldn't help feeling excited. It had been so long since he really let loose and went all out.

The feeling of freedom and elation couldn't stop his mind from thinking it was only a matter of time until Orochimaru overpowered him. Perhaps if he was a younger man, or if his student had been ravished by time like he was supposed to be, Hiruzen could have won. Or at least had a better chance of winning. It wasn't so. His beloved Biwako and his student Jiraiya weren't able to come to his aid; with Minato and Kushina here, he doubted they would be able to get past them long enough to really be of help.

It seemed Orochimaru was right; today might be his last day alive. What would happen after his death, if he allowed Orochimaru to walk out of here alive? Someone else would take up the mantle of Hokage; Jiraiya and Tsunade would be around to continue watching Orochimaru. The Will of Fire would remain and others in Konoha would continue to flourish.

Orochimaru was dangerous and Hiruzen couldn't leave this world in good conscience without trying to fix his mistake. The question was how? Even now, as he continued to alternate between attacking and dodging, the prospect was a dim one. He couldn't win; he just didn't have the strength needed in his old body.

Seeing Minato fighting Jiraiya, his student desperately trying to get to him. Minato, who used the Shiki Fūjin to seal the Nine-Tails away in his new born child. If you seal a great chakra demon inside of a newborn, would it be possible to seal something else? Like a whole person? Or just their arms? If Hiruzen could remove Orochimaru's ability to use Ninjutsu, then he might just be able pass on in peace.

Hiruzen blocked the punch, slashing his kunai at Orochimaru's neck, who leaned back just in time. Hiruzen kicked him and he was soaring towards the edge of his barrier.

Hiruzen knew he wouldn't have long until Orochimaru recovered, so he leaned down to catch his breath. He couldn't help his eyes drifting over to Minato. If only Hiruzen had been able to save Minato that day. If he had been the one to seal the Nine-Tails instead. He wished he could leave the village in Minato's hands. Who better than Konoha's Yellow Flash?

Hiruzen froze, his mind started to work in overdrive. The idea was there, just forming. Taking Orochimaru's arms wouldn't stop him. If he had learned how to unseal Minato's soul, what would stop him from retrieving his arms? It would be better if he could be assured that someone would be here to watch out for the village. A Hokage who could protect it. Hiruzen had no doubt whoever was selected to be the next Hokage after his death would carry on the Will of Fire, but what if he didn't leave it to chance?

* * *

Sasuke charged Mizuki, extending his hand in a feint. He took the bait and Sasuke dropped off, pulling back and switching to his other arm, slamming his fist into the side of Mizuki's chest. He could hear the bones crack, causing Sasuke to let out a jubilant laugh.

"What's so funny, you little brat!" Mizuki screamed. It was so clear now, it was laughable. Mizuki wasn't the monster that he had been picturing. He was a gnat that Sasuke was going to squish.

Effortlessly, Sasuke ducked back out of the way of his swipe. Sasuke slammed his hand into the back of Mizuki's arm, the snapping of his bone the funnest thing Sasuke could imagine.

He stepped back, dodging Mizuki's strike. Sasuke brought his leg forward, kicking Mizuki's knee in. The gnat wailed, but Sasuke didn't care. Bringing his fist down on the side of his head, seeing it make contact with the ground.

"You're funny."

Mizuki recovered quickly, flashing up and grabbing his face. Sasuke could see the mark on his palm again.

"Funny, am I?" Mizuki hissed. Sasuke could feel the pressure increase on his face and knew he must be squeezing harder now. "Let me have the rest of your chakra. Then we can see how funny I am."

"If you want to keep that arm, I'd move it."

"What was that brat? Was that a threat? I don't think you're in any position to make threats-"

Sasuke pulled the dark chakra into his fist and struck this arm, forcing him to let go. "Your arm is still connected to your body. I thought I put enough power to take it off. Here, let me fix that."

* * *

Hiruzen didn't know if it would work. He had never performed the jutsu and he didn't know how it would affect them. If Hiruzen was going to die though, doing this was his best option, and he could only put his faith in it. If it failed, he would die fighting Orochimaru; if it succeeded, he would die sooner.

How was he going to tell Biwako? His first thought was not telling her; he could do it without her knowing. No goodbyes, no one trying to stop him. Just him and destiny. But Hiruzen quickly discarded that idea; Biwako was the love of his life. They had four children together and he had spent more of his life with her than without her. He could never leave her like that. Hiruzen would tell her; she deserves nothing less.

The only question was how. He had to get away from Orochimaru for a few moments and at the same time, remove Kushina from Biwako's presence. Kushina couldn't know about it or the cat would be out of the bag.

Orochimaru and Kushina were two incredible shinobi and pulling it off wouldn't be easy. Not even for him. But Hiruzen did have one trick he could use. He brought his thumb to his lips and bit down. He wove the hand seals a moment later, slamming his hand to the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Smoke exploded from the summoning. When it cleared, two figures were standing; Monkey King Enma and his son, the Prince Kong. Enma looked around, his eyes landing on Hiruzen.

"It's been a long time, my old friend."

"It has, Enma. I hope we can fight together one last time?"

"One last time, huh?" The king's eyes scanned the area around them, no doubt taking in the situation. "Quite the predicament you've gotten yourself in, Saratobi. We will be honored to help."

While the Prince did not speak, he inclined his head to Hiruzen. "Thank you. Enma, for now, I need you to distract Orochimaru. Can you hold him off?"

"Need you even ask?" Without waiting for a reply, Enma shot forwards towards his target. Hiruzen and Enma were always strongest together, but his old friend should be able to hold his student off for a little bit. "Kong, see the woman there? With the red hair? Think you can stall her?"

"Of course," was the boy's brazen answer. He wasted no time getting in between Biwako and Kushina. Hiruzen saw his wife and the surprise written on her face. She turned to look at him; when she met his gaze, he waved her over. They didn't have long.

* * *

For the first time since he took that form, Sasuke saw the fear in Mizuki's eyes. The realization that he wasn't going to get out of this alive. This was the end of the line for him.

"S-sasuke? Is that you?"

He stopped and turned around. Naruto and Sakura were staring at him, the shock clearly written on their faces.

The humor of the situation vanished. Mizuki was down; the enemy before him vanquished. All that was left was to kill him. Or so he had thought; two more enemies presented themselves to him. Mizuki wasn't going anywhere. These two hadn't been fighting; they still posed a threat.

He'd get rid of them first and then come back for Mizuki once he was done... Right? No, that wasn't right. Sakura and Naruto weren't his enemies. They were his-

The pain was sudden and intense; his whole body was on fire. His head felt like it was being crushed.

_"Kill them."_

_No._

_"What if they want to harm them? What if they're like Mizuki and only want to kill your team? You have to remove the danger Sasuke."_

_The danger? They're not dangerous._

The voice was so loud, it felt like someone was screaming in his ear. _"Of course they are. Do you want to let them die, Sasuke? You made the choice not to stand on the sidelines. You chose to act-"_

_No! _Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. They were his precious people; the only ones alive who he loved. He had almost forgotten that.

_"Are you sure about that, Sasuke? What if they betray you like Itachi-"_

"GO AWAY!" That voice was worming its way further into his mind. Making him think things he didn't want to. It was so persuasive; if he allowed himself to give into it, who knew what it might make him do. Sasuke couldn't allow that.

The apparition appeared in front of him. Child Sasuke looked at him, that cruel smile on his lips. _"You can't get rid of me, Sasuke. You're not strong enough. Your hate's not-"_

_**NO! **_Sasuke was the one in control, not the phantom haunting him. Whatever it was, Uchiha Sasuke would not allow it to manipulate him. Not even when he used his own brother's words against him. Sasuke felt the power of the Curse Seal coursing through him. His will, not the Cursed power or this phantom mattered. _Go away!_

Sasuke pushed the Cursed power out of his body, back to the seal on his neck, making it recede. It was his body and he wouldn't allow anyone to have a say over it. Not his brother, not a snake, and not a curse.

* * *

Hiruzen explained his plan quickly. He knew Biwako wouldn't stop him when they had so little time. So little time for him to say goodbye. When he finished, Biwako didn't rage or curse or scream; she was the definition of composed, even after what he had told her.

"Hiruzen, I can't let you do this."

That surprised him more than anything; Biwako was a shinobi and she had seen her fair share of sacrifices over the course of her career. Somethings were worth dying for, and the future of the village was one of them. When he opened his mouth to protest, she stopped him with a look.

"Hiruzen, my beloved. Do not ask me to live in this world without you. I could endure it, but I don't want to. I've seen too much of this world and the thought of being here without you..."

She trailed off. Hiruzen could read the emotion in her eyes, her love for him. She reached up and cupped his face, bringing her lips to his, in a salty, tear stricken kiss. Her lips had become so familiar over the years. He leaned into the kiss, returning.

When she broke apart, her eyes were hard; one way or another, Biwako had made her decision.

"I will not allow you to undertake this alone. Do not ask that of me. Hiruzen, when you leave this earth, I will be right beside you, to face whatever is after this life."

"Biwako."

It had been a very long time since Saratobi Hiruzen had tears in his eyes; the last time he could remember, it was the death of his oldest son, Toya, during the Third Great War. He had been killed on the Kumo front and for that day, he had been inconsolable.

These were not tears of sadness, but one of joy. Like him, Biwako had lived a long life. She was ready to die.

"I will deal with Kushina, Hiruzen. Focus on Minato; do not worry."

"Worry about you? Never." Hiruzen touched her cheek one last time.

Enma went flying past him; they were out of time. Hiruzen drank Biwako's appearance one last time, before turning away. Jiraiya was still fighting with Minato, holding his own, though he saw cuts and slashes all across his body. Minato was truly a frightening enemy.

Hiruzen pushed his chakra through his legs, activating the Shunshin. Moving as fast as he could, Hiruzen kicked Minato away from Jiraiya, landing by his student's side.

"Sensei-"

"Jiraiya, I don't have much time. I have a way to end this and I need you to fight Orochimaru for me. Work with Enma."

"What are you planning sensei?"

Hiruzen gave him a laugh, but chose not to answer. Instead, he ran forward again, meeting Minato. His kunai clashed against Minato's, the sound of metal against metal. "Hiruzen-sama."

"How many times have I told you just call me Hiruzen?"

He smiled. "More than I can count. Why are you here, Hiruzen-sama? I have to get past you; my target is Jiraiya-sensei."

"Yes, about that. I'm sorry Minato, but I cannot let you pass."

"How will you stop me?"

"Your space-time Ninjutsu is amazing, Minato. You took the Nidaime's jutsu and perfected it. Very effective and it isn't easily countered."

Hiruzen moved out of the way, letting go of his kunai. His hand touched Minato's chest and his successor stopped moving.

"Why can't I move?"

Hiruzen gave a tired laugh. "It's a paralysis jutsu I created. As long as I keep physical contact with you, and have the chakra to sustain it, neither one of us will be able to move. You won't be able to perform any jutsu."

"I see. So we're at an impasse."

"Not quite. If you were anyone else, that would be the case. But I have something special to use for you, Minato."

"Oh? What is it, Hiruzen-sama?"

"A life transfer jutsu."

Hiruzen could see the confusion written on his face. "Life transfer?"

"Yes. A jutsu developed by R&D. It was developed based on the jutsu Chiyo of the Sand created."

"Chiyo? Her jutsu allows the caster to bring back someone from the dead, provided they died recently. At the cost of the caster's own life. Hiruzen-sama, what-"

"Minato, the village needs you."

"Hiruzen, that's crazy. I died a long time ago; I'm not one of the recent dead."

"I know, Minato. But this jutsu doesn't require you to be recently deceased. All it needs is an intact body. The body you have right now could work."

"Could? And what if it doesn't? Hiruzen-sama, is it worth your life for a gamble?"

"If the jutsu does not work Minato, I will be fine. No life will have been exchanged. I can't defeat Orochimaru."

"What about Biwako?"

"She knows how to perform the jutsu, Minato. She's with Kushina now."

"Hiruzen-sama, I can't ask you to do this."

"It's a good thing I don't need your permission, Minato. Promise me one thing; if this works, tell my children I love them, won't you?"

Hiruzen didn't give Minato a chance to reply. He had already made the hand seal needed to perform the jutsu. His chakra was molded and ready to go. Now or never.

"Kinjutsu: Seikatsu Kokan."

All the sound around him faded into a bright, white light. The pain he was in vanished, replaced by an unnatural warmth. Every part of his body relaxed and a feeling of peace washed over him. Was the jutsu working then? If it was, then this was the end. Hiruzen was ready to die; to give up his life for the village. But he was afraid. What sort of afterlife would he be facing? Or did only oblivion await him?

Was this the final chapter of his story? The end to a long life? It's not a bad ending. If it worked, he secured the future of the village; every unspeakable thing he did to protect the village, every order he gave, it all came to this. Every Kage had blood on their hands; they all made the most horrible choices to safeguard their villages and Hiruzen was right there with them. Minato hadn't been the Hokage long enough to dirty his hands, and if this worked, it would firmly be on Hiruzen, when Minato had to make those choices.

Hiruzen was starting to get tired. He could feel the exhaustion wash through him. Now it was time for sleep. He had done what he could and he was ready to see his father. Hashirama-sensei. His son, Toya, who he dearly missed.

The light surrounding Minato was bright; had he been alive, it might have blinded him. Bright whiteness surrounded him in all directions. It left Minato to wonder if this was the afterlife. Then, something strange happened; since his revival in his immortal body, all sensations have been lost to him. He couldn't feel the temperature change, he couldn't feel pain, even as his body was destroyed.

For the first time since he returned to this world, Minato could feel. A gentle warmth filled his body. Relaxing, peaceful. Like a current of warm air.

That was how it started, but as more time passed, the warmth got warmer. Uncomfortably warmer. The warmth turned into heart and soon it became painful. White hot fire burned its way through his body and Minato screamed, writhing in agony. He was dead; he shouldn't be able to feel this pain. It hurt. It was all consuming; if this was an afterlife, Minato was in hell.

How long would he continue to burn?

Gradually, the burning sensation started to fade. Back into an uncomfortable warmth. The white all around him vanished with the pain and Minato found himself lying on the ground. His ears were ringing and the distinct taste of copper filled his mouth.

_Where am I?_

Minato sat up, his body feeling a little stiff, like he hadn't moved in a while. Minato coughed, covering his mouth with his hand. When he finished, he drew his hand away and saw blood. Not a lot, but enough to shock him; he didn't have any blood. Not in his new body.

His new body...

The memories of what just happened returned; Hiruzen-sama and his jutsu. Minato quickly stood up, taking care to keep his balance. Only a few feet from him, Hiruzen-sama was laying on the floor. Minato ran over to him, leaning back and checking his pulse.

"He's not breathing," Minato said, muttering to himself. A smile was etched on his face; it seemed he had died happy. It only just occurred to him; the connection he had with Orochimaru, the power that made Minato bend to his will, was gone. He couldn't feel it anymore.

The ringing finally faded and the sounds of the world returned to his ears. Minato could hear the sounds of battle only a little ways off. He looked and saw Jiraiya-sensei fighting Orochimaru.

Minato slowly turned back and stared at Hiruzen's body. The Sandaime Hokage was dead. Minato coughed up blood. The connection to Orochimaru was gone. The sensations of feeling had returned to his body. Which concluded only one thing; Hiruzen-sama's jutsu had worked.

Still, Minato had to make absolutely sure. He reached into his holster, pulling out one of his special kunai; on the hilt, his jutsu formula. He opened his left palm and held it up, cutting across it with his kunai.

His skin broke and he started to bleed.

**Author's Note:**

**The chakra absorption Mizuki uses here, is not part of his tiger form in canon. The formula he used here was different than the one he took in canon.**

**Prince Kong, the son of Monkey King Enma, is an OC. He gets his name from Wukong,**

**Toya is also an OC.**

**As a lot of you will probably know, bringing Minato back to life isn't my original idea. Rising from the Ashes is one of my favorite Naruto fanfictions and is the main inspiration for this part of the story. Of course, this story is set in a very different Naruto world and Minato will be facing different problems. One of the main differences, is Kushina is also restored to life. I know from the beginning of writing this Fanfic that I wanted to bring them both back to life. How will this effect the world at large? Or Naruto himself? Who can say? (Well me, but no spoilers)**


	32. Chapter 32: Flesh and Blood

_Disclaimer_

_I, Syraxes, do not own the Naruto manga, Naruto anime, Naruto Shippuden anime, the Boruto manga or anime, video games or Naruto novels. They are property of Masashi Kishimoto and Studio Pierrot. I am a fan making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release_

Sakura ran forward and grabbed Sasuke, preventing him from falling to the ground. Naruto grabbed his other side. The black marks covering his skin turned red and began to recede. Sakura followed them with her eyes, watching as the Cursed Seal on his neck spun around, still confined within Kakashi-sensei's sealing jutsu.

_Did Sasuke make that happen? Did he force the curse to recede?_

From the way Kakashi-sensei talked about it, Sakura didn't think that would be possible. Kakashi-sensei had wasted no time in sealing it when Sasuke woke up-

Something hard connected to the side of Sakura's face. Sakura let go of Sasuke and stumbled away, grabbing the spot where the object had hit her. When she looked back, Sakura saw Mizuki standing over Sasuke's body.

"If I didn't have to hand you over to Orochimaru-sama, I would kill you! I can't take anymore of your chakra, or you might die. If that happened… well…."

Mizuki seemed to trail off, his eyes flashing towards her. Naruto was gone; Mizuki must have attacked him as well.

"You, on the other hand, are supposed to die here. Come here; let me take your chakra!"

"Not in this life!"

Before, Mizuki had completely out classed them in that monstrous form. Now he was injured, breathing heavily. He walked with a limp, as he moved towards her. He was weakened; he wasn't at full fighting capability. She had a chance; Sakura could take him in this state.

She sprinted forward at him, raising her kunai. It was only a feint though as she lowered her blade at the last second, ducking down and sliding under his feet. She quickly wove the familiar hand seals.

"Magen: Katachi."

She extended her senses until she felt her chakra touch his. Gently she layered the illusion, piece by piece. Mizuki turned around and the fake Sakura was standing there. When he attacked, his fast slammed through the illusion's body, effectively cutting her in half. The two halves of her body wrapped around his arms and legs, pinning him.

"A Genjutsu again?"

Sakura didn't answer him; she quickly stepped forward, her kunai aiming for his eyes. Before she could get too close, she felt her Genjutsu break and he swung his arm at her, slamming Sakura in the stomach. She was thrown back through the trees. She reached out, pushing her chakra through her hand and grabbed onto one of the tree trunks. She stopped herself and leaned down, catching her breath.

"Come on out! You can't hide forever!"

_He circumvented my Genjutsu quicker than I-_

Something touched her shoulder and Sakura quickly turned around, her kunai pressed against the person's neck. Naruto stared back at her, a smile on his lips.

* * *

"You're quite the pest, Jiraiya," Orochimaru commented, as their kunais connected again. "Why don't you go the same way as Enma and disappear?"

When Saratobi-sensei sent the monkey after him, it wasn't long before Enma was joined by his son and Jiraiya. Though the two monkeys seemed to have abandoned him in his fight, the summoning jutsu that had brought them there broke and returned them to wherever the monkeys lived. Which left Orochimaru to conclude that Saratobi-sensei had finally bitten the big one. Orochimaru had wanted to see the results of his hard work, but the ever present fool Jiraiya seemed to delight in keeping him here.

"And miss the chance to catch up with my old friend? It's been so long since we've had time to talk."

Orochimaru dodged Jiraiya's Rasengan, kicking him in the back. Using his moment of free time, Orochimaru scanned the rooftop, spotting Minato kneeling on the ground over Saratobi-sensei's body.

Jiraiya came back with a vengeance, pushing Orochimaru temperately on the defensive. Orochimaru, jumping over his leg sweep, was able to put some distance between himself and Jiraiya. He quickly made the seal, focusing on Minato and Kushina, ordering his two puppets to kill Jiraiya. Orochimaru had been trying to summon them since Enma, Kong, and Jiraiya had gotten in between him and Saratobi-sensei. Neither had replied to his command, which he had written off as them being unable to escape Biwako and Saratobi-sensei.

Now though, there was nothing keeping Minato away from killing his sensei. Indeed, as Jiraiya was closing the distance, Minato appeared in between him and Jiraiya, appearing out of thin air over his specialized kunai.

"Truly a frightening jutsu, Minato-kun. Once we are finished here, I'll have to make you teach it to me. Now kill Jiraiya."

Orochimaru met Jiraiya's eyes and saw the anger in them. How sweet it would be to watch his buffoon of a teammate die at the hand of his favorite student.

_Perhaps I shall wait for Kushina. The two of them together would be-_

Orochimaru watched as Minato attacked; only it was directed towards him instead of Jiraiya. Orochimaru was able to jump away, just barely, before Minato's kunai slashed the air where his throat had been only a second before.

That was impossible. Orochimaru had set Minato's seal himself; the Namikaze should only be able to follow his orders and nothing more.

"What are you doing? I've given you no orders to attack me."

"I know. But I don't follow your orders anymore."

Orochimaru could hear Kushina approaching from behind. "That's impossible. I've given you orders to kill anyone who tried to mess with the seal in your head."

Saratobi-sensei and Biwako didn't have the knowledge in seal craft to affect the seals in his puppet. Jiraiya, given enough time to study them, might be able to break his formula, but not without that time. They were the only ones caught in his trap; no one else was inside the barrier.

So how?

Orochimaru stared at Minato, who met his eyes. Those startling blue eyes regarded him coldly, the same way they had since Orochimaru had brought him back. There was something different about his eyes now. His sclera was white. No reanimated person had white sclera.

It was Kushina's killing intent that gave her away, and temporally his attention away from Minato. Orochimaru jumped over Kushina, landing behind her. A kunai in her hand; had he not moved, it would be in his back by now. When she looked at him, Orochimaru noticed her sclera had become white as well.

"What happened to you?" Orochimaru demanded. His reanimation's were disobeying his orders; the black or grey sclera that they all had returned to the white color of the living. "It should be impossible for you to free yourself from the jutsu. Or to disobey my orders!"

"You're right; when I was dead, that was impossible." Minato slowly walked forward, standing by Kushina's side, staring at him. Flanked on his other side, Jiraiya had his arms crossed.

"'_When I was dead'_? What do you mean by that?"

In answer, Minato raised his hand.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Sakura whispered, taking her kunai away from his neck.

"Yeah. He came out of nowhere and the next thing I know, I'm sitting under a tree. I can't believe how easily he was able to get so close to us without us hearing him."

"Yeah, for such a big guy, he moves quickly. He's quiet too. We can't let him get the jump on us. Naruto, did you get a look at him after he attacked you?"

"No. Didn't get a look before he got me either."

"He's weak. I think Sasuke really did a number on him."

Naruto looked thoughtful. "How weak?"

Sakura repeated her observations. "What do you think? Strike now, hard and heavy?"

"And keep it up until we overwhelm him? Probably our best bet. We can't let him get a hold of us; if he does and drains our chakra, that would put us in a pretty bad spot. We stay away from the move, and attack from his blind spots if we can."

"DAMN IT!"

"That was Mizuki-sensei! Come on!"

Sakura followed Naruto into the branches. It didn't take them very long to find Mizuki. Sasuke was on his feet, an electric current running over his hands. Like Mizuki, he was breathing heavily and didn't appear to have too much energy.

_Of course he can't go too hard on Sasuke. If Orochimaru wants him, Mizuki would be in trouble if he damaged him. That'll play in Sasuke's favor but it doesn't look like he'll be on his feet for very much longer._

She looked over at Naruto. He nodded. She held up her hand in a _wait _motion and wove the hand seals again.

"Magen: Katachi."

Once again, she weaved the illusion over him. Slowly, taking care not to make anything obvious. She erased any sound they made from the point they were coming from.

She nodded back. Naruto pulled out another kunai. Sakura slipped down from the tree, landing lightly on the ground. Naruto went for the more flashy approach and jumped over towards him, sinking his kunai in Mizuki's back. Sakura took that as her cue and sprinted forward. She slashed at his stomach, cutting into it while he had his focus on Naruto. He howled again and turned towards her. Sakura bolted away as Naruto attacked again.

She stopped at Sasuke, changing her direction and went to attack Mizuki from his right, cutting a gash in his leg. Naruto took advantage of his focus on her and attacked from his left.

Sasuke seemed to work out their strategy; as Sakura jumped at him from his left, Sasuke struck him from behind him, lower to the ground. Sasuke produced a superficial cut, but the roar he gave from Sasuke's cut seemed to indicate pain.

When Mizuki chose Sakura as a target and he reached out for her, Naruto came from behind, kicking his legs out from under him. Mizuki fell on his back with a thunk and groaned. Sakura kicked off from the branch of a tree, smashing against his stomach with her knees. The blood he coughed up hit her face. Sakura pulled out a kunai and drove it downward, right at his eye, for the killing blow.

"Wait."

A new voice spoke, as an old man walked out of the brush, two masked Anbu behind him.

* * *

Minato watched Orochimaru's face. The confusion turned to disbelief.

"You're bleeding? That's not... That's impossible. The reanimated don't bleed."

"You're right, they don't," Minato answered back pleasantly. He knew Jiraiya-sensei was confused, but right now, all of Minato's focus was on Orochimaru.

"Are you saying that you have somehow returned to life?"

Minato reached out and gently took Kushina's hand in his own. Her hand was warm.

"Yes. That's exactly what happened."

"How?" Orochimaru snarled.

"Hiruzen-sama, and his life transfer jutsu."

"Yes, Lady Biwako as well," Kushina chimed in.

"_Life Transfer_? So they gave you their own life?"

Minato gave him his most brilliant smile. "It would appear so. I can't feel your influence anymore. It sure feels like I'm alive again."

Unexpectedly, Orochimaru laughed; a deep, booming laugh. "I see. I would have never believed that was possible. To use the reanimation jutsu as a template to circumvent death. I should thank Saratobi-sensei for bringing this new possibility to my sights. Life transfer, huh? I suppose that does mean Saratobi-sensei is dead?"

Minato couldn't stop the peg of guilt that shot through him at that moment; it was his fault Hiruzen-sama was dead. It had cost him his life to restore Minato and that wasn't likely to be anything he would ever forget. He had paid the ultimate price. "He died with a smile on his face."

"A smile? A shame I couldn't have finished him myself, but I will have to settle for this. A whole new field of possibilities."

"Settle? You make it sound like you're walking out of here alive."

"I am."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Minato wasn't the kind of person to hold a grudge. He was more inclined to forgive and forget; allow bygones to be bygones. But Orochimaru was different; he had summoned Minato and his wife Kushina from the dead to use as puppets. Him and Kushina played a part in Hiruzen's and Biwako's deaths. They were partially responsible. He would never forgive Orochimaru for what he had done. Minato had no intention of allowing him to leave here alive.

"You die today Orochimaru."

Only a foot behind him, Minato could feel the seal on one of his kunai. It would only take him a second to appear over it; he could strike Orochimaru in that moment.

"I disagree."

Minato watched as he raised his hand, creating a one handed seal. Minato reached his senses out to the sealing formula on the kunai. The world around him was replaced by darkness, as his body was pulled through space-time. Only a second later, Minato was behind Orochimaru and he thrust his kunai forward into Orochimaru's back.

Minato felt the kunai connect to flesh, just for a moment, before Orochimaru vanished.

_That wasn't Shunshin. He just disappeared. A space-time Ninjutsu?_

However he did it, Orochimaru had escaped. _Damn it!_

"Minato!" He looked up in time to see Kushina throw herself at him. He reached out, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in close. The last thing Minato could remember before waking up in Orochimaru's base was throwing himself in between the Nine-Tails and his son Naruto. His son Naruto...

Jiraiya-sensei walked slowly up behind Kushina, his lips curved up into a smile. Like always, Jiraiya-sensei's smile could light up the whole world. Warm and safe as it had always been.

"Minato, welcome back."

His voice was hoarse, quiet. Like he couldn't believe what was happening. Minato understood how he felt; when he threw himself in between Naruto and the Nine-Tails, he knew that was the end of it. He would die for his son and he did it gladly. But now, Minato had been given a second chance at life. He could live with Kushina, the love of his life. He couldn't wait to see all his old friends again; how much have they changed since he died? And more than them, Minato wanted to see his son.

"Jiraiya, how is Naruto?"

Their son's name seemed to pull Kushina out of her thoughts. She quickly turned around and focused that intense stare at Jiraiya-sensei.

"He's good. He made Genin. He was put on Hatake Kakashi's team."

"Kakashi?" Minato pictured a young shinobi that had served under him in the war. The boy who he had inducted into the Anbu black ops. Imagining him with his own team of young shinobi, and one of them was his son.

"Can you tell us more?" Kushina asked.

"Not really. I haven't been able to spend too much time with the runt. I've been out on my mission... But I can say I saw him in person last week. He kicked me."

Kushina laughed.

* * *

Naruto recognized the old man at once; though what Elder Danzo was doing all the way out here, Naruto couldn't say. Nor could he say why the Elder wanted to keep Sakura from killing Mizuki.

Kakashi, during the training for the Chunin Exams, had made sure each one of them knew the command structure of the village by heart and what people occupied which position within the hierarchy. Elder Danzo was Jiji's right hand man, Kakashi had said. It came to matters that were far above his pay grade.

The now familiar sound of Mizuki's monstrous roar filled the air; Naruto quickly turned around and saw Mizuki back in his feet, his hands around Sakura's head, taking her chakra. Naruto cursed Elder Danzo and made the seal for his Shadow Clones, when the elder spoke up again: "Restrain him."

Naruto blinked as the two Anbu flashed past him, easily removing Sakura from his grasp. The two Anbu had Mizuki on the ground in a second, unconscious. _What-_

"The three of you did well here," Danzo said, slowly walking past Naruto. His eyes were focused on Mizuki.

"Did you watch us?"

"Yes. Since the beginning, I would say." Danzo stopped in front of Mizuki, looking down at him. Naruto could see his eyes weave over his body, examining him.

"Since the beginning?" Naruto asked. He could feel the anger rising; Sasuke was on the ground, exhausted from whatever the Curse Seal had done to him. Sakura wasn't in much better shape, with the way Mizuki had used her like a punching bag. And Naruto could feel the cuts, bruises, and other wounds littering his body; the fox would heal him, of course, but that wasn't the point. They had been fighting for their lives and Danzo just sat back and did nothing.

Danzo turned and caught the look on his face. "You think I should have intervened and saved you? And had I not been here, just what would you have done? You would have fought to stay alive for your comrades. The shinobi world isn't a forgiving one, Uzumaki Naruto. In order to survive, you must not be weak. I stood back today in order to observe you; if at any point I believed you would lose, the Anbu with me would have stepped in. As it turned out, you didn't require assistance. All three of you displayed a remarkable aptitude for the work of a shinobi. The willingness to kill is not so easily found in shinobi your age, even after the final exam."

The Anbu agent on the right rolled out a scroll. Weaving his hand seals, he slammed his hand down on the paper. Mizuki's body turned blue and he was pulled into the seal. The Anbu quickly rolled up the scroll, bounding it with a seal.

"In light of what I witnessed today, I'm giving all three of you a field promotion to Chunin."

Danzo's announcement temporarily caused Naruto to forget his anger. "A field promotion? You can do that?"

"Yes. As your commanding officer, it is within my power to do so. I will speak with Hiruzen about it once we return to the stadium."

From the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Sakura help Sasuke to his feet. "The stadium? Isn't it under attack?"

"It was, yes. But the enemy only had a small force; they have been dealt with. We believe it was a diversion."

"For what?"

"That isn't your concern at the moment. Right now we should return to the stadium and make contact with our forces there."

Danzo started to walk away, flanked by the Anbu. Naruto turned to look at Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to be on his feet and stable at least. Naruto gave them a nod when they caught his eye.

He turned to follow Danzo back towards the stadium as Sasuke and Sakura ran to his side.

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of Team Seven Chronicles: Genin. We have only an epilogue left. It will be the end of this story but don't you worry. If you're a fan of this alternative world I have created, you'll be pleased to know, not only do I have a sequel within the works, but more stories focusing on other characters in this world.**

**I was originally going to take this story past this point, but have since decided against it. As you can see, Team Seven aren't Genin anymore, so I think this is the best point to end TSC: Genin.**

**What will happen to Minato and Kushina now that they're alive? How will this effect Naruto, Kakashi and by extension the rest of team seven. If you want to find out, I hope you'll stick around for the next installment when it eventually is released. When the next installment does come out, I will post a note here, but for now, next weeks epilogue is it!**

**So we have 91 reviews on this fic at the time this chapter was released! We have this chapter and an epilogue. How about we see if we can get to one hundred reviews once this story is completed!**

**Lastly, thanks to my awesome Beta, Bluepincils and all her hard work. This is Syraxes, signing off.**


	33. Chapter 33: Epilogue

_Disclaimer:_

_I. Syraxes, do not own the Naruto Manga, Naruto Anime, Naruto Shippuden Anime, the Boruto Manga, Boruto Anime, novels, games and any other associated media. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, and many other groups that have been involved in the creation of the games, movies, novels and such. I am but a humble fan, making this for the enjoyment of other fans. Please support the official release._

"Come in," Minato called, leaning back in his chair.

He eyed the mounds of paperwork with disdain. One might be fooled into thinking dying would get him out of paper work, but one would be wrong. It had taken over a week to go through everything and confirm that he really was Namikaze Minato. That Kushina was really his wife. And after that week of being forced to remain underground below Konoha, what does the village authority do when they can longer deny that the Yondaime Hokage and his wife have really returned?

They announce that fact to the village, and reinstate him as Hokage, forcing him to confront his worst enemy; paper work. At least with Iwa or Kumo, all of them could be killed. The paper work never ended.

Other than the paperwork, his life could hardly be called bad. When he had seen the village from a distance, he could almost believe he had been kidnapped for a day by the Nine-Tailed Fox attacker. The village forces rescued him, and he would soon be with his recently born son.

That was not the case, but he and Kushina were able to meet Naruto. His son was already thirteen years old, and a chunin to top it off. They had been dead for so long, and missed so much of his life, but just getting to meet him, Minato couldn't be more proud to be called his father. He had wanted to barricade his old house, and not let anyone in. Minato wanted to spend as much time with his son and wife as humanly possible.

But the duty of the Hokage called... And Jiraiya was making his own demand. He wanted to take Naruto under his wing and train him. Show him the world, and get him ready for life as a Jinchuriki. That had been the plan, worked out with Hiruzen. Minato and Kushina's return to life had seemed to complicate that.

Naruto had already accompanied Jiraiya to retrieve Tsunade, and only the information of his and Kushina's miraculous return to life got her back. Of course Naruto helped, but that's besides the point.

Minato could see the reasoning behind the choice. He knew it made sense; it was a good choice. But he had already missed out on so much of Naruto's life. He had died the day he was born. He only got to hold his son as a baby once. He didn't get to raise his son. To send him off on his first day of school. To give him the talk about girls. And now his master wanted to take even more years of his life away from him and Kushina?

The two had ranted and raved against such a choice, but the night before, they finally decided to give in. Both of them had responsibilities here in the village. They couldn't be with him as much as they wanted. And if Jiraiya could give him the knowledge and skills he needed, how could Minato refuse him?

Jiraiya walked through the door, closing it behind him. Minato flared his chair in an exact way, giving his Anbu the signal to leave. He felt their presence disappear.

Jiraiya whistled. "Not bad," he said.

"How is Naruto taking Sasuke's defection?" Minato asked.

Jiraiya gave him a solemn nod. "His teammates are a lot closer than most. They're almost like a family. You were right to tell him about the mission. If you hadn't..." He trailed off.

That was the other thorn in Minato's side. The village had been trying to get a spy among Orochimaru's ranks since before he had first become the Yondaime Hokage. He had been unable to get anyone into any kind of position with any kind of power. Then came Uchiha Sasuke, the last loyal member of the Uchiha clan.

Learning about the massacre and the downfall of the Uchiha had been shocking. During his time they were a power in the village. They seemed so entrenched. Like they'd be there forever. Until they weren't. Until they had tried to revolt.

It had come as an even bigger shock about the true role Itachi played in that horrid event. Fugaku was his old teammate from Minato's genin years. To think his first born son would be the instrument of his downfall.

Which left Sasuke in the role of the last loyal Uchiha. A role that Minato had changed. They needed someone within Orochimaru's organization. Someone that could get close to him. Uchiha Sasuke was the perfect candidate. He had been branded with Orochimaru's seal. He had the motivation to go; killing his brother and avenging his clan. Sasuke, it turned out, was a good actor. He could play the part well.

The only problem was Minato's son, and Sasuke's other teammate. Who he was dating. In the end Minato brought the whole of Team Seven in, laid down the facts, and Sasuke chose to take the S-ranked mission. Only Minato himself, Jiraiya, Sasuke, and Team Seven knew about the mission. No one else was allowed to know. Naruto and Sakura weren't happy with it, but in the end it was Sasuke's choice, and his teammates respected that.

Which was how Sakura got Tsunade to teach her. And now Naruto wanted Jiraiya to teach him.

"Alright," Minato finally said. He met his mentor's eyes. "Kushina and I talked about it last night. We've agreed to let Naruto go with you."

It wasn't an easy decision to make.

"Thank you," Jiraiya said. His voice lacked its usual enthusiasm.

"Take care of my son, Jiraiya."

"I swear it," he agreed. Jiraiya was one of the few people he trusted, who was powerful enough to keep him safe on his own whilst traveling the world.

"And about what we talked about?"

"About not leaving Ho no Kuni?" Jiraiya asked. Minato nodded. "Well, that has become the tradition among the Jinchuriki's. Not to leave the host nation. But you know my work will lead me out of the country, Minato."

He did know. "Just make sure to keep him safe. I'm trusting you with my child, Jiraiya."

He nodded again. "So, how are the elders? How is getting back into the swing of Hokage?" He asked.

"It was like I never left. From my perspective, the attack on the village was practically yesterday," Minato said. "The elders are a pain, but what else is new? You've seen the news of my return first hand here. How are the other nations taking it? The Daimyo?"

"The Daimyo is pleased. He's liked you for a very long time, Minato. I heard he threw a feast in your honor when the news reached him," Jiraiya said. A smirk crossed his face, and Minato returned it with a smile. "The other nations aren't taking it as well. Iwa still hates you for what happened in the war. They've turned you into a devil in their village, and nobody's happy about you being back. The effect of your return isn't as badly received in Kiri or Kumo, but I wouldn't say they're happy about it. Suna is the closest we'll get to happiness. The Kazekage wants me to remind you that he is up one in your shogi games. He expects another match when he visits the village to reaffirm the treaty."

And that was the best he could hope for. At least no new war has been started since his death. His revival hadn't sparked one either. Which meant this was the closest he had personally been to peace.

"As I recall," Minato said, smiling at his mentor, "You owe me a game of shogi as well. We promised to finish our competition after my son's birth."

Jiraiya laughed.

**Author's Note:**

**Well, that's it folks. The final chapter of Team Seven Chronicles: Genin. Left you on a kind of cliff hanger, haven't I?**

**If you're interested in reading more of my work, until the sequel/possible spinoff of this story comes out, I have three other fics on this profile. I'm also currently working on a another, which I hope you'll consider checking out. ****And of course, I will be writing the next instalment of this series in the coming days!**

**All that said, thank you for reading Team Seven Chronicles: Genin! I have a lot planned for this verse so I hope you'll stay tuned! Once I release the next fic in this verse, I'll put up an Author's note here. It'll stay up for one day, telling you when the sequel is out, so stay tuned for that!**


End file.
